The Age of Innocence
by Sharie05
Summary: A young Heaths introduction to the Barkley family. Tom is still alive. Heath must over come several tough situations.


The Age of Innocence

Part 1

The hopes and dreams of a child are to be cherished. As one grows older most childhood dreams are forgotten as the hustle and bustle of everyday life takes over and reality sets in. Most ten year old children still live in a world filled with hopes and dreams. Worlds where fairy princesses and knights in shinning armor still rule the day. Worlds where good guys always win and get the girls while bad men lose and go to jail. Most ten year old children still dream of birthday parties and Christmas presents, or of puppy dogs and first ponies, or of simple things such as catching a jar full of fireflies on a hot July night as fireworks explode over head.

But for one ten year old boy those dreams ended much too soon. It's not so much as they ended as they were shattered, ripped from his heart never to be replaced. It all took place one terrible summer night in 1860 in a small mining town called Strawberry…..

Walking into the Hotel in search of his mother, a small blonde haired boy let the awful names some of the townsfolk whispered about him as he walked by roll of his back in much the same manner he had most of his life. His mother had schooled him in the character of a person who would say such foul things to a child and he'd learned a long time ago to ignore them.

As he walked by the last table on his way to the back room, the man sitting there suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm.

"What's your name son?" The man questioned as he held on to the boy's arm.

"Heath Sir," he replied in a small voice as he looked over at the man. Not being able to see the mans face as his hat was pulled down low, Heath took in his other features. The fine black overcoat the man wore had to cost more than Heath made in an entire year working at the livery stable. The starched white shirt and long thin black tie he had on also gave Heath the impression he had money. But it was the exquisite leather gun belt and guns the man had strapped around his waist that really caught Heath's eyes. The intricate details on the fine leather belt and holsters were like none he had ever seen before. The white handled guns that poked out of the magnificent holsters were polished to perfection.

As he stood staring at the guns he didn't even realize the man had released his arm. Tipping his hat back on his forehead the man took a good long look at the boy standing at his side. A might small for his age the man thought as he looked over the boys slight frame, even with the whispering of the towns folk it wasn't until the man looked into the boys bright sky blue eyes that his suspicions were confirmed.

"How would you like to earn this here silver dollar?" The man asked as he held up the coin for Heath to see.

Knowing what that dollar would mean to his mother, Heath jumped at the chance to earn it. "Sure," he exclaimed as his face lit up into a smile.

"I need you to run this here note over to the telegraph office for me. Tell them to send it right out, when you come back I'll give you this dollar free and clear." The man stated as he handed an envelope and some money over to Heath.

"Seems like an awful lot of money just for deliver in a letter mister," Heath stated as he looked up into the mans dark brown eyes.

"It's an important letter," was the mans only response.

Looking at him for just a moment longer before heading back out of the Hotel, an uneasy feeling came over him. The way the man looked at him as though he knew him, shook Heath. Something about the man just didn't feel right, but earning a dollar just for delivering a letter was something he just couldn't pass up no matter who asked him.

Taking the letter into the telegraph office he assured Mr. Nichols he had money to pay for the telegram and enjoyed the scowl on the old mans face as he was forced to take Heath's money. As soon as the transaction was complete Mr. Nichols quickly ushered him from the office, he felt it wouldn't due to let to many people see him dealing with the bastard child.

As he re-entered the Hotel his aunt and uncle owned the whispered insults were not even heard as he walked towards the back table. "Here's your change mister," Heath said as held out his hand with the 15 cents Mr. Nichols had given him back.

"You keep it, along with this." The man replied as he handed Heath the silver dollar.

"But that's way to much," the small boy protested as he continued to hold out the change. "My Mama taught me never to take advantage of others, and yer already pay in me too much as it is."

Seeing such conviction of character in one so young was rare and the man knew this. He knew far to many full grown men who couldn't hold a candle to the small boy standing in front of him. He almost wished for a moment this wasn't the right child, that his assumptions had been wrong and this boys world wasn't about to change forever. But as he looked into the child's blue eyes once again he realized that wasn't the case. This was the boy his boss wanted, this was the one way his boss could finally beat Tom Barkley.

"Well now son, my Mama always taught me to listen to my elders. Now since I'm a good might older than you I'm telling you to keep the money." Stated the man as he rose up to his feet and drank the rest of his beer down in one large swig.

"That's the same thing my Mama says," replied Heath as he put the coins inside his pocket. "I wanna thank ya mister a... mister..." Heath began as he stuck his hand out for the man to shake.

Taking the small boys hand in his own the man replied, "Mr. Jones."

"Thank ya Mr. Jones," Heath stated as he happily smiled up at the man. "I'll see ya around," he added before heading of towards the back room where he was sure to find his mother doing the Hotels laundry.

"That you will boy, that you will." Mumbled the mysterious man as he took one last look at the boys back before heading outside.

After helping his mother take down all of the clean sheets out in back of the Hotel and carrying them inside for her, Heath gently kissed her cheek before heading off to work at the livery stable. As he passed by the general store he stopped cold and turned to face the window. There suspended from a hanger for the entire world to see was just about the prettiest powder blue dress he'd ever seen. "Boy wouldn't Mama look pretty in that!" He thought as he took a step closer to the window. "Those snooty women certainly wouldn't be able to look down on his Mama if she wore that dress around town." His ten year old brain thought as he unconsciously reached into his overalls pocket and wrapped his small hand around his treasure.

Walking into the store, his eyes were all a glow in anticipation. His hands were sweaty and his heart pounded away in his chest as he walked up to the counter. Almost bumping into Mrs. Hanson, he wasn't surprised when she swatted at him with her purse. "Stay away from me you filthy little creature!' She practically shrieked as she put her items on the counter and fled the store.

Shaking his head Mr. Thomas the shop keeper leaned over the counter and addressed the small boy in blue overalls who stood in front of him rubbing his arm.

"Never you mind her Heath, what can I get for ya?" Mr. Thomas stated with a smile as he watched Heath's face light up like the fourth of July.

"I'm aim' in ta by that dress in the window for my Ma," Heath replied happily as he pointed at the blue dress.

"Well now, it's a might expensive." Mr. Thomas stated as he placed a hand on his chin.

"How much is it?" Heath asked innocently.

"It's four dollars son, and that's a mighty fair price too." Mr. Thomas replied as he watched the boys face fall.

"Oh, I only have a dollar." Heath replied as he placed both hands in his pockets and looked down at his worn boots. "Thank ya any how Mr. Thomas," he added as he turned to leave the store. The excitement that had only moments ago filled his young heart with joy was dashed in an instant as he realized the dress was way out of his reach. With the little money he earned at the livery stable it'd take him almost 2 years to save that kind of money.

Mr. Thomas looked down on the young boy who looked like he'd just lost his best friend and felt sorry for him. After all he really liked Heath, he was always kind and courteous, and from what Mr. Mosley down at the livery said about the boy he was a hard worker too. "What a minute Heath," Mr. Thomas stated as he walked around to the other side of the counter.

Turning back around, Heath followed Mr. Thomas over to the counter where he kept all the fabrics and lace. Pulling up a powder blue bundle of cloth, Mr. Thomas laid it down in front of Heath. "This here is the same material as the dress you liked. With that dollar of yours you can buy enough material and lace for your Ma to sew that very same dress." He said as he watched Heath ponder over his offer.

"You mean she could make that dress herself?" He question as he tilted his head slightly as he looked up at Mr. Thomas.

"That's exactly what I mean son," Mr. Thomas replied with a large smile. "Shall I wrap it up for you?"

"Please!" Heath exclaimed as his heart once again beat rapidly in his chest. "He was getting the dress for his mother after all! Now the other women in town couldn't look down upon her because her dress would be as good as theirs, better in fact!" His brain decided as he watched Mr. Thomas wrap up the material in some brown paper.

After tying the package closed with some twine he handed it down to the Heath who wore the largest smile on his face he'd ever seen, Harold Thomas had to laugh. "Heath I wish all my customers was as happy and well behaved as you son."

"Thank you Mr. Thomas," Heath replied as he held the package in his hands. "Oh, here," he added as he almost forgot to give Mr. Thomas the dollar. Reaching into his pocket his small hand wrapped around the large silver dollar, pulling it up he handed it over proudly.

"Your welcome Heath and did I mention we're having a special today ?" Mr. Thomas added as he walked across the store and over to the candy counter. "Everyone who purchases a dollars worth of merchandise gets a free licorice stick." He said as he reached into the jar of licorice and handed Heath a piece.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Thomas! Mr. Mosley's really gonna like this!" Heath exclaimed happily as he placed his package underneath his arm and took the candy.

"Heath that candy is for you son," Mr. Thomas stated as he looked down at the boy.

"I know Mr. Thomas it's just that Mr. Mosley well he really likes licorice." Heath stated as he smiled back up at Mr. Thomas.

"Well here's one for you then," Harold offered as he unscrewed the jar and took out another piece of licorice.

"Sorry Mr. Thomas but you said you was only given out one licorice stick per dollar spent and I only spent one dollar so I can only have one licorice stick." Heath stated firmly as he stood near the base of the candy counter looking up at Mr. Thomas who now wore a confused look on his face.

"Well we'll just say this ones on the house," Harold said as he held out the licorice piece to Heath.

"Thank you but no Mr. Thomas, Mama says it ain't right to take things from others without earnin it first. Thanks again for the material." Heath replied.

Harold Thomas watched as the small blonde haired child walked out of his store with a package in one hand and a licorice stick for his friend in another. The character that boy showed him today was something he admired, something he wished more men had. For someone who had so little to turn down a free gift and stick to the morals and values instilled in him by his mother warmed Harold's heart.

Leaving the store and walking down the sidewalk towards the livery, Heath's steps were light. His small heart soared with excitement as he thought about his mother and the blue dress.

As he walked along he didn't hear the three sets of feet following him down the side walk. He was to busy daydreaming about the look his mother would have in her eyes when he gave her the material. As he stepped off the sidewalk between the last shop and the livery stable he was suddenly surrounded by three large boys.

"What ya got creep?" Questioned John Warren as he tried to snatch the package out of Heath's hands.

Dropping his licorice stick into the dirt, Heath used both hands to protect his Mother's package. "None of yer business," he replied as he took a step towards the livery. Heath knew these boys were bad news, he'd tangled with them many times before and had always come out on the loosing side. The boys were only a few years older than he but they certainly didn't act like it. They picked on anyone and everyone smaller than themselves and he was their favorite target.

"I didn't say ya could go no where!" John shouted as he grabbed the back of Heath's overalls and pulled him backwards. Spinning the young boy around John and his two friends pushed him back and fourth between them in a circle as he held onto the package for dear life.

"He must a stole it!" Dan Medlin yelled as he smiled and shoved Heath over towards Patrick.

"Yeah who'd ya steal if from ya little creep?" Echoed Patrick Johnson as he shoved Heath back towards John. Being the smallest of the three, Patrick was by far the meanest. Always trying to prove himself to his two larger friends, Patrick would stop at nothing to come out on top.

As John shoved Heath back towards Dan again, Patrick planned out his next move. He planned to lunge at Heath and grab the package as the boy braced himself for another shove.

Seeing Patrick ready himself out of the corner of his eye, Heath dropped to the ground and covered his package as soon as Dan pushed him. Lunging at Heath, Pat wasn't prepared for the boy to drop on the ground. Sailing over him, Patrick landed in the dirt with a thud biting his tongue as his friends stared at him in disbelief.

Bursting out in laughter John and Dan pointed down at Patrick and continued to laugh at him. Quickly getting up to his feet and dusting off his cloths, Patrick's temper rose to the boiling point. "Stupid bastard!" He shouted as he viciously kicked Heath in the side as he knelt down in the dirt sheltering his package.

Grunting as Patrick's boot connected with his side, Heath gritted his teeth and gripped the package even tighter. Knowing what was going to come next he prepared himself for the pain he knew was to come.

"Did you see what that dog did!" Patrick shouted as he pointed down at Heath.

"Yeah he fooled you good," Dan laughed as he slapped Patrick on the shoulder.

"Damn dog!" Patrick yelled as he kicked Heath again.

As Patrick's foot met with his side once again, Heath resisted the urge to cry out. The pain in his side was beginning to radiate all the way around to his back. He knew he wouldn't be able to take many more blows like the last one and remain silent. Wrapping his arms even tighter around the package he clenched his eyes shut and concentrated on his breathing.

Grabbing the bastard by the straps of his overalls, John who was considerably taller than the rest of the boys picked him up off the ground with ease. Holding him in the air in front of his two buddies, John began to shake him.

"Come on bastard, drop it!" He yelled as he tried to make Heath to relinquish the package.

Walking up in front of Heath as John held him up Patrick drew back his hand and punched Heath in his stomach. "He said give it up bastard!" Patrick yelled as he watched Heath's face wrinkle up in pain.

"Put him down now!" Ken Mosley stated with authority as he walked out of the livery and saw what the boys were up to.

Shaking Heath on last time, John Warren threw Heath down more than put him down. "This don't concern you old man," John stated as he stared at Ken.

"Don't rightly see how it wouldn't. Three against one ain't exactly mighty fair olds, specially since he's just a young'en." Ken replied as he pointed down at Heath. "Why don't I just even up the odds for him a little bit," Ken added as he started rolling up his sleeves and walking over towards the boys.

"We can take him," Patrick mumbled under his breath as he looked up at John.

"Yeah and our Pa's would kill us for foolin with old man Mosley." John replied as he turned his attention back on the old man. "All right were leavin."

Staring up in disbelief, Patrick vented his anger one last time on the boy who sat on his knees in the dirt behind them. Turning around and grabbing Heath's hair, Patrick forced his head back and spit in his face. "I'm not done with you bastard, you remember that!" He said before letting go of Heath's hair and kicking him in the stomach.

Doubling over in pain, Heath's forehead rested in the dirt as he struggled to take in a breath of air. As his own heartbeat thundered in his head he never heard the three sets of feet running away from him or the encouraging words of Mr. Mosley as he knelt down next to him and ran his hand up and down his back. Feeling someone pick him up he could no longer contain the tears he'd tried so valiantly to keep inside from spilling down his cheeks.

"Damned cowards," Ken mumbled quietly as he carried Heath into the livery and back into his small office. Laying him down on the small cot in the corner he tried removing the package from the boys arms.

"No it's mine!" Heath tried to shout as he opened his eyes and looked around. Seeing Mr. Mosley sitting on the cot next to him he relaxed his grip. "Sorry Mr. Mosley," he said quietly as he tried to sit up on the bed. Wincing as pain sliced through his abdomen, Heath quickly laid back down.

"Don't you worry none Heath, you just rest awhile." Ken replied as he patted the boy on the shoulder. "How about let in' me take this package from you so you can rest proper." He added as he reached for the package Heath held securely to his chest.

Handing the package over to Mr. Mosley, Heath laid back and closed his eyes. "It's for my Mama," he said quietly as he wrapped a small arm across his stomach. "I didn't steal it Mr. Mosley, honest." He added as he opened his eyes and looked up at the old man.

"I know ya didn't boy." Ken replied in a soothing voice as he brushed Heath's hair back off his forehead. "I'll take good care of it for ya while you rest, I promise."

"But I gotta clean the stalls," Heath replied sleepily as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"This here's my livery and I'm telling you to rest," Ken replied as he gently pushed Heath back down. "You can always help me later."

"Will you give this to the big bay for me?" Heath asked as he dug into his shirt pocket. Producing the sugar cube Heath handed it over to Ken. "He's got a sweet tooth," Heath said before closing his eyes. "I had some licorice for you too but they made me drop it," he said as sleep started to over take him. "I membered how much you liked it," he added just barely above a whisper.

"That I do son," Ken laughed as he stood up and covered the boy with a blanket. Walking back over to his desk he sat down and watched the young boy sleep. It troubled him seeing the abuse the boy was forced to endure on a daily basis, he and his mother both were fine decent people. To bad the rest of the town couldn't get over the fact that Heath's mother had a child out of wedlock. For that reason both she and Heath had been shunned by all but a few members of the community. Most people when they saw the pair either turned the other way or spit hateful things at them. He couldn't even count the times Heath had arrived at work with blood dripping from his nose or a black eye. But Heath never complained, he was the hardest working hand Ken had ever hired. The special connection Heath had with the horses was like nothing he'd ever witnessed before. The boy seemed to know the horses very thoughts, it was uncanny how they all perked up and watched him when ever he entered the barn.

Walking out of his office Ken set about to do Heath's work for him. Looking down towards the end of the barn, he noticed the big bay. Continuing on down to the horses stall he took the sugar cube from his pocket and held it out to the horse. "Sorry fella, your friends a little under the weather today." He said as he reached up and stoked the bay's nose. "But he didn't forget about your treat now did he," Ken laughed.

As the shadows in the barn began to grow longer Ken decided he'd better wake up his sleeping guest so he wouldn't be late getting home for dinner. Entering his office he was surprised to find the cot empty, the blanket had been neatly folded and the pillow fluffed. Shaking his head and smiling he took a seat at his desk. Seeing a folded up piece of paper on his blotter, Ken picked it up. Opening the note two small coins fell on to the top of the desk. In very neat small writing the note read:

I hope this will cover you have in' to do my chores Mr. Mosley it was all I had. You can take the rest out of my pay at the end of the week. Thanks for the help today.

Heath

Ken Mosley smiled as he picked up the 15 cents the boy left him. "Well if that don't beat all," he exclaimed aloud as the boys unselfish gesture touched his heart. "I'm gonna have ta have me a heart to heart talk with that boy." He added before pocketing the small coins and pulling out his books.

Part 2

Running down the back allies, Heath held onto his package with one hand and his right side with the other. He hadn't meant to sleep so long and now he was running late. He needed to get home before his Mama so he could hide his gift on her chair and change his cloths before she saw how dirty he was and started asking questions.

Reaching the small house they shared on the edge of town, Heath quietly crept up and peeked in the kitchen window. Seeing no one inside he quickly climbed the stairs of the back porch and raced inside. Hurrying into his room he put on a clean pair of pants and a clean shirt. Picking up the package he had laid on the bed he rushed into the kitchen and set it down on his Mama's chair. Pushing the chair in close to the table the table cloth hung just low enough to obscure the package from view. Pleased with himself he went about setting the table, after finishing he went about bringing in some fresh water from the pump out back. As he was making his third trip back inside with water the front door opened and his Mama came in.

"Hi Mama!" Heath exclaimed as he set the bucket down and rushed into her arms.

"That sure is some welcome," Leah replied as she held her son close. "I want to thank you again for helping me with the sheets this afternoon Heath, you saved me a lot of extra work." She added as she placed a kiss on the top of his blonde head.

"Yer welcome Mama," he replied as he squeezed her once more before letting go. "I better go out and chop up some more wood." He said as he turned and picked up the bucket of water and headed into the kitchen.

"Well while you do that I'll cook us up some supper. Mrs. Todd gave me these fine sweet potatoes today for taking such fine care of her linens." Leah stated as she pulled four large sweet potatoes from the pockets of her apron. "Some fresh beans and these with some brown sugar and butter and we'll have ourselves quite a meal."

Heath's eyes grew wide, "to bad we didn't have enough for pie." He said as his mouth began to water just at the thought.

"Oh but we do," Leah said as she smiled. "There's a whole barrel full of them on the front porch." She added laughing.

"Wow! A whole barrel? We'll have enough for 20 pies!" He shouted as water sloshed out of the bucket and onto his pants.

Leah laughed at her sons exuberance, "let's just worry about dinner, we'll worry about all those pies later."

Heath smiled at his mother before pouring the water in the basin and heading out the back door. As he set a piece of wood on the chopping block and picked up the ax, it seemed much lighter in his hands tonight than it did most nights. Making short work of the necessary wood, Heath carried it inside and placed it next to the small fireplace. Taking the ashes from the previous nights fire and emptying them into an old metal bucket, he took them outside and dumped them in a pile back behind the shed. Returning to the house he could hear his mother singing a tune in the kitchen as she worked. Stopping just inside the back door to rest his sore ribs he listened as her gentle voice filled the inside of his home with a joyous happy feeling. If only he had the power to make his mother this happy all the time he would. She worked harder than any two men most days, seeing her come through the door at night tired and worn out just about broke his heart. Oh she'd always tried to hide how tired she was from him but he could see it in her eyes. They were the eyes of a woman who'd seen and fought many battles.

Coming into the kitchen he watched as his Mama pulled the pan with the sweet potatoes out of the old stove they had using her apron to protect her hands. Setting the sweet potatoes on top of the stove, Heath watched as she inhaled deeply and savored the delicious aroma.

"Are they ready yet?" Heath asked as he walked up next to her.

Turning to look at her son, Leah ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. "All most," she said as she looked into his sky blue eyes, the same eyes as his father. "Why don't you go and have a seat, I'll bring it right over."

Sitting down at the table Heath held his hands together in his lap trying his best to contain the excitement he felt. The moment when his mother would see the fabric and the beautiful dress she could make from it was close at hand. Watching as she carried the sweet potatoes and beans over to the table he couldn't contain the large smile that spread across his face.

Watching her son as she placed a potato and beans on his plate she had to laugh, the smile that lit up his face was one she hadn't seen in a very long time. "You certainly look happy tonight," she said as she placed a potato and beans on her own plate and carried the pan back to the stove top. "Mind sharing what's got you in such a good mood?" Leah asked as she made her way back to the table. Wrapping her hands around the back of her chair she looked over at him and waited for an answer.

"Mama the potatoes are gonna get cold," Heath replied as the anticipation made him squirm in his chair.

"I think you're hiding something from me young man," Leah replied as she smiled over at him.

Sighing with relief as his mother finally pulled out her chair, Heath wasn't disappointed. The surprised look on her face as she picked up the package was worth everything. "Open it Mama!" He exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat and stood next to her.

"Heath, but how?" Leah began before Heath cut her off.

"Just open it Mama," he said as he placed his small hand on her arm.

Untying the twine holding the package together, Leah opened up the brown paper wrapping and uncovered the most exquisite powder blue dress material she had ever seen. The delicate material felt wonderful as she ran her fingers over it. The intricate lace held such stunning details that for a moment, for a brief moment, she felt like a princess. Looking down at her son with tears in her eyes, "Heath where did you get this?" She asked as she watched his eyes sparkle.

"I bought it for you at the general store. Sorry I couldn't buy the dress all made but Mr. Thomas said with this much material and these things you could make it yerself." Heath answered proudly.

"But where ever did you get the money?" Leah questioned as she looked down at the lovely blue material again.

"A man paid me a whole dollar ta deliver a letter to the telegraph office for him. I tried ta tell him it was to much but he insisted I take it." Heath replied as he watched his mother's eyes roam over the fine fabric.

Putting the package down on the table she knelt down in front of him and placed her hands on his upper arms. "Oh Heath you shouldn't have I don't need a new dress. We could have used the money to buy you new boots or some new shirts. The ones you own now are almost worn out."

"They're fine Mama, please make the dress. You'll be the prettiest lady in town!" Heath exclaimed as Leah drew him into her arms and hugged him.

"Heath Thomson, what am I going to do with you?" She laughed as she squeezed him even tighter.

Unable to stop it, a small moan escaped his lips as his mother squeezed his bruised ribs. "Heath what is it, what's wrong?" Leah questioned as she quickly let go of him.

"Nothin Mama," Heath replied quickly as he looked down at the floor.

"Heath... what is it?" She said quietly as she placed her hand under his chin and gently lifted up his head so his eyes met her own.

Heath hated lying to his mother but he also hated the sad pained look in her eyes when others hurt him. "I was running through the back ally on the way home and tripped and fell. That's all Mama really," he said as he crossed his fingers in hopes that she would believe him.

"Let me take a look," Leah replied as she helped her son un-tuck his shirt. Lifting up the thin green fabric she clasped a hand over her mouth as she saw the ugly bruises adorning his side.

"It doesn't hurt to much anymore, really Mama." Heath stated quickly as he brushed a hand through her hair trying to comfort her.

Looking up at her son she pulled him into another embrace only this time being mindful of the injury to his side. She could tell by the marks on his small chest and back that the injury didn't occur from a fall. She knew the signs of a beating all to well and knew someone had been at her son, again. For him to try and cover it up to spare her feeling made her heart ache for him all the more. "After supper I'll run you a nice hot bath, that way you can soak out the soreness." Leah stated as she let him go and looked into his soft blue eyes.

"Thanks Mama," he replied, relieved that she hadn't questioned him further.

"Now lets go and eat before those potato's turn ice cold," she laughed as she ruffled his hair. "Besides I have a dress to start on after supper," she added smiling at him.

Returning to his seat, Heath looked over and took Leah's hand in his own as they bowed their heads in prayer. Squeezing his Mama's hand at the end of the prayer Heath sent a silent prayer of thanks of his own up before he began eating.

As he sat soaking in the warm water his mother had placed in the old iron tub for him, Heath's eye lids started to droop. The soothing effects the warm water had on his sore ribs was magical. His body felt so relaxed as he floated in the warm soapy water. Closing his eyes his mind drifted far away from the small mining town. Away from all the hurtful insults and the nasty stares people threw at him and his mother. It went to a place where the air smelled of honeysuckle and pine, where wild horses roamed free and a place where a young boy could run for miles without coming into contact with a single sole. A place where his mother could be free to do the things she dreamed of, to have the flower garden she always talked about. To take his mother away from Strawberry to such a place was something he longed for, something he dreamed of.

Hearing his mother calling to him from the front room, he quickly came back to the present.

"Heath isn't that water cold?" Leah questioned as she neared the entrance to the kitchen but kept back enough so she didn't disturb him.

Realizing that indeed the water had gotten quite cool on him Heath jumped up and grabbed his towel. "I'm get' in out Mama," he replied quickly as he stepped out from the tub. Standing next to the stove as he dried off he let its heat warm him back up. Placing his night shirt over his head he hung up his towel near the stove to dry and went about emptying the tub. Finishing with the tub he hurried into the other room to spend some time with his Mama before she sent him off to bed.

Climbing up next to her on the small settee he snuggled up close to her as she sat reading. Putting her arm around his shoulders she held him close as she rested her cheek on the top of his damp head. "Feel better?" She asked as she rubbed his arm.

"Uh huh," he replied as he enjoyed the feeling of being next to her. Just being with her filled his heart with such love he often thought it would one day simply explode. Her gentle loving nature took away all of his worries and fears. Life seemed so much easier when he was with her, he knew she loved him without question and with all her heart.

Feeling his eye lids begin to droop once again he let them close as he lay against her side covered by her arm. Hearing her sons breathing even out, Leah knew he had drifted off to sleep. Rubbing her hand up and down his small arm she kissed the top of his blonde head and held him a little tighter.

Looking over at the powder blue material sitting atop her sewing basket her heart beat faster. Her sons unselfish nature and loving heart caused tears to form in her eyes, she was so very proud of him. If only she had enough money to take him away from this town, away from those that hurt him. Seeing the bruises on his stomach and chest had infuriated and saddened her; the thought that someone would hurt such a loving child was beyond anything she could comprehend. She'd seen the older boys around town pick on her son and knew how cruel they could be. But to beat on a defenseless child just because of the way he came into the world broke her heart.

Cradling him in her arms she carried him into his small room and laid him down on his bed. Covering him with his quilt she knelt down next to his bed and brushed the now dry hair back away from his forehead as she watched him sleep peacefully. His perfect lips and button nose looked so peaceful as he slept unaware of her watching him. Placing a kiss on his forehead she knelt down and thanked God for the gift of her son as she did every night before leaving his room.

Paying the clerk, a man wearing a long black overcoat, white shirt and black tie, and sporting an exquisite leather gun belt and guns walked out of the Strawberry telegraph office and into the late morning sunshine. Looking around the street and making sure no one was looking he opened the telegram and read it.

"Get the boy and bring him to me. Take care of the mother any way you see fit. Make sure there are no witnesses."

The message was short and to the point, he would take the boy to his boss tonight. If the mother put up a struggle he would kill her. What ever sympathy or compassion he may have felt for the young boy yesterday was now gone. He had a job to do and he never failed, ever.

Placing the telegram in the pocket of his coat he walked down the sidewalk and crossed over to the Hotel. Paying for a bottle of liquor he took it up to his room and packed his things. Pouring himself a drink he pulled a chair over to the window and sat watching as the townsfolk's went about their daily business. A short while later he noticed a small petite woman walking across the street with a rather large basket of laundry in her hands. "The boys mother," he thought to himself as he sipped the whiskey. "She sure is a looker," he mumbled aloud as he watched her walk underneath his window and into the Hotel. "I might just have me some fun with her before I leave," he laughed as he drank down the rest of the amber liquid in his glass.

Part 3

Opening the livery door Heath spotted Mr. Mosley working down by the forge. "Afternoon Mr. Mosley," Heath stated happily as he walked down the livery towards the friendly old man.

"Well I say you look a might better today then yesterday," Ken Mosley replied as he smiled at his young friend.

"About yesterday, I just wanted ta thank ya again." Heath said as he stood in front of Ken and looked down at his boots.

"Nothin do in' boy, you would a done the same for me and you knows it." Ken said as he placed a hand on Heath's shoulder. "You forgot something too," he added as he handed the 15 cents back to Heath.

"I didn't forget it Mr. Mosley I left it for you." Heath stated as he held the coins back out to him.

"Boy I don't pay you nothin but a nickel a week. How'd you figure you owed me this much?" Ken questioned as he looked down in to the boys blue eyes.

"Part of it's cause you had to do my work and the rest... well it's all I had ta thank ya for what ya done for me." Heath replied as he stood still holding the money out in his hand.

"Heath you put that money in your pocket. You do more work around here then two full grown men. I just wish I had enough ta pay you proper for all the work you do. Now how about taken that big bay outside in the back ring for some exercise." Ken said as he ruffled Heath's hair.

"You mean ride him?" Heath questioned as his entire face lit up and his voice raised and entire octave higher.

"That's what I mean, but nothin to fast Heath." Ken replied happily as he noticed the sparkle in the boys eyes.

"Thanks Mr. Mosley!" Heath stated as he practically burst at the seams with happiness. Floating on air as he walked down to the last stall, Heath fingered the sugar cube he had in his pocket and carefully cupped it in his hand. "Guess what big fella, Mr. Mosley said I can take ya outside for a while." Heath said happily as he stroked the bays nose and fed him the sugar. "Would ya like that?"

Nudging the boys shoulder the horse seemed to answer him. "All right then lets go," Heath said as he guided the large bay out of his stall and down the barn towards the side door. Taking the large horse in to the ring out in back of the livery, Heath shut the gate and led him over to the railing. "Hold steady boy," Heath said as he climbed up the side of the gate and took the reins. Swinging effortlessly onto the horses back from the railing Heath sat bareback across the horse's broad back and smiled. Urging the horse into a walk Heath marveled at the beauty and grace of the big animal. Gradually bringing the animal into a small lope, Heath leaned forward and wrapped his hands around the strong animals neck. "Yer magnificent!" He stated happily as the powerful animal moved beneath him with ease. "I hope someday I can have a horse half as good as you," he added before sitting back up.

They'd been riding together for about twenty minutes and Heath marveled at the animals strength. He hadn't even broken into a sweat nor was he even breathing hard. As the wind blew his hair away from his sweaty forehead he closed his eyes and pictured a large meadow full of flowers. He imagined riding the bay at full speed across the meadow as they chased the setting sun together. "I wish I could let you fly," he said as he stroked the bay neck.

"Well if it ain't the bastard!" Patrick Johnson shouted as he climbed up and sat on top of the corral fence.

Pulling up on the reins, Heath stopped the bay on the far side of the corral and watched as Patrick followed by John Warren and Dan Medlin climbed up and sat a top the fence. The smiles on their faces surely meant they were up to no good and Heath wanted nothing to do with them.

"Where'd ya get the horse bastard?" John asked as he snickered to his friends.

Choosing not to answer, Heath figured his best and safest course of action was to just escort the bay back into the barn away from the three bullies. Urging his mount on at a walk, Heath turned his head and focused on the barn door ignoring the boys who started to shout at him.

"Where you goin bastard? Scared?" Patrick shouted before laughing and elbowing his buddies.

"Awe come on little baby what's the matter?" Dan whined as he made a pout face. "We hurt your feelings?" He added before he broke out in laughter.

"Poor little babies scared of us!" John laughed as he looked between his friends.

"Then let's give him something ta really be scared about." Patrick stated as an evil smile crossed his lips. Looking first at Dan and then at John he snickered as he pulled a slingshot out of the back pocket of his jeans. Jumping down off the fence Dan handed a few good sized stones up to Patrick.

Placing a stone in the leather pouch of his slingshot, Patrick aimed for Heath's side and let it fly. The stone shot across the corral and struck its victim on his left hip.

Crying out as the stone hit him Heath took the reins in his right hand and placed his left hand over the spot on his hip where the rock hit. As he turned to look at the boys as another rock sailed past his head and struck the side of the barn behind him startling the bay. "Take it easy now," Heath said calmly as he stroked the side of the big bays neck and listened to the laughter of the boys across from him.

"Come on Pat hit him again!" Shouted Dan as he nearly fell off the fence laughing.

Watching as Patrick readied another rock, Heath kicked the bay in to a jog and tried to get him into the barn. This time instead of hitting Heath the rock smacked into the bays left flank causing him to rear up. Trying to grab the bay's mane, Heath was unsuccessful and felt his body fly through the air. Landing with his left arm extended to try and break his fall he heard a sickening crack as he landed in a heap behind the bay.

Curling up into a ball he lay in the dust cradling his left arm as he listened to the frightened whinnying of the bay as he ran around the corral. Feeling something hard hit him on his back Heath cried out in pain as another rock hit him. Tears ran down his face as the pain in his arm caused him to gasp for air. Holding his arm tightly against his side, Heath managed to make it up to his knees. Looking over at the three boys on the fence he watched as they terrorized the bay.

The great bay kicked and ran around the corral as the rocks hit its flesh. Seeing the poor animal suffering an anger unlike anything he'd ever felt before welled up inside him. Standing up he started walking towards the boys as his face turned bright red. "Leave him alone!" Heath screamed as he walked across the corral to where they sat.

"Well lookie here," laughed John as he pointed at Heath. "If it isn't the little baby," he added laughing.

Jumping down into the corral, Patrick with his sling shot in hand started walking towards Heath.

The anger Heath felt fueled his every move, he no longer cared about himself he only cared about the bay. He had to make them stop hurting him, after all it was all his fault they were terrorizing him.

Pulling the slingshot back, Patrick pointed it at Heath's head and began to laugh. "I'm gonna drop you like the dog you are."

Neither boy heard the bay as he approached the pair at full speed, Heath was to focused on making sure Patrick and his buddies didn't hurt the horse any more and Patrick was to intent on humiliating and hurting Heath to notice.

Just as Patrick was about to let the rock fly, Dan screamed out his name. "PAT!"

Turning slightly, Patrick's eyes widened as the big bay barreled down on him and ran him over. Heath watched as the sling shot sailed through the air landing along the fence under Dan and John's stunned feet. Looking down at the body in front of him, Heath bent down and turned it over. Blood flowed freely from Patrick's nose and a from a large cut over his left eye, putting his small hand over the boys mouth and nose Heath could tell that he was still breathing.

"What are you waiting for? Help him!" Heath shouted as he looked up at John and Dan.

"No way!" John shouted as he jumped down from the fence. "That horse is a killer!" He added before running away.

Without saying a word a very wide eyed Dan Medlin jumped backwards off the fence landing on his backside in the dirt. Quickly getting to his feet he scampered off down the side alley after John. Heath stood in disbelief as the two cowards ran away and left their friend. Feeling the bay nudge him in the back he turned around and grabbed the horses reins. Realizing it was up to him to get help for Patrick he quickly led the horse back to the barn as he called out for Mr. Mosley.

"Mr. Mosley!" Heath shouted as loud as he could as he walked with the horse towards the barn.

Hearing the young boy calling for him, Ken Mosley hurried as fast as his old legs could carry him towards the corral door. Opening the door he was shocked at the sight before him. Heath with one arm hanging at a strange angle from his side was leading the big bay across the corral. Tears had forged muddy track marks down the young boys dusty face. The fear and shock in the young boys blue eyes frightened him. "Heath!" He shouted as he ran out to help him.

"Mr. Mosley ya gotta go for the Doc," Heath said with an urgency in his voice Ken hand never heard before. "The bay, he ran over Patrick," Heath added as he looked back at the boy laying in the dirt. "It wasn't his fault."

"Dear Lord!" Exclaimed Ken as he raced over to Patrick's fallen form. The blood on the young mans face startled him for a moment, reaching down he felt the boys neck for a pulse and sighed as he felt a strong one. Placing his arms behind the boys neck and his knees, Ken picked him up and carried him over towards the gate. "Heath leave the bay and follow me boy!" Ken shouted as he looked over near the barn where Heath stood with the large horse.

Doing as he was told, Heath slowly followed Mr. Mosley out the back gate and down the alley. Reaching the street Ken carried the young boy as quickly as he could towards the doctors office. Walking up the porch steps he used his foot to bang on the door. "Doc he got run over by a horse," explained Ken as Doc Harper opened his door.

"Bring him inside," replied the doctor as he led Ken into the examination room. "When did this happen?" He asked without ever taking his eyes off the young man as he began to clean his wounds.

"Just a few minutes ago," answered Ken as he watched the doctor carefully clean the awful looking laceration above the young mans left eye.

"Has he been conscious at all?" Doc Harper questioned.

"Not since I found him doc," Ken replied as he watched the doctor work.

As the doctor continued to clean the wound on his head, Patrick started to moan. "I think he may be coming around," said doctor Harper as he watched the boys eyelids flutter. "Do you know his name?"

"Heath said it was Patrick," answered Ken as he watched the young man struggle to wake up.

"Patrick, Patrick, come on son wake up," said Doc Harper as he opened Patrick's eyes to check their reaction to light.

Swatting at the doctors hands Patrick sat up quickly and screamed, "keep it away from me! Keep it away!" He screamed as he flailed his arms out in front of him.

"It's all right son," Stated Doctor Harper as he grabbed Patrick's shoulders and pushed him back down on the table.

Calming down Patrick looked up into the face of the doctor. "You're in my office son," stated Doc Harper as he made Patrick follow his finger as he crossed it back and forth in front of the boys face. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Sure! That damned bastards horse tried ta kill me!" Shouted Patrick as he tried to sit back up. "He charged at me for no reason at all!"

"Well son I'm afraid I'm going to have to stitch that cut over your eye. I'll have the sheriff send word to your parents, you're going to have to spend the night here. As for the horse we'll have to let the sheriff deal with it." Replied Doctor Harper as he readied his needle and thread.

"I hope the sheriff shots that beast!" Stated and angry Patrick as he looked right at Ken Mosley.

"No!" Shouted the small boy in the back of the room who had come in unnoticed. Clutching his left arm to his side with his right Heath turned and fled the office. Running down the street with tears streaming down his red cheeks his one thought was the bay. With the pain in his arm but a distant thought Heath ran down the back alley towards the corral. Rounding a corner the corral came in sight just as a rifle shot sliced through the late afternoon sky. Dropping to his knees Heath watched in horror as the bay dropped like a stone, dead from a single gunshot wound to the head. As the dust settled around the great horse, Heath's heart tore in two. "No!" He screamed as he jumped up to his feet and ran towards his friend.

Reaching out the sheriff missed grabbing the small boy as he shimmied through the corral fence. Falling once again to his knees Heath laid his right hand on the back of the now dead bay. Falling forward he wept as he laid across the horse. "I'm sorry," he whimpered over and over again as wave after wave of sorrow washed over him. His friend, the gentle giant, the horse he'd always wanted to own was dead all because of him and who he was.

"Come on son," stated the sheriff as he reached down and touched Heath's shoulder.

Reaching the corral fence, Ken Mosley sighed in disbelief. The sheriff, rifle in hand, stood over Heath as he lay across the dead horse. Along the fence line two boys stood and watched what was happening in the corral with great interest. Ken Mosley watched as the larger of the two boys bent down and picked up something that looked like a slingshot out of the dirt and hastily crammed it in his back pocket.

Ignoring the boys Ken walked into the corral to check on his young helper. "Heath, Heath let me look at you boy." Ken stated as he knelt down and placed his hand on the small boys back. He could feel the boy shaking as he rubbed his hand over Heath's back.

"They killed him Mr. Mosley, why? why?" Heath sobbed as he lifted up his head and looked at Ken.

"I'm sorry son," Ken replied as he looked into the saddest pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"He didn't do nothin wrong," Heath cried as he laid his head back down on the horse and continued crying.

"Son he was wild, crazy," stated the sheriff as he looked down at the boy first and then over at Ken. "He nearly killed you and from what these boys said he ran over their friend as well."

"He didn't hurt me!" Heath shouted as he looked up at the sheriff. "They hit him with a rock and scared him, that's why I fell off." He added as tears streamed down his red face.

"Heath were they throwing rocks at you?" Ken asked as he brushed Heath's hair back from his sweaty forehead.

"Patrick had a slingshot, they was aim in at me but hit the bay. He got scared and reared." Heath replied as he cradled his left arm against his stomach. "After I fell off they hit me in the back and started shooting at the bay. He was just scared Mr. Mosley, he wouldn't hurt no body on purpose." Heath sobbed as Ken scooped him up into his arms.

"Sheriff I think you better question those boys a little more." Ken stated angrily as he stood with Heath in his arm. "And check the back pocket on the big one, I think you'll find that slingshot Heath here was refer in to." Added Ken before heading off to the doctors office.

Knocking on the doctors front door Ken was soon greeted once again by Doctor Harper. "Bring him straight back this way, I've readied the back room for him." The doctor stated as he ushered Ken and Heath down the hall. Setting Heath on the examination table Ken looked down at the boy who's chin rested on his chest as tears fell silently from his sad blue eyes.

"Heath I'm going to have to check this arm of yours," Doc Harper stated as he gently grasped Heath's left hand and extended his arm outwards.

Gasping as a sharp pain shot through his arm all the way up to his shoulder, Heath gripped the edge of the table with his right hand.

"I'm afraid it's a pretty nasty break Heath, I'm going to have to set it." Said Doc Harper as he examined the break in Heath's arm. "Let me just cut this sleeve off," He added reaching for his scissors.

"Can I just take my shirt off doc?" Heath asked quietly as he looked up at the doctor.

"It'd be easier on your arm if I just cut if off son," the doctor replied as he held the scissors out in front of Heath.

"Please, I don't think my Mama could fix it if you cut it off." Heath said as looked between the doctor and Mr. Mosley.

"Come on Heath let me help you," Ken said as he started to gently ease the shirt over the boys head. He had a good idea why Heath didn't want the doctor to cut his shirt off. When you only have two or three shirts to your name you'll hang onto them any way you can.

"Is this all from today?" Doc Harper questioned as he took in the bruises on Heath's right side.

"Those happened yesterday Doc, that boy you got in the other room and his friends play a little rough." Ken stated sarcastically as he ran his hand through Heath's hair.

Heath kept his head down and wished he was any where but here. He was grateful to Mr. Mosley for explaining the bruises as he didn't have the strength or the desire to do so right now. Laying down, the pain of the doctors poking and prodding started to fade away as he let his mind drift away to a meadow filled with wildflowers where a boy and his horse could ride forever and never look back.

A gentle voice called out to him in his special place and he listened to its soothing tone. Opening his eyes he was rewarded as the face of his mother came into view. "Mama," he said as his eyes filled with tears and his heart began to race.

"Shhh, it's all right Heath." Leah replied as she enfolded him gently within her arms. Holding him as he cried softly against her chest it took all of her strength not to cry along with him. Ken Mosley had filled her in on the details about how her son had been injured and what had happened regarding the horse he had so loved. Looking at the large plaster cast on his small arm, the idea that someone hurt her son intentionally and with great malice, angered her.

"They killed him Mama," Heath cried quietly as Leah ran her hand in circles on his back.

"I sorry sweet heart," she replied as she kissed the top of his warm head.

"Why Mama? Why'd they shoot him?" Heath questioned as he looked up at her with such a sad little face that she immediately clutched him to her chest and began rocking him.

"I don't know sweet heart, I don't know," she replied trying to ease his pain. Hearing a knock on the door she watched as Doctor Harper entered.

"How's our patient doing?" He asked as he pulled up a chair next to Heath and Leah and sat down.

"He's still a little shaken up," Leah replied as she tried to smile. "Thank you for taking such good care of him," she added as he reached out to touch Heath.

"Heath, I need to talk with you about your arm son." He said gently as Heath turned to face him in his mother's arms. "This cast needs to stay on for at least six weeks. You can't get it wet and you can't use it as a hammer, all right?" He asked smiling at the young boy and his mother. "I don't want you to use this arm for anything, not even brushing your teeth, you understand?"

"Yes Sir," Heath replied quietly as he wiped some of the tears from his red cheeks.

"Good, now if your arm starts to swell and you lose feeling in this hand," Doc Harper said as he squeezed the fingers on Heath's left hand. "I want you to come back down here immediately."

"I will," Heath replied as he looked up at the doctor.

"I'm afraid I don't have any money to offer you right now," began Leah as the doctor helped her up with Heath. "But I can send you some each week when I get paid."

"That won't be necessary Ms. Thomson, the sheriff was here a little earlier and it seems the parents of the boys responsible for your son's injury and the death of Mr. Mosley's horse will be paying all the bills." Doc Harper stated rather happily.

"Thank you again for helping my son," Leah said as she extended her hand out to the doctor.

"He's quite a brave young man," Doc Harper replied as he placed his hand on Heath's head. "You take care and get plenty of rest now Heath." He added as he walked them out onto the porch where Mr. Mosley waited for them.

"Why don't you let me take him Ms. Thomson." Ken said as he took Heath from her arms and carried him down the street.

Opening the front door of her home Leah showed Ken back to Heath's room. "Just lay him down on the bed, I'll get him out of those filthy clothes in a minute."

Laying Heath down on his bed, Ken gently brushed the sleeping boys cheek with the back of his hand. Looking up at Leah he noticed the big smile on her face. "He sure is one fine boy Ma'am," he said before walking past her and out of the room.

Following Mr. Mosley to the front door, Leah asked him if he would like to stay for some coffee. "No thank you Ma'am I'd best be gettin back to the livery." Ken said politely as he opened the front door and stepped outside. "Please feel free to call on me if you or the boy need anything. Anything at all," he added before walking away into the darkness.

Leah closed the front door and walked back into her son's room. Laying down next to him on his small bed, she gently caressed his cheek as she watched him sleep. The pained look on his face as he slept brought tears to her eyes once again. Sitting up she carefully removed his boots and dusty pants before covering him with his quilt. Placing a kiss on his head and sending up a special prayer to heaven for him she stood up and left his room.

Sitting down on the settee she took out her bible and turned to the back page. Puling out the newspaper clippings she kept there she opened one up and looked upon the face of her sons father. "Oh Tom did I make a mistake not telling you about him?" She wondered again as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Maybe you could have protected him better than I have." Taking out the picture the of the two of them together, Leah wondered once again if she'd done the right thing. "I didn't want to ruin your life, I loved you that much." She cried as she laid down on the settee with the picture clutched in her hand.

Part 4

A gentle breeze blowing over her body causing the small hairs on her arms to move is what awoke her, sitting up Leah realized the room around her was dark. Looking for the source of the breeze she was surprised to find the front door of her home wide open. Closing the door fear gripped her heart as she turned around and came face to face with a man standing directly behind her.

Before she had a chance to scream the man had his hand pressed firmly over her mouth. "Oh you wouldn't want to go and wreak our perfect evening now would you?" He asked as he pushed her back up against the door. "I've got so many things planned for you my sweet," he added smiling at her.

Struggling in the dark with the intruder as he grabbed at her blouse with his free hand, Leah began to panic. Feeling the fabric give way she brought her hand up to his face and raked her nails across his cheek.

"Damn you!" He shouted as pain erupted across his face. Using the hand he had clamped over her mouth he gripped her by the face and slammed her head backwards into the door viciously.

Leah's knees gave out as bright sparks resembling stars swam around in front of her eyes. The pain that erupted in the back of her head smothered everything. Feeling the man drag her away from the door and out into the room; Leah was powerless to stop him. The intense pain in the back of her head made her eyes bulge in their sockets. She'd never felt anything so painful in her entire life.

As the intruder began to rip her clothes off she tried to push him away but nothing seemed to work right. Her arms were weak and she couldn't find her voice to scream. Her skin crawled as he ran his hands over her stomach and chest and lowered himself down on top of her.

Gabbing Leah's arms, Evan Ferrell, known by Heath as Mr. Jones, pinned them easily over her head as he lowered his face towards hers. His plan was so far working perfectly, there were still a few hours before dawn and he had plenty of time to do with the woman what he pleased before he had to get the boy away.

Lowering his mouth down on hers he stuck his tongue in as deeply as he could. While his one hand held Leah's in place his other explored her chest. Feeling the woman squirm beneath him only heightened his arousal. Pushing her skirt up he let go of her hands for a moment as he unbuttoned his own pants and shoved them down.

Feeling her hands freed, Leah tried reaching up to push the intruder away. Try as she might her sluggish arms just wouldn't do what her brain wanted them to. Clenching and unclenching her hands she managed to close the left one around the leg of the table by the window. Pulling as hard as she could the small little table toppled over with a huge crash as the hurricane lamp which moments ago had been sitting on top shattered into a million pieces on the hard wood floor.

Grabbing Leah's hands again with one hand he placed his other hand around her neck and squeezed. "You make one more sound and I'll kill that boy of yours right in front of you." He said just inches above her face.

Fear once again grabbed a hold of Leah's heart as she thought of her son. Relaxing her body, Evan eased up the hold he had on her neck. "Now that's much better," he said as he started groping her again.

Startled out of his sleep by a loud noise, it took Heath a moment to figure out where he was. "Mama?" He called out in a sleepy voice as he sat up in bed. "Mama?"

Hearing the boys voice Evan Ferrell sat up and pulled Leah up with him. "If he comes out of that room I'll kill him." Evan said as he stared directly into Leah's frightened eyes.

"Please just give me a moment with him," Leah pleaded slowly as the intruder pulled her up to her feet.

"Get in there and shut him up, or he's dead!" Spat Evan as he pushed Leah towards the back of her small home.

Falling on her hands and knees, Leah slowly stood back up on shaky legs and fixed her skirt. Wrapping what was left of her blouse around her she hoped Heath wouldn't be able to see her torn clothes in the dark room.

Stumbling most of the way to her son's room, Leah took a deep breath before entering. "It's all right Heath, I'm right here." She said as she closed the door and slowly walked over to his bed. "Is your arm bothering you?" She asked sitting down and wrapping her arms around him.

"No Mama, I just heard a noise is all." He replied as he leaned back against her.

Fearing for her son's life Leah knew she needed to get him out of the house. "Heath I need you to do something for me," Leah whispered into his ear. "I need you to climb out the window and run down to the sheriffs office. You have to promise me you won't look back no matter what you hear." She added as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"But Mama," Heath began as he tried to look up at her.

"Promise me Heath," she stated quieting him. "Please," she added kissing his cheek.

He shook his head in agreement even though he wanted to stay and help his mother. He could tell by the tone of her voice something was very wrong. Helping his mother with the window he climbed up onto the sill with her help and looked back at her for a moment. The sadness in her eyes frightened him as he looked back down on her, "Mama?" He questioned as he reached out and touched her face. In the faint light of the quarter moon he thought he saw bruising around her mouth.

"Please Heath I need you to go now," she replied as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

Smiling at her he turned to leave but wasn't prepared for a loud noise and fell backwards as the door to his room crashed open.

"I knew I couldn't trust you bitch!" Evan shouted as he came in the room and grabbed Leah by her hair. Throwing her into the wall he watched as she slid down to the floor and lay there in an unmoving heap.

"Mama!" Heath screamed as he jumped up from the floor and ran to his mothers side. "Mama," he called as he gently pushed the hair away from her face. "Please wake up Mama," he cried as his small hand caressed her cheek.

"That's enough boy!" Evan yelled as he grabbed Heath by his broken arm and threw him back towards the bed.

Crying out in pain as he sailed across the room, Heath landed hard on the floor near his bed. Looking over at his mother he watched as the man turned her over and knelt down over her. Getting up to his feet he charged at the man, "leave her be!" He shouted as he beat on the mans back with his right hand.

"I said enough!" Even shouted as he swung his elbow back hard into Heath's unprotected stomach.

As the wind sailed out of his lungs his knees buckled beneath him and he fell to the floor. Laying with his cheek on the cool hard wooden floor he could see directly into his mothers eyes as she lay across from him. As he struggled to take in a breath of air he watched as his mother never blinked or moved her eyes. As his vision began to go dim he realized he was looking into the eyes of a dead person. They were no longer the eyes of his mother, she was gone. Feeling the darkness take a hold of him and squeeze his heart he let it. If it meant being able to stay with his mother he would let it take him. As the shadows closed in around him the last thing he saw before total darkness, was his mothers face, then nothing.

"Mother!… Father!" Shouted fifteen year old Nicholas Barkley as he entered his home slamming the large oak door behind him before storming across the parlor and tossing his hat on the entry table.

"What is it Mister Nick," Silas questioned as he came running in from the kitchen.

"Silas have you seen my parents?" Nick asked as he stood impatiently tapping his foot waiting for an answer.

"They went in to town to pick up Mister Jarrod from the train station over and hour ago." Silas replied as he smiled at Nick.

"In ta town! Don't they realize Coastal and Western has men posted all over this valley just itchin ta pull the trigger on them?" Nick exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air and stormed back towards the front door.

"Where you head' in Mister Nick?" Silas asked as Nick picked up his hat off the table.

"In to town to help escort them back home!" Nick shouted as he walked towards the front door.

"Mister Nick, Mr. Barkley said if I was ta see you I'm supposed ta tell you to stay put." Exclaimed Silas as he took a step towards Nick.

"Stay put!" Nick replied as he turned around to face Silas. "Doesn't he realize how dangerous it is out there!"

"I'm sure he does." Silas replied calmly. "That's why he doesn't want you to follow him."

Nick stood and looked at Silas for a moment before turning and walking towards the front door. "If anybody's looking for me I'll be in the barn." Nick said gruffly before walking out and slamming the front door.

Silas chuckled quietly to himself before turning and heading back towards the kitchen. "Why that boy wants ta grow up so fast I'll never know."

Storming into the barn, Nick grabbed a brush from the tack room and started to groom Coco. "He should have taken me with them," Nick said out loud as he brushed Coco's coat. "I could have watched his back for him. Who knows what Jeb Marshall and those cronies of his might try and do. Heck they all ready killed Mr. Duncan down in Modesto cause he rallied the ranchers down there against the railroad. And that's exactly what father's trying to do here."

Continuing to brush Coco and worry about his parents, Nick looked up as he heard the barn door open.

"Nick? Nick are you in here?" Called a small female voice as Nick saw the top of his sisters blonde head poke in the door.

"Down here!" He called out as he stood on his tip toes and looked over the tops of the stalls at her.

Seeing her brother, eight year old Audra Barkley skipped down the length of the barn with her long blonde braids bouncing up and down behind her until she stopped in front of Nick and Coco. "Nick?" She questioned innocently as she reached up to scratch Coco's nose.

"What?" He replied rather sharply.

"Will you take me riding?" She asked sweetly as she batted her baby blue eyes at him.

"I'm to busy," he replied quickly as he looked away from her and continued brushing Coco.

"Please Nick? Just for a little while?" Audra whined as she moved around Coco to get a better look at him.

"I said I'm to busy!" He yelled, "shouldn't you be off playing with some dolls or something?" He added meanly as he watched Audra's smile fade.

"All you're do in is brushing your dumb old horse!" She cried as angry tears began to fill her eyes. "You don't have ta always be so mean!" She added before turning and running away from him.

"Audra! Audra wait!" He shouted as he dropped the brush he was using and hurried after her. Catching up to her just outside the barn he grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. "I'm sorry Audra I didn't mean ta yell at you." He said as he noticed the tears in her blue eyes.

"You never wanna do anything with me anymore Nick," Audra replied quietly as she looked up at him. "Why? Did I do something wrong?" She asked innocently.

"No Audra you didn't do anything wrong, it's just… well it's just that I'm older now. I've got more responsibilities, more things ta do." He said trying his best to make her understand he had more important things to do without hurting her feelings.

"If you let me help you then we could do more things together." Audra replied as she watched him run a hand through his unruly hair and sigh.

"Audra you can't help me you're to young." Nick stated as he watched the fire flare up behind his little sisters eyes. She may only be eight years old but Nick knew not much stopped his little sister. She could ride better than most of the boys his age, she loved to go fishing, camping outdoors, and wanted to work the ranch with their father when she grew up.

"I am not to little!" Audra shouted back at her brother as she placed her hands on her hips in defiance.

Nick looked down at the fireball in brown riding pants, a blue blouse, and with golden braids tied with bows of fine blue satin. "Audra it's just to dangerous I can't let you help." He tried explaining to her as she stood her ground. "Why don't you go and play with Gene?"

Eugene or Gene as they all called him was Nick and Audra's younger brother. He was only younger than Audra by fourteen months but he was 8 years younger than Nick. Nick had always hoped for a younger brother growing up, someone he could play with and work around the ranch with. Jarrod his older brother by four years was great to hang around but they didn't share many of the same interests. Nick wanted to work with his father on the ranch when he grew up while Jarrod wanted to one day work in a courtroom helping people. Now that Jarrod was away at college, Nick really missed not having anyone around his age. Eugene was much to young to do the types of things Nick wanted to do, he needed someone closer to his own age.

"Gene! He's sitting in the library reading!" Exclaimed Audra. "You know he doesn't like to get dirty. How am I supposed to do anything with him?"

"I don't know Audra. All I know is I'm to busy to take you riding right now." Nick stated as his patience began to grow thinner by the second.

"Jarrod's home!" Audra shouted as she spotted the family's carriage coming up through the Iron Gate with Jarrod and her parents inside. "Maybe he'll take me riding." She said defiantly as she looked up at Nick.

Nick sighed as he followed his younger sister over towards the approaching carriage.

"Jarrod you're home!" Audra shouted as she raced up to her oldest brother as he jumped down out of the carriage to meet her.

"Hi there little lady," he said as he picked her up and spun her around. "My but you're getting prettier by the minute." He said happily as the young girl wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you're home," she said as she held him tight.

"Me too princess me too." Jarrod replied as he looked over at Nick. Putting his little sister down he walked over and extended his hand out to his younger brother. "Father tells me you've become a real asset to him around the ranch Nick." He said as he shook Nick's hand.

"And I hear you've been knocking them dead in college Jarrod," Nick replied happily as he shook his brothers hand.

"Jarrod?" Audra questioned as she stepped in between her older brothers.

"What is it princess?" Jarrod replied as he squatted down next to her.

"Will you take me riding?" She asked as she first looked at Jarrod and then up at Nick who stood with his arms folded across his chest and a scowl on his face.

"Sure thing, how about after supper?" Jarrod replied as he held onto her upper arms.

"I knew you'd take me!" Audra cried happily as she hugged her brother. Looking over at Nick she stuck her tongue out at him as Jarrod picked her up and carried her off towards the house.

Part 5

After supper was eaten and the younger children were placed upstairs in their beds, Tom, Victoria, Jarrod, and Nick gathered around the fireplace in the den discussing their day.

Nick listened patiently as Jarrod spoke about school and the summer internship he was most likely going to take with one of San Francisco's finest Law Firms. The firms founder a distinguished gentleman by the name of Michael Wunder had offered the position to Jarrod personally.

Being the dedicated student that he was, Jarrod had been following a rather large trial involving Mr. Wunder's Firm and that of its closet competitor the firm of Barns and Leech. A paralegal working for Mr. Wunder had been asked by the Barns and Leech firm if he would forward some of Wunder's clients over to their firm. Each time a client transferred lawyers he would receive a cash reward.

Mr. Wunder and his partners soon caught the paralegal in the act and fired him on the spot. The trouble came about when they tried to sue Barns and Leech for stealing their clients. They had no direct proof linking Barns and Leech to the paralegal since they had always paid him in cash and that meant they had no way to prove Barns and Leech were behind the client theft all along.

It wasn't until Jarrod remembered the paralegal in question from school and dug a little deeper into his past that things started to fall into place. Digging into the mans past, Jarrod soon discovered he was related to Darrin Barns. In fact he was Barn illegitimate son.

Once Jarrod presented this news to Mr. Wunder it didn't take Barns long to fess up to his crimes. Agreeing to pay Wunder's firm a sizable amount of money for their crimes, Wunder in turn agreed to keep the information of Barn's illegitimate son out of the presses hands.

"Oh Jarrod I'm so proud of you." Victoria stated as she hugged her eldest son.

"Thank you mother," Jarrod replied as he let her go.

"I know you'll do the family name proud son," Tom stated as he shook his sons hand and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"I will father," Jarrod replied as his blue eyes glistened with tears of joy.

"What about the ranch?" Nick questioned as he stood up from his chair and walked towards his older brother.

"I'll only be gone for six weeks Nick," Jarrod replied as he looked at his brother carefully. He could tell by the scowl on the young mans face that all was not well.

"Six weeks! You're only home for eight any way!" Nick shouted as he placed his hands on his hips. "Father needs your help here!"

"Nicholas that's enough." Tom stated as he came between them.

"But father with Costal and Western and Jeb Marshall out there we need every man we can get!" Nick said as he looked into his father's sky blue eyes.

"Has the fighting started again?" Questioned Jarrod as he grasped his fathers arm.

"The railroads men killed Floyd Duncan down in Modesto just last week because he was trying to rally the ranchers together just like father's doing up here." Nick stated before his father could utter a word.

"Is this true?" Jarrod asked as he looked from Nick to his father. Watching his father's expression fall slightly, Jarrod didn't need to hear and answer, he already knew.

"No one saw the shooting so we can't be sure Coastal and Western had anything to do with it." Tom answered before walking over to the brandy decanter and pouring himself a drink.

"That's not what the ranchers out of Modesto are say'in." Nick stated as he walked over towards the fire and paced back and forth angrily. "Duncan was shot four times in the chest and once in the head, that's no accident."

Jarrod looked over at Nick as he paced angrily back and forth in front of the fire. He was amazed at the change in his younger brother since he'd been away at college. His brother was no longer the impetuous boy he'd been when he left. He was now a young man immersed in the workings of not only his own ranch but those of others in the community.

"Father maybe Nick's right, maybe I should stay home this summer. At least until this issue with Coastal and Western is finished." Jarrod said as he looked from Nick to his father.

"Jarrod I know what this internship means to you and I'd hate to see you give it up when we're not even sure Coastal and Western is behind these killings." Tom replied as he placed a hand on his sons shoulder.

"Killings? There's been more?" Nick asked as he stopped pacing and looked up at his father.

Tom hesitated for a moment as all eyes in the room turned to him, "John Compton was shot and killed this morning outside of Willow Bend."

"Oh poor Lucille," stated Victoria as she thought about the dead mans wife and two young children.

"You can't tell me Jeb Marshall and his cronies aren't behind these killings!" Nick shouted as he took a step towards his father. "They're silencing anyone who takes a stand against them! You know they'll come after you!"

The shock of hearing those words come out of her son's mouth made Victoria's own fears rear their ugly head. Putting her hand up to her mouth to catch a small cry Victoria sat down quickly and looked into the fire as tears welled up in her eyes. The thought of losing Tom her husband, the father of her children, and best friend of more than twenty years chilled her heart.

Seeing his wife's face go pale, Tom shot and angry look at his middle son before kneeling down next to Victoria and taking her hand.

"Victoria you needn't worry, everything's going to be just fine." Tom said as he squeezed her hand, "we'll make it through this I promise."

Looking into her husbands emotive blue eyes Victoria was almost tempted to believe him. She could easily read his concern for her and knew he would do anything to make her feel safe. "But what if Nick is right? What if they decide to come after you?" Victoria asked quietly as her husband knelt before her.

"They won't," Tom stated as he gently cupped her face with his left hand. "Stockton's a big town and there are a lot more ranchers involved in this besides myself. " He said trying to comfort her. "We're doing the right thing Victoria, someone has to stand up to them. I can't ask others to fight our battles for us."

"So what your saying is even if they were to come after you, you'd still continue to fight for what's right." Victoria replied as she looked deep into her husbands eyes.

Nodding his head yes, he took his wife and enfolded her in his arms for a moment before letting go. "I'm sorry Victoria, I have to fight for what I believe is right."

"I know you do," Victoria stated as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "That's why I love you so much," she added as she hugged him again.

Taking his wife's hand and helping her to her feet Tom turned and addressed his sons. "We'll talk about this more in the morning, I think your mother's had enough for one evening."

Kissing their mother goodnight, Jarrod and Nick watched as their father escorted her from the room. Sitting down on the sofa, Jarrod looked at his younger brother as he stood near the fire staring into the flames. "When did it get this bad?" He asked as Nick turned to face him.

"The past two weeks have been pretty rough around here. More and more of Coastal and Westerns men keep coming into the valley everyday. Father may not be willing to admit something's brewing but I've heard the men talking and something big is about to happen." Nick replied as a very worried expression crossed over his face.

"Why didn't father wire me?" Jarrod questioned as he stood up and walked over to Nick. "I would have come home right away."

"You were at school Jarrod, he didn't want to worry you. But now that you're home we have to do something to protect father. He may not let on around Mother that he's in and danger but I know otherwise." Nick stated as he looked straight into his older brothers eyes.

"I'll wire Mr. Wunder tomorrow and tell him I'm passing on his offer for the internship." Jarrod stated as he placed a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Jarrod," Nick began before his older brother cut him off.

"Nick I can't let you or father face those men alone. My place is here with my family, fighting alongside my father and brother for what we believe in." Jarrod stated as he watched the smile widen on his little brothers face.

"I knew you hadn't gone soft on me lawyer!" Nick shouted as he slapped Jarrod on the arm.

Smiling both brothers sat down on the sofa and discussed the issues now facing their family well into the night.

Opening the door to the cellar, Roger Engler lit the small candle on the ledge just inside the door and held it out in front of him. Descending the dusty wooden steps he could feel the temperature of the large room drop the further he descended. Reaching the hard packed earth of the cellar floor he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small key. Placing it in the lock on the door in front of him he slowly opened it and entered the small room.

The boy still lay in the same position he had for the past two days. He lay on the small cot in the corner of the room curled up into a ball with his back facing the door. The still full tray of food on the small crate next to the cot lay untouched, again.

Walking over to the cot, Roger set the candle down on the crate and sat down on the edge of the cot next to the boy. Placing his hand on the child's shoulder just above the cast he wore, he tried to wake him.

"Come on boy, you need to eat." Roger said as he shook the boys shoulder. "I can't take this full tray upstairs to my boss."

The boy didn't move or even acknowledge Roger's presence. Pulling the boy over towards him so he rested on his back, Roger got a good look at the boys face. The boys skin was sweaty and pale, dark circles adorned his face beneath his closed eyes. His mouth was closed and his small pink lips were chapped, small wisps of his blonde hair stuck to the sweat and dirt on his forehead.

"Gees kid what'd they do to you?" Roger questioned out loud as he stared down at Heath. The boys condition frightened him, he looked more like a corpse than a little boy. "Come on boy you need to eat," he said as he gently shook the boy.

Heath moaned softly as the meadow he'd been running through started to dissolve around him. "No," he said quietly as darkness once more began to creep around him. He didn't want to leave the meadow, he was certain that if he kept running, if he kept moving forward he would find his mother on the other side. As the darkness once again engulfed him, his hopes faded with the meadow.

A tear traced its way down the side of his face as unseen hands clamped themselves around his small heart and squeezed. The pain in his chest caused a sob to escape from his mouth as the pain of loosing his mother invaded his waking thoughts once again.

"Hey come on kid," Roger said gently as he ran a hand through Heath's damp hair. "Come on wake up."

Heath's eyes shot open as he heard the mans voice and felt his touch. Scooting to the back of the bed so his back rested against the wall, he was almost certain the voice he heard was that of the man responsible for his mothers death. His small chest tightened again and his breathing came in short shallow pants as the pain of his mother's death assaulted him.

Seeing the sad frightened blue eyes staring up at him, Roger actually felt sorry for the young boy. "I ain't goanna hurt you boy," he said as he reached out and touched Heath's shoulder.

Flinching slightly as the man touched him, Heath drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his one good arm around them and stared straight ahead.

"You gotta eat boy, yer noth in' but skin and bone." Roger said as he picked up a slice of bread off the tray and held it out in front of Heath. He watched as the boy stared straight ahead oblivious to everything around him. "Come on kid," Roger said as he pulled Heaths right arm away from his legs.

Heath let his arm fall away with ease. The pain in his chest and head over ruled everything. He no longer saw the man sitting on the cot in front of him or the small dank and dark room he was held captive in. His mind had shifted once again back in time to three nights ago. The only thing he saw was the lifeless body of his mother as she stared up at nothing.

Heath cried out as a hand slapped his face lightly bringing him back to the small room. Looking up at the strange man that sat in front of him Heath remembered where he was.

"Sorry kid but you gotta eat and that was the only way I could get your attention." Roger said apologetically as he handed Heath the bread one more time. "If my boss sees me bring this tray up full one more time it's my hide he's goanna light into.

Heath wasn't hungry at all, in fact he never thought he'd feel like eating again. But seeing the concern in the mans eyes in front of him, the only man here who'd shown him any decency since that awful night, he knew he'd try and eat so the man wouldn't get into trouble.

Raising his right hand and slowly taking the bread from the mans hand, Heath raised it up to his mouth and took a small bite. "There now that's better," Roger said happily as he patted the top of Heath's head. "We'll get you back up and on your feet in no time."

As he took another bite of the bread a tear slowly rolled down his cheek. "Come on kid you work with me and I'll get ya out of here. You'll be back home before you know it." Roger said as he tried his best to lift the young boys spirits.

At the word home Heath's hand fell away from his mouth and landed in his lap. The bread he had been holding fell onto the cot near his leg. "I have no home," he whispered sadly as tears fell freely from his eyes.

Hearing the boys pained words, Roger felt the boys grief. The blue orbs that looked so lost and confused pulled at his heart. Reaching out he did something he'd never done before, he pulled the child into his chest and tried to comfort him.

Being an only child, Roger never had any other children around him growing up. His father was killed when he was just six years old in a gun fight and his mother was forced to work in a saloon to support him. His parents had never been very affectionate and he grew up in a house without much love. But this boy in front of him evoked feelings inside he'd long thought gone.

"He killed her," Heath sobbed as Roger held onto him and rocked back and forth on the cot.

The love this little boy had for his mother warmed his heart. He only wished he had something as special when he was growing up, maybe if he had he'd be a different man now. Maybe he'd have a wife and family of his own. Instead of that loving family he had taken up with Jeb Marshall; a ruthless man who got what he wanted no matter what the cost.

"Listen kid you do exactly what Mr. Marshall says and I'll make sure you get home to yer Pa." Roger said as he continued to hold the boy.

Struggling through his grief Heath didn't really understand what the man was taking about. Pushing away from him he looked up, "I don't have a Pa." He said sadly.

Roger furrowed his brow and looked down at the sad child sitting next to him. "You've never met him have you?" He said quietly.

Part 6

A large plain brown envelope was sitting on top of Tom Barkley's desk that evening as he came inside after a long day out on the range. Pouring himself a glass of brandy, he carried it over to his desk and sat down in his fine leather chair. Leaning back he swirled the brandy around in his glass before indulging in a sip. Savoring the warmth as the delicious tasting beverage coated his throat, Tom set the glass down on his desk and picked up the large envelope.

Carefully tearing open the top he dumped the contents out on his desk. A letter and two small pictures settled on the dark green blotter of his desk. Picking up one of the pictures his heart began to race. A man and a woman sitting together with their arms entwined smiled back up at him happily.

"Leah," he whispered as he recognized the woman sitting next to him in the photo. He remembered back to that day almost twelve years ago. He'd been mugged and left in the gutter to die when a beautiful young woman discovered him and nursed him back to health. He'd lost his memory in the attack and didn't realize he had a wife and two sons awaiting his return back home.

The more time he spent with Leah the further his feelings developed for her. She was so young and attractive, her positive attitude and general overall good nature drew him to her like a bee to honey. He fell for her and she for him, they started making plans for the future when his memory started to return.

Realizing his love for Victoria, he'd explained everything to Leah. It pained him to break her heart but he knew it had to be, deep down he knew he would always love her on some level and he hoped she would one day find the kind of happiness with a husband that he shared with Victoria.

The only thing she had asked him for before he left was the picture he now held in his shaking hand. She had asked for it so she would never forget her first true love.

Staring at her smiling face he almost forgot to breath, she had been so beautiful. Putting the picture down he picked up the other one and turned it over. Leah's smiling face once again smiled up at him but this time she was joined by a small child. The boy with light hair looked to be about five or six years old, the smile he wore matched that of Leah's perfectly.

As Tom studied the picture more, his eyes were drawn towards the young boy. "It can't be!" His mind screamed as he realized who the young child was. "She would have told me!"

Reaching for his drink he picked it up off his desk and finished it in one gulp. Standing up he dropped the picture on his desk and started to walk across the room to refill his glass. "My son!" His brain screamed as his knees buckled and he fell to his knees on the floor. The small tumbler he'd held in his hand shattered as it hit the floor.

Hearing a loud noise and glass breaking, Silas quickly entered the study. "Mister Barkley!" He shouted as he rushed forward and helped his friend to stand. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Silas," Tom said as he stood up. "I'm sorry about the mess," he added before continuing on over to the liquor table. Picking up the whiskey decanter this time, Tom filled a new glass and drank it straight down.

Silas watched as his employer and friend filled the glass and downed it again for a second time. "Mister Barkley? Are you sure your all right?" Silas questioned as he walked up behind Tom.

"I said I was fine!" Tom shouted as he stormed back over to his desk. Sitting back down in the fine leather chair he picked up the picture of Leah and the small boy.

Silas watched as Tom's expression turned from one of anger to pain as he gazed at the picture in his hand. Picking up the last of the broken tumbler, Silas took a step towards Tom's desk. "Can I get you anything else Mister Barkley?" He asked as he watched Tom study the picture.

"What?.. A no thank you Silas," Tom replied as his eyes never left those of the little boy in the picture. "I'd just rather be left alone awhile." He added quietly.

As Silas left the room Tom picked up the letter that had accompanied the pictures. Opening it up his hands began once more to shake,

Barkley,

By now you've no doubt seen the pictures enclosed with this letter. The first I'm sure you recognized as one of you and Leah Thomson taken some time ago. The second I'm sure will come as a surprise. It is that of Leah Thomson and her son, the son she had with you.

If you ever wish to meet your son alive you will do exactly as I say. You will immediately cease organizing the ranchers in the area against Coastal and Western. You will begin campaigning as an advocate for the railroad. You will in no way involve the law in any of this.

If all of these stipulations are met you may just have a chance to meet your son alive. If not I assure you he will be killed just as easily as his mother was. More communications will follow.

The note was unsigned but Tom knew exactly who'd written it, Jeb Marshall. Jeb had been hired by the railroad to strong arm local ranchers into giving up parts of their land so the Coastal and Western Railroad could run a line through the valley.

Long before the railroad had persuaded Jeb to join them, there had been bad blood between the two men. Jeb and Tom had migrated to the valley at almost the same time and quickly become friends. Jeb and his wife Mary and Tom along with Victoria had shared many happy times together as the men built up their ranches.

Both women had become pregnant within months of one another and shared in one another's joy. Victoria was the first to give birth, little Jarrod Barkley had arrived happily into the world with hardly a fuss at all. The delivery had gone smoothly and with Mary by her side Victoria had sailed right through it.

On a cold winters evening two months after the birth of their son, Tom and Victoria traveled the short distance to the Marshall's ranch to help Mary deliver her first child. Mary struggled with the delivery for hours, as her strength began to wane Victoria suggested that Jeb should call on the doctor. She feared her good friend was in danger of loosing the baby if the labor went on the way it was for much longer.

Jeb and Tom had ridden into town for the doctor but they'd arrived back with him to late to save Mary or her child. Jeb had been heartbroken, in the weeks and months following his wife and child's death he grew further and further away from both Tom and Victoria.

Over the years as both Tom's family and ranch began to grow so did Jeb's jealousy and hatred towards him. He began to blame Tom and Victoria for not only his wife and child's death but also for any failed business ventures he had. Tom had tried many times over the years to patch things up with Jeb but it had only made matters worse.

As he sat in his hand crafted leather chair looking at the fine script written on the parchment paper before him, he didn't know what to do. Picking up the picture of Leah and the young boy, his son, Tom ran his fingers over the boys image. "Why didn't you tell me Leah? Why?" He asked quietly as a tear found it's way down his cheek. "My son," he whispered as he held onto the picture and stared into the face of the angelic child.

Part 7

Riding through the town he thought he'd never see again he noted the changes that had taken place in the almost twelve years he'd been away. The town was still busy and full of people but Tom could tell it was dying. Most of the buildings appeared to be run down or simply neglected and there was no new construction to speak of.

He remembered his way to the small house just on the edge of town like it was yesterday; years slowly melted away as he remembered his time with Leah. Her gentle voice and loving touch were things he had never forgotten. The unselfish way she gave of herself reminded him so much of his Victoria. Deep down he was sure that played a part in why he fell in love with her so quickly.

Pulling up in front of the small house, Tom dismounted and secured his mount to the fence post out front. Opening the gate and walking up the front walkway his heart began to beat rapidly. As he reached the porch steps he noticed a white sheet of paper tacked to the front door. Upon closer inspection it read:

No Trespassing By Order of The Sheriff

Violators will be Prosecuted!

For Information Contact Sheriff Cotton

Tom reached out and tried the door despite the warning, finding it locked he walked to the edge of the porch and tried to look in one of the windows. Cupping his hands around the edges of his face he pressed his nose up to the dusty glass.

"Can I help ya mister?" Said the voice of a man behind him.

Turning around Tom saw an elderly man standing on the porch behind him. "I'm looking for Leah Thomson," Tom explained as looked over the man before him.

"What business ya got with her?" Questioned the old man as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"I'm an old friend, I was just passing by and thought I'd drop in on her." Tom replied as he watched the old man study him.

Ken Mosley stood his ground and looked at the man before him. The nice clothes and fancy horse the man was riding obviously meant he had money. But there was something about the mans blue eyes that captivated and held his attention. Some how they seemed very familiar almost as if he'd seen them before. "Have we met before?" Ken questioned as he took a step closer to Tom.

"Sorry I don't think so, I haven't been around these parts in many years." Tom stated as the man in front of him continued to stare at him. "The names Tom, Tom Barkley." He said as he extended his right hand forward.

Ken shook the larger mans hand but couldn't shake the feeling that they'd met before. "Ken Mosley," Ken replied as Tom's blue eyes continued to look at him. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Mr. Barkley but Leah's dead." Ken couldn't help but notice the shocked look on Tom's face.

Hearing the news of Leah's death stole his breath away for a moment. His first thought was the letter, "If all of these stipulations are met you may just have a chance to meet your son alive. If not I assure you he will be killed just as easily as his mother was." Leah, Leah was dead. The fear that had over shadowed him the entire way here now swallowed him whole.

Turning away from Ken, Tom took off his hat and ran his hand through his light brown hair and sighed. Regaining his composure he turned back around and asked Ken the question he had hoped to ask Leah, "did Ms. Thomson have any children… a boy… he'd be about eleven?" Tom questioned.

Ken could hear the pleading tone in the man's voice, as he looked up into his blue eyes once more he knew where he'd seen them before. "You're his father," he said quietly as he watched the man stand up a little taller.

"Please where is he?" Tom asked as his emotions started to get the better of him.

Ken could see worry and pain in Tom's eyes, the same emotion filled blue eyes as his son. "No ones seen him since the night his Mother was killed." Ken stated as he watched a shudder pass through the man in front of him.

Grasping onto the railing next to him, Tom tried to catch his breath. As his world started to crash in around him he sat down hard on the steps in front of him and placed his head in his hands. Breathing heavily he tried to make since out of everything. "My son," he said quietly as a tear traced its way down his cheek.

Ken watched as Tom grieved on the front steps, he had a feeling watching the mans expression that he never knew he had a son. Sitting down on the steps next to the younger man, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't know about him did you?" He asked as Tom turned his pain filled eyes towards him.

Not sure if he could get the words out Tom shook his head no. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Ken said as he looked at the shock written all over Tom's face.

Turning to look at the old man sitting next to him Tom managed to ask him a question. "What happened?"

The question was much simpler than the answer, thought Ken as he began to tell what he knew. "When Leah didn't show up for work Wednesday morning, her sister-in-law, Martha, came over look in for her. After knocking and get in no reply she opened the door and found a lamp shattered all over. Knowing what a fine housekeeper Leah was she knew something was wrong. Walking around the house calling Leah's name she soon found her dead on the floor in the boys room." Ken said as he thought about Leah's smiling face. "But there was no sign of the boy."

"His name, what's his name?" Tom asked as his throat constricted and his heart beat wildly with in his chest.

"His name's Heath, fine boy too." Ken replied as he watched Tom turn his head away and mumble his sons name.

"Heath," Tom whispered quietly as he tried to picture the boy in his mind.

"You should know Mr. Barkley that Leah and Heath haven't had it easy around here. People didn't take to kindly ta her have in the boy out of wedlock and all." Ken said as Tom turned to look at him. "Some folks was down right mean ta them."

"What does he look like?" Tom asked in a far off voice.

Realizing Tom was somewhere far away from him in thought, Ken tried to tell him what his boy looked like. "He's a little small and wirery for his age but he makes up for it in cunning and strength. He's got hair the color of the morning sun and blue eyes exactly like yours. He's got a work ethic better then most men and he works harder then most too. Most of the time he's so quiet you wouldn't even knows he's around. But get him in a barn full a horses and he'll talk a blue streak. He has a special talent or rather a connection to horses most folks don't. He understands them and them him, it's a sight ta see." Ken stated as he talked about his small friend and helper.

"He has a special bond with Leah, he'd do anything to make her happy. When they're together you'd swear they were the happiest two people on the face of the earth. I can't imagine what her death has done to him." Ken added sadly. "You'd be real proud of him Mr. Barkley, Leah raised him up to be a fine boy."

Tom sat and stared at the dirt in front of the porch steps, "a son, he had another son. Why hadn't Leah told him? Why had she kept the boy a secret?" His mind raced with a million different questions.

"Why don't I take you over to the Sheriffs office," Ken said as he gripped Tom's shoulder. "Maybe he can answer some things for you I can't."

Shaking his head in agreement but keeping his eyes downcast, Tom stood up on numb legs and began to walk with Ken down the street and away from the little home Leah had shared with their son.

The rooms only light filtered in through a small extremely dirty window located about six feet off the floor. Although even at high noon the amount of light filtering through the window was barely enough to see by the sole occupant of the room took no notice. He lay where he had for the past four days barely moving just waiting. He was waiting for the darkness to take him away, to take him back to the one person he loved most, his mother. He thought maybe if he laid still and willed it to be it would. As the pain in his left arm and hand grew more and more pronounced each day he was almost certain it would come. His small fingers were swollen to twice their normal size and were now a light purplish color. He couldn't move the arm at all without excruciating pain radiating up and down it.

As he lay with one flushed red cheek against the damp pillow underneath his head, Heath heard the door to the small room open. Closing his eyes tighter he tried to will himself away. Feeling the edge of his cot dip slightly a small sob escaped his throat as he realized he couldn't escape, he couldn't yet be with his mother.

Roger placed his hand gently on the small boys shoulder as he lay quietly on his side. The warmth coming through the thin fabric of the boys shirt was alarming. Pulling the small child towards him so he lay on his back, Roger took in the sweaty hair and flushed cheeks. His small angelic face seemed so pale in comparison with his crimson cheeks. Gently brushing the boys sweaty hair away from his dirty forehead, Roger tried to get him to drink. "Come on boy, yer burnin up. You need ta drink." He said as he picked up a glass of water from the lunch tray he'd carried in the room with him.

Keeping his eyes shut, Heath shook his head no. He didn't want any part of getting better, getting better meant a life without his Mama. A life he no longer wanted to live.

Seeing the small boy shake his head no, Roger began to feel even sorrier for him. He could tell the boy was hurting both physically and mentally. He'd been in with his boss Jeb three nights ago when Evan brought the kid in. He'd listened as Evan went over everything that'd happened, including that the boy had witnessed his mother's death.

Looking down at the small boy in the green faded shirt and tan pants, Roger wondered if he was doing the right thing. He'd never questioned anything Jeb Marshall had told him to do in the past and didn't really have a reason to now. But something deep inside him, something hidden away for many years was now threatening to come to the surface.

Looking at the cast the boy wore on his arm, Roger followed it down to his hand. Seeing the swollen purplish fingers he immediately knew why the boy had a fever. "You need a doctor," Roger said as he reached out and touched Heath's swollen fingers.

Crying out as pain radiated down his entire arm, Heath opened his eyes and looked up at the man next to him. "No… please," he said in a small sad voice.

"Son you could lose that arm," Roger replied as he looked into the sad sunken blue orbs staring up at him.

"I don't care," he said quietly as he turned his head away from Roger and closed his eyes.

"You're gonna get out of here kid," Roger stated as he placed a hand on Heath's shoulder. "I promise." He added as he looked down on the sad child before him.

Trying in vain to get Heath to drink, Roger finally stood up and left the room. Finding his boss Jeb Marshall in his office on the first floor, Roger summoned up his courage to go in and talk with him. "Mr. Marshall, do you have a moment?" Roger asked as he stepped into the room.

"What is it?" Questioned Jeb as he looked up from his desk and took off his reading glasses.

"It's about the boy Sir," Roger exclaimed as he took a few hesitant steps further into the room.

"Well what about him?" Jeb questioned impatiently.

"It's his arm, I think he should see a doctor Mr. Marshall." Roger said as his boss glared at him across his fine oak desk.

"The likes of him don't need a doctor." Jeb exclaimed as he put his glasses back on and went back to his paper work.

Roger stood still for a moment before replying, "but Mr. Marshall he could lose his arm."

Putting down his pen and looking up at Roger the true nature of Jeb Marshall reared its ugly head. "He's going to die any way, it doesn't matter if he dies with one arm or two."

The cold emotionless words coming out of his employers mouth cut straight into Roger's heart. He knew his boss to be a shrewd business man and even cold and calculating at times, but to murder a child, that was beyond anything he was willing to be a part of.

"Is there anything else?" Jeb questioned as he saw the shocked look on Rogers face.

"No Sir, sorry to have bothered you." Roger stated as he turned to leave.

"Roger," Jeb called as the younger man turned to leave.

"Yes Sir?" Questioned Roger as he turned back around.

"You've been with me a long time, I know I can count on you. I'd hate to see you get cold feet when we're so close to our goal." Jeb stated as he watched Rogers reaction carefully.

"I won't Sir, you can count on me as always." Roger exclaimed as he tried his best to convince his boss of his dedication.

"Good, I'm glad. I wouldn't want to see you doing anything stupid now." Jeb stated before looking back down at his desk.

Walking away from his boss of over ten years, Roger had an empty sick feeling in his stomach. He'd seen and done some terrible things over the years in order to get a head but killing a child had never been one of them.

Walking out the front door of the ranch, Roger made his way over to the stables and saddled his horse. Mounting, he rode off through the front gates intent on righting a wrong.

Watching through his office window as Roger rode a way from the ranch, Jeb Marshall stood up and called for his right hand man. As Evan Ferrell answered his bosses cry he knew something wasn't right.

"What is it boss?" Evan questioned as he entered the room.

"I want you to follow Roger. If he attempts to step one foot on Barkley land… shoot him." Jeb stated coldly.

Part 8

The ride back from Strawberry had given him time to think. It'd given him time to reminisce about the woman who'd fathered his child out of wed lock and never told him. Time to think about the woman he'd loved for a short time and what drove her to keep their son a secret from him. From what little the sheriff had told him he knew they had been poor and lived in a town where people ridiculed them, where people called them names and spit at them. Why hadn't she come to him? Why hadn't she asked him for money? Why didn't she tell him about his son?

As he rode along on the outskirts of his property in the afternoon sun, questions raced around in his head as he neared home. How was he going to approach Victoria? He thought this chapter of his life had been closed over eleven years ago when he'd ridden back into the lives of his wife and two sons. Victoria had forgiven him a long time ago for his moment of weakness but could she now forgive him knowing that he had left a son behind? What would this news do to her, what would it do to the rest of his family?

A single gunshot rang out in the still afternoon air grabbing his attention. His first thought was for his family, Nick, Jarrod, his mind screamed as he kicked his horse on towards the shot. Cresting the top of a small rise he came across the body of a man laying face down in the grass as his horse stood over him. About a hundred yards away was another man sitting atop his horse with a rifle laying across his lap staring at them.

Watching as the man with the rifle turned and raced off back the way he'd come, Tom jumped down off his horse and rushed over to the injured man. Turning him over onto his back, he could see a large red stain spreading quickly across the front of the unknown man's tan shirt.

"Please," stated the man as he grabbed a hold of Tom's sleeve with one hand and tried to talk. "I must… get … a … message too…." Roger gasped before the pain in his chest grabbed a hold of his heart and clamped down taking his breath away.

"Quiet now," Tom said as he quickly took off his kerchief and placed it over the fatal wound.

"No… to important…," Roger sighed as his strength was beginning to weaken.

As blood seeped up through his kerchief soaking his fingers and hand, Tom watched as the man struggled to talk. "Barkley… his boy…," Roger managed to get out before another wave of pain washed over him stealing his words away with it.

Tom's heart leapt up into his throat at the mans words, "what boy!" Tom shouted as he watched the mans face contort in pain. "Please are you talking about my son?" Tom pleaded as he waited for an answer.

Opening his eyes Roger looked into the same blue eyes as the small boys, "his father," Roger sighed quietly as he closed his eyes and struggled to take a breath. "Needs…you… sick," Exhaled Roger as his life force was quickly ebbing away.

"Where is he?" Begged Tom as he watched the man before him struggle to stay alive. "Please I didn't know, I have to help him. He's my son!"

Opening his eyes one last time Roger looked up at the boys father, "Marshall's… basement… your…. boy…."

Tom watched as the light went out of the brown eyes looking up at him. Laying the man down he reached over and closed his eyes. Taking his bedroll off the back of his horse he covered the unknown man with it. Jumping up and mounting his horse he rode hell bent for the ranch. As a hatred unlike anything he'd ever known before flowed through his veins he vowed to get his son back.

Racing under the iron archways, Tom pulled up his horse in front of the barn, jumped down and raced off towards the bunkhouse. Rushing inside he quickly found his foreman Duke. "Duke I need to see you outside," Tom stated as his foreman and most of the men in the bunkhouse turn around to look at him.

Not waiting for an answer, Tom turned around and exited the way he had come. Pacing back and forth outside the barn closest to the bunkhouse, Tom formulated his plan. As Duke exited the bunkhouse Tom met him at the bottom step. "Duke I need you to gather up all the men." Tom said as he grabbed Duke's arm.

Seeing the blood on his long time friends hands, Duke became alarmed. "Tom are you hurt?" He questioned as he touched Tom's blood encrusted hand.

"It's not mine," Tom replied as he pulled his arm away from Duke.

"Is it one of the boys?" Duke asked in alarm.

The word "boys" struck a cord in Tom's heart. The blood on his hands wasn't one of his sons but if he didn't act fast it soon could be. "Duke I don't have time to explain. I need you to send a man out to the south end of the north pasture. A man was shot and killed there a little while ago. Have him take the body to the sheriffs office. Then have him meet us just outside of Jeb Marshall's ranch on the old North road at sunset."

For a moment Duke didn't know what to say, he'd never seen Tom this upset before. "Tom what is it? What's wrong?" Duke asked as he placed his hand on Tom's shoulder.

Taking the picture of Leah and Heath out of his shirt pocket, Tom handed it to the man who'd been more than just his foreman for the last twenty years, but his best friend as well. "Jeb Marshall has my son."

Taking the picture Duke looked down into the face of a young Tom Barkley. Looking back up at his boss he could see the pained sad look in his eyes. "How?" Duke questioned as he handed Tom back the photo.

As Tom explained what happened back almost twelve years ago and out in the North pasture today, he never noticed the hay loft door swinging open slightly above his head. He never saw or heard his second oldest son as he lay in the soft hay of the loft listening intently to everything his father said.

As Tom finished telling Duke about Heath the two men walked away, Nick laid back in the hay and looked up into the rafters. "His father had another son. He had another brother." Those two things spun around in his head as he tried to grasp their true meaning. "How could his father just forget about them? Surely even with amnesia he would have still remembered their mother." Feeling an urgent need to follow his father, Nick climbed down from the loft and saddled his horse.

As the evening sky ran through its gamete of colors finally settling on the dark purple and navy blue of night, Tom Barkley and his ranch hands gathered on the North Road leading to Jeb Marshall's ranch.

As Tom addressed his hands and informed them of the dangers lying ahead of them he never noticed the young man dressed in a gray shirt and black pants creeping through the underbrush towards them.

Listening in as his father outlined his plans and offered to let the men choose weather or not they wanted to continue on, Nick remained motionless. He knew if his father saw him out here there'd be hell to pay later. Watching in awe as not a single one of the ranch hands backed down in the face of danger, a feeling of pride for his father surged through his heart.

Hearing someone approaching from behind him Nick crouched down and hid himself even further.

"It's Miller," stated Duke as the hand he'd sent to retrieve the body joined up with them.

"Mr. Barkley, Duke," David Miller stated as he pulled up alongside the men. "Everything's all taken care of sir, only thing is the sheriff wasn't in town. The deputy said he was out here at Mr. Marshall's ranch. Some thin' about a raid."

"Thanks David," Tom stated before looking over at Duke. "I had a feeling he'd try and pull something like this."

As his father and the rest of the men headed off down the road, Nick backtracked to his horse and mounted. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to help his father, he just knew he had too.

Part 9

Jeb Marshall paced back and forth in his office as his men scurried around outside readying themselves for the fight they knew was forth coming. Stopping and picking up a picture off his desk he wondered how things had gone so wrong. Looking into the face of his long deceased wife his hatred for Tom Barkley grew inside him once again.

"Oh how I wanted to make him pay Mary," he said aloud as he spoke to his wife's picture. "I wanted to make him hurt as much as I do. I wanted to ruin him, to drive him down both financially and emotionally. But I've failed Mary, he's gotten to strong. To many of the townsfolk idolize him, to many are willing to follow him. Even the damn sheriff won't go against him."

"But I have something of his he can't have, something more precious than all his land or his riches." Jeb laughed as he put the picture of his wife back down on the desk.

Walking over to his gun cabinet he pulled out one of his rifles and began to load it. Finishing he closed the cabinet doors and walked back over to his desk. Picking up the picture of Mary again he looked down into her smiling face and remembered her sweet voice. "It should have been us Mary, we're the ones who should have had it all not them." He spat as he thought about Tom Barkley. "But I'm going to change all that, that boy's going to be his undoing." Jeb laughed before heading out onto the front porch.

Watching as his men readied themselves he spied Evan, "Evan!" He shouted as he waved him over towards the porch.

"What is it Mr. Marshall?" Evan questioned as he walked up the few steps and stood next to his boss.

"Did you take care of our little package?" Jeb asked raising his eyebrows.

"All taken care off boss. No ones gonna find him, not even Barkley."" Evan smiled as he answered.

"Good, I can't wait to see the look on Barkley's face." Jeb commented as he slapped his rifle in his hand.

Evan watched as Jeb's mouth curled up into a devilish smile. He knew his boss had a long standing grudge with Barkley but it wasn't until Barkley started organizing the ranchers against his boss and the railroad that Jeb's dislike for him turned into something much worse; hate.

Hate can drive a man to do things he wouldn't normally even consider, like taking a child. Evan knew from the start no good would come of it but convincing Jeb of that fact was hopeless.

The boy's mothers death had been an accident. He hadn't meant to hurt her, she'd been so pretty he only wanted to have a little fun with her. But when she double crossed him his temper got the better of him and he threw her into the wall breaking her neck. The anguished cries coming from the young boy cut into him for a moment before he blocked them out and carried out his task.

Bringing the boy back to his bosses ranch had proven uneventful. The child never made a sound as he sat in the saddle in front of Evan. Silent tears seeped out of the boys eyes and ran down his small cheeks unabated as they rode along. When they stopped to rest, the boy sat where ever Evan put him and stared straight ahead. He never tried to move, he wouldn't eat and he wouldn't drink.

The boys condition continued deteriorating while at the ranch. When Evan went down into the cellar to retrieve the boy earlier in the evening he was certain the boy would be with his mother again soon. The boy was unresponsive and limp in Evan's arms as he picked him up off the cot. The heat radiating through the boys thin shirt was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. The boys face was pale and waxen save for the bright red circles on his cheeks. His hair was plastered to his head with sweat and his breathing was short and very shallow.

As Evan placed him in the small tack room hidden against the back wall of the barn, he got a good look at the boys hand. The small fingers that jutted out from beneath the large plaster cast he wore were swollen and purple. Reaching out and touching them, Evan watched as the boy moaned and tried to move away from him slightly. "Gees us kid that can't be good." Evan commented before covering Heath with a blanket.

Opting not to gag the boy given his current condition, Even grabbed the lantern and headed back out the door. Locking the door he began to stack hay bales in front of it to conceal it. Once he was finished you couldn't tell there was anything behind the bales of hay except a wall.

"Evan, do me a favor and make sure the boys are ready. That Barkley's as sly as a fox." Jeb stated as he clapped a hand on Evans shoulder.

"Sure thing Mr. Marshall," Evan replied before heading off to do what his boss asked.

Watching Evan run off, Jeb began pacing back and forth across the porch. The anticipation of Barkley's arrival was making him fidgety. Hearing a rider approaching down the road he readied his rifle as a smile crossed his lips. Seeing the young Sheriff Madden ride up to the ranch his smile faded slightly but only slightly.

"Evening Sheriff," Jeb stated as Fred Madden rode up to the porch and dismounted. "Thanks for come in all the way out here."

"Not a problem Mr. Marshall, I'm always one for heading trouble off before it starts." Fred replied as he walked up the porch steps and shook Jeb's hand. "Now what's this about Tom Barkley's planning a raid on your ranch?" Fred asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

Turning to face the sheriff directly, Jeb replied. " A few of my hands were in town earlier this afternoon when one of Barkley's men rode in and started gathering up all of their hands in town. My men overheard them talking about raiding my place after sunset tonight."

"Now Jeb what would Tom Barkley have to gain by raiding your ranch?" Fred questioned as the whole thing sounded fishy.

"You know Barkley's hated me for years sheriff. He's also started telling the other ranchers I'm in cahoots with the railroad. He's trying to turn everyone against me." Jeb stated as he watched Fred absorb what he'd just said.

"I'm sorry Jeb, I still don't understand why Tom would try something so reckless?" Fred replied.

"Well maybe you can ask him yourself," Jeb stated as the sound of approaching horses could be heard coming down the road.

Fred turned and looked out over the porch railing as Tom Barkley and about twenty of his men rode into the courtyard. The torches Jeb Marshall had placed around the yard illuminated the men quite well.

Walking down the porch steps, Fred walked over to Tom. "Evenin Tom," Fred said as he stood next to Tom who remained on his horse staring straight ahead at Jeb.

"You got no call to be here Fred." Tom replied as his eyes never left the man who held his son.

"Seems as though I do Tom. Can't seem to understand why you're here though." He said as he took off his hat and scratched his head. "Would ya mind filling me in a little?"

Tom sat and continued to stare at Jeb before finally responding, "this is between me and him." Tom replied as he pointed over at Jeb Marshall.

"Well from the looks of things I'd say it's a little more than between just the two of you." Fred stated as he looked around at all the men gathered in the courtyard.

As Fred Madden tried to talk with Tom, Nick crept along the corral fence just outside the ring of light until he came to the back of the barn. Squatting down he braced himself on the back corner and peeked around the side.

He could see his father and the men from the ranch sitting on their horses facing Mr. Marshall, his men, and the sheriff. Being so far away he was only able to hear bits and pieces of what they were talking about. As he struggled to listen another sound made it's way to him.

As the muffled sound of a small child crying reached his ears, Nick thought he was hearing things. Shaking his head he leaned forward a little farther and tried to hone in on what was being said out in the courtyard. As he listened to the heated words between his father and the sheriff the muffled sound of a child crying started again.

Placing his ear up to the wood on the back of the barn he heard the small sobs a little clearer. Looking down the back wall of the barn he noticed a window about ten feet way from him. Keeping low for fear of being seen, Nick crept along the back of the barn to the window. Reaching up he easily slid the window up on its tracks. Looking to the dark barn he jumped up on the sill and quietly climbed inside.

While letting his eyes adjust to the dark he listened for the cries he'd heard outside. Not hearing them he decided to walk to the far corner of the barn where he'd first heard them. Nearing a wall of hay bales he heard a commotion up near the front of the barn. Diving behind one of the bales of hay, Nick watched as three of Jeb Marshall's men entered the barn with rifles.

The men stood near the partially open barn door with their rifles ready and looked outside. A fear that they might be lying in wait to ambush his father started to take a hold of his heart. Trying to lay as still as he could so as to not give his position away, Nick tried to formulate a plan. Looking around at his dark surroundings he tried to come up with a way to get the drop on the three men.

Seeing no way a boy of fifteen could sneak up and get the jump on three heavily armed men his heart fell a little. What was he going to do if they started shooting at his father? They could easily pick him off from their position and he'd be able to do nothing about it. As his heart began to beat faster in his chest he once again heard a muffled child's cry. This time it seemed to be coming from behind him through the back wall of the barn. "But that can't be, I was just outside and there was no kid out there." His brain exclaimed as a puzzled look came over his face.

"You! Get out here now!" Came a loud booming voice from the front of the barn. Freezing for a moment, Nick slowly turned his head and looked towards the open barn doors. The sheriff stood with his gun aimed at the three men who'd tried to hide inside. "Drop your weapons and come on out!" Fred ordered as he stood his ground.

Nick watched silently as all three men did as they were told. As the sheriff walked away from the barn back towards the rest of the men, Nick prepared to move from his hiding spot. Pushing himself out from behind the hay bales he stopped suddenly when the crying started up again. Putting his ear up against the wall he definitely heard the crying more clearly. Pushing a few of the bales of hay out of his way, Nick listened again. Hearing the small pitiful sobs coming from behind the wall he decided to call out to it. "Hello?" He said as he knocked on the wall. "Is anybody in there?"

Listening carefully the crying didn't get any louder nor did it stop. The quiet gentle sobs filtering through the wall tugged at Nick's heart as he listened. Who ever was doing the crying sounded so lost and alone. Pushing more of the bales of hay out of his way he looked for a loose board or a crack in the wall where he might be able to see where the sound was coming from. As he moved three rather larger bales aside he uncovered part of a door. Quickly pushing the rest of the hay bales aside oblivious to any noise he made, Nick uncovered the rest of the door.

Reaching out and grabbing the handle he found the door locked. Knocking on the wooden door he called out again. "Hello, is anybody in there?" Putting his ear up to the door he couldn't hear anything. "Hello?" He called out again as he knocked a little harder. Still not hearing anything he began to wonder if maybe he hadn't really heard a child crying after all. "Probably just mice," he thought as he stood back from the door.

He was almost ready to walk away when a strong urge to look behind the closed door pulled him back. Trying the handle again and pushing hard on the door, he felt the old lock give a little. Putting his shoulder into the door he tried using his bodies weight to help him break open the door. After hitting the door a few times he felt it move, rearing back and hitting it with everything he had left, he soon found him self inside on the floor of a small tack room.

There was virtually no light in the small room as Nick began feeling his way around on his hands and knees. Crawling on the hard packed earth, Nicks hand came in contact with something soft. Pulling his hand back slightly before reaching out again, his hand came in contact with a small foot.

"Hello?" He said quietly as he felt his way up the small leg attached to the foot under his fingers. He could feel the body beneath his hand shaking. As his hand felt up past the figures hips his fingers touched something hard. Running his hand over the plaster he soon realized it was a cast of some type. Feeling up to the child's shoulder, Nick could really feel the heat being generated by the small form. Shaking the child's shoulder, Nick tried to get its attention. "Come on kid, wake up." He said as the child moaned and then started to cry softly again.

Not really being able to see the kid well enough to know if he was really hurt or not, Nick decided the best thing would be to take him out into the barn so he could take a closer look at him. Putting his arms under the child's neck and legs Nick lifted him up. "I'm just carrying you out of here so I can look at you." Nick said as he carried him out the door and over to one of the hay bales, laying him down Nick was surprised at how light and how extremely warm the child was.

In the dim light the torches outside the barn let in Nick could tell the child was in pretty poor condition. His cloths were dirty and plastered to his skin with sweat, his face was almost white in the dim light and there were large black circles like bruises under his eyes. Sweat ran down his face as his small body began to shake. A small moan escaped the chapped lips as the boy turned his head back and forth slowly.

"Easy kid, I'm here to help ya." Nick stated as reached down and touched the boys warm sweaty hair.

Two small blue eyes opened slightly and looked up at the strange man standing over him. The darkness of the barn and the unfamiliar surroundings frightened him. "Mama?" He said so quietly that Nick almost didn't hear him.

"Sorry kid, the names Nick." He replied as he stroked the boys wet hair again.

Hearing Nick's voice brought everything back to his fevered mind. "Dead! His Mama was dead!" As the muscles around his heart contracted and squeezed down almost stopping his small heart, a single small word escaped his chapped lips as a tear slide down his face. "No." He mumbled before a title wave a grief crashed over him and swallowed him whole once again.

Seeing the pained look in the blue eyes before they closed ripped at Nick's heart. There was something so familiar about those eyes it scared him. As he looked down at the small boy shaking before him, he realized where he'd seen those eyes. His father, those were his fathers eyes.

"You're him!" He shouted as he reached down and shook the boys shoulder again. "You're my brother!"

Part 10

"He's got him here somewhere! I know he does!" Tom shouted as he stormed out the front door of Jeb Marshall's ranch with Jeb and the sheriff hot on his heels.

Jeb Marshall had agreed to let the sheriff search his ranch for this so called missing son of Tom Barkley. He'd taken both the sheriff and Tom down into the basement where he was supposedly keeping this child and showed them his empty storage room. He remembered the devastated look on Tom's face when he found out the room was empty. That look alone was worth taking the boy.

"Tom we've been over every inch of this place and there's still no proof that Jeb's involved with the killing of that woman or the taking of her son." Fred stated as he grabbed Tom by the arm and turned him around as they stood on the front porch.

"My son!" Tom exclaimed as he poked Fred in the chest with his finger. "He stole my son!"

"Tom there's just no proof of that." Fred answered as he tried to calm Tom down.

"I don't know how he figured it out or why but he did and he took him Fred! He has him here someplace, why would that man lie!" Tom shouted as he turned and looked directly at Jeb Marshall.

Unable to stop the smile turning up the edges of his mouth in time to keep it hidden from Tom Barkley, Jeb Marshall took a step backwards away from the two men.

Seeing the grin on Jeb's face, something deep within Tom Barkley's head snapped. The normally level headed rancher lunged forward at Jeb Marshall with such rage showing in his blue eyes, Fred was momentarily stunned.

As the black curtain of rage descended within Tom's brain he lunged forward and attacked Jeb. Hitting Jeb around the waist both men ended up on the porch in a heap. Pushing himself up off the smaller man below him, Tom grabbed the front of Jeb's shirt and pulled him up off the floor. "Where is he!" He screamed as the smaller man grinned up at him. Letting go of Jeb's shirt with his right hand, Tom pulled it back and swung it back down hard connecting squarely with Jeb's nose.

Regaining his composure, Fred reached down and tried to pull Tom off Jeb. "Tom, let him go!" He shouted as put his hand on Tom's arm.

Tom brushed Fred aside without thinking, his focus was on the man beneath him. The man who'd kidnapped his son and murdered the boys mother. No matter what it took he was going to get the man to talk. If he had to beat it out of him then so be it, he wasn't leaving here without his son. "Where is he!" He shouted again as he looked down into the smiling blood stained face of Jeb Marshall.

"You took my child from me it's only right that I return the favor." Jeb said just loud enough for Tom to hear him.

"I'll kill you!" Tom shouted as he prepared to take another swing at the no account excuses for a man below him, but before he could he felt himself being propelled backwards.

"That's enough Tom!" Fred shouted as Tom landed on his backside.

Hurrying to get up to his feet Jeb held onto his bloody nose and stood behind the sheriff. "I want him arrested!" He shouted as he pointed down at Tom.

"I'm going to kill you!" Tom shouted as he scrambled up to his feet and advanced on Jeb once again.

Grabbing Tom, Fred held him back and tried to calm him down. "Tom don't force me to cuff you!" Fred shouted as he held onto him.

"I told you he wanted me dead!" Jeb exclaimed as he held his hand over his nose.

Fred held Tom back and watched as two sets of ranch hands surged forward towards the porch they were standing on. His hopes of keeping this from turning into a bloody confrontation were slowly ebbing away.

"Father!… Father!" Nick shouted as he ran around the far edge of the porch towards the front steps thus stopping the advancing hands.

Shocked hearing his son's voice, Tom ceased his struggling and turned in the direction of his voice. "Nick?" He questioned as the young man ran up the front steps.

"I found him father! I found him!" Nick shouted as he grabbed onto Tom's arm. "He's in trouble, you have to come now!" Nick urged as he pulled his father out of the sheriffs grasp.

The urgency in his son's voice propelled him forward. He didn't even have time to realize what Nick was saying or why he was even there before his feet took over and he followed his son down the porch stairs. As he followed Nick around the corner of the house towards the barn his brain finally caught up with him. "Heath! Nick must have found Heath! But how, how could he have known?" Tom wondered as he raced on.

Nick and Tom followed by Sheriff Madden and about a handful of Barkley ranch hands raced into the barn. As Nick guided his father over to the small figure lying on a bale of hay, Fred Madden searched for a lantern.

Kneeling down in front of the child, Tom looked first up at Nick and then back down on the boy until a short while ago never knew existed. Even in the dim light Tom could see the young boy was in trouble. Reaching out he gently touched the small boys sweaty head, "Heath." He said in a shaky voice as he looked down at his son. The small boy beneath his large hand remained motionless, his breath coming in short shallow pants.

Finding a lantern, Fred quickly lit it and brought it over by Tom. As the light illuminated the small boy in front of him Fred gasped. His face was white save for the bright red circles on his cheeks. The dark circles under his eyes made them look hollow. His blonde hair was matted to his head in much the same fashion as his dirty clothes stuck to his sweaty thin frame. The cast encompassing his left arm was dirty and chipped. Seeing the swollen fingers hanging limply out of the end of the cast, Fred motioned to Tom. "Tom stay with him, I'll send someone to town for the doctor." Fred said as he set the light down and turned around taking one of the ranch hands back outside the barn with him.

"Can you help him father?" Nick asked as he knelt down next to Heath and placed his hand on the boys shoulder.

Looking up into Nick's eyes Tom could clearly see the pain and worry etched in them. "Nick find me a blanket, I need something to cover him with." Tom replied as he watched Nick jump up and search around the barn. Tilting his head back down, he looked back into the face of the child he never knew about. He could see traces of Leah all over the angelic child, the soft delicate curve of his chin and his small nose were exactly like hers. Brushing the hair back from his son's forehead Tom bent forward and kissed it. "I'm sorry Heath, I'm so sorry," he said just inches above the boys face.

"Here father," Nick stated as he handed Tom the blanket he'd found on the floor back in the small tack room.

"Thank you son," Tom replied quietly as he took the blanket and wrapped it gently around Heath. Picking him up, Tom cradled him against his chest and walked out of the barn. Walking back towards the horses Tom saw Fred coming back towards them.

"Tom I had John Pearson ride in for the doc, he's sending him out to your place. I thought you'd want to take the boy there." Fred said as he looked at the small boy in Tom's large arms. "Tom, I sorry. I just… I just didn't think Jeb was capable of what you accused him of; I was wrong."

Hearing Fred's words he understood the difficult position he had placed him in. "I understand Fred, just as long as he's stopped now and put in jail." Tom said as he faced Fred.

"I can assure you he will be once we find him." Fred stated as he looked at the shock on Tom's haggard face.

"What do you mean find him?" Tom questioned quietly as he stared at Fred.

"Tom he took off. When we all ran out here to the barn him and his foreman made their escape." Fred stated.

Not really even comprehending what Fred had just told him, Tom stood with Heath in his arms and stared at the ground. Feeling the small boy move slightly in his arms he looked down into the face of his son. Seeing the boys eyes open slightly Tom's heart leapt up into his throat. The sad lonely blue eyes staring up at him caused his stomach to twist into knots. "Hello," he said quietly as he looked down into the confused blue orbs. "You're safe now Heath." He added as the blue eyes closed once again.

"I have to get him home Fred," Tom said as he looked up at the sheriff.

Fred could see the confused and worried look in Tom's eyes, "you do that Tom. I'll catch Marshall and his foreman, you go and help your son." Fred replied as he placed a hand on Tom's shoulder.

Tom just shook his head and walked over towards Duke who had his horse all ready for him. Passing Heath over to Duke for a moment while he mounted, Tom soon had his son back in his arms. Looking over at Nick as he rode up next to them, Tom smiled at him before starting the journey home.

The mansion was a beehive of activity as they rode under the iron archways and up to the front of the house. Duke had taken some of the men and ridden back to the ranch in advance of Tom and his sons. With Tom's blessing Duke had taken Victoria aside and filled her in on some of the details concerning Heath. The compassion in her eyes was something he'd never forget. Instead of being hurt over the actions of her husband all those years ago, Victoria had stepped up and taken charge of the situation.

As he rode up to the front of the house he caught sight of his wife. Victoria stood out on the front steps with Jarrod and Duke, her small stature looking even smaller as she stood next to the two tall men. His heart went out to her as he realized their way of living was now to be forever changed because of his simple act of indiscretion so many years ago.

As Duke helped him with Heath, both Victoria and Jarrod ran up to his side. "Take him upstairs Tom. I've prepared the room across from Gene for him." Victoria stated as she placed a hand on Tom's arm.

"Victoria…" Tom began before she stopped him.

"Tom we can discuss this later. First lets get him inside and taken care of properly." Victoria stated as she gave her husband a pat on his arm.

Following his wife into the house and up the stairs, Tom carried Heath into the spare bedroom where Silas was just pulling back the sheets on the bed. Laying Heath down he took the blanket off of him so he could get a better look at the boy.

Victoria gasped as she looked down on the poor child. Grabbing a clean cloth off the table near the bed she wrung it out in the basin and started wiping Heath's dirty, sweaty face.

"Silas go and get one of Nick's old nightshirts, we have to get him out of these filthy things." Victoria said as she looked across the bed at Silas.

"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am," Silas replied as he hurried from the room.

"Nick, go and grab my sewing scissors." Victoria asked as she looked over at Nick and Jarrod who stood just inside the door to the spare room.

Without even replying Nick was off and running down the hallway to his parents bedroom. Finding the scissors in his mother's sewing box, Nick hurried back with them. Handing them to his mother he took a step back from the bed not wanting to get in the way. He could tell by the fear in his mother's eyes as he handed her the scissors that the boy was not doing well.

"Tom help me get these things off him," Victoria said as she began cutting through the material of Heath's shirt.

As Tom undid his sons pants and pulled off his dirty socks, Victoria gently cut through the sleeve area above the cast on Heath's swollen left arm. Looking down in alarm at the red swollen top part of the boys arm, Victoria soon saw the swollen purplish fingers hanging limply out the other end. "Tom his hand," she said as her fingers gently ran over Heath's fingers.

Looking down at his son's swollen discolored hand, he realized why the boys fever was so high. As his eyes met his wife's he saw nothing but compassion and caring. "Howard should be here shortly," he said as he pulled off Heath's pants.

As she finished cutting the rest of the child's shirt off, Victoria noticed the bruises which were now fading across the right side of his stomach and chest. A tear slowly slid down the side of her face as she wondered who could have possibly treated a child in such a manner as this.

Hearing a knock on the front door Nick rushed by Silas as he entered the room with the nightshirt. "I'll get it!" He shouted as he raced down the front stairs. Reaching the landing in record time, Nick opened the door and let Howard Merer inside.

"He's up here doc!" Exclaimed Nick as he grabbed the doctors arm and started leading him up the stairs. Leading Howard into the spare room Nick stood back by Jarrod and watched as Howard walked over to the bed. "Evening Tom, Victoria." Howard stated as he set his bag down on the bed and removed his overcoat and hat.

Taking Howard's coat and hat Silas left the room. "Got the message that one of your boys was hurt," Howard stated as he rolled up his sleeves. "Who's this young man?" He asked looking up at Tom.

Lifting up his head and looking at Howard, "he's my son." Tom replied as he watched a puzzled look come over Howard's face. "I'll explain later, right now he needs your help."

Pulling his watch out of his pocket he picked up Heath's limp right arm and checked his pulse. Frowning as the boys heart beat raced beneath his fingers, Howard put his arm back down and looked at the cast on his left arm. "We need to get this off, how long has it been on?" Howard questioned as he looked up at Tom.

"I don't know, we found him like this." Tom replied as he watched Heath's head toss and turn slowly on the bed.

"Victoria can you run some cool water into the tub, I need enough to cover the boy up to his chest. We have to bring his fever down as well as get this cast off." Howard stated as he felt Heath's forehead. "I think soaking him in some cool water may help bring his fever down and the swelling in his arm as well. If not I'm afraid we may have to amputate it."

"No!' Nick shouted as he took a step towards the end of the bed. "He's just a kid, you can't!" He stated as he looked at Howard and then over at his father.

"Nick, I hope it won't come to that but it may be the only way to save his life." Howard replied as he stood up and faced Nick. "I promise I'll do everything I can first."

Nick shook his head and walked back to stand with Jarrod. He couldn't understand the feelings he had for the boy laying on the bed in front of him. Part of him couldn't believe his father would have ever had a child with someone other than his mother. But another larger part knew this boy was his brother. Something inside him wanted to protect him, wanted to help him heal.

Nick watched as his father carefully lifted Heath up off the bed and carried him out of the room. Following his father and the doctor down the hall, both Nick and Jarrod waited just inside the bathroom door.

"Ease him in slowly Tom, it's going to be quite a shock for him." Howard said as he stood next to the tub.

Bending down with Heath in his arms, Tom slowly eased him into the water. He could feel the boy tense as more and more of his hot skin came in contact with the cool water.

The big bay he'd been riding like the wind through the meadow suddenly slid to a stop. Whinnying the large animal pawed at the ground and sniffed the air as Heath smiled and petted his neck. "What's the matter boy, getting tired?" He asked smiling.

The big bay jumped up slightly on his hind legs and shook his head at the approaching darkness behind him. "What is it boy?" Heath asked as the big bay twitched nervously beneath him. Turning his head he could see the growing darkness sweeping across the horizon behind him. "No!" He shouted before kicking the bay forward. "Please not yet!"

As he raced with the bay once again across the open meadow he scanned the horizon for any sign of his mother. "She has to be here she has too!" He shouted as the pair raced on. He'd been so certain when he found the bay grazing in the meadow that the horse would carry him straight to his mother.

Looking back over his shoulder as they raced on together Heath saw the darkness gathering speed. "We have to go faster!" He shouted as he leaned forward urging the great bay on even faster.

The sound of the horses hooves pounding across the open meadow was all Heath could hear as they raced on. Seeing the leading edge of the darkness start to over take them, his heart raced in his chest. "No please!" He cried out as tears fell from his eyes. "She's here I know she is!"

As the darkness rolled over him like a title wave and the meadow disappeared from view his hopes of seeing his mother again were shattered. Sobs racked his small body as the pain he felt in his heart burst forth unable to be contained any longer.

Hearing the child cry out as he was lowered into the water, tore at Victoria's heart. Kneeling next to her husband she took a washcloth and started to gently wipe Heath's face and neck as she hummed to him.

Holding Heath's arm under the cool water, Tom watched as his wife gently cleaned the dirt and sweat off Heath's face. As the water began to cloud up from the deteriorating plaster cast, Heath started to come around. "No… please," he mumbled as he turned his head from side to side. Reaching his right hand over to his left he tried weakly to push the cast off his arm. "It hurts," he mumbled as his eyes opened a little.

"I know it does son," Howard stated as he took Victoria's spot by the boys head. "But I need you to lay still and relax."

Heath looked up at the two men next to him but in his groggy state his eyes wouldn't focus. "I… have to… go," he said quietly as he tried to lift up his arms. As he moved his left arm a sharp shooting pain radiated up from his fingers and caused him to cry out.

"Easy son," Tom said as he laid his hand on top of Heath's head to settle him down. "Let the doctor help you."

As Tom talked to his son, Howard started to pull away pieces of the deteriorating cast. As the blood started to rush back through his arm and into his hand and fingers so did the pain. "Please.. stop," he cried as he tried to turn away from the hands holding him. The pain and burning sensation in his arm took his breath away as he struggled to get away from it. Thrashing his legs in the cloudy water he tried to run away from the pain.

Seeing the young boy, his brother in so much pain, Nick felt the muscles around his heart contract and squeeze it tight. Rushing forward he knelt down next to the tub and grabbed Heath's right hand. "Heath, Heath its Nick. You're all right now," he called out as he tried to reach the pained frightened boy.

As the pain in his arm worsened he heard someone call out his name, opening his eyes slightly he tried to fight through the red haze of pain that was now his world. As the form with dark hair came into focus in front of him he stared into a pair of hazel eyes that bored into his sole.

"Hey there," Nick said as Heath opened his eyes and looked up at him. "I know your arm hurts but ya gotta stay still so the doc can fix it." Nick said as he squeezed Heath's hand.

The pain radiating up and down his entire left arm was unlike anything he had ever felt before. There was no way away from it, there was no way to stop it. If only he could find his mother then the pain would go away. He needed her and he knew she needed him too. "I have… to find her." He said quietly as he looked up into Nick's eyes.

"Who? Who do you have to find?" Nick questioned as he squeezed Heath's hand once again.

"My mama," Heath replied quietly as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Looking up at his father before looking back down into the sad blue eyes staring up at him. Nick saw the raw anguish on his father's face. "Tell ya what kid, you relax and let the doctor fix ya up and I'll help ya find yer Ma." Nick said as he smiled at Heath.

"Promise?" Heath whispered as he began to sink back into unconsciousness.

"I promise," Nick replied as he watched the pained blue eyes slip closed once more. "I'll stay right by your side," he added as he squeezed the small hand clutching his own.

As Heath let the pain carry him away there was something comforting about the way the boy with the hazel eyes looked at him. No one other than his mother had ever made him feel the way the boy just had. It was the first time in a long while that someone had taken a chance and reached out to him.

Vaguely hearing the doctors voice and that of the other man, Heath let himself float further away. He felt safe in knowing that the boy would help him reach his Mama.

"This is a nasty break Tom," Howard exclaimed as he looked at Heath's swollen left arm. "Something must have happened causing his arm to swell once the cast was put on. When his arm began to swell it had no place to go with the cast surrounding it. His fingers were turning purple because the blood supply to them was essentially cut off. They appear to be pinking back up but we won't know until later if any lasting nerve damage has been done."

Tom looked down at the small swollen black and blue arm Howard held gently in his hands. A pain burning deep within his heart released itself as he cried out, "what have I done?"

Wrapping her small arms around her kneeling husband Victoria felt him shaking. "Tom this isn't your fault," she said as she held onto him. "What matters most is you're here for him now, you didn't know about him before."

Turning his head to face his wife, Tom could see the concern in her tear filled eyes. "I should have known… I should have known." He said quietly as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Tom we can't change the past we can only effect the future. We can help him, together we can pull him through this. It'll be hard but I know we can, he's your son, that makes him mine too." Victoria stated as she held her husbands head between her hands and looked into his sad blue eyes.

Nick watched as his parents hugged one another. Tears were streaming down their faces as they clung to one another. Looking back into the now cloudy water, he looked down on the young boy whose hand he still held. "I'll help you, I promise." Nick stated quietly as he squeezed the still hand. As he went to pull his hand away he felt Heath hold on to him tighter. Sitting down on the floor he left his hand in the water holding on to Heaths. If Heath needed his touch to ease his pain then Nick would gladly give it to him.

Part 11

The cooling waters seemed to do the trick. After cleaning the tub out and refilling it with clean cool water, Howard held Heath's arm while Victoria bathed him. Dribbling the cool water through his hair and over his head had brought his temperature way down. The swelling in his arm had come down some but still had a long ways to go.

Through it all Nick had remained by his new brothers side holding his hand. It was Nick who'd told both Victoria and Howard that Heath had started to shake. Carefully lifting him out of the tub as Victoria wrapped him in a towel, Tom carried him back into the guest room as Howard supported his arm.

Once they had him in a nightshirt and under the covers Howard set about setting his arm. Using splints instead of a plaster cast he immobilized the arm and strapped it to the boys chest for added stability.

"Once the swelling goes down I'll come back and cast the arm. But for now I think this is the best answer for him. Keep him warm and try to get some liquids in him. His fever seems to be under control and I'm sure as the swelling in his arm goes down it will too." Howard stated as he began to pack up his back.

"Howard I can't thank you enough," Tom stated as he stood up from his seat on Heath's bed and shook the doctors hand.

"He's a strong boy Tom, not many would have made it this far. I'll see you the day after tomorrow, make sure you send for me if his fever spikes again." Howard replied before turning to leave. "Oh Nick, can I see you for a moment?" Howard asked as he turned around in the doorway and looked back at Nick.

"Sure doctor Merer," Nick replied as he stood up and tried to let go of Heath's hand. Feeling Heath's reluctance to let him go Nick bent down next to Heath's ear and whispered. "I promise I'll be right back, I won't leave you alone." He said, feeling Heath release his hand he reached down and brushed the hair back on Heath's forehead before walking over to the doctor.

Victoria's heart went out to her middle son at the gesture of love he showed the boy he hardly new. Victoria knew Nick always took to the underdog and if ever they needed help he was always there. Not many people had the opportunity to see Nick's gentler side but she was awfully proud of him for sharing it with Heath.

"What is it doc?" Nick asked as Howard walked him out into the hall.

"Nick it seems that Heath has taken a shinning to you, I'd like to use that bond to our advantage. We need to get him eating and drinking, he's extremely undernourished and with that fever he's had he's fairly dehydrated too. I'm hoping you'll be able to help us get some food into him. Are you willing to try?" Howard asked as he watched Nick's eyes roam back into the room where Heath lay.

"Sure… sure thing doc," Nick replied as he turned his attention back towards the doctor.

"Good Nick, that boys going to need all the help he can get." Howard replied as he patted Nick on the shoulder. "I wouldn't try solids just yet, I'm not sure how his stomach will handle them. Broth and sugar water at first then oatmeal and eggs." Howard added before leaving.

Walking back into the guest room he found his parents sitting on the side of the bed in each others arms as they looked down at the small boy sleeping amongst all the covers. He watched as his mother leaned back against his father as he held her with his arms wrapped around her. Their eyes never once left the face of the boy who'd changed their lives forever. He marveled at the ability of his mother, she'd stayed calm throughout the entire ordeal. Not only did she have to take care of a very sick child but it just happened to be her husbands illegitimate child. A child she nor he had ever known about. The understanding that she accepted this child without question made his heart fill with pride for her.

Taking a seat on the far side of the bed, Nick reached under the covers and found the small hand that hadn't wanted to let him go. Grasping and wrapping his large fingers around the smaller ones he felt them hold onto his once more. "Told ya I'd come back," he said quietly as he leaned in and whispered close to Heath's ear.

Yawning Nick leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes as he held onto Heath's hand.

The morning sun shinning through the sheer curtains warming his face, gently awakened him. Stretching his long legs he yawned and arched his back slightly before opening his eyes. Feeling his hand being held he looked over at the bed as the events of the past evening came flooding back. The young boy who lay wrapped up under a large comforter looked so small as he lay motionless in the middle of the bed.

Looking over the bed Nick saw his father sprawled out in a chair across from him. His light brown hair was hanging down across his forehead, his arms were folded across his chest as his legs stuck straight out from the chair. As he looked from his sleeping father back to the sleeping boy, he was startled by their resemblance.

"You really are his son," Nick whispered quietly as he looked at the sleeping face of his brother. Squeezing Heath's hand Nick watched as the boy started to toss and turn.

Feeling someone squeeze his hand, Heath instinctively tried to pull away. "No," he said quietly as he pulled his hand back. Opening his eyes slightly he was confused, nothing looked familiar.

Seeing the half open frightened blue eyes looking up at him, Nick tried to quell his little brother's fears. "You're safe now, no ones going to hurt you." Nick said as he reached his hand forward to touch Heath's shoulder.

Turning away from the boys touch, Heath tried to pull himself up towards the head of the bed. Groaning as his arm cried out with the sudden movement he lay back down and stared at the young man sitting next to him on the bed.

"Careful, the doc went to a lot of trouble putting that arm of yers back together." Nick said gently as he watched the frightened blue eyes look down at the arm wrapped across his chest. "How'd you break it?" Nick questioned trying to ease his younger brother's fears.

Looking up at the young man with the dark unruly hair, Heath remembered him. The reassuring hazel eyes were the same ones he'd seen in the barn. "You... you were there." He said hoarsely as Nick smiled at him.

"Don't you worry none your safe here, I promise." Nick replied as he stuck out his hand, "my names Nick."

Tentatively taking the young mans hand, Heath shook it. "I'm Heath."

"Nice ta meet ya Heath," Nick replied as he squeezed the boy's hand. "Can I get ya a glass of water? The doc said you should drink."

Shaking his head yes, Heath watched as Nick jumped up off the bed and rushed around to the other side. As his eyes followed Nick they stopped at the man sleeping in the chair next to his bed. There was something strangely familiar about the man, his face was calm and peaceful as he rested. Heath didn't fear the man in front of him as he had the last man he'd been face to face with; the man who'd murdered his mother.

As the vision of his mother's dead body descended upon his waking thoughts his breath caught in his throat. His small heart stopped beating for a moment as the realization that she was gone forever crashed down upon him. Tears feel freely down his still flushed cheeks as the pain in his heart grew to overwhelming proportions.

As Nick turned back towards the bed with a glass of water in his hand he was surprised to see tears running down Heath's cheeks. The young boys blank stare unnerved him as he tried to get him to drink. "Heath…Heath what is it?" Nick asked as he sat down on the bed and placed his hand on Heath's shoulder. "Is it your arm?" He questioned as Heath just continued to stare straight ahead, his eyes as big as saucers. "Come on Heath talk to me," Nick pleaded as he began to grow alarmed.

Hearing his sons voice, Tom opened his eyes and looked upon the scene before him. Nick sat on the bed with a glass of water in one hand and his other hand on Heath's shoulder. Heath's eyes were wide open, the look of sadness emanating out from his blue eyes tore into Tom's heart.

Motioning for Nick to move over, Tom took his spot on the bed next to Heath. Reaching out he took the small boys face into his large calloused hands and turned it to meet his own. "Heath, look at me son." He said as he stared into the faraway blue orbs. "Your safe here Heath, no one will hurt you I promise." He added as the tears continued to fall silently down the boys face.

"She's gone," Heath said so quietly that both Tom and Nick almost missed it.

"Who's gone son?" Asked Tom as he continued to hold Heath's head in his hands.

"I have ta be with her," Heath replied dreamily as his eyes focused on only something he could see.

"Heath look at me," Tom stated as he shook Heath gently trying to gain his attention. Seeing the sad blue eyes finally look at him, really look at him, Tom spoke. "You can't be with her right now, you have to stay here with us so you can heal."

"But she's all alone," Heath whispered sadly. He could picture his mother lying on his bedroom floor all alone with no one there to help or comfort her. The thought made his throat clench up and his heart ache even more.

"She's not alone any more son, she's with God." Replied Tom as a great sob escaped from the young boys throat.

"Please let me go with her, I've been good I promise I have." Heath cried as he looked up into the mans blue eyes.

The realization of what Heath was saying, grabbed a hold of Tom's heart and clamped down squeezing out all of its blood. Gently picking the boy up and cradling him against his chest, Tom held him as he cried. "I know you're a good boy son but we need you here now." Tom said as he rested his cheek on top of his sons head.

Heath felt something strange inside him as the man held him, something he'd only felt with one other person before, his mama. As the strange man slowly rocked him back and forth as they sat on the bed he felt his body relaxing. The large arms that surrounded his small frame and held him tight comforted him. A feeling of security washed over him just the same as it did whenever he was in his mother's arms.

As his tears slowed down he pushed himself back from the mans chest so he could take a closer look at him. "Feeling better?" Tom asked as he looked down into the questioning blue eyes.

Heath didn't know what to say, part of him did feel better but an even bigger part felt as if it had been ripped open and left bleeding and raw. Watching the mans caring blue eyes look at him he felt as though he should know him, it was almost as if they'd met before and were old friends.

"How about some water?" Tom asked as Nick handed him the glass.

As he reached up a shaky hand and took the glass from his father, Tom clamped his own hand over Heath's and held the glass steady for him. As the cool liquid caressed his chapped lips and parched throat, Heath drank it down greedily. Panting heavily as he finished the glass all at once, Heath looked back up at the man who held him.

"Let's get you settled back in bed," Tom said as he laid Heath back down gently and covered him with the quilt. "There how's that?" Tom asked as he brushed the hair back from Heath's forehead.

"Fine Sir," Heath replied quietly as he showed the good manners his mother had instilled in him.

"Heath why don't you call me Tom," Tom started before Nick cut him off.

"But father…," Nick began as he wondered why his father didn't tell Heath who he really was. It was obvious the boy need him.

"Not now Nick," replied Tom as he looked at his middle child before turning his attention back to Heath. Watching as his son struggled to keep his eyes open, Tom caressed his cheek and told him to get some more rest. "You get some more sleep Heath, we'll talk more later I promise." Tom stated as he smiled down on Heath.

"Can he stay?" Heath asked quietly as his eyes struggled to remain open and on Nick.

"Sure he can," Tom replied as he touched the tip of Heath's nose with his finger. "I'll see you later, if you need anything just send Nick for me."

"Thank you Sir," Heath replied sleepily as he closed his eyes. Feeling the bed beside him go down a little he knew the boy with the unruly dark hair was sitting down next to him. Taking comfort in the strange secure way the boy made him feel, Heath drifted off to sleep.

Part 12

Tom Barkley stood outside the corral fence in the late afternoon sun staring at the horses grazing out across the field. The depth and changes of emotions that ran through his head over whelmed him at times. One moment he was on top of the world and the next he felt buried by it's enormous weight. A son, he'd had a son for the past eleven years he'd never even known about. Surely a good father would have felt the empty hole left by his missing child, but he never had. Surely a good father would have gone back and checked on the woman he had once cared so much for, but again he never had.

Jumping slightly as his wife wrapped her arms around him from behind, he put his own arms over hers and held her tight. As he smelled her fragrant scent wafting up on the light breezed that washed over them, he felt suddenly unworthy of her love.

"What is it Tom?" Victoria asked as she felt him tense up.

"It's nothing." Tom replied as he turned and pulled her up against his chest.

"You looked a hundred miles away," Victoria stated as she pulled back and took his hands in her own.

"I'm sorry," he replied as he looked down into her soft gray eyes.

Looking up into his face she could tell by his wrinkled forehead something was troubling him. "Tom I've always been a good listener," Victoria offered up as she tried to reach him.

Tom could never keep anything from his wife, as a rule over the years they shared virtually everything. Even all those years ago when he'd come home from Strawberry a changed man he'd shared with her what happened between he and Leah. She'd been angry at first but soon realized both parties involved had indeed been innocent. Tom in most part because of his amnesia and Leah for not knowing she was falling in love with a married man.

"I should have know about him," Tom stated sadly as he looked down at his wife in defeat.

"Tom how could you of," Victoria replied as she reached up and caressed his cheek.

Taking her hand away from his face he held onto it as he replied. "How could I not, won't a good father have felt his child?"

Shocked by her husbands reply, Victoria's temper began to show. She wasn't about to let her husband, a man she both loved and respected, belittle himself over something he had no control over. Grabbing the material of his shirt, Victoria hung on and looked him directly in the eye. "Don't, don't you ever doubt what a wonderful father you are." She said as he looked down at her. "You've never once let me or the children down. And I know if you'd known about Heath you would have always been there for him as well. Tom, Leah gave us a wonderful gift, she gave us another son. Be the father he's always wished for, be the man I know you are. That's all I or anyone of us has ever asked you for."

Her words reached into his heart and grabbed a hold of it. As it twisted and fluttered inside his chest he was amazed at the way his love for this woman still grew after more than twenty-five years together. His love for her was stronger now then it was even when they first married. Her acceptance of Heath and what had transpired between he and Leah so long ago left him reeling. How this small woman could be so brave and handle anything set in front of her never ceased to amaze him. "But I've asked so much of you and the family all ready. You shouldn't have to go through this." He replied as he took her hands in his own once again.

"Your wrong Tom, we're a family we need to go through this together. Only the strength of a family is going to be able to help Heath truly heal." Victoria replied as she watched a smile spread across Tom's face. "What's so funny?" She asked as her smile matched his.

"Oh I was just thinking about your father," he replied with a chuckle. "Remember when I asked him for your hand in marriage and told him I'd be taking you out west?"

"I thought he was going to shoot you," laughed Victoria as she remembered her father grabbing his rifle and running after Tom. "You were a little wild back then."

"If it hadn't been for you stepping in front of him I think he really may have shot me." Tom laughed as he watched his wife's eyes sparkle with laughter. "You've always been there for me Victoria, you've never wavered in your devotion to me or the children. I just feel like I've not only let Heath down but you as well." He stated seriously as he watched the laughter die out of her eyes.

"You haven't Tom, I've never been prouder of you." She replied as she caressed his cheek with her open hand.

Tilting his head slightly sideways and raising his eyebrow he looked at his wife confused by her words.

Seeing her husbands confusion she expanded, "you dove in and righted a wrong that was done not only to you but to Leah and Heath as well. You gave your love to a young boy when he needed it most without question. Tom don't dwell on the past, you have a chance to start a new with your son. Let him get to know his father."

Pulling his wife into him he kissed the top of her head as he held her tightly against his chest. Releasing her he reached into his back pocket and took out the picture he had taken with Leah so many years ago. Handing it to Victoria, he watched as she ran her fingers over it studying it. "That was the only thing she ever asked me for." He stated as Victoria looked back up at him. "She said it was so she would always remember her first love."

As Victoria looked back down at the smiling couple her heart went out to the young woman sitting next to her husband. She knew why Leah loved him for they were more than likely the same reasons she herself did. She looked so young and happy in the picture, so much of Heath was in her it was almost frightening.

A small tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about the pain Leah must have gone through when she found out her Tom was a married man.

"I'm sorry Victoria, I shouldn't have shown this to you." Tom stated as he saw the tear fall down her cheek.

"No, I'm glad you did. She was beautiful, so full of life. I can see why you fell in love with her. I know why she fell in love with you, it just saddens me to think of the pain she went through when your memory returned." Victoria replied as she handed the picture back to Tom. "You have to tell him Tom, you have to tell him you're his father."

"He's so sick, I'm just afraid it would only cause him more pain." Tom replied as he hung his head slightly.

"He needs you and I think you need him as well." Victoria replied as she gently raised up his head by placing her hand under his chin.

Taking her in his arms Tom kissed his wife deeply. The love and understanding she showered upon him with out question caused his heart to simply burst with pride. Releasing her from the kiss he looked down into her eyes. "Thank you," was all he said before kissing her again.

As they parted once again Victoria whispered to him, "go to him Tom, let him know you and love you the way I do." She said before she watched him turn and head back towards the house. Wiping the tears threatening to fall from her eyes she gathered her composure and followed him into the house.

The warm afternoon breeze ruffled the sheer curtains before blowing across the room and settling on it's sleeping occupant. Feeling the winds gentle caress the small boy turned his head and inhaled. The scent of horses aroused his curiosity and he reached up with his right hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hi," stated a young girls voice as his eyelids fluttered open. "You sure do like to sleep," he heard her say as she came into focus. A small girl with long blonde hair braided into pigtails looked up at him as her face rested in her hands which were supported by her elbows on the bed.

"I'm Audra," she said as she sat up straight in the chair and removed her elbows from the bed. "Who are you?"

"Heath," he replied rather quietly as he looked around the room for the young man with the unruly black hair.

"Oh, my brother Nick said ta tell you he'd be right back." Audra stated happily as she looked at the boy who shared the same color hair and eyes as her. "You feel' in better?" She asked as she noticed his bandaged arm. "Nick said ta leave you alone cause you were feel' in poorly."

"Yes… thanks," Heath said shyly as he sat up slowly and pushed himself back up against the headboard with his right arm.

"What'd ya do to your arm?" Audra questioned as she inched a little closer to the bed to get a better look.

Heath watched as the blonde headed girl sitting next to him studied his arm carefully. Her blue eyes were so alive and alert. Most girls he'd ever met in school or in town never talked to him or asked him questions. Their parents wouldn't let them be around him. But this girl was full of questions and didn't seem to mind him at all. In fact she actually seemed genuinely concerned about him and how he felt.

Feeling a connection with the girl he took a chance and opened up more to her. "I fell off a horse and broke it… but it wasn't his fault." Heath said as he watched a hurt look flash across her blue eyes as she looked up at him.

"It looks real sore," Audra replied as she noticed the black and blue marks as well as the swelling.

"It feels much better now," Heath replied as he looked down at the arm strapped across his chest.

"Was he a big horse or a pony?" Questioned Audra as she climbed up on the bed next to Heath so she could talk to him more.

Feeling at ease as the girl climbed up on the bed next to him, Heath opened up even more. "He was a stallion, a big bay stallion. He sure was grand," exclaimed Heath as he pictured the bay in his minds eye.

Audra saw the sparkle in the boys sky blue eyes and smiled. "Sure must have been nice have' in a big horse like that to ride." She said as she smiled at Heath.

"Oh he wasn't mine, he was much to fine for the likes of me. But at least I could ride him." Heath replied as he lowered his head and fidgeted with the blanket.

"So how'd ya fall off?" Audra questioned as she tilted her head slightly and looked at Heath.

Looking up he could see Audra was really interested in what he had to say. "He got spooked and reared. I was ride' in bareback and couldn't hang on." Heath replied as he remembered back to that fateful day.

"Oh, was it a snake?" Audra questioned as she watched Heath's forehead wrinkle up.

"A snake?" He questioned wondering what she was taking about.

"A snake, did he get spooked by a snake?" She asked as she watched Heath's face drop.

As she sat waiting for his answer she began to wonder if he'd heard her. Just as she was about to ask him again he spoke up quietly. "No it wasn't a snake… some boys were throw' in rocks at me and they hit the bay." Heath replied as he kept his eyes downcast.

"That's awful! Who would do such a mean thing!" Exclaimed Audra as her anger began to build. She loved all kinds of animals and couldn't imagine anyone deliberately throwing stones at a horse let alone the young boy who rode him.

Looking up at the young girl who sat next to him as her outburst surprised him, he was amazed at the harsh steely glow her eyes had taken on. He could see she was clearly upset by what he told her and it astonished him. Never before had another child ever showed him the type of understanding and sympathy this young girl just did.

"I hope someone punished them for what they did to you and the bay!" Audra stated as she furrowed her brow and folded her arms across her chest.

A small smile caressed his face as the concern the young girl showed to both him and the bay touched his heart. "Yeah I guess you could say they got theirs," Heath replied as he pictured the bay running over Patrick in his head. But just as quickly, the smile faded as another image appeared. Tears welled up in his eyes as he pictured the great bay falling to the ground dead from a single bullet to the head.

"Heath?" Audra questioned as she watched his expression change to one of sadness. Watching as a large tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek, Audra knew something was wrong. "I'll get Nick," she said a little frightened by Heath's lack of a response.

Jumping down off the bed, Audra raced across the room with her golden blonde pigtails flying out straight behind her. "Nick!" She shouted as she raced out into the hall and practically ran right into him.

"Audra yer supposed to stay with Heath!" Nick shouted as he carried a tray of juice down the hall.

"I was!" Audra replied placing her hands on her hips. "We were talk' in when he just stopped. I think I made him sad," she added as her voice gave away her true worried feelings.

Continuing on down the hall Nick made his way into the spare room. He saw Heath sitting up in bed with his shoulders slumped forward and his head hung low just staring at the blanket in front of him. Walking over to the table near Heath's bed he continued on as if nothing was wrong. "Afternoon Heath, thought you might like a glass of fresh juice. Silas squeezed it special just for you." Nick stated as he put the tray down and poured some juice in a glass.

Watching Heath out of the corner of his eye as he poured the juice he noticed that the boy hadn't moved. Sitting on the bed with the juice in his hand, Nick reached out his other hand and placed it on Heath's shoulder. "Heath…Heath?" He said as he shook the boys shoulder gently. The devastation in the blue eyes that looked up at him caused such a pain in Nick's heart that he couldn't even breathe.

"What… oh sorry." Heath replied as he realized Nick was now back in the room and sitting next to him. Using the sleeve of his nightshirt he wiped away the remaining unshed tears and turned his face away from Nick embarrassed.

Recovering from the shock the young boys eyes held, Nick squeezed his shoulder. "You feel' in Ok?" He asked as he tried to get Heath to look at him.

"Yeah, just got lost for a moment." Heath replied quietly as he looked up at Nick slowly. He figured the older boy would think him a cry baby for all the cry' in he'd done in front of him.

"Well here drink this," Nick stated as he handed Heath the glass of juice. "Maybe it'll help you find your way back," he added with a big smile.

Seeing Nick smile at him opened a chamber in his heart he'd long thought closed. Just having the older boy close by was better than any medicine he'd ever taken. "Thanks," he replied quietly as he took the glass and began drinking the juice. The juice tasted like liquid candy as it made it's way over his tongue and down his throat. "Boy howdy that was good," he added happily as he handed the glass back to Nick. "Don't think I've ever had better taste' in juice before."

"I'll tell Silas ya liked it," Nick answered as he took back the glass.

"Can I come in?" Asked a small voice just outside the door.

Sighing as he recognized the voice, Nick looked down at Heath and smiled. "Come on in Gene," he said before a young boy of a bout seven bound into the room.

"Me too?" Audra asked as she poked her head around the corner of the door.

Rolling his eyes, Nick motioned for her to enter the room as well. "Heath these are my younger brother and sister, Gene and Audra."

"Heath and I all ready met," Audra stated proudly as she stood up a little straighter next to her younger brother.

"Hi Heath," Gene stated happily as he looked up at the small boy sitting up in the middle of the large bed.

"Hi," Heath replied a little shyly. "Yall sure do have a big family." He added as he looked around at their three smiling faces.

"You haven't even met Jarrod yet," Audra exclaimed as she moved forward and placed her hands on the edge of the bed. "He's older and smarter than Nick." She added as she looked up at her older brother with a smug look on her face.

"Jarrod's nineteen," Nick told Heath as he ignored Audra. "Want some more juice?"

"If it's all right," Heath replied as the thought of having another glass of the delicious tasting juice caused his stomach to rumble.

"Of course it is silly," Audra laughed. Seeing the boys expression drop once again, Audra felt bad. "I didn't mean ta laugh," she said as she tried to cheer Heath back up. "It's just that we have lots of juice."

"Thanks," he replied as he lifted his head back up and smiled at her.

Taking the glass from Nick, Audra refilled it and handed it back to Heath as a smile lit up her face.

"How's the arm feel' in?" Nick questioned as Heath finished his second glass of juice.

"Better," Heath replied as he saw the genuine concern in Nick's eyes.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Tom questioned as he walked into the spare room with a smile on his face.

"We were just talk' in ta Heath father." Gene replied as he rushed over to Tom.

"I can see that," Tom replied as he picked up Gene and carried him back over to Heath's bed. Sitting down gently on the bed he looked over at his newest son. "How are you feeling Heath?" He asked as he looked his son over.

"Fine Sir," Heath replied quietly as the man with the blue eyes looked him over.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." He replied with a smile as he reached out and touched Heath's leg. "We need to get you up and out of this bed so we can show you around the ranch."

"Father can I show Heath around can I?" Questioned a very excited Audra.

"I think we can all show him around, that is if it's all right with Heath." Tom answered as he looked back over at his son.

As four heads turned towards him waiting for his answer, Heath stomach began to twist into knots. "Sure, that's fine." He managed to say as he watched smiles appear on all of their faces.

"Now that that's taken care of, the three of you need to go wash up for dinner. Your mother's waiting for you downstairs." Tom stated as he set Gene down on the floor.

"Can we come back up and visit Heath after dinner?" Audra questioned as she looked up at her father.

"We'll see how Heath feels, now run along." Tom replied as he watched is children head for the door.

"Nick?" Heath questioned before Nick left through the open door.

"Yeah?" He replied as he turned around and looked back at Heath.

"Can you tell Si… Si…, he began trying to remember the mans name who made him the juice.

"Silas?" Nick offered up trying to help Heath.

Smiling Heath shook his head yes, "Can you tell Silas thanks for the juice, it was wonderful."

"Will do kid," Nick replied as a smile spread across his face.

Turning back to face the man who sat on the bed next to him, Heath began to fidget with the bedcovers. "Heath," Tom said softly as the boy with eyes as blue as the sky looked up at him. "I have some things to tell you that you may not want to hear," he began as he reached over and took Heath's hand. "All I'm asking it that you hear me out, can you do that?" Tom asked as he looked into the questioning blue eyes.

"Yes Sir," Heath replied unsure of why he felt as if his world was about to collapse.

Squeezing Heath's hand, Tom began…..

Part 13

The light sheer curtains waved back and forth gently in the evening air as Heath lay back in his bed and watched them. His head and chest still hurt from all the crying he'd done earlier in the evening when he found out Tom Barkley was his father. Holding up the picture of himself and his mother his father had given him, there was just enough light filtering in from the moon outside for him to make out his mother's smiling face.

As his chest heaved at the sight of her pretty face, tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered her gentle touch, her laugh, and her smile. "I miss you mama," he said quietly as he clutched the picture to his chest and lay down on his side. Crying quietly it was a while before he finally fell into a restless sleep.

"Nick will you quit pacing!" Exclaimed Jarrod as he looked up at his younger brother as he walked back and forth across the bedroom.

"I can't!" Nick shouted as he turned around quickly and glared at Jarrod. "How can you just sit there and act so calm!"

"What would you rather I do Nick? Run around the house ranting and raving about how good our families had it when we had a brother out there practically starving?" Jarrod asked as he stood up and faced Nick.

"You could do something!" Nick shouted as he threw his hands up in the air and walked away from his older brother.

"And what good would any of that do Heath?" Jarrod asked as he walked over and placed his hand on Nick's shoulder.

"I don't know," Nick replied quietly as he hung his head for a moment. "It's just that I feel so… so…," Nick started before Jarrod finished it for him.

"Guilty," Jarrod said as Nick turned back around and looked at him.

"We've always had everything Jarrod, a roof over our heads, food on our plates, two loving parents. Hell Heath's never had any of that!" Exclaimed Nick as he sat down on the edge of Jarrod's bed.

"We can help make all that up to him now, we have a chance to be the brothers he's always wished for." Jarrod replied as he sat down next to Nick. "Nick we can't change what's happened to Heath in the past but we can change what happens to him from here on out."

"Father could have changed his past," Nick stated coldly as he looked Jarrod directly in the eye.

"Nick he never knew about Heath," Jarrod replied.

"He should have Jarrod, why didn't he ever go back and check?" Nick asked as he let his true feelings come forward.

Absorbing his brothers words, Jarrod couldn't come up with an answer for him. "I can't say Nick, it isn't my place."

"Well it was his place and he didn't bother!" Nick shouted as he stood up quickly.

"Nick…," began Jarrod before Nick jumped in.

"Did you hear how he broke his arm Jarrod? Did you?" Nick questioned as he poked a finger into his older brothers chest. "Some boys threw stones at him, not only at him but at his horse causing it to rear. He broke his arm and they just laughed at him, our brother." Nick stated as he stood in front of Jarrod.

"Nick none of that is father's fault," Jarrod replied in defense of Tom. "If he would have known about Heath none of that would have ever happened."

"All he had to do was check Jarrod, what kind of a man doesn't check knowing what he did?" Nick questioned as the pedestal his father had always been on came crashing down all around him.

Not waiting for an answer, Nick turned and quickly left Jarrod's room. Sitting down on his bed, Jarrod let Nick's word penetrate into his head. "Why didn't his father go back to Strawberry? Was he afraid of what he might find there? And if so what did that say about him?" As the questions whirled around in his head and uneasy feeling filled his stomach. Standing up he walked over to his desk and began to write down a few questions for his father.

"Heath… Heath sweet heart," said Leah as she sat on the edge of her son's bed and brushed her fingers through his hair.

Slowly stirring, Heath opened his eyes and was rewarded by his mother's sweet smile. "Mama!" He shouted as he sat up in bed and grabbed a hold of her. Holding onto her for everything he was worth he drank in her sweet smell and gentle touch. "I've missed you Mama," he said, his voice full of emotion.

"If only you'd gone out the window like I'd asked we could be together." Leah said as she held Heath in her arms.

Looking up at his mother, Heath became confused. "But you're here now." Heath replied as he looked into her green eyes.

"No Heath, I'm not." Leah said as she stood up leaving Heath sitting alone on the bed. "I'm gone because you couldn't save me."

"No Mama…," Heath mumbled as his heart thundered in his chest.

"I'm gone because you didn't help me," Leah stated as she took a step away from the bed.

"I tried Mama," Heath said pleadingly as his throat began to constrict and tears formed in his eyes. Wiping his hand across his face to clear his blurred vision he saw his mother's crumpled body lying on the floor of his bedroom. "Mama!" He screamed as he jumped up and ran to her.

"You're to late," Leah said as her eyes closed and her body relaxed in death.

"NO! MAMA PLEASE!" Heath screamed as he reached down and grabbed her with his one good hand. "PLEASE COME BACK!"

Tom heard the heart felt cries of his son as he lay in bed unable to sleep. As he scrambled to his feet and rushed down the hallway, his young sons cries echoed in his head and tore into his heart. Practically ripping the door off it's hinges, he was in his son's room and down on the floor by his side in a flash.

Heath was obviously in the grip of a nightmare as he pawed at the floor in front of him screaming out his mothers name. Wrapping his arm around Heath from behind Tom pulled him into his chest while calling out his name.

"Heath… Heath you're all right son." He said as the boy continued to struggle in his arms.

"PLEASE MAMA… I'M SORRY!" Heath screamed as he struggled to free himself from the hands now keeping him from his mother. Her lifeless body lay directly in front of him and he couldn't reach her. "PLEASE I HAVE TO HELP HER!" He screamed as he struggled with the man holding him.

"Heath she's not there, she's gone." Tom stated firmly as he held on even tighter to his son.

"NO! It's all my fault!" Heath cried as he pushed and kicked to free himself. He had to help her, he had to make her well again. It was his fault she was hurt, his fault she lay lifeless in front of him on the floor. "MAMA!" He screamed as he lunged forward with all his might.

Tom watched in horror as Heath fell from his arms and landed on his head and broken arm on the floor at his feet.

A small cry escaped Heath's lips as both his head and arm exploded in pain. "Mama don't leave me," he mumbled as he felt himself being lifted off the floor. "Please," he cried before going limp in Tom's arms.

"Father what happened?" Nick asked as he rushed in to find Tom picking Heath up off the floor. Blood dripped down the side of his younger brothers head as his father carried him over to the bed.

"Nick grab me a clean cloth will you," Tom asked as he never took his eyes off Heath.

Wringing a cloth out in the cool water next to Heath's bed, Nick handed it to his father.

Taking the cloth Tom gently cleaned the small laceration in Heath's eyebrow. The cut didn't appear deep but Tom could already see the lump forming around it.

"Is he all right?" Nick asked as he studied Heath's sweaty face.

Heath turned his head away from Tom as his father cleaned up the cut and wiped up the blood that dripped down the side of his head into his golden hair. "He was having a nightmare," Tom replied as he continued to clean up Heath. "I think he'll be all right now. Why don't you run along back to bed Nick."

"I could stay with him if you want." Nick offered as his father finally looked up at him.

"Thanks Nick, but I think I should be the one to stay with him." Tom replied.

Reluctantly Nick turned to leave Heath's room, turning back towards his father he said, "I'll be just down the hall if you need me."

"I know that son, thank you." Tom replied as he watched Nick turn to leave. He was surprised but pleasantly so at how well Nick had taken to Heath. He thought for sure Nick would be the one to back away from Heath. Instead Nick had been the first one to welcome him.

Looking down he watched as Heath fitfully tossed his head back and forth in a troubled sleep. The tears that seeped slowly out of his son's swollen eyes caused Tom's own heart to ache. After all they were tears he caused, pain and suffering that he could have and should have prevented so many years ago. Instead he'd cheated his son out of the life he was meant to have. Now he'd gone through hell and Tom wasn't sure they could win him back.

Picking Heath up, Tom cradled him against his chest and then lay down with him on the bed. Holding his son in his arms he could feel him shaking slightly, "Shhhh, it's all right Heath," Tom said quietly as he ran his hand through the fine hair on Heath's head. "You're home now and I promise you you'll never be alone again."

A swallow landed on the window sill in the early morning light and sang it's sweet song as the occupants of the room began to stir. Feeling someone holding him, Heath's eyes shot wide open. The early morning sun forced his eyes closed again almost immediately as a sharp pain traced it's way across his forehead. Reaching up with his right hand he felt the knot just above his left eye and quickly removed his hand.

"Easy now," Tom said as he eased Heath's hand back from the cut on his forehead. "That's one nasty bump you have young man." He added as Heath opened his eyes more slowly this time.

"How'd… why…," Heath mumbled as he tried to figure out why his head hurt and why his father was in bed with him.

"You were having a bad dream and fell," Tom explained to him as he sat up on the bed pulling Heath up along with him.

"I'm sorry," Heath mumbled as he lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Hey now, none of that." Tom stated as he placed his finger under Heath's chin and lifted his head back up. "You didn't do anything wrong Heath."

Looking into his father's eyes Heath could see he meant what he said. "I didn't mean to wake you." Heath said as he watched a smile spread across his father's face.

"I'm glad you did, part of being a father is being there when your children need you the most. I was glad I finally had a chance to be there for you Heath." Tom stated as he placed his hand on his sons shoulders.

"Bout time you woke up!" Stated Nick as he walked into Heath's room and up to the side of his bed. "Thought you was goanna sleep all day again." He added as he sat down and smiled at Heath. Seeing the bump over Heath's eye brought the memories of the previous evening flooding back into his thoughts. Trying not to let the hurt he felt inside show he reached over and ruffled Heath's hair.

"Morn' in Nick," Heath replied as he smiled at his brother.

"Father can I take Heath out later and show him the new horses we just bought at auction?" Nick questioned, he had a feeling some fresh air and sunshine would do Heath a world of good.

"Nick I'm not sure Heath's up for something like that yet." Tom replied as he watched his older sons smile fade.

"Please can I?" Heath asked as his eyes widened at the thought of spending some time outside with Nick.

"Heath you look exhausted and you're still running a slight fever." Tom stated as he studied his son's pale face.

"I feel fine, really." Heath piped in as he looked up at his father anxiously.

Looking at the hopefulness in both of his son's eye's Tom caved in. "All right, you eat a good breakfast and get plenty of rest this morning and then maybe, just maybe you can go outside with Nick for a while this afternoon."

"Thank you," Heath exclaimed as he threw his arm around his father.

Wrapping his arms around the small boy, Tom's heart overflowed with joy. Heath had offered up a piece of himself with the hug that Tom had not expected. As Heath sat back up Tom had to control his own emotions.

Looking a little embarrassed Heath played with the bed covers as his father reached out and caressed his cheek. "Why don't we go and get you cleaned up a little, think you can make it to the bathroom down the hall?" Tom asked as his heart raced underneath his night shirt.

Shaking his head yes, Heath edged his way off the bed as Tom held his hand for support.

"Come on kid, I'll show ya where the bathroom is," Nick stated as he placed his arm across Heath's shoulder.

Walking down the hall with his older brother, Heath felt about ten feet tall. Nick brought out something inside him he never thought he had. The feelings that welled up inside him when he was with the older boy where hard to describe. He just knew he liked the way the older boy made him feel.

Stopping at the linen closet in the hall, Nick grabbed a towel and washcloth and handed them to Heath. "You can use these to wash up with," he said as they continued on into the bathroom. As Nick entered through the door, Heath stopped and looked around in amazement.

The bathroom was larger than his kitchen at home had been. The large porcelain tub sitting against the back wall was magnificent. Its brass handles gleamed in the early morning light like gold.

"Here you can wash up at the sink," Nick stated as he wrapped his arm across Heath's shoulders and escorted him over to the sink.

Looking down at the white porcelain sink, Heath though about how much it resembled the tub. Small brass handles and a spout the same as those on the tub stood out for all to see. "Where do you pump the water?" Heath asked as he placed his towels on the side of the sink and bent down to look underneath it.

"You don't," stated Nick as he reached forward and spun one of the brass handles.

Heath looked on in awe as the water spilled out of the faucet freely. "How's it do that?" He questioned quietly as he took a step closer to the sink and examined the handles.

"How do I know it just does," laughed Nick as he watched Heath look on in amazement. "Go on get wash' in, the days half over with already." Nick exclaimed as he smiled at Heath. "I'm goanna go see if I can find some cloths to fit you, I'll be right back." Nick said before leaving Heath alone in the bathroom.

Taking the washcloth, Heath ran it under the cool water and used it to wash his face. The coolness of the water felt good on the bump over his eye and he held it there for a moment. Looking up he noticed his reflection in the mirror over the sink. The bump and small cut over his eye looked red and angry, but it was the dark black marks under his eyes that caused him the greatest concern however. Reaching up with his right hand he ran his fingers over the dark skin and sighed. How was he going to hide these from his mother, he wondered.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind reality slapped him savagely in the face. "She'd never see them," he thought as tears came rushing to the surface once again. Hearing Nick coming down the hall he grabbed the washcloth and pressed it up against his face to stifle the tears.

"I found some old cloths, they may be a little big but I think they'll do." Nick stated as he walked into the bathroom carrying some cloths for Heath to try on.

Putting down the washcloth, Heath dried his face off with the towel and thanked Nick. Hearing the shaky voice and seeing the red rimmed eye's Nick had a pretty good idea Heath had been crying.

"Come on, I'll help you try them on. Can't be to easy do' in it yerself with that arm." Nick stated as he placed his arm across Heath's shoulders and escorted him back to his room. Closing the door he helped Heath take off the nightshirt. As Heath sat down on the bed Nick slipped the pants over his feet and helped pull them up. They were about five inches to big in the waist and about three inches too long but Nick figured they'd do.

"Here let me just put this belt on ya and I'm sure they'll stay up." Nick said as he threaded the belt through the pant loops. Picking up the light tan shirt Nick placed it so Heath could slide his right arm inside. With his left arm strapped to his body there was no way to feed it through the arm hole so Nick just wrapped it around Heath's front and began buttoning it. Tucking the shirt into the pants, Nick tightened the belt and stood back to look at Heath. "Not bad at all," he said proud of his handy work.

Looking down at the new pair of pants and shirt he wore, Heath was all smiles. No one except his Mama had ever given him anything before. Yawning he looked up at Nick and thanked him. "Thanks Nick, I ain't never had nicer clothes before."

"They ain't noth' in just something I've outgrown is all." Nick replied as he watched Heath look up at him sleepily. "You can't be tired all ready, ya just got up." He laughed as Heath yawned again.

"Sorry," Heath said as his headache began to grow. He too was surprised at how little it took to tire him out. "Think yer Pa would mind if I laid down for a bit?" Heath questioned sleepily.

Walking forward Nick laid his hand on Heath's shoulder, "he's your father too Heath."

Looking up at Nick he saw the sincerity in the young man's eyes. Why was it that one look from Nick could make him feel so important so valued. No one had ever made him fee the way this boy had from the moment he met him. Lowering his head he sighed at the pain just learning about him must have caused Nick. More than anything he didn't want to hurt the young man next to him, but he already felt like he had.

"And Heath I bet he'd be pleased if you rested." Helping Heath back up into the large bed, Nick pulled the comforter up around him and sat down next to him. "I'll bring you up some breakfast in a while, get some sleep so I can show you around later." Nick said as he stood back up and prepared to leave.

"Nick?" Heath questioned as Nick turned around by the door. "Thanks."

"No thanks needed little brother," Nick replied before closing the door behind him.

The words little brother swirled around and around in his head as he drifted off to sleep. No sweeter words had ever been uttered to him.

Part 14

The cabin was much smaller and confining than the fine home he was accustomed to but under the circumstances it would have to do. As Jeb Marshall sat in front of the fire staring into it's mesmerizing depths one face kept appearing in his minds eye. A face he had long vowed revenge against, and one he would have taken care of twelve years ago if a certain woman hadn't come along and spoiled his plans.

He remembered heading to Strawberry all those years ago to inquire about purchasing some shares in one of the many mines the town boasted, when he unexpectedly stumbled across Tom Barkley. He'd been having a quiet dinner in the Hotel when old Tom himself strode in larger than life and checked into a room. Blending in to the back of the crowded dinning room as Tom passed by and headed up the stairs, he was certain he wasn't noticed..

Spending the next day and a half shadowing the one man he despised more than any other, Jeb had concluded that Tom was in town alone conducting his business. Extending his own stay, Jeb searched for a way to avenge his wife's death. The fact that Tom was here alone made everything all that much easier.

One night as he watched Tom enter the crowded saloon a plan began to formulate in the back of his head. As a smile crept across his face, he walked across the street and slipped away into the shadows. As he waited patiently he noted the lack of anyone else on the streets. Practically the only other lights shinning in town where those in the sheriffs office.

Hearing the saloon doors swinging in the night air he listened as a lone pair of boots echoed across the wood plank sidewalk heading towards the Hotel. Edging closer to the entrance of the ally, Jeb readied himself.

Seeing the back of Tom Barkley's shirt the thought of this being another false alarm where driven from his head. Taking the wooden plank he'd found in the back of the ally he swung it with all his might cracking Tom in the back of the head. Watching as Tom crumpled at his feet, Jeb smiled as he reached down and grabbed Tom by his shirt and dragged him into the mouth of the ally.

Quickly taking Tom's wallet out of his pocket, Jeb turned the rest of his pockets inside out so it looked like a robbery. Standing triumphantly over his victim he looked down as blood ran freely through Tom's light brown hair as he lay crumpled on his left side. Laughing at the sight of the man he'd hated for the past eight years lying motionless at his feet, Jeb brought back his foot and kicked Tom in the stomach. Hearing the air rush from the mans lungs only fueled Jeb's desire to hurt him more. Laughing as he repeatedly kicked Tom in the chest, stomach and head, Jeb never heard the other set of footsteps making there way down the sidewalk.

As Leah Thompson stepped off the sidewalk and into the entrance of the alley between the saloon and general store she saw a sight that both frightened and angered her. A man was standing over another in the alley beating him as he taunted and laughed at him. It was obvious by the listless condition of the man on the ground that he had long since lost consciousness.

"Help! Someone please help!" Leah screamed as she backed away from the alley and out into the street.

Hearing the woman's screams, Jeb looked up as saw her as she stood just a short distance from him. Wanting to reach out and grab her he resisted the urge to do so knowing that someone might easily spot him. Kicking out at Tom one last time Jeb fled down the back of the alley and disappeared around the back of the saloon.

"I almost killed you once Tom Barkley," Jeb Marshall stated aloud as he stood up in the small cabin. "You can rest assure I won't make the same mistake twice!"

"Hi," Audra said as two blue eyes finally opened up and looked over at her.

"Hi," Heath replied tentatively as he struggled to sit up.

"Mama says yer my brother, is that true?" Audra questioned as she made herself at home on the side of Heath's bed.

Looking over at the blonde haired, blue eyed girl sitting up next to him on his bed, Heath smiled. "Yeah I guess… that's what yer Pa said." He replied as she returned his smile.

"I'm glad, now Nick can't keep telling me I was adopted." Audra replied as she relaxed her shoulders a little.

"Why would he say that?" Heath asked as he cocked his head and looked at Audra.

"Cause nobody else sept me has blonde hair silly." Audra stated matter of fact ally. "Least not till you came," she added smiling.

"I see," Heath replied as he looked at her blonde hair and then reached up and touched his own.

"Don't let her fool ya kid, she was adopted." Nick stated as he strode purposely into the room carrying a tray of food.

"I am not!" Audra shouted as she crossed her arms across her chest and looked defiantly at Nick.

"Sorry little sis but it's true," Nick replied as he sat the tray down on the table next to the bed.

"It is not Nicholas Barkley and you better take it back right now!" Audra shouted as she jumped down off the bed and walked right up to her older brother.

Heath was impressed with Audra, for a girl she certainly could handle herself well. Watching her as she stood up to Nick a sense of pride began to build inside him, pride for a little sister that wasn't about to back down when wronged.

"I look just like Heath!" Audra stated as she pointed over at her new brother.

Heath's stomach flipped slightly as both Audra and Nick turned their attention away from one another and back towards him. Walking up to the side of the bed, Nick studied Heath for a moment. "No… no I think Heath here definitely looks more like Gene than he does you." Nick stated as he turned back around to face her.

Stomping her foot, Audra pointed her finger at Nick as her face reddened in anger. "You're just mean Nick Barkley and I'm tell' in Mother on you!" She shouted before storming out of the room.

Nick just chuckled before turning back towards Heath. "I hope yer hungry," he said as he lifted up the tray and set it across Heath's lap on the bed.

As the delicious aroma of eggs found their way to him, his stomach actually growled. "I guess you are hungry," Nick laughed as he sat down on the bed next to Heath.

As his face turned beet red in embarrassment, Heath couldn't help but smile. "Guess I am," he replied.

"Silas didn't know how ya liked em' so he just scrambled em." Nick stated as he watched Heath stare at the eggs. "You do like eggs don't ya?" He added as the thought occurred to him that maybe Heath didn't.

"Yeah… it's just… well I ain't had em in a while." Heath replied as he dropped his head a little.

"Well don't you worry none Silas makes em for us every morn' in." Nick stated happily.

"Every morning?" Questioned a surprised Heath. He couldn't imagine having such a fine breakfast every morning.

"Yup, eggs, steak, ham, bacon, potatoes, you name it and Silas usually has it on the table." Nick replied as he pulled a chair up next to Heath's bed and sat down.

Staring down at the eggs and toast on his plate Heath couldn't imagine all the other foods Nick talked about. Steak, ham, bacon, potatoes, he could see potatoes he'd eaten a lot of them growing up. But to have everything Nick mentioned on your plate every morning was something he thought he'd never see.

"A you gonna eat those or stare at em all morn' in?" Nick questioned as he leaned forward in the chair and smiled at Heath.

As color once again rose up in his cheeks Heath smiled and picked up a fork full of eggs. Placing them in his mouth he swore he'd never tasted anything quite so fine in his entire life. As he chewed slowly and savored each mouthful he swore he could taste a hint of bacon in the eggs as well.

Nick sat back and watched as he new brother ate the eggs he'd brought up for him. He was pretty sure by how skinny Heath was that he hadn't eaten anything in quite some time. Nick smiled as he watched Heath chew and re-chew each mouthful savoring each bit. For Nick he couldn't imagine taking so much time to eat. He normally had so many things to do at once he very rarely even tasted his food as he forced it down.

"What's so funny?" Heath asked as he put down his fork and questioned his smiling brother.

"I swear Heath, I ain't ever seen anyone take so long ta eat eggs before." Nick replied chuckling.

"Sorry Nick, they're just real good." Heath replied with a shy smile. "Will you thank Silas for me?"

"Hang on, you can tell him yerself." Nick replied as he jumped up from the chair and walked over to the door. "Silas… Silas!" He hollered so loud Heath all most covered his ears.

Hearing footsteps rushing down the hall towards them Heath heard someone ask Nick if he was all right. "What's the matter mister Nick? Some thin' wrong?" Silas questioned as he raced up to Nick.

"Nothin at all Silas, Heath here just wanted ta tell ya how good those eggs of yours are." Nick replied as he clapped Silas on the shoulder and ushered him into the room.

Walking up to the bed Silas looked upon the small child it held. The blue eyes that stared up at him immediately put him at ease. The dark circles under the child's eyes worried Silas some, but the boy sure did look much better than he had the other night.

"Heath I'd like ta introduce you to Silas," Nick stated as he and Silas stood next to Heath's bed.

"Howdy Mr. Silas," Heath exclaimed as he lifted up his right hand and offered it to the kind looking man standing next to Nick.

"Hello to you too Mister Heath," Silas replied as he shook the young boys hand.

"Thank you for the eggs, I've never had better." Heath stated with a smile as he watched one spread across Silas's face as well.

"I'm glad you liked em, you just send Mister Nick here downstairs if you needs anything else. I'll be more than happy ta fix anything you like." Silas said before he picked up the tray off of Heath's lap.

"Thanks again Mr. Silas," Heath offered up shyly.

"You're more than welcome Mister Heath," Silas replied before turning with the tray and leaving the room.

"Well you ready ta head outside?" Nick questioned anxiously as he watched Heath's eye's follow Silas out the door.

"Huh… oh yeah," Heath replied as he threw Nick a lopsided smile. "You sure it's OK?"

"Of course I'm sure," Nick laughed as he helped Heath off the bed.

As his bare feet hit the floor, Heath realized he didn't have any boots.

"What's the matter?" Nick questioned as he turned around to find out why Heath wasn't following him.

"He didn't… I couldn't…," Heath began before lowering his gaze.

"Couldn't what?" Nick asked as he walked back up next to Heath and placed his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"I don't have any boots," he said quietly as he tried desperately to force the awful images of his mother's death and her killer out of his head.

"Well I'm sure there's gotta be something in my closet you can wear." Stated Nick as he walked Heath down the hall towards his own room.

As Heath walked into Nick's room he stopped cold, the room was about twice the size of the one he occupied and it was filled to the brim with different things. On the mantle over the fireplace was a replica of a large ship complete with mast and sails. Heath could even see small cannons sticking out from its hull.

Over next to Nick's bed was a small saddle up on a stand with a lasso still hanging from its side. Nick age 6 was scratched into the fine leather.

"Here try these," exclaimed Nick as he tossed a pair of boots over to Heath as he stood looking at the saddle. "That was my first saddle," Nick explained as he walked past Heath and ran his hand over the fine worn leather.

"Sure is nice," Heath said as he reached down and picked up the boots. Taking them over to Nick's bed he jumped up and sat down. Pulling the first boot on he was surprised when it fit like a glove. Happily pulling the second one on he jumped down off the bed and smiled up at Nick. "They work," he said happily.

"Good then let's get go' in the days a waste in' my boy," Nick stated as he slapped Heath on the back.

Part 15

The barn was easily twice as big as Mr. Mosley's back in Strawberry and Heath couldn't believe his eyes. The craftsmanship in the way the barn was constructed was evident throughout the grand structure. The clean stalls and isle ways reflecting the care and commitment of all who worked here to keep it just as grand as the day it opened.

Turning around and looking at his new little brother, Nick shook his head and chuckled. Heath stood behind him with his mouth wide open and his eyes as big as saucers as he looked at the barn around him. Nick watched patiently as the small boy dressed in his old cloths took in everything around him. Watching him Nick marveled at how small and vulnerable Heath really looked. His old cloths hung off the boy and his face still seemed so sunken and with drawn. Seeing Heath's arm still strapped to his chest, an anger at those who hurt his brother began to brew once again in the pit of his stomach.

"This is all yers?" Heath questioned as he turned around slowly and took in every last detail of the barn and it's contents.

"Not just mine but yours too." Nick replied as he took a step backwards and placed his hand on Heath's shoulder. "We're brothers right?"

Smiling Heath replied, "right."

Nick couldn't get over how one little smile from this young boy could make him feel so appreciated, so loved. The happy bright blue eyes looking up at him filled him with pride. "Come on, I'll show you my horse Coco." Nick stated as he led Heath towards one of the back stalls. "Here he is," Nick said as he walked into the stall and ran his hand down Coco's back.

"You have yer own horse?" Heath asked quietly as he stared straight ahead at Coco.

"Yup, had him since I was eight. He's the best horse on the ranch." Nick stated proudly as he stroked Coco's neck.

Walking up to Coco's head Heath slowly reached up and allowed the horse to sniff his hand. "Howdy Coco," Heath said quietly as the horse drank in his scent. "You sure do have a nice coat, I bet Nick takes real good care of ya."

Nick watched as Heath talked quietly with Coco, he was certain that Heath had for the moment forgotten he was even in the stall with them. Even though he was only a few feet away from Heath it was hard to hear exactly what the boy was whispering to Coco. All he knew was that Coco too had forgotten all about him for the moment and centered in on the boy in front of him.

Reaching up and running his hand down Coco's nose, Heath said his goodbyes and walked out of the stall. "Here sure is a good horse," he said as Nick followed him out into the main isle.

"From only the best breeding stock." Nick replied as Heath looked down the rest of the stalls taking in all the magnificent horses they held. Catching the back of a tall bay in the last stall his heart stopped for a moment. "It can't be!" His brain screamed out as his heartbeat thundered in his ears, "he's dead!"

Taking off in a dead run, Heath raced the short distance to the end of the barn. Standing behind the tall bay his breathing came in short fast pants, the sight of the large horse brought so many emotions rushing to the surface within him he wasn't sure exactly what to feel.

Walking into the stall, Heath gently ran his hand over the horses back and up his neck. "You sure are a grand one," Heath said softly as he stared into the bays large brown eye. "For a minute I thought you were someone else," he added as his heart fell a little. "But I can see that yer different."

Nick watched as Heath raced away from him and walked into one of the back stalls. Hurrying up after his new brother Nick almost screamed out at him as he walked into the stall with the bay. But knowing how that would only upset the horses he kept quiet. If he upset the bay his brother could be trampled to death in an instant. The bay had already broken one hands arm and injured another's leg. He still had a wild streak running through him that Nick knew to stay on guard for. "Heath you gotta get out of there boy." Nick said in a voice between whispering and his normal tone.

"He's bigger than Mr. Mosley's horse back in Strawberry Nick." Heath stated as he continued to rub the bays nose and talk quietly to him.

"Please Heath, father doesn't want us around him, Nick stated with a little more urgency.

Peeking out around the bay, Heath could clearly see the anxiety on Nick's face. "Gotta go boy, hope ya don't mind if I come back again?" Heath said as the bay gently nudged him. "Thanks, maybe next time I can stay longer." He added smiling before backing out of the stall. "What's the matter Nick?" Heath questioned as Nick grabbed a hold of his arm and led him away from the stall.

"He's dangerous Heath, he's already injured two of fathers ranch hands. We're not supposed to go near him." Nick replied as he watched a puzzled expression cross Heath's face.

"He's not dangerous Nick, he just wants ta be free." Stated Heath as he looked back over at the bay.

"Now how do you know that?" Nick questioned sarcastically.

Part 16

The frightened yet hurt look in Heath's eyes as he shouted out the word "NO", caused Nick's heart to beat faster in his chest. What could make this boy who talked so easily to horses suddenly want nothing to do with them? "Heath I'm sure father would want you to have your own horse." Nick said as he took a step closer to Heath.

"I can't!" Heath shouted as he turned away from Nick and hung his head.

Nick watched as the horses closest to them all whinnied and shifted nervously in their stalls. The large bay pulled at his tether as he tried to turn and see the boy. As Nick's own heart felt troubled and worried over Heath's reaction he reached his hand out and placed it on his brother's shoulder. "Heath…," began Nick before Heath turned quickly and cut him off.

In a voice so sad and lonely it shot straight through Nick's heart, Heath said. "I killed him Nick, it was all my fault. I can't never let that happen again, ever!" With that said he turned around and ran down the main isle of the barn and out the open doors.

Stunned momentarily by both the pain on Heath's face and the utter anguish in his voice, Nick quickly took off after him. "Heath!" He shouted as he used his long legs and raced after the smaller boy. Running out into the bright sunlight he frantically looked around the yard for the younger boy. Racing around the side of the barn, relief washed over him as he saw Heath sitting under a tree just behind the barn. Running up to him he dropped down on his knees next to Heath. Heath sat with his knees bent and his one good arm wrapped around them, his head was resting on the top of his kneecaps and Nick could hear the quiet sobs as the small boy cried quietly.

Reaching out his hand, Nick tentatively touched Heath's shoulder. Feeling the need to do more as the boy under his hand shook ever so gently, Nick placed his arm around him. Pulling Heath up against him, he felt the need to protect and comfort him. As Nick sat with Heath underneath the large oak tree he finally felt Heath relax a little. He'd been so stiff and unresponsive Nick had begun to grow a little concerned, Heath still felt warm to the touch and Nick wondered if maybe he hadn't made a mistake by bringing him out to the barn so soon. But seeing the look in his new brother's eyes as he looked around the barn had been something wonderful, even magical. It was as if a whole new world had opened up for Heath, a world he never dreamed he'd be a part of. Nick wanted to make those dreams come true for Heath, he wanted him to be a part of his world. To walk by his side and to walk hand in hand as brothers should.

"Heath, I know you ain't never killed anyone. Can ya tell me what happened?" Nick asked as he felt Heath tense up once again.

"Please don't make me," Heath said quietly as he kept his head down on his knees.

"Heath I'm your brother, your older brother. It's my job ta help." Nick replied as he tightened his grip on Heath a little.

"You can't help," Heath replied quietly while keeping his head down.

"I can't if I don't know what's wrong," Nick said as he tried to get Heath to open up.

"It's on account of who I am an you can't change that." Heath stated as he raised up his head and looked at Nick.

That look, the look of utter defeat was back in his little brothers eyes. What caused it? And how could he get rid of it? How could he make him feel whole again? "You're my brother that's who you are." Nick stated as he watched Heath shake his head no.

"You don't understand," Heath said as another tear rolled down his cheek.

"Then help me to Heath, tell me what's wrong." Nick stated as he stared into the sad red rimmed looking up at him.

"If I hadn't been ride' in him he wouldn't be dead. He died cause a me, all on account a me." Heath said sadly before looking away from Nick.

Desperately trying to figure out what Heath was talking about Nick searched his head. "The horse! The one Audra told them about! The one were Heath broke his arm!" Nick's brain screamed out to him. "Are you talking about the horse you fell off of an broke your arm? They killed him for that?" Nick questioned.

"If I hadn't been on him Patrick would' a never hit him with the rock scary' in him. He didn't mean ta hurt Patrick he was just protect' in me but the sheriff shot him any how. Don't you see he died cause he was with me, the town bastard!" Heath exclaimed as the image of the great bay crashing to the ground played over and over again in his minds eye.

Turning Heath and grabbing onto his good arm Nick shook him, "Don't ever let me hear you say that word again!" He shouted as tears fell from Heath's eyes. "You are not the reason that horse died, do you hear me? You're not! You had nothing to do with what happened. They were the ones responsible, not you. They're wrong about you, you're not a bastard! You're mother loved you and so does your father! He would have come for you if he'd known I know he would." Nick stated as he stared into the blue eyes looking up at him. "You're loved and that makes you a much bigger person than those who hurt you. I promise no one will ever hurt you again Heath, I swear it."

Heath didn't know what to feel, in his head he could still picture the bay falling but his heart had heard his brothers words and understood them. As the feelings in his heart finally found their way to his brain, he reached out and touched Nick's arm. "I'm sorry… I promise I won't say it again."

"You better not," Nick said smiling. "Or you'll have me to deal with and I can tell you it won't be very pretty." He added as he ruffled Heath's hair. "Heath are you afraid of horses?" Nick asked as he tried to find a way to rid Heath of his sense blame in the horses death.

"Course not," Heath replied quickly wondering why Nick would think such a thing.

"Then you'll pick out a horse and go riding with me when your arm heals right?" Nick questioned as he watched Heath's eyes take on that lost lonely look for a moment again.

Heath wanted to believe Nick, he wanted to believe that he wasn't the one to blame for the bays death but he just couldn't get it out of his head that he was. "I… I can't," Heath said ashamed as he turned his head away from Nick.

"You can Heath I'll be right by your side. I promise nothing like that will ever happen again, I won't let it." Nick said in a gentle voice.

Looking up in at the sincerity in Nick's eye's Heath believed him. To him Nick could do almost anything, he was sure of it. The feelings of guilt he'd carried for so long eased up some. He began to think that maybe just maybe he could one day have that horse he'd always wanted.

"Well what a ya say?" Nick asked as he saw the light come back on in his brother's eyes.

"Ya think I could ride the bay?" Heath questioned tentatively.

Laughing Nick replied, "I don't know if that bays ready for you yet."

Leaning back against the tree Nick pulled Heath back with him. As the boys sat in the shade Heath looked down at the boots he now wore on his feet. As the sun filtered through the canopy overhead, stray shafts of light flickered over them their silent dance mesmerizing him. After a few moments he tilted his head up and looked at Nick. "Nick?"

"Yeah," Nick replied as he looked down at Heath.

"Thanks again fer the boots. I ain't never had a nicer pair." He said rather shyly.

"I'm sure as soon as yer arms better, father will take you in to town so he can buy you a new pair. Not to mention some new cloths," Nick laughed as he pulled on Heath's baggy shirt.

"Naw these boots'll do just fine." Heath stated as he moved his feet back and fourth a little.

"But they're all scuffed and worn out," Nick replied as he looked down at his old boots on Heath's feet.

"My mama always said you could tell how hard a man works by the marks on his boots. I'd say by the looks of these you worked real hard." Heath stated confidently as he looked up again at Nick.

A large smile spread across Nick's face. He knew Heath was praising him and it warmed his heart. "See ya just said yourself they was all worn out, first time you can travel ta town I'll come with you and help ya pick out a new pair."

Looking down at the boots on his feet Heath didn't want to trade them in for a new pair. No one had ever just given something to him before, they'd always wanted something in return. But now here was this boy, his brother, someone he'd just met handing him a pair of boots and a set of clothes without asking for a single thing in return. How could he part with something that made him feel so good, so worthwhile. "Nick… ya think yo… our father would let me keep the boots a while longer? I mean they're still good and all." Heath asked hopefully.

Watching as Heath kept his eyes focused straight ahead on his feet, Nick began to realize just how much those boots must mean to Heath. He remembered the thin ratty clothing Heath had been wearing when he found him. He doubted very much that Heath had many real possessions to his name. "I guess if you like' em father won't mind if you wear em. Might just wanna let him buy you a pair of dress boots though. It'll make him feel good." Nick replied as he watched Heath smile.

They both sat in comfortable silence for a while until Nick felt Heath's body press up against him a little more. Looking down at the boy next to him Nick could see that he was fast asleep. Chuckling quietly, Nick leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. The feeling of having Heath by his side was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He could feel places in his heart opening up that he never knew existed. Some of those places held such feelings it made his head spin. But others held darker things for those who had hurt his innocent brother, he'd much rather keep those locked inside. For unleashing those feelings would cause nothing but harm to come to those who had wronged Heath and his family.

As the front door of the mansion opened Howard was a little surprised to find Tom and not Silas standing in front of him. "Afternoon Tom, surprised to see you home this time of day." Stated Howard as he reached out and shook Tom's hand.

"Afternoon Howard, thanks for coming all the way out here." Tom replied as he led Howard into the house. "Care for a drink?"

"No thanks, I've got to head over to the Crandle's after this I better not." Howard stated as he smiled and waved his hand. "How's the boy doing?"

"I won't say it's been easy for him or any of us Howard but I think he's turned the corner." Tom said happily.

"Well let's have a look at him then, shall we?" Howard offered up as he walked towards the grand staircase.

As Tom and Howard walked up to the spare room and knocked quietly they waited a moment before entering. Eyeing the empty bed Tom quickly remembered that he'd allowed Nick to show Heath around the grounds. "The boys must still be outside," Tom stated as he led Howard down the back steps into the kitchen. Seeing Silas preparing dinner, Tom asked him if he'd seen Nick or Heath.

"Yes Mr. Barkley, Mister Nick took Mister Heath out to the barn a couple hours ago." Silas replied as he looked up from his work.

"You haven't seen them since?" Tom questioned growing a little concerned.

"No sir, I know Miss Audra went look' in for them a little whiles ago but I haven't seen her come back in yet either." Silas stated as he watched the concern in Tom's eyes grow.

"Thank you Silas," Tom replied as he headed for the back door with Howard following closely behind him. Jogging across the yard to the barn, Tom ran inside calling out his son's names. "Nick! Heath!" Getting no response and not seeing them inside he tried near the corral. It wasn't until he ran around behind the barn that his uneasiness settled. There underneath the large oak, were three of his children.

Audra lay next to Heath with her small blonde head resting in his lap peacefully. Heath intern lay back up against the tree slumped against Nick his eyes closed and sleeping peacefully as well. Nick sat straight up supporting the group with his head back against the tree and his eyes closed.

A wave of relief swept over Tom as the emotions and worries he'd kept bottled up inside him for the last few days spilled over. Seeing his children save and sound made him almost forget about the man who'd almost killed his son and was still out there somewhere no doubt waiting to finish what he'd started.

Smiling Howard watched as Tom walked over and gently shook Nick's shoulder. "Nick, Nick son." He said as Nick opened his eyes and looked up at him sleepily.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Nick asked as he pushed himself up straighter. Feeling someone leaning against him he looked over at the sleeping form of his brother and then down on that of his sister. "Oh, sorry father. Heath fell asleep and I didn't want to wake him." Nick said as he looked up at his father who was smiling.

"No harm done Nick, Dr. Merer's just here to reexamine Heath's arm. Why don't you let me take him and you can grab Audra for me." Tom stated as he reached down and carefully woke up Audra.

"Father," the young girl said happily as he looked up into his smiling face.

"Shhhhh, hello sweet heart." He said as he placed her in Nick's arms. "Be a good girl and let Nick carry you into the house, I've got to carry Heath." He added as he kissed her forehead.

Gently picking up his newest son, Tom cradled Heath in his arms. The boys small angelic face seemed so peaceful in sleep that Tom almost hated disturbing him. Seeing the eyes roaming underneath their lids he readied himself as Heath began to awaken. As the slightly clouded blue eyes opened up and looked at him, Tom smiled. "Afternoon son, sorry to wake you." Tom said as Heath woke up even more. "Dr. Merer's here to check your arm, I'm just carrying you in the house so he can have a look at you."

"It's Ok I can walk Pa… father," Heath said as he looked around for Nick.

"All right then," Tom said as he carefully let Heath down. "I see Nick had fixed you up with some of his old things," Tom added as he got a good look at the baggy pants and shirt Heath was now sporting. "We'll have to get you fitted for some new ones right away."

Heath stopped walking and looked up at his father, "is it all right if in I keep the boots?" He asked as he picked up one foot and looked down at it. "They fit real good and I… well I really like em." Heath added as he looked back up at his father.

Looking down into the expressive blue eyes eagerly awaiting his answer, Tom figured there was much more to the boots them there being a good fit. "I guess if you like them I sure don't see why not." Tom replied.

Wrapping his one arm around his father's waist he hugged him and thanked him. "Thank you father," he said meaning every word.

Tom was surprised as Heath hugged him, it was the first time the boy had shown any outward signs of affection towards him since his arrival. The small gesture of love pulled at his heart and caused his eyes to well up with tears. "You're welcome son." Tom replied as he placed his hand on top of the golden head. "Now let's get you inside so Howard can have a look at you shall we."

Jarrod sat on the edge of Heath's bed and watched as he studied the checkerboard on the bed between them. He could see Heath plotting out each move in his head as he watched the expressive blue eyes travel around the board. Deciding on his move he watched the small hand reach out and move the red checker over one square. He smiled as the hopeful young face across from him smiled and sat back waiting for him to move.

Seeing that Heath had left himself open Jarrod jumped one of his black pieces over Heath's red and added it to his pile. Looking across the board he could see that he was well in command of this game.

He was a little surprised when Heath sat up quickly and slid another red checker over one square without taking his usual time to check the board over. The smile on his little brothers face and the devious twinkle in his eye did not go unnoticed by Jarrod either. "Just what are you up too," Jarrod asked as he began to look over the board more closely. It took him a moment but he finally saw it, Heath had him boxed in with no way out. Laughing Jarrod looked back up at his new brother, "you were baiting me the entire time weren't you?" He questioned laughing.

"No, I only figured out what you were doing three moves ago." Heath replied as he smiled at Jarrod.

"Tell me where did you learn to play so well?" Jarrod asked as he conceded to Heath.

"Mr. Mosley taught me, he ran the stables where I worked." Heath replied as he remembered back to all the games he and Mr. Mosley had played once their work was finished.

"Well he sure was one fine teacher," replied Jarrod as he packed up the board. "You sure beat me but good," he added laughing.

"You're a real good player Jarrod, you just left the back door open too long." Heath stated as he shifted the sling around his neck.

"How's your arm feeling?" Jarrod asked as he noticed Heath shifting the sling around his neck.

"Heavy," he replied as he picked up his arm with the brand new cast on it slightly.

"Remember if it starts to hurt at all you're to let one of us know," Jarrod said as he stood up from the bed and looked down on Heath.

"I will," Heath replied before yawning.

"Thanks for the checkers lesson and I'll tell father you're ready for bed," Jarrod said before reaching forward and ruffling Heath's hair.

"Jarrod? Can we play again some time?" Heath questioned as Jarrod turned around in the doorway.

"Sure any time you want," Jarrod stated before leaving.

Turning his head to look out the window, he looked out at the vast amount of stairs now visible in the evening sky. The carpet of stars resembled small diamonds as Heath stared up at them dreamily. Feeling the side of his bed sink in a little he looked over into the face of his father. "Hi pa… I mean father," Heath said with a yawn.

"Looks like you've had enough excitement for one day," laughed Tom as he took in Heath's sleepy eyes. "Heath's there's something I need to talk to you about."

Realizing his father wanted to talk to him, Heath sat up straighter in the bed and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Heath I know how hard all of this has been on you and I just wanted to tell you how very proud of you I am. I couldn't have asked for a more wonderful gift than finding out you were my son. I know none of this has been easy and everything's so new right now but if you'd like to call me Pa, I'd be right honored son." Tom said as he watched Heath's eyes widen some. He could sense the turmoil in Heath over what to call him and he wanted to ease some of that tension for him.

"But Audra… Nick… they all call you father. Won't they get mad?" Heath asked curiously.

"I think you'd rather call me pa than father wouldn't you?" Tom questioned as he took Heath's hand in his own. "Is there any special reason for that?"

Heath knew the reason but he wondered if he could tell it to Tom. The more he looked into his father's blue eyes the more he knew he could trust him. "Mama always used to call you Pa. She said Heath you smile just like your Papa. Or Heath your Papa was a good man just like his son. I guess I've always grown up thinking of you as Papa." Heath replied as his eyes began to fill with tears at the thought of his mama.

"Then papa it is Heath, it'll be something special that only you and I can share." Tom replied as he watched Heath's eyes fill with tears. "Heath your mother was a wonderful woman, I want you to know that I loved her very much. I know you miss her and that's all right, just don't let it kill the person you are now or the person she hoped one day you would become. You can't let her death ruin the rest of your life, she wouldn't have wanted that." Tom said as he reached out and gently touched Heath's cheek.

"I know… I… I just miss her so much," Heath said as the tears ran freely down his face.

Leaning in and pulling his son to his chest he let the boy cry as he gently rubbed his back and talked quietly to him. "She'd be awful proud of you too Heath, I know she would." He said as he continued to hold his son.

Listening out in the hallway, Victoria wiped at her own tears with her handkerchief. The moment she'd seen Heath she wanted nothing more than to embrace him in her arms and take away his pain. But she knew more than anything he needed to build a strong bond with his father. For this reason she'd held back some and let him take control of everything. But the more she thought about it the more she realized he needed not only his father's love but a mother's love as well. Realizing she could never take his mother's place she vowed to be something else, not a replacement for his mother but a different mother. One he could hopefully love one day as much as he loved his own.

TBC…

Part 17

A sudden hard knock on his bedroom door startled him and he almost fell off the edge of the bed as he tried to pull his boot on with one hand. "Come in," he called out at he righted himself on the bed.

"You about ready?" Nick questioned as he strode confidently into Heath's room.

"Yeah," Heath replied as he smiled up at his older brother.

Nick leaned against the bedpost and watched as Heath pulled on his boot with one hand. Smiling at the sheer determination on the young boys face, Nick didn't think there was anything Heath couldn't do if he wanted to.

Standing up Heath turned and faced Nick, "ready."

"A you might wanna tighten that belt a little before you lose those pants," Nick said as he laughed a little at the sight of Heath's drooping drawers.

Looking down at his sagging pants, Heath used his right arm to tuck in his shirt a little more and then tried to tighten the belt with one hand.

Watching each unsuccessful attempt, Nick finally stepped forward and tightened the belt for Heath. "By the time you finally get this it'll be time for lunch," he joked as he ruffled Heath's hair.

"Thanks Nick," Heath replied with a smile.

"Come on," Nick stated as he placed his arm around Heath's shoulders and led him out the door and down the hallway. Walking down the grand staircase Heath was again taken back by the splendor of the large house. The intricate woodwork on the walls of the stairs alone must have taken days to create he figured as he gently ran his finger tips over it. The magnificent chandelier hanging high above the foyer glittered as the early morning light danced across its crystals. Heath stopped and watched as the tiny fragments of reflected light danced across the ceiling all around the chandelier. "It's beautiful," Heath said quietly as he remained still staring at the reflected light.

"It's the only thing Mother brought from the east when she and father moved out here. It was a wedding present from her parents." Nick said as he watched the light dance across Heath's expressive blue eyes. "Come on, breakfast will be cold by the time we get there." He laughed as he led Heath down the rest of the stairs.

Entering the dinning room by his brother's side Heath couldn't believe how large it was. Stopping suddenly, Nick almost fell over the top of him. "Warn me when you're gonna do that will ya?" He laughed as Heath looked up at him sheepishly.

"Good morning Nick, Heath," Victoria stated happily as she watched the pair enter the room together.

"Good morning Mother," Nick replied as he walked over to the table and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning ma'am," Heath said quietly as he tipped his head slightly at her.

"I sure hope you're hungry Heath. When Silas heard you were joining us this morning he cooked enough food to feed an army." Victoria said as she watched Heath's eyes take in everything around him. "Why don't you take a seat over here between Audra and Gene." Added Victoria motioning Heath towards the empty chair.

"Here Heath you can sit next to me!" Audra shouted as she jumped down from her chair and pulled out the middle one for Heath.

Heath smiled at Audra as he climbed up into the chair and sat at the table. Looking across the table at Nick and Jarrod, Heath couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. The excitement that surrounded him as he sat at the table was contagious. He listened quietly as everyone around him spoke at once. The pace at which they flew from topic to topic amazed him. Only having his Mama to talk to, he'd only ever had one conversation at a time to worry about before.

Tom stood just outside the entrance to the dinning room and listened to the endless chatter going on inside the room. He could hear Audra and Gene pestering Heath with questions and he listened closely to the quiet reply they received. A large smile tugged at the edges of his mouth as he realized how well Heath fit into their family. His family finally seemed whole, all it's pieces were finally in place.

"Morning father!" Audra shouted happily as Tom walked into the room.

"Good morning Audra, hope I didn't keep everyone waiting to long." Tom stated as he kissed Victoria and then took his seat at the head of the table. "Bandit had her foal this morning, might fine little bay too." Tom added as Silas handed him a platter of eggs.

"Heath we can go out and look at him after breakfast if you're up to it." Nick said as he looked across the table at his wide eyed younger brother.

"You sure? I… I mean it'll be all right?" Heath asked as the thought of seeing the new foal up close and in person caused his heart to race in his small chest.

"You took Heath outside yesterday! It's mine turn!" Audra stated loudly as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at Nick.

"Gees Audra he's not a dog, ya can't just lead him around." Nick snapped back at his younger sister.

"Nick that'll be enough. You can all come out to the barn after breakfast and see the new foal." Tom stated as both Audra and Nick sat back in their chairs and stared at one another.

Silas was the one to break the uneasy silence suddenly blanketing the room. "Would you like some eggs Mister Heath?" He asked as he held the tray out for him.

"Thanks Mr. Silas," Heath replied as he picked up the serving spoon and placed a small spoonful on his plate.

"There's plenty more Mister Heath, you can take more if you like." Said Silas as he smiled down on the small boy.

"Thanks but this is just fine," Heath answered as he looked back down at his plate.

"All rights then, you just let me know when you want more." Silas replied a little disappointed that he couldn't get the boy to eat more.

"Here Heath, ya gotta try one of Silas's steaks." Nick stated as he reached across the table and plopped the large piece of meat down on Heath's plate.

Heath stared at the steak with unbelieving eyes. He couldn't even remember the last time he had steak let alone had it for breakfast.

"Somethin' wrong with the steak Heath?" Nick asked as he watched his brother stare at the piece of meat on his plate.

"Huh? On no… it's just well… I ain't never had steak for breakfast before." Heath said quietly as the redness rose up the sides of his cheeks.

"Don't you worry about that son," Tom said as he stood up and walked over behind Heath. "Why don't you let me cut it up for you, it can't be very easy with your arm out of commission the way it is." He added as he reached over Heath and cut the steak up or him.

"Thanks Pa," Heath replied before he realized he'd said it out loud. Looking across the table at Nick he was prepared for the worst. More than anything he didn't want to hurt his new brother, he looked up to and respected him just as much as he did his father. The smile Nick wore across his face warmed Heath's heart, Nick approved and that's all he cared about.

As the rest of the family passed plates around and dug into their food, Heath watched and listened to everything that went on around him as he slowly chewed his own food. The steak had tasted better than anything he'd ever eaten before. As he put each delicious tasting morsel in his mouth he chewed it until it practically dissolved before swallowing it. Silas had poured him a glass of juice and it tasted just as the other had the day before. The sweet candy like flavor of orange coated his throat and left him wanting more as he finished the glass. As his stomach grew fuller he looked down at the half eaten steak and spoonful of eggs still left on his plate. He knew he'd never be able to finish them and the thought of wasting them tore at his heart. He knew what it was like to go hungry and to waste food was a sin.

As everyone around him finished eating he still tried to finish what was on his plate. Tom could tell by the look in his son's eyes that he was full. "Heath you don't have to finish if you're full son," Tom stated as he placed his napkin on the table and looked over at his son.

"But it's a sin to waste food," Heath replied as he looked down the table at his father.

"Heath you need' ant worry about that we have plenty of food." Tom replied as he watched Heath's brow furrow.

"Tom, Heath's right we shouldn't waste food." Victoria stated as she stood up from the table and walked around to Heath's chair. "How about letting me take this in to Silas and he can wrap it up for you for later." She added as she reached down and picked up his plate.

"Thank you ma'am," Heath replied as he smiled up at her.

"You're welcome Heath," Victoria said as she placed her hand on the top of his head momentarily.

"Come on, you ready to see that new foal?" Nick asked as he threw his napkin on the table and stood up.

"Sure," Heath said excitedly as he picked up his juice glass and silverware and headed off towards the kitchen.

"Heath where ya goin'?" Nick questioned as Heath walked away from him.

"Goin' ta wash my dishes," Heath said as he held them up for Nick to see.

"Silas does that son, you don't have to." Tom stated as he stood up from the table and walked over to Heath.

"But there's an awful lot a dishes ta wash. If we each did our own he wouldn't have so many to do." Heath replied as he wondered why Silas was forced to do all the work when he was more than happy to help out.

"That's his job Heath, Silas works for us." Tom replied as he saw the questioning look on Heath's face

"Here Mister Heath let me take those for you," said Silas as he smiled and reached out for the items Heath was carrying.

"It's OK I can take them into the kitchen, it'll save you a trip." Heath replied as he smiled and walked right past Silas into the kitchen. Placing the items in the sink he turned around to find Nick behind him.

"You ready now?" Nick questioned as he stood with his hands on his hips waiting.

"Where's your dishes?" Heath asked Nick as he stood empty handed behind him.

"Where's my dish… didn't you hear father? That's Silas's job." Nick replied as he stared back at Heath.

"He's all ready got so much ta carry, just carry' in out yer own plate would really help. Ya know he is kind a old." Heath added in a whisper as he leaned in closer to Nick.

Nick looked at Heath for a moment before turning around and heading back into the dinning room. Picking up his plate and silverware he ignored the questioning glances from his family, mumbled something about little brothers and left the dinning room just as quickly as he had come.

Tom looked down the table at Victoria and couldn't help but laugh at the look of amazement on her face.

"Was that Nick?" Questioned Jarrod as he looked up at his father.

"I believe it was, yes." Tom replied as he began to laugh again.

"Well I must say it only took Heath one meal to accomplish something you and Mother have been trying to do for fifteen years. He's managed to civilize Nick." Jarrod stated as he looked between his parents.

Tom and Victoria both laughed out loud at Jarrod's statement. The funny thing was, he was right.

Dumping his dishes in the sink Nick grabbed a hold of Heath's right arm and dragged him out the back door. Heath had to practically jog to keep up with Nick's long strides as he followed him across the yard towards the barn.

"Yer not mad at me are ya Nick," Heath asked as he noticed the scowl on Nick's face.

"No I'm just eager to see the foal," Nick replied as he slowed his pace some. Opening the barn door, he led Heath down to the double stall Bandit occupied. There laying down in the soft hay next to his mother was just about the prettiest little bay Heath had ever seen. The bay had a dark mane and tail with a small white mark on his nose.

Bending down and looking between the slats of the stall he tried his best to get a closer view of the small foal. "He's beautiful Nick," he said quietly as his brother crouched down next to him.

"Yeah he sure is some' thin," Nick replied as he too was in awe of the new foal.

"He's so small," Heath whispered as he kept his full attention on the bay.

"He's just about right for a new born," Nick whispered back as he too watched the small bay sleeping in front of them.

"I ain't never seen one so small, they were always yearlings by the time Mr. Mosley got um." Heath whispered as he pictured his old friend in his head.

"Whose Mr. Mosley?" Nick asked as he diverted his attention away from the foal and back onto Heath.

"I worked at his livery cleaning stalls," Heath replied automatically as he remained focused on the new foal.

"But yer only ten!" Nick exclaimed a little to loudly for the small colt as he lifted his head up off the straw and looked around nervously.

"Quiet Nick, yer scarin' him." Scolded Heath as he looked over at Nick and frowned. "Sides I turned eleven four days ago." Heath added before turning his attention back to the young bay.

"What!" Nick practically shouted as he grabbed Heath's good arm and haled him up to his feet. "It was your birthday and you didn't even tell anyone?" Nick questioned in disbelief.

"I couldn't tell anybody Nick, that was the day you found me." Heath replied as Nick continued to hold onto his arm.

Had it been really only four days since Heath had come into his life? It had to be more, it was beginning to feel like he'd always been here. It certainly felt like he was supposed to be here. Realizing he was still holding tightly onto Heath's arm he let go and apologized. "Sorry," he said before turning back and looking down on the colt. "Does father know?"

"I don't think so, how could he?" Heath asked as he stepped up next to Nick.

"We have to tell him," Nick replied as he looked down at Heath.

"Not right now, all right?" Heath asked as he placed his hand on Nick's arm.

The look in Heath's eyes caused Nick's stomach to clench up, there was a certain sadness within them he didn't like. Something deep down inside Heath was still hurting, still eating at him. He knew he needed to help his younger brother but how? "All right, but you have to promise me you'll tell him soon Heath."

"Thanks Nick," Heath replied as a half smile lit up his face.

Nick continued to look down on his little brother as Heath's full attention was once again back on the foal. He watched as Heath's eyes sparkled as they took in every inch of the foal. The dark circles that had been like bruises under his eyes were almost gone now. His cheeks had taken on a rosy glow of happiness and not fever. He was still awful skinny and small but Nick knew he could help fix that. He knew in his heart he had always wanted someone like Heath by his side. He knew he wouldn't let this gift, this gift of a younger brother go to waste.

As the sun just began to think about peeking over the horizon, Nick Barkley shook the sleep out of his eyes and jumped out of bed quickly dressing. Walking as fast and as quietly as he could down the still darkened hallway he stopped in front of Heath's room and knocked lightly. Getting no response he tried again before opening the door and entering. Half expecting to find Heath still sound asleep in bed, Nick was surprised when he walked over to the bed and found it neatly made.

Turning around and looking at the room, fear suddenly gripped his heart. "What if he left?" His mind screamed as his pulse quickened. "What if Mr. Marshall had come back and taken him again?" These thoughts filled Nick's head with a sense of dread he never thought possible. Tearing out of Heath's room as if it were on fire, Nick raced down the backstairs and into the kitchen.

"What is it Mister Nick?" Silas questioned as he witnessed Nick's mad dash down the stairs.

"Silas have you seen Heath?" Nick asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sure I have, he came down here about half an hour ago. Said he was gonna go out into the barn and check on the new foal." Silas answered as the watched the fear leave Nick's eyes.

"Thank you Silas, thank you!" Nick shouted as he hugged the older man before hurrying out the back door. Running through the early morning light, Nick stopped in front of the barn and tried to catch his breath. After a moment he opened the door and peeked inside. There laying in front of Bandit's stall on his side was Heath. His hand was reaching through the slates and gently caressing face of the new foal.

The sight of his new brother laying in the hay talking quietly to the new foal stirred emotions within him he never knew existed. Part of it was relief, relief that this new brother who overnight had won his heart was still here. The other part was wondering why he feared Heath would leave? Why did he fear someone was out to possibly hurt his brother? He'd never had those same concerns about Jarrod, Audra or Gene. He knew they'd always be here. The idea that something terrible could happen and he could lose his new brother caused a shiver to race up his spin. Rubbing away the goose bumps that formed on his arms he walked down the barn towards Heath.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Heath stopped talking to the small foal, sat up, and looked up at his older brother. "Mornin' Nick," he whispered as Nick sat down next to him.

"Nice of you to wait for me," Nick grumbled softly as he sat with his legs folded next to Heath.

"I tried Nick, but you was all scrunched up and hidden under the covers. I couldn't wake ya." Heath replied quietly as the young foal stirred next to him.

"Oh," Nick replied as he looked in at the new foal. "How's he doin?" He asked motioning towards the bay.

"He's doing real good, I think he likes it here." Heath replied with a smile.

"Heath… do you like it here?" Nick asked before he realized the words actually tumbled out of his mouth and weren't just in his own head.

Heath turned his gaze away from Nick and down towards the ground. "Sure I do," he replied quietly as he continued to pick at the straw on the ground in front of him.

Hearing the lack luster reply the same feeling of fear that had gripped his heart earlier that morning in Heath's room, clamped down on it once again. "Sure doesn't sound like it." Nick replied as Heath's head dropped a little lower.

They sat in silence for a long time before Heath replied. The reply came so softy that even in the quiet of the barn Nick had to struggle to hear it.

"I just miss my home, my mama." Heath said quietly.

Placing his arm around Heath, Nick tried his best to make him feel better. "Heck I would too." He said as he squeezed Heath's shoulder. "Anybody would. What happened to you and your Mother was wrong. It was pure evil if ya ask me. But I can tell you this Heath, if I ever find out who did it they're as good as dead."

Hearing Nick's words Heath felt a warmth envelope his heart, it was the first time anyone other than his Mama or Mr. Mosley stood up for him. And here was Nick, really still just a kid himself, doing what even most adults did not. "Thanks Nick," He said quietly as he reached up and placed he small arm across Nick's back.

Feeling Heath's arm on his back a smile crossed Nick's lips, he'd made a difference. He'd made his little brother feel better. He may not have cured him of the demons that were still hidden deep within his heart but it was a start. It was also something he planned to finish, and win.

Part 18

Walking into the barn Tom found his sons sitting in front of Bandit's stall watching the small foal. "I thought I might find you two here," Tom exclaimed happily as he walked up behind the boys.

Standing up first, Nick helped Heath up to his feet. "We just wanted to check on the foal." Nick stated as he dusted the hay off the seat of his pants.

"How's he doing this morning?" Tom questioned as he peered over the top of gate into the stall.

"He's doin real good," Heath stated happily as his eyes followed the cute little bay around the stall.

"I'd say you've got a good eye Heath, he seems to be doing quite well." Tom replied as he reached out and put his arm across Heath's shoulders as he stood next to him watching the foal.

Nick watched as Heath stole a glance up at his father. The wonder and awe in the small boys blue eyes was very evident as he looked up at the man next to him. Nick began to wonder if Heath had ever had a grown man place his arm around him before. He couldn't imagine not having his father in his life, not feeling his fathers love. Watching Heath look up at his father made Nick realize some of the things he'd always taken for granted before, like the unconditional love of a father.

"How do you feel about going into town with me Heath?" Tom asked as he looked down into the bright blue eyes staring back up at him.

Lowering his head, Heath looked back out at the foal. "What for?" He asked quietly.

Realizing Heath was backing away from him, Tom knelt down on one knee and turned Heath towards him. "Well for starters son you need some new clothes." He stated as he pulled on the large wasted pants Heath was wearing. "And a cowboy needs a hat if he's gonna be out on the range, doesn't he?" Tom asked as Heath looked up at him.

"These clothes are still good Pa," Heath said as he looked down at the shirt he was wearing.

Smiling Tom looked up at Nick before turning his attention back to Heath. "I know they are son but I think we should get you some clothes that actually fit. You can keep these and wear them in a year or two when they fit."

"Come on Heath after we get ya some new clothes I can show you around town some." Nick said as he stepped up next to his father. "Any way ya really do need some new clothes, you look a little lost in these." Nick added as he laughed and pulled at Heath's belt.

"Yer not funny," Heath said smiling as he slapped Nick's hand away. "OK, but I really don't need much. I don't wanna put ya out any." Heath added as he looked back up at Tom.

"You just let me worry about the money end of things," Tom laughed as he scooped Heath up in his arms.

The same feeling he had the first time his father held him washed over Heath again as his father walked out of the barn carrying him. It was the same feeling he used to get when ever his mama held him. It was as if nothing in the world existed but them, nothing could hurt them and nothing would ever come between them.

As they walked up to the large carriage parked out in front of the mansion, Audra and Gene ran out the front door followed closely by their mother.

"I'm sitting next to Heath! I called it first!" Gene shouted as he ran up to the side of the carriage and climbed inside a head of Audra.

"Boys," Audra sighed as she waited for her mother next to the carriage.

Setting Heath down next to the carriage, Tom walked around to help his wife while Nick and Heath crawled in next to Gene. With Audra and Victoria seated up front next to him, Tom flicked the reins and started their journey towards town.

As the countryside slowly slipped by Heath barely moved. The endless pastures and fields were more beautiful than he ever imagined. The large cattle that roamed off in the distance caught his attention and he watched as they grazed in the tall lush green grass.

"That's part of our herd," Nick said as he leaned over next to Heath and pointed out at the cattle.

"You mean this is all yours?" Heath asked as he continued to look at the cattle.

"Ours little brother, all of ours." Nick replied as he smiled at Heath.

The half smile that lit up Heath's face forced Nick's own smile to widen. There was something contagious about that smile, every time he saw it he had to smile too.

"This is only part of it Heath," Gene chimed in trying to join in his brothers conversation. "Father owns about 20,000 acres," he added as Heath turned and looked over at him.

"We've got around 5000 head of cattle too," Nick added as Heath's eyes widened even more.

"What a ya do with all those cows?" Heath asked innocently.

"Sell um at auction," Nick replied.

Turning his attentions back out to the lovely scenery that now surrounded the buggy. He couldn't get enough of the beauty surrounding him, nothing back in Strawberry had looked as grand as this. As he thought about how much his Mama would have loved it here a tear slowly ran down his cheek as the muscles around his heart clamped down. Using the sleeve of his shirt he quickly wiped it away before anyone could see it.

But someone had seen it. Nick had seen the sad lonely look cloud his brothers eyes only to be wiped away. Those fears that Heath was hiding something deep down inside his heart flooded into Nick's head again. The rest of the trip into town was pretty much uneventful as Heath sat back and absorbed everything around him while Nick sat back and wondered how he was ever going to be able to help heal his brothers wounds.

As they drove through the streets of Stockton Heath marveled at its size. It was easily three of four times bigger than Strawberry and a whole lot busier too. People mingled about on the sidewalks as wagons and carriages moved all around street. Pulling up in front of the General Store, Heath followed Nick and Gene out of the carriage and up the front steps of the store. As they waited for the rest of the family Nick pointed out some of the other establishments around town.

Placing his hand on Heath's shoulder Tom ushered his family inside. Taking his two middle sons into the back of the store while Victoria kept Gene and Audra occupied Tom tried to help Heath pick out some new things.

"Why don't you take these things in there and see if they fit," Tom stated as he handed Heath a pair of pants and a shirt and pointed towards the small changing room in the back.

Taking the items and entering the small room, Heath managed to get his old cloths off without to much trouble with just his one hand but as he pulled up the new pair of tan pants his father had given him he found it almost impossible to button the fly with only one hand.

"Nick?" He called as he poked his head out around the curtain looking for his older brother.

"What a ya need," nick replied as he stepped up in front of Heath.

"I can't get these buttons done," Heath stated rather embarrassedly. "I need two hands for um."

Smiling Nick pulled back the curtain and stepped into the small changing room with Heath. As Heath stood in front of him with his shirt off and just his pants on Nick could plainly see the faded green and yellow bruises on his chest and side. Clenching his jaw as the smile faded from his face an intense anger boiled up inside him. "How could anyone beat a child!" His mind screamed as knelt down and helped Heath with the buttons.

"You all right Nick?" Heath questioned as he noticed the scowl on his brothers face.

"Yeah, " Nick replied as he stood up and helped Heath get the green shirt on over his cast. "Who hit you?" He asked quietly as he avoided looking into Heath's blue eyes.

"It happened a long time ago, it's better left forgotten." Heath replied quietly as he stared down at the floor.

Putting his hands on Heath's shoulders Nick forced him to look up at him. "No one hurts my brother and gets away with it, do you hear me Heath? No one." Nick stated as he stared firmly into his brothers eyes. "If anyone so much as touches you again you tell me hear?"

Shaking his head yes, Heath tried hard to hold back the tears as Nick buttoned the last few buttons on his shirt and then helped him tuck it in his new pants. His brother had to be the bravest person he'd ever met.

Standing back and admiring Heath, Nick thought he looked a hundred percent better. "You look like a different kid," he said as he watched Heath smile up at him. "Come on let's show father."

Tom couldn't get over the change in Heath as he stepped out of the changing room. The small disheveled boy that had only moments before stood in front of him was gone, in his place was a handsome young man. "Heath, they suite you." Stated Tom as he stepped forward and placed his hand on Heath's shoulder.

"Thanks Pa," Heath replied happily.

Putting the sling back on his arm, Tom took Heath back over to where they picked out the cloths. "Well now that we know your size, let's get you a few more things." Grabbing another pair of tan pant and a pair of brown ones, Tom grabbed a light tan shirt and a blue on to match the sage green one Heath was already wearing.

Seeing the blue shirt in his father's hands Heath's heart almost stopped. That blue, it was the same blue as the dress he'd wanted to buy for his mother. The same blue as the material he'd bought for her, the same blue as the dress she never got to finish. "Please Pa not the blue one," Heath said quietly as he continued to stare at the shirt.

Seeing the sad far away look in his son's eyes Tom decided not to question him on it. Now was neither the time nor the place for such a discussion. "All right how about this red one then?" He asked as he set the blue on back down and added the red to the growing pile.

Shaking his head yes, Heath couldn't take his eyes away from the blue shirt. "Do you like the gray one or the tan one Heath?" Questioned Gene as he steeped up in front of Heath holding out two hats, thus cutting off his view of the shirt.

Staring at the hat's Gene held out in front of him it took Heath a moment to realize where he was. "Ah, the gray one." He replied quietly.

Gene quickly placed the gray one on top of Heath's head. "Hey it fits," Gene exclaimed as Heath adjusted it properly on his head.

"Do you like it son?" Tom questioned as he stood next to Gene holding the rest of Heath's new things.

"You look like a real cowboy now," Nick stated as he clapped Heath on the back.

Smiling Heath looked up at Nick first before turning towards his Father. "Yes sir, I like it a lot." He said as he watched his father smile.

""Good then put your boots back on and lets get going. You can bring your old clothes out here and wear your new ones for now Heath." Tom stated as he situated everything in his arms.

Nick and Heath met up with the rest of their family as they stood near the front counter. "Is that it Mr. Barkley?" Questioned Mathew Leak the stores owner.

"Yes this and what Heath has on as well," Tom replied as he pulled out his wallet.

Nick watched as Mr. Leak looked down at Heath and leered at him. He didn't like the look of arrogance that spread across Mr. Leak's face when ever his father wasn't looking.

Looking up at Nick, Heath knew something was troubling him. Watching as his brother watched Mr. Leaks every move, Heath was pretty sure he knew what was wrong. "Nick," Heath said quietly as he tugged on his brothers sleeve. "It's all right I'm used to it." He whispered quietly.

"Well you shouldn't have to be." Nick said loudly as his father turned to look at him.

"Please Nick," Heath pleaded as he placed his hand on Nick's arm.

"Is something wrong Nick?" Tom asked as he watched his son's face.

Feeling Heath squeeze his arm and seeing the pleading look in his blue eyes, Nick backed down. "Sorry father just telling Heath a joke," he said confidently enough for his father to drop it.

As Mr. Leak put the items Tom purchased in a bag, Nick kept a careful eye on him. If he so much as gave Heath a questioning glance he'd be all over him like flies on shit.

TBC….

Part 19

As the family sat around the table at the cattleman's club after a hearty lunch, Heath's eyelids began to droop. The effects of the long morning and a full stomach were quickly taking their toll. Tom watched as his newest son struggled to remain awake and upright in his chair. Chuckling he stood up to leave, "that sure was a mighty fine lunch." He stated as he reached down and ruffled Heath's hair.

Jumping slightly as his father's hand startled him awake, Heath sat up a little straighter in his chair as Nick laughed out loud. "Careful father, you could a knocked poor sleeping beauty right out of his chair."

The red blush that crept up the sides of Heath's face made Nick laugh even harder. Standing up he offered to help Heath out of his chair only to be pushed teasingly away. Laughing he walked a few feet in front of his brother as he snickered under his breath.

Placing his hand on Heath's shoulder Tom looked down into the flushed face and smiled. "Don't mind Nick son, he loves to tease." Tom said as they walked out of cattleman's club towards their awaiting carriage.

"Don't worry Pa I know," Heath replied as he smiled up at his father.

That smile, the one that lit up his sons entire face. No matter how long he lived he knew he'd never be able to see it enough. The feelings that coursed through his heart each time Heath graced him with it were indescribable. How a feeling of such love and joy could all come across in that one small smile Tom would never know. What he did know was that he wanted to see that smile more often, a lot more often.

By the time they reached the ranch, Heath had been asleep against the side of Nick's arm for near the entire trip. Lifting him gently from the carriage, Tom carried him upstairs to his room and laid him on his bed. Pulling up the quilt he covered his son before bending and placing a kiss on his forehead. Sitting on the edge of the bed Tom watched Heath sleep for a while. He could clearly see the boys resemblance to his mother, he had her delicate lips and button nose.

Leah, Heath's mother, it was because of him that she was now dead. Because of him his son had lost his mother. Would Heath ever be able to forgive him? Would this small boy ever know how truly sorry he was. Would he ever know how one moment so long ago had brought in so much joy on one hand but so much pain on the other. How could he ever explain it all?

As the afternoon sun warmed his room Heath stirred and pushed off the quilt covering him. Sitting up on the side of the bed with his feet hanging over the edge he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his right hand. Looking over at his nightstand he saw a sight that made him smile. There sitting on the table larger than life was a glass of milk and two large cookies.

Jumping down from the bed he quickly pulled on his boots and walked over to the milk and cookies. Smiling he took the two cookies and placed them in his sling so he could carry the glass of milk downstairs in his good hand.

As he descended the back steps into the kitchen he could hear Silas humming as he worked. Standing on the bottom step he stood quietly and listened. He remembered listening to his mother hum and sing as she too worked in the kitchen. If he listened hard enough he could almost hear her singing. "Mama," he mouthed quietly as visions of her lovely face swam in front of his vision.

"Is everything all right Mister Heath?" Silas questioned as he noticed the far away look in Heath's eyes as he stood on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Huh, oh yeah, sorry." Heath replied as he quickly shoved away the painful memories.

"I hope the milk's not to warm?" Silas said as he followed Heath over to the small kitchen table.

"No it's fine, thanks." Heath replied as he placed the glass on the table and pulled the cookies out of his sling. "I was just hope' in you would share these with me." Heath said as he handed Silas one of the cookies.

"Now them cookies is for you Mister Heath," exclaimed Silas before walking back over to the sink and picking up his dish towel.

Walking over to the sink behind Silas, Heath tried again. "Please Mr. Silas I really can't eat' um both myself and I don't want it ta go to waste."

Silas turned to see the small boy holding out the cookie to him. The smile on the boy's face forced one on his own as well. Reaching down and taking the cookie, Silas thanked Heath. "Thank you child," he said as he watched the boys blue eyes sparkle with pleasure.

Taking Silas hand in his own he led him over to the table where they both sat down. The small boy fascinated Silas, his down home mannerisms struck a cord within him he'd long since thought buried. He felt such a bond with the small boy, a bond shared normally by father and son.

"You make the best cookies," Heath said with his mouth full.

"Thank you Mister Heath," Silas replied with a smile.

"Mister Silas how come ya call me a mister when I'm not even full growed yet?" Heath questioned before taking a drink of milk.

"Well that's cause I work for your father Mister Heath." Silas answered easily.

"Mr. Silas… my mama always taught me ta call my elders Mr. or Mrs., not the other way around." Heath stated a little confused by the whole thing. "And I'm certainly not older than you."

Laughing Silas placed his hand on top of the small boys who sat next to him at the table. "Your mama done taught you right Mister Heath, cept it's a little different when you work for someone. It's out of respect more than anything." Silas replied as the boys gentle sole touched his heart.

"Oh," Heath replied as he looked into his glass of milk. "Mister Silas?" Heath asked as he looked up at the kind man sitting next to him. "Would it be OK if you just called me Heath?"

Looking into the expressive blue eyes that looked up at him hopefully, Silas could clearly see the resemblance Heath had to his father both in looks and in character of person. "As long as it's just you and me then it's Heath and Silas, all right?" Silas asked as he placed his hand on Heath's shoulder.

"Thanks, Silas." Heath replied happily as he drained the last of his milk.

"Would you like some more?" Silas offered as he reached for Heath's empty glass.

"No thanks, it sure was good though. I ain't had milk in a long time." Heath said as he jumped down from the table and carried his glass over to the sink. "I could finish these dishes for ya while ya cooked." Heath offered up as he turned to look at Silas.

"And just how you supposed you'd do that with just one good arm?" Silas asked as a smile spread across his face.

"Oh yeah, I keep forget' in," Heath replied as a half smile caressed his face.

"Well there you are," Tom stated as he walked into the kitchen and up to Heath. "Rested?" He added as he placed his hand on Heath's shoulder.

"Uh huh," Heath said as he smiled up at his father.

"Heath Sheriff Madden's here and he'd like to talk to you for moment if you're up to it." Tom stated as he knelt down to Heath's level and looked him in the eye.

Looking over at Silas and seeing him nod his head, Heath looked back into his father's eyes. He could see the pain and worry imprinted in them, "OK Pa." He said quietly as Tom stood back up and led him from the kitchen with his hand on his shoulder.

Walking into the study Heath was surprised to see Nick there as well. "I thought it might be a little easier for you if Nick was present." Tom said as he walked with Heath over to the sofa. Sitting down next to his son, Tom reached over and held his hand as Fred sat in the chair across from them.

"Good afternoon Heath, I'm sheriff Madden." Said Fred as he looked up at Heath.

"Afternoon," Heath replied quietly before shifting his gaze to the floor.

"Heath I came by today hoping to ask you some questions about how you came to be in Jeb Marshall's barn last week." Began Fred as Heath's heart started to race within his chest. "I also need to ask you about your mother," Fred added as Heath's head shot up.

As a pair of blue eyes so much like the older mans sitting next to him stared into his own, Fred wished he were back in his office. The pain he knew he was about to dredge up had him wondering if he was doing the right thing. He remember how awful the boy before him had looked when Nick found him and he'd vowed that night to help him. He just prayed he was going about it the right way.

"Heath do you remember how you came to the Marshall ranch?" Fred asked as Tom tightened his grasp on Heath's hand and Nick sat on the arm of the sofa next to his little brother.

"The man who killed my mama brought me," Heath said just scarcely above a whisper after a few moments.

Fred looked up at Tom and saw the shock written across his face. "Heath did you know this man?"

"No sir, he lied about his name." Heath replied as he continued to stare at the carpet on the floor between him and the sheriff.

The boys responses were so quiet Fred had to strain to her them. "What do you mean he lied Heath?" Fred questioned trying his best to put all the pieces together.

"He gave me a silver dollar for deliver' in a letter, he said his name was Mr. Jones but he lied." Heath said as he remembered back to that day.

"Heath when did you see this Mr. Jones again?" Fred asked as he watched a shiver run through Heath.

As the last words his Mama ever said to him, "please Heath I need you to go now," played once again in his head. Tears began to fall from his eyes. He remembered her startled expression as the door to his room flew open and crashed into the wall. He remembered hearing the mans voice scream at his mother as he fell from the window sill to the floor below. "I knew I couldn't trust you bitch!" Heath mumbled quietly as he pictured the events in his head. He saw the man grab his mother by her hair and fling her viciously into the wall of his room. He remembered watching as she slid down the wall and lay on the floor unmoving. "Mama," he whispered as the pain in his heart exploded once again.

"He was in the house and I didn't even know." Heath said quietly. "I could have saved her but I didn't, it's all my fault." He added as he looked up at Fred.

The sad eyes that looked up at him were not the eyes of a child but the eyes of someone who'd been through much misery and sadness. He'd seen such eyes before during the war, they were most often found on the soldiers returning from concentration camps. The lost lonely vacant look in their eyes had always stayed with him. And now here he was seeing that look on the face of a child.

"Heath none of this is your fault." Tom stated as he turned his son towards him.

"You weren't there! I didn't help her!" Heath shouted as the pain and anguish in his head and heart took over. "She was trying to save me! Why? Why didn't she get away from him?" Heath sobbed as he remembered the lifeless look in his mother's eyes as she lay on his bedroom floor.

"Because she loved you Heath, because above all else you meant the world to her." Tom stated as he felt the anguish in his sons voice.

"But I let her die," Heath sobbed as Tom pulled him into his chest.

"Heath there was nothing you could have done, that man was working for Jeb Marshall. His real intent was to hurt me, you and your mother were just pawns in his deadly game. It's me who's sorry son, it's my fault your mother's dead." Tom stated as he felt Heath stiffen in his arms.

There he'd said it, he'd told Heath the truth. He'd laid his cards out on the table for all to see. If his son pulled away from him he'd understand, he'd be heartbroken but he'd understand. He knew how much Heath loved his mother and to be the cause of her death was unforgivable.

"No!" Heath shouted as he sat up and looked up at his father. "It's not your fault! It's not!" He added as more tears fell down his flushed cheeks. "You didn't know, you didn't know about me." He added quietly.

"Heath it's because of me and Jeb Marshall's hatred of me that he tried to take you and ended up killing your mother." Tom stated as he placed his hands on Heath's warm cheeks and looked into his sad blue eyes.

"Please Papa it isn't," Heath cried as he saw the sad look in his father's eyes. "Its Mr. Marshall's fault, not yours." He added as he tried to make his father understand.

Smiling Tom hugged his son close, "then don't you see Heath if it wasn't my fault but Jeb Marshall's then it can't very well be your fault either." Tom stated as he held Heath tightly.

Hearing his father's words he tried to let them sink in. As his brain tried to come up with ways that he was still responsible his heart won out and told him he was not.

Nick sat on the arm of the sofa and watched as his father held Heath. Hearing his brother say he was responsible for his mother's death just about broke his heart. How could such a young boy think he could stop a full grown man.

"Pa, why does Mr. Marshall hate you?" Heath questioned as he stayed glued to his fathers chest.

"I promise I'll tell you all about him but let's answer Fred's questions first all right?" Tom said as he rubbed Heath's small back.

Shaking his head as he remained in his father's arms, Heath listened for Fred's voice.

"Heath this Mr. Jones, did you happen to catch his real name?" Fred asked as he watched Heath turn his head towards him.

"Evan Ferrell," Heath said quietly.

"That's what I thought," Fred exclaimed as he rubbed his chin. "He's Jeb's right-hand man. Heath you said he was in your house, is that the same night he kidnapped you?" Fred asked as he watched Heath look up at Tom.

"Go ahead son," Tom said quietly as he wiped the tears from Heath's cheeks with his thumbs.

"Mama woke me and told me ta go for the sheriff. I could tell some thin' was wrong cause she had a bruise on her face and she looked like she'd been cry' in. She was helping me out the window when he came in the room." Heath said before stopping for a moment. Taking a deep breath he began again, "he grabbed Mama by the hair and flung her against the wall. I ran over to her but he grabbed me and threw me across the room. I knew he was gonna hurt her so I ran at him and tried ta pull him away from her. He grabbed me by my broke arm and threw me it hurt so bad I couldn't move." Heath stopped as the image of his mother's dead eyes stared him in the face. Fresh tears fell down his face as Tom squeezed him tighter. "She was dead Pa, when he turned her over she was already gone." He cried as he let his father embrace him once again.

"Jesus," Nick mumbled as he realized what Heath had witnessed. He couldn't imagine witnessing the death of his mother let alone being utterly powerless to stop it. The emotions that ran through his heart were plentiful, they ranged from rage to empathy. Empathy for what his younger brother had to go through and out right hate for the man who caused it.

"Tom I think I've got enough to formally charge Evan and Jeb with the murder of Leah Thomson and the kidnapping of Heath. I'll let you know if I need anything else." Fred said as he stood up from his chair. Walking over to the couch Fred placed his hand on Heath's shoulder. "You're a very brave boy son."

Tom nodded as Fred left the study and then turned his attention back towards his son. "I'm proud of you Heath," he said as he hugged the boy close.

Heath heard his father's words and felt his warm embrace. His heart still ached for his mother but being in his father's arms did wonders for him. He felt loved and cared for in the strong arms, it was a feeling he once never thought he would feel, the love of a father.

TBC…

Part 20

As the clock slowly wound down into the early morning hours, a knock on the study door brought Tom's head up and out of the paper work he'd been reviewing. "Come in," he said as he watched the door open and Nick walk in. "What's got you up this late?" Tom asked as he saw the scowl on his son's face.

Sitting in the fine leather chair across the desk from his father, Nick looked up and wondered where to begin. He'd rehearsed what he had intended to say a thousand times upstairs in his room but now face to face with his father he wasn't sure he could get it out.

Seeing the turmoil boiling under the surface of his son's face, Tom stood up and walked around to the front of the desk. "What is it Nick?" He asked as he sat down on the desk in front of his son.

"Did you know he turned eleven five days ago?" Nick questioned coldly as he looked at the floor.

The bitter tone of his son's voice chilled his heart. No he hadn't known, he hadn't even known his own son's birthday. "No, I didn't." Tom said as he looked down at Nick.

"Did you know that he's afraid to even ride a horse because the last one he rode was shot and killed in front of him." Nick stated in a tone that was unlike anything he'd ever used with his father before.

"Nick…" Tom began before being cut off.

"And did you know the other kids in Strawberry used to beat him for fun! Did you know that he doesn't even consider himself worthy of our love because he thinks of himself as a bastard!" He shouted as he stood up and faced his father. "And to top it all off, because you had an itch in your pants he had to witness his own mother's murder!"

The anger and hurt in his son's eyes stunned Tom for a moment. He'd never seen anything like it before.

"I hope your proud of yourself father, I hope you're real proud! Cause I can tell you right now I'm not proud to be your son!" Nick spit out as he stood and stared into his father's eyes.

"You don't know what happened!" Tom shouted as he reached forward and grabbed Nick by the upper arms.

"I know you never checked! You know what you did and you never went back to check! Did you!" Nick shouted as he felt his father's grip grow tighter.

"You're to young to understand," Tom stated as he let go of his son's arms and turned away from him. "I had a family, I had a responsibility." Tom added as he walked over by the French doors.

"And what about your responsibility to him!" Nick shouted as he followed his father. "Tell me father, why was I allowed to grow up here with everything while Heath had nothing! Why father?"

Turning around to face his son, Tom answered him. "Nick I can't change what's happened in the past, I can only help Heath now. I can't say why I never went back, I thought maybe if I did I might have never come back here. I always thought Leah would have written, she would have told me if she was with child." Tom stated as he tried to make Nick understand.

"Oh that's easy just push the blame back on her. She's dead, she can't defend herself!" Nick stated as he started to turn away from his father.

"I'm not trying to blame anyone else for my actions Nicholas!" Tom stated as he reached out and turned his son back around. "I know full well what my actions caused and I'll have to live with the consequences of those actions for the rest of my life."

"So will he," Nick stated coldly as Tom let go of him.

Turning his back on his son once again Tom turned towards the windows. Nick was right, Heath would have to live with the consequences of both his actions and his inaction for the rest of his life.

"Have you looked at him lately, I mean really looked?" Nick asked as he walked over and stood in front of his father. "Have you seen the pain he's trying to hide from you? Have you noticed that when he thinks no one is watching he actually lets his guard down. That's when you can see it the most, the sad lost look in his eyes. The one that tells you how much he's truly hurting inside. The look that you helped put there." Nick stated as he poked his father in the chest with his finger.

Tom could do nothing but watch as Nick stormed out of the study, his sons last few words still hanging heavily in the air around his head. Heath, Heath was the innocent one in all of this. He was also the one hurt most. Walking back over to his desk, Tom let Nick's words sink in deep. How could he ever make any of this up to Heath? How?

As he stormed out of the study and up the grand staircase, Nick thought once he voiced his true feeling to his father he'd feel better. Unfortunately that hadn't been the case, in fact now he felt even worse. He could still see the sad and shocked look in his father's eyes as he yelled out those awful insults and accusations. Did he truly believe his father had acted wrongly? He knew what amnesia was and realized his father hadn't just gone out and cheated on his mother with some woman. He genuinely and truly loved Heath's mother, he could see it in his father's eyes when he talked about her.

Walking into his room he flopped down on his bed and wondered what he was really so upset about. Was it the fact that his father had never checked back with Heath's mother? Or was it the fact that he had grown up with everything while Heath had nothing? He had grown up with the proverbial silver spoon in his mouth while his younger brother had grown up eating dirt. Sleep took a long while in coming before finally claiming one Nicholas Barkley.

Waking up as the early morning sky just began to show it's first hints of the new day to come, Heath was up and dressed in a flash. Quietly making his way down the back kitchen steps he grabbed the wicker basket off the counter and made his way out the back door. Entering the large chicken coop he began gathering all the eggs while talking quietly to the coops sleeping inhabitants.

Once the basket was full he carried it back to the kitchen and placed it where Silas was sure to find it. Leaving once again by means of the back door, Heath raced across the courtyard and up to the barn. Entering as quietly as he could he greeted each of the horses on his way down to Bandit's stall.

Reaching Bandit's stall he watched as the small foal drank its morning milk from his Mama. "Morn in' Bandit, morning little one." Heath stated happily as he placed his arms up on the top of the gate and watched the foal drink. "Sure is a nice morning, not to hot and not to cold outside." He said as Bandit turned her head towards the sound of his soft gentle voice. "Won't be long before you get to go outside little one," Heath said as he smiled at the colt. "I know yer gonna like it, wait till you see all the green grass you can run around in."

Tom stood back in the shadows of the barn and listed to his son gabber on with the foal and his mother. The way the soft gentle words flowed out so naturally and easily off the boys tongue brought a smile to his face. He'd heard about men who had a way with horses, men who could gentle a horse with their words. As he looked around the barn at the horses closest to his young son they all seemed to be watching him. Could it be they were hanging on his every word, or was it just his imagination.

As the young foal walked up to the gate in front of Heath, Tom was amazed at the care and gentleness of Heath's touch as he rubbed the foals nose and scratched its delicate ears. He could see Heath's mouth moving but couldn't quite make out what he was whispering to the foal. Bandit walked up next to her foal and rubbed the side of her face against Heath's. Her gesture made Heath laugh and Tom swore it was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard.

Saying good bye to the mare and her foal Heath walked down the length of the barn towards the large bay. "Good morning," he said happily as he slowly entered the bays stall.

Realizing where his son was, fear washed over and surged through Tom's heart. The bay was wild, he was unpredictable; he could stomp Heath to death in a matter of seconds. Running through the barn he slid to a stop in front of the large bays stall. "Heath," Tom said urgently as he looked in the stall for his son.

"Oh Hi Pa," Heath said smiling as he poked his head out from around the front of the large horse.

"Heath come out here now." Tom stated as he feared for his son's life.

"Sure Pa," Heath said before reaching up and scratching the bays ears one last time. "I'll bring you some sugar later," he whispered just before leaving.

Squatting down in front of his son, Tom placed his hand on Heath's upper right arm. "Heath that horse is dangerous, he could have killed you." He said as he watched his son tilt his head slightly and wrinkle up his nose.

"Papa, he's not mean." Heath stated as he looked into his father's worried eyes.

"Heath he's injured two of our hands already. He's still wild and needs to be tamed." Tom said as tried to make Heath understand.

"But he's not meant ta be tamed, you can't break his spirit, you can't." Heath exclaimed as he looked back over at the bay. "He needs ta be free Papa."

"Heath I can't just turn him out, I've got a lot of money invested in him." Tom replied as he watched a frown appear on his son's face.

"But he'll never be happy, he wasn't meant ta be ridden. He belongs out on the range running free." Heath said and he held onto his father's arm. "Please let him go Papa."

"Heath every horse can be broken some just take longer than others." Tom said as he looked into his sons pleading face.

"But some aren't meant ta be broken, they're meant to be free." Heath stated as he made his plea for the bay. "He's one of them, he belongs out in the valley not here, not working."

Realizing he was fighting a loosing battle with his son, Tom chuckled to himself. "You sure do know how to fight for what you believe in." He said ruffling Heath's hair. "I see you've become pretty good friends with the new foal as well." He added as he stood up and started walking with Heath back down towards Bandit's stall.

"He's real friendly, I bet he'll grow up ta be a great horse." Heath stated confidently as he walked along trying to match his father's long strides.

"A great horse needs a great rider." Tom said as the stopped and looked in on the new foal. "I think that rider should be you Heath." Tom added turning and looking down at his son.

"I don't understand," Heath replied quietly as he looked up at Tom.

"I'd like to give the foal to you Heath, that is if you want him." Tom said as he once again knelt down in front of his son. "If not him I'm sure we can find another horse."

"But I… I can't… please Papa, please don't give him to me." Heath finally managed to say as the muscles around his heart clamped down on it's beating form.

The sad tone of his son's voice spoke volumes to the older man. What Nick told him in the study was true, the boy was actually afraid to own the horse for fear of it being hurt. He could see it clearly in his child's eyes, one the longing to own such a magnificent animal and secondly but mostly the fear of owning such an animal, of causing it harm.

"Heath what happened in Strawberry won't happen here," Tom stated as he pulled Heath in closer to him. "It wasn't your fault, you don't have to be afraid any longer."

Heath heard his fathers words and remembered those spoken by his brother. He wanted to believe them, he wanted desperately to believe them. But having grown up for the past eleven years hearing how worthless you were and having everyone around you cared about hurt because of who you were, he found their words hard to swallow.

Looking back into the stall as the little foal charged around happily a plan slowly formed in his head. "Papa you said if not this horse than I could have another right?" Heath questioned as the sparkle returned to his eye.

"I suppose," Tom replied as he looked questionably at his son.

"Then I want the bay," Heath stated as he pointed down towards the back of the barn.

"No," Tom said as he stood up quickly and looked away from Heath.

"You said I could have a different horse and I choose the bay." Heath stated firmly as he grabbed his fathers arm.

"You know how I feel about that horse Heath. I'll not knowingly put your life in danger by giving him to you. You'll have to chose another," Tom replied as he looked down at Heath.

"I don't want any other, I want him. You can be with me when I'm around him, I promise nothing will happen. Please at least think about it, all I'm asking for is a chance." Heath said as he pleaded for his father's understanding.

"You owe him at least that much," stated a cold voice directly behind Tom.

Turning around Tom came face to face with his second oldest son. Nick stood behind him with his hands folded across his chest staring at him in a way which suggested that Tom better agree with him or else.

Having heard his brother's voice Heath looked up at Nick and saw the look he was giving their father. He'd never seen Nick look at their father in such a manner before and it scared him slightly. Something was wrong between them and Heath had a pretty good idea what it was, him.

"Heath run along into the house, we'll talk more about this later." Tom stated as he fixed his gaze on Nick.

"Papa I…," Heath began before Tom cut him off.

"I said now Heath, I don't normally have to repeat myself." Tom said sternly as he turned to face the young boy.

Seeing the uneasy look in his father's eyes, Heath did as he was instructed. "Yes Sir," he said quietly as he walked away from his father and brother.

Once Heath had left the barn, Tom advanced on Nick. "If you've something to say then out with it Nick! I'll not have you undermine or question my actions concerning Heath, do I make my self clear!" He said loudly as he stood just inches away from his son.

"We wouldn't want that now would we father," Nick stated before turning away from his father.

Grabbing his son's shoulder Tom forced Nick back around. "If you think I'm going to continue to put up with this cocky attitude of yours Nicholas you're wrong. You have no right to question me or how I handle things." Tom said as he watched a red flush rush up his sons cheeks.

"All he asked for was a chance and you couldn't even grant him that much, what kind of a father are you?" Nick questioned as the anger began once again to build inside him.

"One that cares about his children Nick, all of his children. Nick giving Heath that horse would be like handing him a package of lit dynamite. Grown men haven't been able to handle him, how did you expect a boy his size to measure up." Tom asked as he tried to defuse his son's temper.

"I've seen him with that horse, I know what he can do. You'll be able to see it too if you just give him a chance. I don't think anyone's ever really given him one." Nick stated as his anger began to melt some. He could see the look of confusion and worry in his father's eyes, he could see how much all of this was beginning to weigh heavily on him. "Work with him that way he'll never be alone with the horse. He needs you now more than ever, what he doesn't need is another disappointment." Nick stated passionately as he watched his father ponder over his words.

Reaching out and pulling his reluctant son into his chest, Tom hugged him. "You've grown in to quite a young man Nicholas Barkley." Tom stated as he felt some of Nick's tension melt away, "one this father is mighty proud off."

Relaxing in his father's arms, Nick decided he wasn't to big for a hug and relished in the closeness of his father. Pushing back a little he looked up at the man he still admired more than any other, "I'll help out too father all I ask is for you to give him this one chance."

"Doesn't look like you're giving me much choice in the matter," Tom laughed as he finally saw a smile spread across Nick's face.

"Not on this I'm not," he laughed liking the way it made him feel.

"Nick if something happens to him…," Tom began before breaking off.

"It won't father I promise, he has the gift." Nick said as Tom placed his arm around his son's shoulder and began walking out of the barn.

"I hope you're right about this Nick, he's going to need it with that horse." Tom replied.

As Nick and Tom walked in through the back door each was surprised to find Heath standing on a chair with his hand immersed in one of Silas's mixing bowls churning batter with his bare hand. His sling and the front of his shirt were covered in flour and sticky batter.

"Heath just what is it you're doing?" Nick questioned as he walked over and looked into the bowl.

"Silas makes biscuits like my Mama so I was help' in him." Heath stated with a smile as he looked up at both Nick and his father.

"I tried ta tell him I didn't need the help Mr. Barkley but he insisted." Silas added in as Tom smiled at the older man.

"Yep he's just as stubborn as all the rest of his brothers," Tom stated with a laugh.

"Heath father has something to tell you," Nick said as he stepped away from the pair and urged his father on.

Looking down into the questioning blue eyes that looked so like his own Tom began, "Heath I've thought it over and as long as you agree to a few simple rules I've decided to let you have the bay." Stated Tom as he watched Heath's entire face lit up.

"You mean it? You really mean it?" He shouted as he turned on the chair to face his father.

"Only if you agree to follow my rules," Tom stated as he watched the happiness in his sons eyes.

"I will I promise!" Heath shouted as he lunged forward and wrapped his one sticky arm around Tom's neck. "Thank you," he added as he hugged his father.

"Heath you haven't even heard my terms," Tom replied as he held his son.

"Don't have to I all ready agree," he said happily.

Tom didn't even notice the sticky batter in his hair or the layer of flour now coating his own shirt. He only knew the boy hugging him had captured his heart and he'd do anything within his power to make things right with him.

Standing back up on the chair, Heath looked up at Tom. "Is it OK if I go out and see him now?" He asked hoping his father would say yes.

"How about after breakfast we take him out into the corral for a breath of fresh air." Tom stated as he reached out and brushed some of the four off Heath's cheek.

"He'd like that," Heath replied happily.

"Good, now let's get you cleaned up." Tom stated as he bent over and grabbed Heath around his waist. Hoisting the boy up and over his shoulder Tom carried him up the backstairs.

Nick stood next to Silas in the kitchen as Heath's laugh floated down the stairs to their ears. The sounds of its contagious tone cause both men to smile themselves. "I could get mighty used to that sound," Silas said as he turned and noticed the smile on Nick's face.

"Me too Silas, me too." Nick replied as he placed his hand on Silas shoulder before heading up the backstairs after his father and brother.

Part 21

The dust the great horse kicked up as he thundered around the corral brought a smile to Heath's face. The way the great horse moved and ran about only reinforced what he already knew in his heart he wanted to do. As he watched the bay run around he knew why his father had chosen him, the animal was magnificent. The power and grace he possessed in his long muscular form was only seen in a few. But it was the horses spirit and passion for life that fascinated Heath, above all else he vowed no one would ever take that from him, not even his father.

Slipping through the fencing Heath stood in the corral waiting for the bay to notice him. Sitting on the top rail Tom readied himself incase Heath were to need him. As the bay stopped racing around and turned to face his son, Tom's heart leapt up into his throat. Doubt flashed into his mind that he'd done the right thing by allowing his son to have this horse. As the bay edged ever closer to the small boy, Tom's heart raced even faster. The thought that just one kick from this wild horse could take away the son he was just beginning to know, took his breath away.

Heath was all smiles as the bay walked up to him and stood towering over him. "I knew you'd like it out here," he said as he slowly reached up and scratched its nose. "Doesn't that sun just feel grand, and how about them birds singing up in the trees, I could listen' to um all day long." Heath said as he lowered his hand and slowly turned his back on the large horse. Walking slowly down the fence line, Heath continued talking to the horse in his quiet way as it followed along after him like a giant puppy dog.

"Tom is that the bay?" Duke asked as he jumped up on the fence next to his boss.

"Uh huh," Tom replied quietly as he watched the scene being played out before him.

Duke sat and watched as the horse who wouldn't let anyone near him followed the little boy around the corral. "Well I'll be damned," he mumbled as his brain couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. "How'd… how'd he ever get that horse…," Duke began before closing his mouth.

Duke and Tom both sat mesmerized by the sight before them. When Heath stopped moving so did the horse, when he started walking again so did the horse, if he stopped both walking and talking the horse would nudge Heath gently until he began again.

Part 22

Hopes and dreams are a funny thing, one moment you might consider them lost forever and another find your heart and head full of them once more. The hopes and dreams of children vary as they grow but one thing always remains constant and that is the idea that one day all of their wishes, their hopes, and their dreams will come true. For an eleven year old boy who used to dream of taking his mother away from all the hurtful people in the small town they lived in, her death shattered all most all of his hopes and dreams.

The one dream her death hadn't actually taken away from him was that of one day having a brother. Someone he could share adventures with, hang around, learn from; someone who would be his best friend his confidant.

Sitting under the large oak tree he let his back rest against the smooth bark and let his small body relax under the bright green canopy hanging over head. With the hot afternoon sun shinning down all around him, the tree had been a nice spot to take refuge from the sun. In the shade the air temperature was at least fifteen degrees cooler and the ground itself was actually cool as well. As he sat and watched the growing bay charge around the corral under the watchful eye of his mother he began to wonder when he'd first considered this magnificent ranch his home.

He was brought here over seven weeks ago now and couldn't quite put his finger on the moment he considered this home. He was still getting used to the fact that he had a real father and three real brothers and a little sister. That they treated him as one of the family from the first moment they met him still amazed him. He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop but none did.

Hearing the back door open, he watched as Mrs. Barkley came outside with a basket hanging off her arm and headed over to her flower garden. He watched quietly as she pulled out weeds and trimmed flowers all the while humming a tune he could only catch bits and pieces of. A small tear ran down his cheek before he quickly brushed it away. How he'd longed for a day his own mother could have a garden even half as nice as the one Mrs. Barkley had. He reminded himself not to think about such things, even so it was hard to ignore the awful pain that ripped into his heart at the mere thought.

Taking a small stick off the ground next to him, Heath stuck it inside his cast and began to scratch his arm with it. He couldn't wait to get the heavy plaster apparatus off his arm, maybe with it gone his father would finally let him ride the bay alone. Once he had the bay out by himself he could initiate the plan he'd thought up weeks ago. He was sure his father was going to be angry with him but he'd be angrier with himself if he didn't follow through with it.

"You get that caught in there and father's going to skin you alive," Nick stated as he bent around the tree and startled Heath.

"I ain't goanna get it caught," Heath replied as he looked up at his older brother. "Just wish the doc would take it off soon is all." He added as he pulled the stick out and tossed it aside.

"He said by the end of the week didn't he?" Nick questioned as he sat down next to Heath and tipped his hat back on his head.

"Yeah, just seems like it's been on forever. Kind a smells funny too," Heath said as he stuck his hand up in Nick's face.

"Oh man get that thing away from me," Nick replied with a puckered up face. "It smells awful," he added as he pushed the offensive object away from him.

Laughing Heath lowered his arm back down and looked back out at the small bay.

That sound, the sound of his younger brothers laughter brought a smile to his own face. He still didn't hear it as much as he would like to but when he did he simply couldn't get enough of it. The past few weeks had brought that infectious laughter to his ears more and more. In the two short months since Heath's arrival it was getting harder and harder for him to think of a time on the ranch without him. The way he blended in so easily with the rest of the family, the way he fit in so well around the ranch; you could tell ranching was in his blood.

Looking over at Heath as he watched the young foal run around the corral, Nick knew that there were still things that troubled his younger brother. Some nights he could still hear quiet weeping sounds coming from Heath's room. He'd tried going in to see if he could help but each time he entered the room Heath pretended he was asleep.

From what little his younger brother told him of his life in Strawberry, Nick wondered how he made it through it all in one piece. The horrible tales of what others had done to him paled in comparison to the one thing Nick knew Heath was still having problems with; his mother's death.

A nudge on the shoulder jarred him back to the here and now as he quickly looked over at his younger brother. "Where was ya?" Heath questioned with a smile on his face.

"What a ya mean where was I?" Nick replied a little confused.

"My mama always used to ask me where I was when I got ta stare' in off like you were." Heath explained as he watched understanding flash across Nick's face.

Laughing Nick replied, "yeah mother usually asks me what far away land was I visiting if she catches me."

"Seems our Ma's are pretty much a like," Heath stated before looking down at his lap.

"Yeah I guess so," Nick added quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't get to met yer Ma." Nick said as he turned to face Heath.

"She would have liked you. She might a thought you were a little to loud though," Heath said chuckling.

"Oh you're just so funny," Nick said as he lunged forward and grabbed Heath in a head lock. As the pair rolled around on the ground laughing at one another, Victoria looked up from her flowers and smiled. Watching the pair as they played around with one another brought her such joy. The sight of Heath having fun helped ease some of the pain she felt inside for him. More than anything she wanted to be a mother to him. She wanted to be there for him just as she was for her children. But how to go about that without it feeling to him as if she were trying to take his mothers place. If she could just figure out how to answer that one question she knew both of their hearts would feel better.

"Come on what a ya say we get some fishing in before father gets home." Nick stated as he helped Heath up to his feet.

"Sure," Heath replied happily as a smile lit up his face.

Running towards the barn with Heath hot on his heels Nick yelled out to Victoria. "We're go' in down to Willow's creek mother, we'll be back before dinner."

Waving her hand in the air acknowledging that she'd heard them, Victoria watched as Nick and Heath disappeared into the barn and quickly returned with their fishing gear in hand. She watched as the pair raced across the back field and up and over the far hill until they were out of sight.

By the time they'd reached the creek both boys were hot and sweaty not to mention out of breath. Kneeling down at the waters edge both greedily took a drink of the nice cool water.

"That sure does taste good," Heath stated as he wiped his mouth and sat up on his heels.

"Best water in the valley," Nick replied as he too sat up.

"Sure is hot out today," Heath commented as he took off his hat and wiped his sweaty brow.

"Sure is, what a ya say we take a dip before fish' in ta cool off some." Nick offered up as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Smiling Heath reached down to unbutton his own shirt. Seeing the cast on his arm he suddenly remembered why he couldn't go swimming. "Ah Nick?" He said as he held the cast up for his brother to see.

"Ah hell," Nick exclaimed as he quit unbuttoning his shirt and looked over at Heath. He'd forgotten all about not being able to get the cast wet.

"Just cause I can't go in doesn't mean you can't," Heath said as he watched disappointment spread across Nick's face.

"Now that wouldn't be very brotherly of me now would it if I went in and you didn't." Nick replied as he stood up. "Hey, you don't have to go all the way in to get cool. You could just go part of the way in, you know just keep the cast out of the water."

Heath had to laugh at Nick's idea, it wasn't so much the idea that made him laugh it was more in the way his brothers face lit up when he came up with the idea. "I don't know Nick, what if I get it wet?"

"Probably do it some good as dirty and smelly as it is," Nick laughed as he began taking his cloths off.

Deciding to try Nick's idea, Heath was soon only clothed in his underwear. Wading out into the water the cool gentle pull of the water felt wonderful as it ran around his legs. Stopping when the water came up to his waist, Heath looked over and watched as Nick dove under the crystal clear surface of the water.

Coming up in front of his brother Nick shook the water from his hair all over Heath. "Hey cut it out," Heath cried out as he laughed and tried to turn away from Nick.

"Just wanted to make sure you were cooling off little brother," Nick laughed as he continued to shake his head.

As Nick stopped shaking his wet hair and spraying Heath, Heath turned back around to face him. As he did so the rock he was balancing on underneath the water shifted and sent the small boy underneath the surface. Flailing his arms about in the cool water Heath drank in a mouthful of water before finally regaining his footing and standing back up.

Sputtering and coughing up what he'd swallowed, Heath soon felt to strong hands holding onto his shoulders. "You all right?" Nick asked as Heath continued to cough.

"Yeah," Heath managed to get out before coughing up more of the creeks water. Feeling the heaviness of his cast Heath looked down at his arm. Bits and pieces of the plaster cast had started falling off in clumps clouding up the clear water of the creek. Using his right hand Heath tried to stop any more from falling off but found it impossible to do so. It seemed that the more time that went by the more the cast deteriorated right in front of him.

"Nick what am I goanna do? Papa's not goanna like this one bit." Heath stated as he looked up to his big brother for answers.

"Maybe we can piece it back together," Nick stated hopefully as he tried to help Heath smooth out what was now left of the rapidly deteriorating cast. As the whole bottom part of the cast from his wrist to his elbow fell into the water with a splash, Heath knew repairing the damage was going to be a hopeless endeavor.

"Nick we can't fix it," Heath said as he watched another large piece fall away into the water.

Looking at the pale thin arm slowly being revealed underneath the falling plaster, Nick wondered. "Does it hurt?" He asked as he gently held onto what little remained of the cast.

"Not really," Heath replied as he wiggled his fingers. "The water feels real good on it." He added with a smile.

"Well here let's just take the rest of this thing off then," Nick replied as he pulled apart the top of the cast.

As the remaining pieces of the cast fell of into the creek Heath's arm felt extremely light.

"Can ya bend it?" Nick asked as he looked at how skinny the arm was.

Gingerly trying to straighten his arm, Heath waited for a shot of pain to radiate up it as it moved. Finally forcing his arm straight a smile caressed his face. "Boy howdy I ain't been able to do that in a long time. Sure could use some grease in there ta help it move easier though." He said as his arm returned to it's bent position once again.

"Sure looks skinny," Nick said as he gently touched Heath's arm.

"You try not use' in yer arm for two months and see how it turns out." Heath stated as he first pulled his arm away from Nick and then stared down at it. Dipping it into the water the coolness of the creek felt wonderful as it ran over and under his newly freed arm. Using his right hand he washed away the last of the remaining plaster and some of the dead skin. "Ain't goanna be able to hide it now," he said quietly as he began to wonder just how mad his father was going to get.

"I got it! We'll just put your sling back on. That way no one will be able to see that your cast came off." Stated Nick as he grabbed Heath by the shoulders and looked him in the eye.

Seeing the delight in Nick's eyes Heath hated bursting his bubble. "But Doc Merer is goanna see I ain't got a cast on day after tomorrow." He stated dejectedly.

Furrowing his brow and wrinkling his nose, Nick tried to over come this new hurdle in his plan. "What if we get up early as say we took it off ourselves because we didn't want to over work Doctor Merer." Nick stated as the glee returned once again to his eyes.

"Ya think it'll work? What if somebody sees me when we go back to the house? What if Gene or Audra find out? They'll surely blab, and what if…" Heath said before he found himself falling backwards into the water.

"You worry as much as an old lady," Nick said as he laughed at his younger brother. Helping him to stand up again Nick was about to reassure him that everything would be all right when he noticed Heath clutching his arm. "Oh man I'm sorry Heath I was just teasing ya I didn't mean to hurt yer arm again." Nick stated as he took a step closer to Heath.

Watching as his victim crept even closer, Heath had to force himself not to laugh. Just as Nick reached out to touch him, Heath struck. Lunging quickly at his much larger brother Heath had the element of surprise on his side. Using his right forearm arm he came up and into Nicks bare chest causing the larger boy to fall backwards into the water.

Sputtering obscenities along with a mouth full of creek water Nick quickly regained his footing and stood back up. Hearing the laughter coming from in front of him he hastily brushed both hair and water out of his eyes. Heath's red face and huge laughing grin warmed Nick's heart, Heath had taken another step forward on his own in sealing their relationship and Nick couldn't have been prouder.

"Oh you think yer just so smart now don't ya?" Nick teased as he started to inch closer to Heath. "You forgot one little thing though… I'm quicker than you!" Nick shouted as he began to chase Heath through the water.

Laughing as his older brother chased him, Heath tried to stay ahead of Nick but soon found himself under water once again. Coming up to the surface the boys splashed and played around with one another for about a half an hour before Heath started to tire.

Climbing out of the water both boys laid down in the tall meadow grass next to one another and looked up into the sky. As the warm afternoon sun dried their bodies not a word was spoken, none needed to be. Both all ready knew how the other was feeling, both knew how much the other one meant to them.

"Best day of fish' in I ever had," Heath said quietly as he turned his head to look at Nick.

"Me to little brother," Nick replied as he saw only love and appreciation in his new brothers eyes.

Part 23

"Nick, Heath, its time for supper." Jarrod stated loudly as he pounded on the door to Nick's room.

"We're come' in!" Nick replied loudly as he finished tying the sling around his younger brothers neck. "There that should do it, just remember to keep your hand inside the sling."

Looking down at his arm now once again cradled in his sling he noticed how thin it looked compared to when he actually wore it with his cast. "Nick?" He questioned as his brother turned back around to face him. "It looks awful small, you know not thick like when the cast was on." Heath said as he held up his arm in the sling for Nick to see.

"Yeah yer right," Nick replied as he studied the thin outline of Heath's arm through the sling. Rubbing his chin he quickly came up with an idea, "hang on I know how to fix this." Rushing over to his dresser he took out two undershirts and turned back to Heath. "Take your arm out for a minute," Nick said as he stood with the shirts in his hand.

Doing as his older brother instructed, Heath watched as Nick wrapped the undershirts around his arm before gently slipping it back into the sling.

"There, how's that look?" Nick questioned as he folded his arms across his chest and took a step back from Heath.

The shirts really made his sling fill out nicely, "looks like I still got the cast on." Heath replied as he looked up at Nick and smiled.

"Course it does, now lets go I'm starving!" He said as he put his arm across Heath's shoulders and walked him towards the door.

The rest of the family was already seated at the table by the time Heath and Nick made it downstairs. "Nice of you boys to join us," stated Tom as he watched them take their seats.

"Sorry father," Nick said as he took his seat next to Gene.

"Sorry Pa," Heath said quietly as he slipped in next to Nick.

Noticing the sling on Heath's arm Tom asked him if his arm was bothering him. "Heath is your arm all right?"

Looking up at Nick first and then over to his father, Heath answered quietly. "Sure… I a… I just over used it today is all." He replied before quickly looking back down at his plate.

"I see," Tom replied as he looked over at Nick.

Nick kept his attention on his plate as he hoped his father's questioning would end soon. He didn't know if Heath could undergo any more questions about his arm without breaking down and telling their father what happened. "Heath and I went fish' in this afternoon and I think he caste out one to many times father." Nick offered as he looked up from his plate and into his father's watchful eyes.

"Well now did you boys catch anything?" Tom asked as he picked up the bowl of peas and heaped some on his plate.

"No sir, nothin was biting." Heath piped in as he turned his head and looked at his father.

"Nick how come ya didn't take me? I said the next time you go I wanted to come." Audra stated as she crossed her arms across her chest and sent a mean looking scowl across the table at her older brother.

"Sorry sis it was a last minute thing." Nick replied before stuffing some mashed potatoes in his mouth.

Tom watched as both Heath and Nick looked directly down at their plates as they quickly shoveled in their food. The rest of his family chatted amongst themselves as the two boys ate quietly. When they were finished both asked to be excused before dessert was even served.

"We need to bring the mare and her colt inside before dark father," Nick said as both he and Heath stood up from the table.

"All right son, but I want you both back inside this house within an hour." Tom said as he watched smiles appear on both of his sons faces.

"Thanks Pa," Heath said before quickly following along behind Nick.

Once outside in the cool evening air both boys sighed in relief. "I thought he was on to us," Heath said as they walked along together towards the corral.

"Nah he was just give' in us a hard time about being late," Nick chuckled.

"The way he kept look' in at my arm I was sure he knew." Heath replied as he continued trying to match Nick's long strides.

"You're just worried is all, come on this is goanna work trust me." Nick replied as he stopped walking and turned to face Heath.

"I sure hope yer right," Heath said as he shook his head and looked up at Nick. "Cause if he finds out now we're really in trouble."

As he lay awake in bed staring out his window at the star filled sky he couldn't help but let his mind drift away towards his mother. As the familiar ache once again filled his small heart with grief he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said as he wiped away a tear and slipped his arm under the covers.

"Just wanted to make sure you were all settled in," Tom said as he walked into Heath's room and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "How's that arm feeling?"

"Fine Pa… just fine," Heath replied before looking back out into the starry sky.

Studying his son, Tom watched as the boy struggled with his conscience. "You sure it's all right?" he asked as Heath slowly turned back to face him. Watching his son squirm was not something he enjoyed but it was probably the only way to make him open up.

Looking up into his father's loving blue eyes, Heath knew the game was up. He couldn't lie to him any longer, "Papa… it was all my fault, please don't be mad at Nick." Heath said as he sat up in the large bed.

"What a minute just what shouldn't I be mad at Nick about?" Tom asked as he looked into Heath's worried eyes.

Pulling his arm out from under the blankets for his father to see, Heath held it up. "I was just going in up to my waist but I slipped and fell under. It all came apart so fast we couldn't fix it." Heath stated before looking down into his lap ashamed.

Taking the skinny pale arm into his own hands Tom had to chuckle.

"Yer not mad Papa?" Heath asked as he heard his father laugh.

"No Heath, I do wish you would have come to me right away but no I'm not angry. " Answered Tom before running his hand through his sons hair.

"Boy howdy I thought you'd be real mad, me ruining the docs handiwork and all." Heath replied as he let a small smile caress his lips.

"To tell you the truth son I'm surprise you kept it in one piece as long as you did." Tom laughed as he ruffled Heath's hair. "Let's just leave it in the sling until Doctor Merer tells us it's fully healed all right."

"OK," Heath sighed before laying back down in bed. "Papa?"

"Yes Heath," Tom said as he leaned in a little closer to his son.

"How… how did you know?" Heath wondered as his father smiled.

"Oh let's just say little voices playing in a creek travel well on the wind." Laughed Tom as he bent down and kissed Heath on the forehead.

Furrowing his brow Heath tried to figure out what his father meant, as it finally dawned on him a smile lit up his face as he looked up at his father. "You saw us didn't you?"

"You two certainly did look like you were having fun," Tom laughed as Heath laughed along with him. As they both calmed down Tom put his hand on Heath's shoulder, "Heath don't let Nick drag you into to many of his schemes, all right?"

"He was really just try' in ta help Papa honest. Please don't be mad at him." Heath said as he hoped his father understood.

"Now don't you go worrying about that. Get some rest and I think we'll just visit with Doctor Merer a day earlier than planed." Tom stated as he stood up and began making his way towards Heath's door.

"Papa?" Heath said as Tom opened the door and turned around. "Thanks for not be' in mad."

"You're welcome, now get some sleep." Tom said before closing the door behind him. Heading down the grand staircase he walked into his study and sat down behind his desk. Opening the small drawer to his left tom took out the small photograph taken so long ago. Starring at the woman he loved with all his heart for a short time, he smiled. "Thank you Leah," he said quietly as he ran his finger over her smiling face. "Thank you for our son."

Part 24

"Well now lets have a look at that arm shall we." Howard Merer stated as he led Heath and Tom back into his examination room. "Sit right up here Heath," Howard added as he patted the top of the exam table with his hand.

Jumping up and sitting on the padded table Heath looked over at his father before looking back at the doctor.

"Heath I'll need you to take your shirt off," Howard said as he stepped up in front of him.

Taking off his shirt and laying it down on the table next to him, Heath awaited the doctors instructions. Taking a hold of the boys left arm, Howard looked down at the atrophied limb with its dry cracked skin. "Got tired of wearing that old thing I see," stated Howard with a smile as he referred to the cast.

"No, I mean it wasn't all that bad. You done a plum nice job on it." Heath said hoping that Howard wouldn't be offended that the cast was off.

"It's all right Heath," Howard said laughing slightly. "I'm surprised you kept it on as long as you did. Can't say as I've ever had anyone else go quite as long with out something happening."

"Seems Heath and Nick took a dunk in Willow Creek yesterday," Tom piped in as he sat in a chair next to the exam table.

"I kind a slipped," Heath said quietly as he looked down at his lap.

"I see that," Howard chuckled as he ran his fingers carefully over the bones in Heath's lower arm. "How long did it take for the cast to begin falling apart?"

"Right about when it came back up out a the water." Heath replied as he looked up at Howard. "No mater how hard we tried we couldn't get it to stay together."

"Funny thing about plaster and water young man, first you need water in order to mix the plaster and harden it, but once hardened water causes it to deteriorate rapidly." Howard said as he continued to feel Heath's arm.

"It sure does," Heath sighed before jumping slightly as Howard pressed down on his arm.

"Did that hurt Heath?" Howard asked as he kept his thumb lightly on the bump on Heath's bone.

"A little," Heath lied as he clenched his jaw shut.

Pressing around the lump a few more times, Howard managed to make Heath jump two more time before he made his final diagnosis. "Well Heath your arm seems to be healing but I'm afraid it's still not fully healed." Howard stated as he finished his examination.

"What's that mean Howard?" Tom asked as he stood up and placed his hand on Heath's shoulder.

"Well I'd like to put Heath back into a cast, at least for the next two weeks. The bone is healing but it's still very tender and I'm afraid one good fall could put us right back at the beginning again." Howard replied as he looked down at Heath. "Don't worry son," Howard added upon seeing Heath's disappointed look. "This cast will be a lot smaller and lighter than the last on I had you wear."

Still not liking the idea of another cast, Heath nodded his head in approval anyway. "How much smaller?" He asked innocently.

"Instead of going up and over your elbow this cast will stop about here, just in front of your elbow so you'll be able to bend that arm." Howard replied as he showed Heath where on his arm the cast would stop.

"And fer just two weeks right?" Heath questioned as he looked up at Howard and then over at his father.

"Just two weeks," Howard replied laughing. "That is of course as long as you manage to stay out of Willow Creek."

Tom and Howard both laughed as Heath's cheeks turned a bright red. Sparing the boy any more embarrassment Howard began recasting Heath's arm. When he was finished Heath was more than happy to leave the room while his father talked with the physician.

When the two men were alone Howard turned and talked to Tom. "He looks much better Tom, he's still a might on the thin side but he looks much healthier over all than the last time I saw him. How's he doing otherwise?" Howard asked.

"He seems to be handling everything thrown at him, He's still hurting deep down but I think with time he'll heal." Tom replied.

"He's a strong boy Tom, but from what I can tell he has an uncanny ability to hide what pain he may be in from others. Keep a close eye on him, I'd hate to see him hold in any more pain." Howard said as he and Tom shook hands.

"Thanks Howard I will," Tom replied before turning to leave. Walking back out into the waiting area Tom found Nick inspecting Heath's new cast.

"Well at least it don't smell as bad as the old one," Nick joked as Heath pulled his arm away from him.

"Very funny," Heath replied as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You boys hungry?" Tom asked as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"I'm starving!" Nick exclaimed loudly as he rubbed his stomach.

"When aren't you starve' in," Heath offered up with a chuckle.

"You know if you started eating a little more maybe you wouldn't be so dad burn skinny." Nick replied as he reached around his father and poked Heath good naturedly in the stomach.

"Oh yeah, I could eat more than you any day." Heath offered up as a challenge.

"Oh this I gotta see," Nick laughed as the trio made their way out onto the sidewalk.

"Why don't you boys run on ahead to the Cattleman's Club and order us some nice steaks. I need to check on an order with Mr. Hanson first." Tom said before heading off across the busy street to the General Store.

"I think I'm goanna order myself the biggest steak they have." Nick stated as he walked down the sidewalk next to Heath.

"Maybe I'll order two," Heath said smiling as Nick stopped walking and stood staring at him.

"You can't even eat one let alone two!" Nick exclaimed loudly as he placed his hands on his hips and stood his ground.

"Just watch me," Heath replied as he turned around defiantly and continued walking.

"Oh I'm goanna do more than just watch boy," Nick said before running up next to his brother and placing him in a playful headlock.

As the boys wrestled with each other walking down the street their play was suddenly interrupted as the saloon doors swung open knocking Heath down on his backside.

"Watch it there!" Shouted the man who'd come through the doors.

As Heath looked up fear gripped his heart as everything around him stopped. For a moment there was no sound, no people mingling about on the street, no wagons lumbering by, no horses carrying their riders to and fro. There was just him and the man standing over him, the same man who'd murdered his mother.

Recognizing the boy on the ground in front of him Evan Ferrell reached down and grabbed him by the shirt hauling him to his feet. "Nice ta see ya again kid," he said as he saw raw fear in the boys eyes.

"Sorry Mister," Nick said as he moved in next to his brother. The frightened look on Heath's face scared him some as he watched the man grip his brothers shirt a little tighter.

"Get out of here boy!" Evan shouted as he pushed Nick away with his free hand.

"Stumbling backwards a few steps and landing out on the street at the unexpected shove, Nick soon regained his composure. "Let him go!" He shouted as Evan began to drag Heath over to the edge of the sidewalk.

"Back off boy!" Evan shouted as he drew one of his guns and pointed it at Nick.

Stopping as the man pointed his gun at him Nick wondered how everything had turned upside down so quickly. "Please Mister we didn't mean to bump into you." Nick said as he tried to defuse the situation.

Seeing the gun pointed at his brother, Heath's fear quickly turned to sheer panic. "Please leave him alone!" He screamed as he started to punch and kick at Evan.

Hearing a commotion out on the street Tom exited the General Store to find out what as going on. As he pushed through the crowd of on lookers his breath caught in his throat. There standing in front of the saloon was a man holding on gun on Nick while he tried to fend off blows from Heath. "Nick! Heath!" Tom shouted as he raced across the street.

"Well if it ain't ole Tom Barkley himself," Evan laughed as he put Heath into a head lock and turned the gun on Tom.

"Let the boy go!' Tom shouted angrily as he stood just below the man and his son who were still up on the sidewalk.

"Sorry Barkley, I don't take orders from the likes of you." Evan laughed as he tightened his grip around Heath's neck.

Pulling on Evans arm with both of his hands wasn't enough to relieve any of the pressure on his neck. As darkness threatened to close in on all sides, Heath's frantic motions became sluggish. The knowledge that his father and brother were in danger was the only thing that kept him clinging to consciousness.

"Maybe I should kill him right in front of you Barkley, he was a mistake any how right?" Evan laughed as he felt the child's movements falter. Releasing his hold slightly, Evan felt the boy gasp for air.

"No, no I have a better idea. One I'm sure more people would enjoy." Evan stated as he looked around the now quiet street. "What a ya say we let him watch you die." He laughed as he grabbed the back of Heath's neck and forced him out in front of him.

"No," Nick mouthed as he frantically looked around the streets for someone to help them.

"He got to watch his mama die now he can watch you die too." Evan said as he laughed at Tom.

Hearing nothing but the blood rushing through the veins in his neck and head Heath cried out as he kicked his foot backwards connecting with Evan's knee.

Stunned by the sudden movement from the boy, Evan lost his grip on Heath's neck. Turning around quickly Heath charged at the man who'd killed his mother, but before he could reach him Evan regained his footing and backhanded Heath across the face with the barrel of his gun.

The last thing Heath heard as he lay on the wooden sidewalk watching his own blood seep into the worn timbers was the sound of gunfire. The last thought he had before darkness overtook him was that he'd failed again. He'd failed not only his mother but his father and Nick as well. When the darkness finally came he welcomed it with open arms.

TBC…..

Part 25

The screams and shouts of stunned citizens as they ran through the street for cover, drowned out Nick's cry as he ran forward and tried to catch his falling brother. The gunfire that filled the air around him failed to register in his brain as his only thoughts were of Heath. The need to reach his brother and protect him from further harm drove his every action.

The bullet that ripped into Evan's back and exited out his chest came from inside the saloon behind him. As the bullet struck it pushed its victim forward off the sidewalk and onto the street below. He remembered seeing the older boy rush by him as he seemingly fell in slow motion; he thought it funny that he felt nothing as he fell. It wasn't until he hit the ground at Tom Barkley's feet that his world erupted in pain. Struggling to breathe through the searing pain in his chest and back, Evan looked down at his blood soaked shirt. Feeling himself being lifted up slightly he looked up into the face of the man he moments ago swore to kill.

"You're… a… dead man… B… BBarkley," Evan said as he smiled evilly up at Tom. "A… dead… man," he added before coughing up blood.

"Looks to me like you're the one dying. I hope you rot in hell for what you did to my son and his mother!" Tom stated angrily as he dropped Evan into the dirt where he belonged. Turning around away from Evan, he quickly ran to his sons sides.

"I can't wake him up," Nick said quietly as he cradled Heath in his arms and looked over at his father.

Blood, there was so much blood, it covered his small sons face and ran back through his blonde hair as Nick cradled his head in his lap. Without saying a word Tom picked Heath up and out of Nick's arms and headed straight back towards Howard's office.

Howard who had just been notified by a concerned citizen of the incident out in the street, was on his way out the door with his bag when Tom burst in carrying Heath's limp form in his arms.

Turning and leading Tom back to the same exam room they were in not fifteen minutes ago, Howard opened the door and held it for Tom as he carried Heath inside. As Tom laid the boy on the table, Howard readied his tools.

Coming over to the table and looking down on his patient he immediately saw the reason for all the blood, there was an ugly four inch gash just above Heath's left eye on his forehead. Probing around inside it, he could easily see the child's skull.

"Tom what happened?" Howard questioned as he began flushing out the wound.

"Evan Ferrell is what happened," Tom replied coldly.

"He was in town?" Asked a shocked Howard as he turned to face Tom.

"In the saloon of all places," Tom said as he continued to look down at Heath. "Is he going to be all right?" He added asking about his son.

"I'd like to say yes Tom but with head wounds they tend to be very unpredictable. His pupils are pretty dilated, I'd say he has one nasty concussion. Let me get this wound cleaned out and stitched and I'll clean him up a bit, then we can see if there's any change. Why don't you wait out in the waiting room, I'm sure Nick could use your company right about now." Howard said as he placed his hand on Tom's shoulder.

Bending down to Heath's level, Tom whispered in his ear. "I'll be right outside son, I love you." With tears slipping down his cheeks Tom turned and left Howard to his work. Entering the waiting room he found his second oldest son with his elbows on his knees holding his hands over his face as he sat in one of the chairs.

Hearing his father enter the room Nick jumped up to his feet. "How is he?" He asked as his red rimmed eyes gave away the fear and sadness he'd tried to bottle up inside his heart.

"Howard's looking after him right now." Tom replied as he walked up to Nick.

"I should have protected him… I'm his older brother." Nick said sadly as he looked up at his father.

"Nick you did everything you could, Heath knows that." Tom replied as he placed his hand on Nick's shoulder for reassurance.

"I promised him… I promised I'd never let anyone hurt him again." Nick said as he began to break down emotionally. The knowledge that he couldn't help his little brother hit him hard. He'd always thought of himself as a take charge type of person; one who was always in control of a situation, but now with what happened today he wasn't sure any more and that frightened him.

"Nick this wasn't your fault son, sometimes things happen we can't control. You did what you could, you stood by him and never left his side even though it put you in great danger. I have no doubt that it meant the world to him." Tom stated as he pulled his almost full grown son up against his chest and hugged him.

Nick did something he hadn't done in years, he cried. Wrapping his arms around his father he let all his fears of failure flow freely out of him. The warmth and understanding his father showed him only helped him release those fears.

Turning their heads as one when the front door to Howard's house was flung open, Tom and Nick watched as two men followed by sheriff Madden entered carrying Evan Ferrell.

"Take him back outside!" Tom shouted as he tried to block the men from entering the house any further.

"Tom he needs medical attention," Fred stated as he placed his hand on Tom's upper arm.

"Not here he doesn't!" Tom replied harshly as he pushed Fred's hand away and started shoving the men back out the door.

"Tom! Howard's the only doctor in town! By law I have to see this man gets proper medical attention!" Fred shouted as he struggled to restrain an enraged Tom.

"You know what he did Fred! You know he killed Leah Thomson! And to top it off my son's lying in that room back there unconscious because that animal hit him in the face with his gun!" Tom shouted as he stood nose to nose with Fred.

"Tom I know he's accused of those things but he's still my prisoner and the law states…" Fred tried to explain before being cut off.

"To hell with the law Fred! Did the law save Leah? Or Heath? No! I swear Fred if you don't take him out of here I'll kill him with my bare hands!" Tom shouted as he tried to push through Fred to get at Ferrell.

"Tom calm down!" Fred shouted as he struggled with the angry man. "You know I can't let you do that, it'd be murder! Don't make me arrest you!"

"Father please," Nick pleaded as he came up to his father's side.

Before Tom had a chance to reply to his son, Howard stepped out of the back room. "Fred take him over to your office, I'll be there shortly." He said quickly before turning towards Tom, "you can see him now Tom. He's still unconscious but there's nothing more I can do for him at the moment."

As Fred and his men carried Ferrell back outside, Tom and Nick followed Howard into the exam room. The large white bandage that wrapped around Heath's head made him appear so small as he lay on the table in front of them. His left eye was completely swollen shut and to Nick it looked like someone had stuck a nice round river rock underneath his eyelid the way it was swollen. A black and blue mark was also spreading out underneath his eye and to Nick it looked awfully painful.

"He hasn't stirred at all but I really don't expect him to for a few more hours. He took quite a knock on the head. Why don't you two sit with him while I go over and see about Fred's prisoner." Howard said as Tom and Nick stood next to one another looking down on Heath.

"Thank you Howard," Tom replied as he continued to look at his son. Using the back of his hand Tom gently caressed the side of Heath's cheek. The small angelic boy looked so innocent and helpless as he lay on the large table unmoving. His button nose and small perfectly shaped lips both still showed signs of the blood that had covered his face. His blonde hair was still muted in places from the blood that had run down through it, his green shirt and the tops of his boots were both stained with droplets of blood.

Closing his eyes Tom clenched his jaw closed tightly as he thought about the pain and suffering his small son was forced yet again endure. The fear he saw in Heath's eyes as Evan pointed the gun at him just about tore his heart out. He knew that look had been in his son's eyes once before, the night he witnessed the murder of his mother. "He'll never trouble you again Heath, I swear it." Tom whispered into his son's ear.

"Nick stay with him I'll be right back." Tom stated as he turned and placed his hands on Nick's upper arms.

"Father," Nick began realizing what his father had planned.

"I'll be right back son, this is something I have to do." Tom stated as he squeezed his son's arms before leaving.

Pulling a chair up to the side of the exam table Nick sat down and took his brother's smaller hand in his own. "You sure know how ta get everyone all excited." He said as he looked at his brothers swollen face. "Heath… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from hurting you." Nick said softly as he lowered his head. "I wasn't there for you," he added as his eyes began to fill with tears. He'd felt better after the talk with his father but now seeing Heath like this and the pain Evan Ferrell had caused him, caused Nick to doubt himself once more.

As the sound of his own heartbeat thundered in his ears another sound slowly made it's way in and around the noise. The sound of someone talking softly began to over power the sound of his heart as he struggled to reach out to the voice. He'd heard it before but in his confused state he couldn't figure out who it was.

Squeezing his bothers small hand as tears fell from his eyes and landed silently on the floor beneath him, Nick started talking to him again. "I should've known by the way he grabbed you he was no good. Why didn't I act sooner?" Nick said quietly as he took shots at himself. "I promised you I'd be there for you always and I wasn't"

As his brothers voice finally broke through the surface of the muddy water running through in his brain, Heath struggled to reach out to him. He couldn't really hear all the words his brother spoke but he could easily hear the anguish in Nick's voice as they were spoken.

"I hope you'll be able to forgive me someday," Nick said as he kept his head hung low.

"Nooo," came Heath's very quiet reply as he gently squeezed Nick's hand.

"Heath!" Nick exclaimed as he stood up quickly knocking the chair over behind him. "I'm right here," Nick said a little quieter as he squeezed the small hand.

"Niccckk?" Heath mouthed just barely above a whisper.

"Yeah it's me little brother," Nick replied as he leaned over Heath a little more.

"Huurrttss," Heath whispered as his one good eye closed a little tighter.

"Yeah you took a mighty hard hit on the head." Nick replied as he watched Heath struggle with the pain.

As Heath fought with the pounding in his head and image popped up in his minds eye stealing his breath away. A gun, a gun was pointed at his father. "Papa," he sobbed as the sound of gunfire rang in his ears. He was certain that the man who'd killed his mother had shot and killed his father as well while he'd done nothing to stop it. He'd failed again and because of it his father was dead. Finally managing to open his eye a crack he looked up into the face of his brother. Seeing the tears streaming down Nick's red cheeks heath knew his worst fears had come true, his father was dead.

As his eye blurred from the tears forming in it he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Closing his eye he felt the room begin to spin around him as he lay on the table grieving. Feeling his stomach begin to lurch he tried to force himself to stay in control. Just as he realized there was no holding it back he felt a pair of hands turn him on his side. As the contents of his stomach left him he felt a hand rubbing circles on his back as he continued to heave.

"Take it easy," Nick said softly as he held his brother next to the edge of the table and rubbed his back. "Just let it go," he added as Heath's retching began to ease some. When his little brother was finished Nick laid him back down on his back and reached over for a towel to clean him up some.

Fighting once again to overcome the pounding in his head Heath fought for the surface. Opening his good eye and seeing Nick standing over him brought him a strange feeling of comfort. That was until he thought about his father. As the muscles around his heart clamped down with a vengeance small sobs wracked his body.

"It's all right Heath, you're goanna be just fine." Nick said as he placed his hand on the top of Heath's head and ran his fingers through the boys hair.

"I… killllled… himmm," Heath sobbed quietly as he looked up at Nick.

"Killed who? What are you talking about?" Nick questioned as he tried to figure his brother out.

"Pappppaa," Heath sobbed as he closed his eye and cried.

"Heath you didn't kill father." Nick stated as he put a hand on Heath's shoulder.

"I… heard… the… ggunnn," Heath sobbed as the room began to spin again.

"No Heath father wasn't shot, you heard Mr. Reaves the bartender shoot Ferrell. He was shot not father," Nick said as Heath's eye began to roll back in his head.

"Myyy…fauulltt," Heath managed to whisper before the black storm cloud surrounded him and swept him away.

"Heath… Heath?" Nick said gently as he shook his brothers shoulder gently.

"Nick what's wrong?" Asked both Tom and Howard as they came through the door together.

"It's Heath he was just awake." Nick replied as he took a step back from the table so Howard could get closer to Heath.

"I see he was ill, I'd expected that." Howard said before listening to Heath's heart. "His pulse is strong but it's still a little to fast. He seems to be resting now but I'd like him to spend the night here."

"Sure Howard, sure." Tom replied as he reached out and gently touched Heath's hair.

"Father… he thinks you're dead." Nick said as he came up alongside Tom. "He believes he killed you, I tried to tell him it wasn't true but I'm not sure if he understood or not."

"I know you tried your best son," Tom replied as he pulled Nick into his chest and hugged him. Releasing Nick, Tom bent over and talked quietly into Heath's ear.

The words were mumbled and even standing next to his father Nick couldn't make out what he was saying. After a few minutes of his father's non stop talking Nick noticed Heath's eye begin to flutter. "He's waking up," Nick announced as Tom continued talking.

Hearing the voice of his father Heath was certain he was dead too. It wasn't until that voice told him to open his eye did he realize differently. There standing directly over him was his Papa. "Papa," he cried as Tom reached down and carefully lifted Heath up into his arms.

"I'm right here son, I'll always be here for you." Tom said as he let Heath cry. Sitting down in the chair next to the exam table, Tom rocked his son until he finally fell back into a healing sleep.

Part 26

A small hand on his shoulder woke him up out of the afternoon nap he hadn't expected to take.

"Heath you awake?" Gene asked as he bent over Heath and looked him right in the face.

"I am now," Heath replied as he lay on the sofa. Looking around he realized he was in the front parlor.

"You fell asleep after lunch," Gene said as he read the questioning look on Heath's face. "Mother said to let you rest."

"What time is it?" Heath questioned as he squinted and tried to look out the window.

"All most four," Gene replied as he sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of Heath.

"Four, I got stuff ta take care off." Heath exclaimed as he sat up quickly. Moaning slightly as the left side of his head throbbed in pain, Heath put his hand up to that side of his face.

"Heath you OK?" Questioned a very concerned Gene. Getting no answer Gene quickly ran into the kitchen. "Mother, something's wrong with Heath!" He exclaimed as both Silas and Victoria turned around to face him.

Dropping her dish towel, Victoria followed closely by Silas ran after Eugene and followed him into the parlor where Heath sat on the sofa holding his bandaged head in his hands.

"Heath what is it?" Victoria asked as she sat down next to him and put her arms around him.

Trying to steady the spinning room and the queasiness in his stomach, Heath continued to hold his head and take deep breaths. An involuntary shiver passed through him as Victoria wrapped her arm around him. He hadn't felt a woman's arms around him since the last time his mother held him. "I'm fine ma'am… really." He replied quietly as he continued to hold onto his head.

Victoria could tell by the tone of his voice and his shaking that he was anything but fine. "Heath I know it must hurt, why don't you lay back down." Victoria said as she gently rubbed his back.

"I have chores ta finish," he replied into his hands as he struggled with his emotions. Victoria's hand rubbing his back felt so much like his own mother's he just wanted to fall into her arms and let her comfort him. But she wasn't his mother, she was Gene's, Audra's, Nick's, and Jarrod's mother. His mother was dead.

The sob that escaped his throat was not planned, he hadn't expected to feel the loss of his mother so brutally. Especially not at the hands of the only other woman who'd ever took the time to make him feel a part of things, to make him feel loved.

Hearing the woeful sob escape from the small boy, Victoria knew there was much more than his head bothering him. "Silas would take Gene out into the kitchen and give him some cookies? I'll take care of Heath." Victoria stated as she held onto Heath and smiled up at a very concerned Silas.

"Yes Ma'am, you come let me know if you need anything." Silas replied as he placed his hand on Gene's shoulder and led him off towards the kitchen.

"Heath, please let me help you." Victoria said as she held him even closer. "Please."

Hearing the motherly tone in Victoria's voice brought his protective walls crashing down. He couldn't contain the hurt and anguish in his heart any longer and he opened up to her. Letting his body melt into hers he cried. "I thought… after the man… who killed her died… I'd feel better." Heath sobbed as Victoria's arms drew him in even tighter. "But I don't."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm sorry you've had to go through all this." Victoria replied as she gently began rocking Heath in her arms.

"I couldn't save her," Heath sobbed quietly.

As the shock of Heath's words sunk in, tears formed in Victoria's eyes. "Oh Heath is that what you think?" She asked trying hard to keep her emotions under control.

"She tried to save me… why? Why didn't she… get away?" Heath cried as he looked up at Victoria.

Unable to stop the tears as she looked down into the battered and bruised face of her husbands son, Victoria tried to answer his questions. "Oh Heath because she loved you, she wanted you to be safe. Being a mother I can understand why she did what she did, I would have done the same."

Seeing the tears in Victoria's eyes only made his worse, the dull ache in his head was now beating and thumping along with his heart. The more upset he became the more his stomach rolled. "I never got to say goodbye," he cried quietly as he lowered his head.

Closure, the child in her arms was never given the chance to grieve properly or say his goodbyes. There had been no funeral nor was there a grave to visit, instead he'd been forced away from the only home he'd ever known and thrown headlong into war between the railroad and the valley.

"Heath you don't have to say goodbye." Victoria said as she placed her fingers under his chin and turned his face up to meet hers. "She's here with you everyday watching over you, I'm certain of it." Victoria said as she watched his one good eye widen slightly.

"I want her back," he cried quietly before burying his head against her once again.

"I know you do," Victoria replied as she ran her hand through his blonde hair. "I do too."

Heath wasn't sure he heard her right, she wanted his mother back too? Why? Didn't she want him staying here any more? Sitting up he looked up at her and asked her why. "Why?"

"Why what Heath?" Victoria questioned.

"Why do you want her back too?" Heath asked as Victoria first whipped his eyes with her hanky and then her own.

"I'd like to meet the woman who raised such a fine boy all by herself. I'd like to tell her what a wonderful son she has, a son any woman would be proud to call her own." Victoria stated as she cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Yer not mad at her?" Heath questioned as he tears lessened some.

"Not at all," Victoria replied with a smile. "Why would you think that?"

Looking down Heath replied, "on account a me and what I am."

"No! And don't you think that for a moment Heath Barkley." Victoria stated as she once again tilted his head up to meet her gaze. "You are not to blame for any of this. You're a wonderful young man and I couldn't love you any more than if you were my own child." She added as she pulled him up against her and hugged him.

As Heath lay cradled in Victoria's arms he thought how similar to his mother's they really were. All the feelings he'd once felt in his mother's arms he now felt in Victoria's. For a moment he could almost let himself go, go back to a time he felt safe and supported in his mother's arms. But that moment ended all to soon when he realized he wasn't in his mother's arms but the arms of someone else's mother. How could he mistake anyone else for her, wouldn't that hurt her feelings? Quickly pushing himself up to a sitting position, he moved away from Victoria a little.

"Is something wrong dear?" Victoria asked as she felt his sudden coldness towards her.

"No ma'am… I'm just feel' in better is all." Heath replied as he kept his eyes lowered.

Ma'am, oh how she hated that word. If only she could some how get him to call her anything but ma'am or Mrs. Barkley. They both felt so formal so out of place with the feeling she had for him. "Heath, I know I could never take the place of your mother; and I would never try to do such a thing. But I want to help you, I love you like you were my own, I have from the first moment Tom carried you into this house." Victoria stated as she took his hands into her own. "I'd be honored if you'd call me mother Heath."

The yearning in his eye told her he wanted to, it told her he needed her. But it also told her he wasn't ready to let go yet. "Heath you don't have to decide right now, you'll know when the time is right." She said as she wrapped her arm around him once again.

"Now I want you to lay back down for a while. I'm going to go out and get you a glass of Silas's famous orange juice." Victoria stated with a smile as she gently helped Heath lay back down. "Now no arguments young man, I want you to rest."

She added as she placed a tender kiss on the top of his head.

"Yes ma'am," he replied quietly as he snuggled back down on the sofa.

The word ma'am didn't hurt as much this time, she'd seen the look in his eye and knew someday things would change. Until then she would continue to help him, she would continue to mother him, and she would continue to love him.

Watching Victoria walk away towards the kitchen he longed to be back in her arms again. Back in the arms that felt so much like his mama's. When she asked him to call her Mother he wanted to shout for joy but part of him still felt by doing so he would hurt his own mother. And that was something he never wanted to do.

Closing his good eye he let the thundering in his head take him away. He didn't want to think any more, he didn't want to remember he only wanted to get away.

Carrying the glass of juice into the parlor, Victoria found Heath fast asleep. Setting the glass down on the table she sat on the edge of the sofa and quietly watched him rest. His swollen eye, bandaged forehead, and black and blue cheek reminded her once again of only a little of the brutality he'd suffered. Why such a gentle and loving boy would be put through so much was more than she could understand. She only hoped he would let them all into his heart so they could help make him whole again, help give him the life he was meant to have.

TBC…..

Part 27

She found him in his study as was usual on Thursday evenings going over paperwork for the ranch and their holdings. She watched him silently as he leafed through a mound of receipts carefully adding up there totals. The gold highlights in his light brown hair shimmered in the soft glow from the lamp on his desk. As he placed the end of the pen in his mouth she had to smile, when ever he was frustrated or worrying over something he always chewed on the end of his pen. Most of the pen's in his study had teeth marks all around the ends.

"There's still a few pieces of spice cake left in the kitchen if you're hungry." Victoria stated as she smiled and walked over to him.

Taking the pen out of his mouth he looked at it's end and smiled before standing up to greet his wife. "Your up awfully late," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Something you want to talk about?" He added as he noticed the serious look in her eyes.

Taking her husbands hand she led him over to the davenport and had him sit down with her. Looking up and over at him she began, "It's about Heath." She said quietly as she sat wondering how best to bring up the subject of Leah.

Is he having more headaches?" Tom asked, his concern for Heath evident not only in the tone of his voice but the look on his face.

"He had another dizzy spell this afternoon, but it's not that." Victoria replied as she took Tom's hand in her own.

"Something's wrong, what is it?" Tom questioned as he saw how hard it was for his wife to open up about his son.

"He's hurting Tom, not his physical injuries but in here." She said as she reached over and placed her hand on his heart.

"Are you certain, he's been doing so much better. The nightmares have almost stopped, he's taken such an interest in the ranch." Tom began before Victoria stopped him.

"Tom look at him, I mean really look at him. Yes he's gained a little weight but he's still so thin. I've watched him push his food around on his plate when he thinks no one is watching so it looks like he's eaten. I've seen the sad far away look in his eyes when he doesn't realize someone's watching." Victoria stated as tears began to form in her eyes. "Tom I love him as though he were one of my own, I hate seeing him hurt so."

Pulling Victoria into his chest he wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't see it," he said softly as a sense of failure washed over him. "My own son and I didn't see it."

"Tom don't," exclaimed Victoria a she sat up and placed her hand on his cheek. "You couldn't have known," she said as she tried to ease his obvious discomfort. "He has the uncanny ability to hide his true feelings from people. I think it comes from years of trying to protect his own mother."

"And now he's trying to protect me," Tom replied softly as he looked into his wife's eyes.

"Yes I think so but I also think there's something else. Tom he's never had a chance to really grieve for his mother. There was no funeral, no graveside service, no final goodbye. He needs to be allowed to go back, back to Strawberry so he can put his mother to rest. It's the only way to really help him." Victoria stated as a tear rolled down her cheek. She hated the thought of Heath having to go back to that awful town and the many demons it held for him but it was the only way she could think of to help him heal.

Tom sat and thought about what Victoria just told him. Taking Heath back to Strawberry at first didn't seem like a good idea but the more he let it sink in the more he realized his wife had come up with the best possible way to help his son. "What do you think he'll say when I tell him we're taking a little trip back to Strawberry?" Tom asked as he smiled.

"I think he'll be more than a little apprehensive," Victoria replied as Tom wiped the tear from her cheek. "I also think he'll want Nick to come along." She added as both she and Tom smiled.

"Those two sure are quite the pair," Tom laughed as he pictured Heath and Nick splashing around in Willow Creek together.

"I'm so proud of the way Nick has taken to Heath, one would never guess they've only know each other two months. The way they act together it's as if they've been together all their lives." Victoria replied as she thought about the special bond both Nick and Heath shared.

"He protects that boy like a mother hen protecting her chicks," Tom laughed as Victoria laughed a long with him.

As they sat together for a while on the davenport in each others arms just staring into the fire, Tom finally spoke up. "I'll ask Jarrod if he'd mind watching Audra and Gene for a few days while you and I plus Nick took Heath back to Strawberry."

"Maybe I shouldn't go," Victoria replied as she looked up at him.

"He's going to need you now more than ever Vic," Tom said as he took her hand.

"This is so hard Tom, I want to be a mother to him but I don't want him to feel as if I'm trying to take his mother's place." Victoria said as her emotions once again started getting the better of her.

"If you're right about him needing to grieve, and I think you are, then he's not going to think that way." Tom answered as he ran his finger through her hair. "He's scared and confused, I think it'll be only natural for him to come to you."

"I hope your right, I don't want to cause him any more pain." Victoria replied as she allowed Tom to pull her up next to him.

Holding his wife and staring off into the fire once again Tom hoped this would indeed be the answer and not a setback.

They were about two miles outside of Strawberry when Heath asked his father to stop the wagon. Jumping out of the back he ran to the ditch alongside the road and threw up.

"Here," Nick stated as he placed his hand on his brothers back and handed him his kerchief.

"Thanks Nick," Heath replied quietly as he remained on his knees and wiped his mouth.

"It's goanna be alright Heath, I'm sure of it." Nick whispered into Heath's ear.

Looking up at his older brother Heath almost believed him for a moment. But deep down he was afraid, afraid of what he'd find in his old house. Afraid of what awaited him in his old room.

Seeing the fear in his younger brothers eyes both frightened and angered Nick. More than anything he wanted to take Heath's pain away, but how do you go about healing a broken heart. If he could just find the answer to that one question he'd be all set. "Come on, let's get you back in the wagon." Nick stated as he helped Heath up to his feet.

"Thanks Nick," Heath said quietly as he hugged his brother quickly before letting go and climbing back into the wagon.

How just two words and a small gesture of love from a small boy could make him feel so valued so loved he'd never know. Climbing up into the back of the wagon he sat down next to Heath and put his arm around him. Winking up at his father they began the last leg of their journey.

TBC…

Part 28

As the wagon rolled through the center of town, one wide open sky blue eye looked around while the other bathed in a sea of red opened only partially. Everything looked the same, somehow he thought things would look different. After all his mother was dead and that was different so shouldn't things around town be different too?

As they passed the livery Heath kept an eye out for Mr. Mosley, he hadn't realized until now just how much he truly missed the older man. Before his real father came along, Ken Mosley had been the closest thing to a father Heath had ever had. Sitting back down in the wagon as they continued on down the street Heath began to think.

Maybe since things were still the same he'd been wrong. Maybe his mother wasn't really dead. Could she have just been pretending to scare Evan away? Maybe that was the answer, maybe she was home right now waiting for him. Standing up in the back of the wagon he held onto the front seat and looked between his father and Mrs. Barkley as his old home came into view. Instead of the fear that had once gripped his heart he allowed hope to invade it instead.

As his father stopped the team and set the break on the wagon in front of his old house he saw her. She stood in the front window waving at him. "Mama!" He shouted as he jumped down out of the back of the wagon and ran up the front walk. Leaping up the porch steps he was at the front door and inside the house in a manner of seconds. "Mama!" He shouted again as he turned towards the front windows. Not finding her there he began racing around the house calling out her name.

"Mama where are you?" He cried as he raced through the kitchen and threw open the back door.

"Mama it's me!" Heath called out as he ran down the short hallway and into her room. He could smell her perfume in the air as he stood and looked around the empty room. His heart raced as he heard a door down the hall shut. "Mama!" He shouted yet again as he turned and ran back down the hall.

The door to his bedroom was closed, "hadn't it been open only moments ago?" He wondered as he stood staring at the barrier between him and his old room. Looking once more around the hallway he wondered when it had gotten so dark. When he'd entered the house the sun had been shinning and everything had been bright and cheery. Now darkness filled the area around him, shadows moved and spread across the walls and floors where sunshine once dwelled. A cold wind blew in through the open front door and met him head on as it raced down the hall.

The happy excited mood he'd been in only moments before was suddenly replaced by fear. Backing away from the door he jumped as his back hit the wall behind him. Watching his door, a pale white light slowly crept underneath the bottom and out into the hallway. As he stared at the light he could see shadows moving about in his room. "Mama?" He called out quietly as the outline of two feet came to rest inside the door blocking some of the light. Jumping slightly as the door knob began to turn slowly he watched as if mesmerized. Sweat began to bead up on his forehead as a slow scratching noise came from behind his closed door.

"Mama?" He said again quietly as his right hand slowly reached out for the door knob. The cold clammy hand that shot out of nowhere and grabbed his arm caused him to scream.

"What's the matter boy don't you want to join us?" Laughed the decaying corpse of Evan Farrell as it grabbed Heath's arm.

"No!" Heath screamed as he tried to pull away from the ghoulish figure.

As Evan laughed and held Heath with one hand his other reached for the doorknob. The scratching noises he'd heard before increased in intensity the closer Evan's dead hand came to the door.

Absolute terror filled Heath's head and heart as he frantically tried to pull himself away from the terrible creature holding him. More terrifying than the creature holding him was that of the unknown being waiting for him behind his bedroom door.

"Come on boy she's been waiting for you." Evan laughed as he turned the knob and began to open the door.

Pushing on the hand that held him with his cast hand and trying to dig his heels into the hardwood floor to stop his forward progress, Heath began to scream. Shutting his eyes he began to pull wildly at the hand holding him so he wasn't taken into the room. "Noooooo!" He screamed as Evan's evil laughter rang in his ears.

"Heath… Heath!" Nick shouted as he tried to shake his brother awake. Heath screamed and thrashed around the back of the wagon as his nightmare took over.

Stopping the wagon, Tom jumped down into the bed and tried to help Nick with Heath. "Heath!" Tom shouted as he reached out and grabbed his son. Pulling him into a bear hug, Tom talked to him and tried to wake him.

Strong arms wrapped around him and the grip on his arm diminished. As the sound of Evan's laughter began to fade a new voice found it's way to him, the voice of his father. Stopping his struggles he let the strong arms hold him as his body relaxed, with his heart still racing he slowly opened his eyes.

"Papa?" He said just barely above a whisper as he looked up into the concerned face of his father.

"That was some dream," Tom replied as he smiled and ruffled his sons hair.

"Dream?" Heath wondered as he looked at the landscape around him. Just up the road in front of them he could see the outline of his home town. "I don't want to go," he said quietly as he turned back to face his father.

"We have to son, you have too." Tom replied as he looked down into Heath's sad blue eyes.

"Please Papa… I can't." Heath said as his eyes filled with tears. His heart raced and his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

Pulling his son close Tom spoke to him, "Heath I wouldn't have brought you if I didn't think you could do this. We'll all be with you every step of the way." He said as he placed his hand on the back of Heath's head and held him tight.

Folding his arms around his father's neck, Heath held on for all he was worth. Hearing his father tell him he'd be there was comforting but he was still frightened. "All right," he said so quietly that Tom almost didn't even hear him.

"That's my boy," Tom replied as he gave Heath one final squeeze before setting him back down in the wagon.

Climbing back up into the front seat Tom soon had his family under way again. Sitting in the back of the wagon, Heath stared blankly across at the wooden rails opposite him.

Seeing his brother's despondent look, Nick moved a little closer to him and put his arm across Heath's shoulders. "You won't be alone Heath I promise." Nick said quietly as he squeezed his brothers shoulders.

Heath sat and rested up against Nick quietly for a while before he finally spoke. "I'm scared Nick," he said quietly as he looked down into his lap.

"It's all right little brother, nothings going to happen I promise." Nick replied as he tried to cheer up Heath. "We'll face this together, all right?" Nick added as he tilted Heath's head up so he could look him in the eye.

Heath could see the love and sincerity clearly in his brother's eyes. "Thanks," he said quietly as he closed his eyes and leaned into his older brothers chest.

"No thanks needed Heath, that's what brothers do." Nick replied as he smiled up at his mother who had heard their entire conversation.

The last mile was completed in relative silence. Heath sat in the back with Nick and watched as the town he grew up in rose up to meet them. Turning the wagon down Main Street, Tom pulled up in front of the sheriffs office. "I'll only be a moment," he said before jumping down and heading inside.

Needing to stretch their legs, both Nick and Heath climbed out of the wagon. "So this is where you grew up," Nick said as he looked around.

Standing quietly next to his brother, Heath let his eyes roam around the town he knew like the back of his hand. Hearing the bell over the door in the General Store ring out, Heath looked over and watched as Mrs. Hanson walked out carrying a brown paper package. Unconsciously he rubbed the arm where she'd struck him with her purse the last time he was in the store with her.

"You know her?" Nick asked as he watched his little brother stare at the woman across the street from them.

"No not really," Heath mumbled as a reply before looking off down the street towards the livery.

"They got any jerky over in that store?" Nick asked as he nudged Heath a little.

"Sappose so," Heath replied as he looked up at Nick.

"Good I'm starve' in, let's go." He stated quickly as he grabbed Heath's arm and practically dragged him across the street.

Part 29

Walking up onto the sidewalk outside the store the first thing Heath noticed was that the blue dress he'd wanted to buy so long ago for his mother was no longer hanging in the front window. Pausing a moment he looked up at the tan one that now hung in it's place, "the blue on was much prettier." He thought as he stood there and looked in the window.

"Come on," Nick said as he grabbed his brother's shirt and dragged him in through the front door. Looking up as he walked inside, Heath watched as the small bell shook back and forth announcing their entrance.

"What can I do for you boys?" Harold Thomas asked as he came up to the counter in front of them.

"I'd like ta buy some jerky if ya have any," stated Nick as he took out his wallet.

"And you son?" Harold questioned as he leaned over a little further so he could get a closer look at the smaller boy.

"I'd like two licorice sticks please Mr. Thomas." Heath replied softly as he tilted his head up and looked at the shop keeper.

"Heath! My God boy is that you?" Harold shouted as he ran around the counter and knelt down in front of Heath.

"Yes sir," Heath replied shyly as Mr. Thomas held onto his upper arms.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to see you son," Harold exclaimed as he took in all of Heath's injuries. "After your mother was killed and you disappeared… well I just feared the worst." He added as he smiled at Heath. "I heard you found your father," he added as he watched Heath nod his head.

"This is my brother Nick," Heath said as he turned towards his brother.

"Nice to meet you son," Harold replied as he stood up and shook Nick's hand.

"Thank you sir," Nick replied as he watched the shopkeeper intently.

Both boys turned as the small brass bell hung over the front door announced another customer. "Mr. Thomas I do believe I may have left my gloves on the counter," announced Mrs. Hanson as she strode purposely up to Mr. Thomas momentarily ignoring the two boys standing next to him.

"Just a moment Mrs. Hanson and I'll be happy to check for you." Harold stated as he turned back towards Nick and Heath. "Now that was some jerky and some licorice." He stated as he ruffled Heath's hair before walking back around the counter.

As Mrs. Hanson stepped up to the counter next to Heath, Nick watched as his brother took a step backwards and away from the large woman.

Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, Mrs. Hanson looked down at Heath and wrinkled her nose. "You, I thought you were gone for good! Shame this town couldn't be rid of you the same way it is now of your mother." She said before turning her nose up and looking away from Heath in disgust.

"Why you pompous fat wind bag!" Nick shouted as he placed a hand on his brothers shoulder and glared up at Mrs. Hanson.

"Why I never," she exclaimed as she placed her hand over her mouth and turned to face the offending boy.

"Well someone should have a long time ago lady!" Nick shouted as Heath turned to face him.

"Please Nick, no," Heath said quietly as he looked up at his older brother.

"Honestly Harold I don't know what's gotten into you letting such mongrels as these into your store." Mrs. Hanson exclaimed as she turned away from both Heath and Nick.

Nick looked into Heath's saddened eyes as saw his brother's pleading look. He was about ready to give into Heath's desires to remain quiet with Mrs. Hanson opened her mouth again.

"It was only a matter of time before one of those filthy men she slept around with killed her." Mary Hanson stated matter of factly as she smiled at Mr. Hanson.

Seeing the pain in his little brothers eyes at the hurtful statement so callously spoken. A rage unlike anything he'd ever felt before coursed through Nick's veins as he walked around Heath and up to the counter. Facing Mrs. Hanson, Nick spoke through clenched teeth. "Lady or not if you ever say another bad thing about my brother or his mother I'll bust these right in your face!" He said as he clenched his fist and waved it in front of her.

"Well, Harold are you going to let him get away with this?" Mary asked as she turned back to the shop keeper.

"I think you'd better leave Mary," Harold said coldly as shock spread across Mrs. Hanson's face. "Your business is no longer welcome here."

"What you can't possibly… you'll be sorry choosing that trash over me!" Mrs. Hanson shouted as her chubby face reddened. "By the time I'm through with you this store will be nothing but a bitter sweet memory!" She added as she turned hastily to leave.

Running around his brother, Heath stepped in front of Mrs. Hanson before she could exit the store. "Please Mrs. Hanson it wasn't Mr. Thomas fault," Heath exclaimed as he tried to appease the angry woman. "Don't take it out on him I'm the one to blame."

"Out of my way you filthy creature!" Mary Hanson shouted before shoving Heath to the floor.

"Heath!" Tom Barkley shouted as he entered the store and saw his son being forcibly thrown to the floor.

"I'm all right Pa," Heath replied as Tom picked him up and looked him over.

"Keep that filthy creature away from me!" Mrs. Hanson exclaimed as she looked over at both Tom and Heath.

"That's enough Mary!" Harold shouted as he threw his smock on the counter and came out to face the irate woman. "Leave now before I throw you out!" He added as he stood behind her with his hands on his hips.

"You're finished in this town!" Mary shrieked before shoving past Tom and making her way outside.

The store was eerily quiet as Tom looked over at Nick and then to the shop keeper for answers. "What was all that about?"

"I'll tell you," Nick replied quickly as he walked up next to his father. "That fat wind bag insulted Heath and his mother."

"Nick, hang on a minute. I'd like to hear what Mr. a… " Tom began.

"Thomas, Harold Thomas." Harold replied as he extended his hand out to the man who stood in front of him holding Heath.

"Tom Barkley," Tom replied as he shook Harold's hand. "These are my boys Nick and Heath." He said as he watched Harold smile.

"Yes I can see the resemblance," Harold stated as he noticed the way Tom and Heath's eyes matched perfectly.

"I hope they haven't caused you to much trouble," Tom added looking between the two.

"No not at all quite the opposite," Harold assured him. "I've known Heath for quite a few years now, never met a nicer young man." He added as he smiled at Heath.

"Well we best be on our way boys," Tom stated as he set Heath down on the floor.

"It was sure nice see' in ya again Mr. Thomas," Heath stated as he walked up and shook Harold's hand.

"You're always welcome here Heath," Harold replied as he ruffled the blonde's head. "Oh don't forget your items," he added as he hurried back around the counter. Handing the two small brown paper bags down to Nick and Heath he smiled as he said, "it's on the house boys."

"We can't except charity Mr. Thomas," Heath stated as he handed the bag back up to Harold.

"Oh this isn't charity Heath, you boys did me a big favor and this is my way of repaying you." Harold answered as he leaned back and folded his arms across his chest smiling.

"Favor? What favor?" Nick asked as he stepped up to the counter next to Heath.

"I've been meaning to get rid of that old wind bag Mrs. Hanson for years," Harold laughed as he watched the shocked expressions on both Nick and Heath's faces. "She's been a torn in my side for far to long, I just wish I'd had the courage to stand up to her sooner."

Tom had to laugh as he saw the smug look on the shop keepers face, "come on boys." He said as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders and began leading them towards the door.

"Take care Heath, make sure you stop by and say hello to Mr. Mosley now." Harold stated happily as the trio left his shop.

"Pa, would it be all right if we stopped by the livery?" Heath asked as he walked across the street towards their wagon.

"I don't see why not," Tom replied as he hoisted Heath over the side and into the bed of the wagon.

Sitting down next to his brother, Heath opened his bag and took out one of the pieces of licorice. Breaking it in half he handed a piece to Nick, "thanks." He said as he smiled and held out the licorice.

Taking the licorice Nick handed Heath a piece of his jerky, "any time little brother." He replied as his heart filled with pride.

Guiding the wagon down the street Tom began to think over the woman's reaction to his son in the store. He realized what he was catching a small glimpse of here and now was something Heath had been put through his entire life. His actions had caused both the emotional and physical pain his son had been forced to endure for the past eleven years. Seeing the hate and loathing in that woman's eyes had unnerved him. How someone could hold that much contempt for an innocent child was beyond his comprehension.

Reaching over and placing her hand on her husbands arm, Victoria could easily see the troubled look in his eyes. "We're doing the right thing Tom," she said quietly as she squeezed his arm.

"I just wish there was an easier way," Tom sighed as he looked over at Victoria.

"Sometimes those that chose the harder path reap the largest rewards," Victoria said as she leaned against her husbands arm.

"Oh we're on the harder path all right," Tom replied as he placed his hand over his wife's.

The wagon was barely stopped before Tom and Victoria saw a blonde head closely followed by a brown one streak by them and enter the livery. Breathing hard and sliding to a stop in front of Ken's office, Heath found it empty. "He must be out in the barn," He said more to himself than to anyone as he turned around quickly and raced past Nick.

Slowing his pace as he entered the stables he looked around at all the familiar faces. "Howdy boy," he said as he walked into the first stall and quietly greeted it's occupant. Nick sat back and watched as Heath went from stall to stall quietly talking with each horse. He watched as the horses further on down the barn were all trying to turn and look at the small boy as he made his rounds. It was as if they were waiting to greet an old friend.

"Can I help ya there young man?" Ken asked as he stepped up behind Nick who stood silently watching Heath.

"Ah… sorry… my brother he…" Nick began before Ken raced past him.

"Heath!" Ken shouted as he saw the small boy exit one of the stalls.

Seeing the man that had been like a father to him, Heath's heart leapt for joy. As Ken picked him up tears that Heath had held inside for so long burst forth. "There now," Ken said softly as he carried Heath back to the office. Sitting down on the cot in his office Ken stroked the back of Heath's head as his gentle sobs continued. "Come on now boy, is this anyway to greet your old friend?" Ken asked as he stood Heath up in front of him.

"Sorry Mr. Mosley," Heath replied as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Here now let me look at you," Ken said as he held onto Heath's upper arms and smiled at him. "I see that arms still troubling you," he added as he reached down and touched the cast on Heath's arm.

"Not to much," Heath replied quietly.

"What happened here?" Ken questioned as he brushed the hair back on Heath's forehead and took in the large bandage and swollen eye.

"Even Ferrell tried to kill him," Nick stated as he stood in the doorway of Ken's office.

"Who's this Ferrell guy?" Ken asked as Heath looked at him.

"He killed mama," Heath replied just barely above a whisper as a large tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry son," Ken said as he drew Heath up against his chest and held him tight. "She was a fine woman your mama," Ken added as he rubbed his hand across Heath's back. "A fine woman."

Looking up as Tom entered the small office, Ken remembered him immediately. "I see you found him," Ken offered up as Heath stood back up and looked up at his father.

"Yes, thank you," Tom answered as he placed his hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Mr. Mosley this is my brother Nick and my Pa," Heath said as Ken stood up and shook both of their hands. "I can't tell you how glad I am you brought this boy around Mr. Barkley." Ken said as he clapped both of his hands on Tom's as they shook.

"I brought you something Mr. Mosley," Heath said before his father could get a word in. Reaching down into the pocket of his tan pants, Heath pulled out the small brown paper bag. Handing it to Ken he watched as the older man's eyes lit up when he opened it.

"You remembered, even after all this time." He said happily as he pulled out the licorice stick.

"Wanted to make up for the one that got ruined." Heath replied as he too smiled.

"Mr. Barkley do you mind if I take Heath out back? There's something I need to show him." Ken stated as he placed a hand on Heath's shoulder.

"Certainly, we'll wait out front. Thanks again for all of your help Mr. Mosley." Tom said as he reached out and shook the older mans hand.

"You want me to come?" Nick asked as he noticed Heath's hesitation.

"It's OK Nick, I'll be right back." Heath replied as he turned to leave with Ken.

Walking out the back door of the large barn, Heath kept his eyes on his boots. He had a pretty good idea where Ken was taking him and felt the pain and fear of that day beginning to well up inside him all over again. Walking down the slight hill to the stream which lay at the bottom, Heath remembered the trail well. He had led many of the livery's horses down here for water in the past. Walking over the carefully placed rocks he and Ken were soon on the other side climbing up the short embankment to the field which lay beyond.

Stopping as Ken stopped, Heath finally looked up an out into the field in front of him. Most of the field was covered with brown grass and long dead weeds save for a mound of flowers with something red waving in the breeze off to his right. Looking up at Ken for answers he could see a smile on the old man's face.

"You see it to then," Ken said as he knelt down next to Heath.

"What is it?" Heath asked although he had a feeling deep down he already knew.

"This is where I buried the bay, thought he might like it up here." Ken said as the two began to walk closer to the flower covered mound.

As the gentle breeze washed over him Heath could picture the bay racing across the open field happy and free. "I know he'd like it," he whispered to the wind. Kneeling down in front of the small mound Heath watched as the flowers gently waved back and forth in front of him. That's when he really saw it; it stood in front of him in all it's wild beauty waving to him, a red fern. A red fern had grown over the top of the bays grave; it appeared like a giant red flag waving over a sea of wildflowers. A gentle breeze blew threw Heath's hair, he watched as the fern danced and waved to him; it seemed to know he was there. Slowly reaching out he brushed his hand gently through its fronds feeling its soft caress upon his hand. "A red fern," he said quietly as Ken knelt down next to him.

"Just sprouted up the day after I buried him," Ken said as he watched Heath stare at the fern. "Do you know about the legend?"

Shaking his head no Heath couldn't keep his eyes off the fern. Some how the plant took away his pain, it eased the empty spot in his heart.

"Well an old Modoc Indian once told me the legend, seems a long time ago a little Indian boy and girl were lost in a blizzard and froze to death. In the spring, when they were found, a beautiful red fern had grown up between their two bodies. He went on to say that only an angel could plant the seeds of a red fern, and that they never died; where one grew, that spot was sacred." Stated Ken as he watched Heath smile.

"A real angel," Heath repeated quietly as he ran his hand through the soft fronds once again.

"I'd better be getting you back," Ken said after the pair had sat in silence for a while.

"Thanks Mr. Mosley," Heath said as he stood up and hugged his old friend. "I know he likes it here."

Returning the small boys hug Ken began leading him back to his father. As they made their way out front to the awaiting wagon, Ken felt a sadness creep up into his heart. "I'm going to miss you son," Ken said as he knelt down and hugged Heath one last time.

"I'll come visit, I promise." Heath replied as he saw the sadness in Ken's eyes.

"You do that ya hear," Ken replied as he reached up and shook Tom's hand once again. "You take good care of him, he's a mighty special boy."

"I'll do that," Tom replied as he smiled at the older man. "Please know that you're always welcome on our ranch." Tom added as he too picked up on the sadness in Ken's eyes.

"Now you go off and make your mama proud, she loved you with all her heart Heath. Remember the good times you had together, let the bad ones go. No use dwelling in the past." Ken said as he lifted Heath up into the back of the wagon. "I know she's right proud of you already." He added as he let go of Heath's hand as Tom started the wagon on down the street.

A tear rolled down his face as the man he looked up to above all others before his father slowly faded into the background as the wagon continued on towards his old house.

"You all right?" Nick asked as Heath finally came and sat down next to him.

"Yeah," Heath sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to rein in his run away emotions.

"Ya know yer not very convincing," Nick said as he placed his arm across Heath's shoulders in an attempt to help ease his pain. "Why don't you let me worry about things for a while, you just rest." Nick added as he pulled Heath a little closer.

Leaning up against his brother, Heath let his body relax a little as Nick held him close. He never saw the smiling faces and the evil eyes that leered at him from the alley next to the saloon. He never heard the sinister laughter as three pairs of legs raced along the back alley towards his old house. Heath never heard the smaller boy with the scar above his left eye utter, "The bastards back!"

TBC…..

Part 30

For a moment he couldn't breath, the air around him was gone. His house, the house he and his mother had lived in his entire life sat squarely in front of him. Nothing was different, nothing was out of place, everything was just the way it had been every day of his entire life. How could some things remain the same while others changed so drastically?

Standing in front of the well worn gate, Heath took in every detail of the small house in front of him. The off white paint that covered much of the wooden structure had needed touching up for almost as long as he could remember. The dark green shutters framing the two front windows had been pulled closed and latched. He watched as his father walked up and unhooked the latches freeing the windows and letting light shine inside the small house once more.

Feeling a gentle touch on his shoulder he looked up to see Victoria smiling down at him. "Would you like to show us inside?" She asked quietly as Nick and Tom walked up on the front porch.

Looking back at the house he watched in shock as his father reached for the doorknob on the front door. "No!" Heath screamed as he shoved the gate open and raced up the short path to the front porch. Grabbing his fathers arm he tried to pull him away from the door. "Please don't go inside, please." He begged as he continued to pull on his fathers arm.

"Heath there's nothing inside to be afraid of," Tom replied as he knelt down in front of Heath and gently placed his hands on the boys upper arms.

"There is Papa," Heath replied quietly as his eyes began to well up with tears. "Please don't go inside."

"Heath what is it, what are you afraid of?" Tom asked gently as he saw the raw fear in his son's eyes.

"Him," Heath replied softly as his voice trembled and a tear traced its way down his face.

"He can't hurt you any more son," Tom said gently as he pulled Heath into his chest. "He can't hurt anyone ever again."

Crying against his father's chest the next words his son mumbled told Tom the depth of his son's true fears. "I don't want him to take you too."

Holding Heath even tighter, Tom whispered into his ear. "No ones going to take me away from you son, not ever." Looking up at Nick, Tom could see how Heath's simple heartfelt words effected him as well. The sorrow on Nick's face told him clearly how deeply he felt for his brother.

As Heath finally managed to calm himself down, Tom let him go and once again looked into his sons sad eyes. "You can do this Heath, you're stronger than he was. Don't let him win."

Heath heard his father's words but they were hard to swallow. The fear that had built up inside him since his mother's death had taken over and forced all other rational thoughts aside. He knew Evan Ferrell was dead but seeing him in his dreams every night kept him very much alive in the young boys heart. The fear that his father could face the same horrible fate as his mother scared him to death.

"Please can we go home?" Heath asked quietly as Tom stood up and took his hand.

"Father maybe we sho…." Nick began before his father's look silenced him. Deep down he knew his father was only doing what was best for Heath but that still didn't help the pain he felt in his heart every time he looked at his younger brother and saw the overwhelming sadness in his eyes.

"I'll be with you every step of the way," Tom said as he held onto Heath's hand and reached for the doorknob with the other. Opening the door and pushing it open Tom felt Heath squeeze his hand tighter.

The rays of sunlight that filtered in through the front windows picked up the specks of dust and lint in the air as they floated around on an unseen curtain of air. Taking a deep breath he took in all the familiar smells as the memories of his mother and the times they'd spent here together came flooding back to him as he watched the dust float around in front of him in a sea of light.

Walking into the front room on shaky legs he held onto his father's hand as if his life depended on their connection. He could hear Nick and Mrs. Barkley behind them as they moved further into the room. Seeing his mother's bible sitting closed on the table next to the settee a lump formed in his throat. How many times had they sat there together as she read from that very bible. How many times had he fallen asleep secure in her arms, in her love.

"Mama," he mouthed as a large tear ran down his cheek.

Blindly following his father as he pictured his mother in his head he hadn't even realized he was in her room until Victoria commented on the quilt neatly covering his mothers bed.

Looking around the room his heart raced, she was everywhere and yet nowhere. God he could smell her, he could feel her all around him, she was here she had to be. "Mama?" He called out as he let go of his father's hand and raced over to the closet door. Opening it he half expected her to jump out at him, to tell him this had all been some elaborate joke.

"Mama where are you?" He called out as he raced past Tom and back down the hall. Stopping in front of his closed bedroom door his dream from only hours ago flooded his waking thoughts. Feeling someone grab his arm he instinctively tried to pull away. "No!" He shouted as he struggled to get free. The decaying corpse of Evan Farrell was all Heath's panicked eyes saw as he tried to get free.

"Heath it's me, Nick!" Nick shouted as he held onto his brothers arm.

Hearing Nick's voice, Heath stopped his struggles and looked up at his older brother. "Nick?" He questioned as a confused expression crossed his face.

"Yeah it's me kid," Nick replied with a smile.

Looking back at the closed door in front of him Heath suddenly no longer wanted to go inside. "I can't go in," he said quietly as he stared straight ahead.

"You can, you have to face this." Nick stated as he placed his hand on Heath's shoulder. "I can't do this for you." He added even though he truly wished he could. He'd give anything to erase Heath's pain and suffering.

"I can't," Heath said quietly as tears fell freely down his face.

"We're all here with you son," Tom said reassuringly as he knelt down next to Heath. "This is something you have to do."

Reaching up a shaky hand he placed it on the cold brass knob as a small sob escaped his throat. Turning the knob ever so slowly he couldn't help the tears that ran down his face or the quiet cries that escaped from his chest. He knew what he was going to see when he opened the door and it was causing his heart to break. He didn't want to see her lifeless eyes staring up at him, he didn't want to see the bruises on her face or her crumpled body lying on the floor of his room.

"Please don't be a ghost," he mumbled as the latch clicked and the door slowly swung open on its own accord.

The empty room that greeted him and his new family was not what he had expected. He was certain that his mama would be here that she would be here waiting for him since he couldn't protect her. "Where is she?" He questioned as he turned to look at his father.

"She's in heaven Heath," Tom replied as he looked into his sons devastated blue eyes.

"But I thought…" Heath began quietly before Tom answered him.

"I know what you thought, that's why we had to come back." Tom answered as he walked Heath further into the room.

Walking over to the rooms only window, Victoria opened it to alleviate some of the stuffiness in the air. Being closed up for so long and with the afternoon sun shinning down on it the little room was extremely warm.

Nick looked around the small room as his father led Heath over towards the bed. The hardwood floor was as bare as the rest of the meager items sprinkled here and there. A small single bed, a lone worn chest of drawers, and a simple wooden rocking chair where the only things in the room. The lack of toys or any real personal items gave Nick his first real glimpse into Heath's everyday life before he came to the ranch.

"She's not coming back is she," Heath asked his father quietly as tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"No Heath, she isn't." Tom replied as he eased his arm around his son. "But she'll always be with you son." He added as he pulled the boy close.

"But I want her here," he whispered as he looked over to the spot where she'd fallen all those weeks ago.

The softly spoken words seized Victoria's heart as she looked into the cheerless blue eyes of her husbands son. The loss of a mother was hard no matter what the age, but to have one so young witness that death caused her great pain. "Heath," she began as she placed her hand on his leg and sat down next to him on the bed. "She is here Heath, she's all around you, I can see bits and pieces of her in you. You have her nose and her beautiful lips, your gentle loving nature could only have come from her. The way you look at things and take pride in everything you do; these are things your mother taught you, these were her gifts to you. It's all right to grieve for her but don't let that grief take away all that she left you, don't let that grief take away who you are, who she wanted you to be." Victoria said as Heath looked up at her.

"Please ma'am I just miss her so much," Heath sobbed before falling into Victoria's open arms.

Rubbing his back with one hand and running her other through the soft hair on the back of his head, Victoria held onto Heath as he continued to cry. Knowing that he trusted her enough to share his grief with her gave Victoria hope. Hope that one day this innocent child's wounds might truly be healed.

"I didn't get to say goodbye," Heath mumbled as he continued to cry in Victoria's arms.

Victoria looked over at Tom as tears fell freely from her eyes, Heath's heartfelt tears and his soft spoken words of heartache had just about done her in as well. Looking into her husbands eyes she could easily read the same pain and anguish.

Turning away from the scene in front of him so his parents wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes, Nick looked out the window into the yard behind the house. There was nothing very special about the yard, most of the grass was now brown and dead, an old water pump stood out like a sore thumb in the middle of the yard, and a run down shed barely stood off in the corner of the lot.

Movement off to his right caught his eye, turning his head he watched as three figures dashed from behind a clump of bushes to the side of the shed. "Who were they and what were they doing?" Nick wondered as his attention was now fully focused on the events unfolding outside.

The figures remained hunched down along the side of the shed for a few minutes before quickly scurrying around to the front of the shed and inside. Catching a better glimpse of the figures Nick could tell they were just children, not quite as old as himself. Deciding he needed to see what they were up to he looked over at his parents as he walked towards the door. Realizing they wouldn't even miss him as they dealt with Heath he didn't bother them.

Heading out the front door into the bright afternoon sun, Nick cut around the back of the house and used the trees along the boarder of the property for cover as he made his way quietly to the back of the shed. Kneeling in the dead underbrush he could easily hear the boys laughing and horsing around through the old timbers just barley holding the shed upright.

"No way! I get first dibs at him!" Patrick shouted as he shoved Dan backwards.

Falling down hard in the dirt Dan was quickly back up on his feet and in Patrick's face. "What'd ya do that for!" He shouted as he shoved the smaller boy.

"Cause you ain't the one that got grounded for a month! And you ain't the one still paying that stink' in old man for that horse either!" Patrick replied heatedly as he got right up in Dan's face.

"Well I'm the one that saw him first!" Dan shot back as he turned away from Patrick and stood next to John. "That auta count fer some' thin!"

"You'll get your turn, we got two months of beatings ta catch up on." John laughed as he smacked his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Yeah two months," Dan laughed as he followed John's lead and smacked his fist into his hand as well.

"Sure will be nice have' in the bastard back, I missed have' in someone to beat on." Patrick laughed as he looked between his two friends.

"Why don't you try beating on me!" Nick shouted as he ripped the shed door off its rotten hinges and exposed the evil boys inside. His heart thundered in his chest as he took in their shocked faces. These were the boys who had caused his brother endless hours of suffering. These were the boys who had broken his arm and caused the death of the horse he loved. These were the boys he'd vowed if he ever laid eyes on them to make them pay.

"Who the hell are you!" Patrick shouted as he recovered from the initial shock of being discovered.

"Someone who's going to make you pay!" Nick replied as the anger boiling up inside him reached the boiling point.

"This ain't any of yer business!" John shouted as he walked out of the shed and stood a good three feet away from Nick.

Nick noticed the boy was just about as big as he but he appeared younger. "Your talking about my brother so that makes it my business!" Nick replied as he placed his hands on his hips.

"That bastards yer brother?" Patrick laughed as he walked up next to John closely followed by Dan. "You'd admit that filthy dog was yer kin? Your stupider than you look." Patrick laughed as he slapped John on the arm.

"Why don't you just run along back home and leave us be," John said menacingly as he took a step closer to Nick.

"Oh now I'd like to but ya see my business with you three has only just begun." Nick said confidently as he took a step forward to meet John.

"Well we tried to warn him," John said as he turned backwards to face Patrick and Dan. Turning back around quickly, John launched his right fist at Nick's head. Blocking the punch with his right arm, Nick delivered a devastating blow to John's jaw with his left.

As John fell backwards onto the hard brittle grass, Patrick charged forward and tackled Nick around the waist driving him to the ground. Quickly regaining the upper hand over the smaller boy, Nick was back up on his feet having brushed Patrick aside easily. "What a ya wait' in for!" Nick shouted as Dan just stood looking at him.

Getting back up on his feet Patrick wiped the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt as he stood glaring at Nick.

"Not so easy beating on someone who isn't half your size!" Nick shouted as John sat on the ground moaning and holding his jaw.

"Oh yer goanna be sorry," Patrick stated through clenched teeth as he reached around to his back pocket. Pulling out his slingshot a smile spread across his face as he reached down and picked up a large rock off the ground.

Readying himself, Nick prepared to try and dodge the rock he knew would soon be headed his way. As Patrick pulled back the rock and aimed for Nick's head, Nick knew there was nothing he could do to stop him.

Just as he feared Patrick would let go of the rock someone ran past him. "Nooooo! Heath screamed as he ran past Nick and dove through the air hitting Patrick and taking him down to the ground before he could hit Nick.

"Heath!" Nick hollered as he ran the short distance to his brother who now lay unmoving next to Patrick on the ground.

Nick gently turned Heath over as Patrick lay next to him holding his arm and moaning. "Heath, come on little brother." Nick said as Heath's eyes began to open.

"Just what's going on out here!" Tom bellowed as he ran up behind Nick and Heath.

Helping Heath to his feet Nick tried to explain things, "I saw these boys go into the shed when we were all in Heath's room. These are the same three that broke his arm, they were planning on attacking him." Nick stated as Patrick finally made it back up on his feet.

"He's lying!" Patrick shouted as he held his left arm with his right and glared at Nick.

"Why you…," Nick said as he lunged at Patrick only to be stopped by his father.

"Nick that's enough," Tom stated as he held on to Nick's arm.

"Are you all right Heath?" Tom asked as his son staggered a little as he stood close to Nick.

"Fine Pa," Heath answered quietly as he looked down at his boots.

"Heath are these the same boys you told Nick about?" Tom questioned as he got down on one knee and held onto Heath's upper arms.

"You better shut up bastard," Patrick threatened as Heath looked over at him.

"I'll…," Nick began moving forward before Tom shouted at him.

"Nick!" Tom shouted stopping his son in his tracks. Turning his attention back to Heath he waited for an answer.

Shaking his head yes, he looked back down at the ground as his father stood up and faced the boys who had tormented him for years.

"You've got about three seconds to get off this property before I forget I'm an adult and beat the *%* out of all three of you!" Tom shouted as he clenched his fists and took a step closer to the trio.

Seeing the fire in the older mans eyes John knew he meant every word. "Come on let's get out of here," he said as he held onto his swollen jaw. Dan who had stood motionless through the entire ordeal quickly followed John's lead and tagged along after him.

"He ain't goanna touch us." Patrick shouted as he stood his ground and looked directly into Tom's eyes.

"Come on Pat," John urged as he stopped and turned back to look at Patrick.

Finally losing his patience Tom walked forward and grabbed the collar of Patrick's shirt. Turning the boy around Tom picked up his foot and kicked him squarely in the behind.

Falling forward Patrick cried out as he hit the ground hard on his injured arm. "You best get up and get move' in before I kick you the rest of the way off this property!" Tom yelled as he stood over Patrick.

"No Papa, please." Heath said as he ran over and grabbed his father's arm.

"Patrick Johnson! I thought I told you to stay clear of this place!" Sheriff Cotton hollered as he walked over to where Tom still stood over Patrick. "Dan, John you boys get over here." He added motioning for the other two boys to join him.

"Afternoon sheriff," Tom stated as he shook the sheriffs outstretched hand.

"Just stopped by to see how you were get' in along." Sheriff Cotton stated as he looked down at Heath. "Nice ta see you again son," he added as he ruffled Heath's hair. "Had a feeling these three might be up to no good."

"Nothing we couldn't handle sheriff," Tom stated as he placed his hand on Heath's shoulder.

"He assaulted me!" Patrick shouted as the sheriff helped him up to his feet.

"That's enough from you!" sheriff Cotton stated as he grabbed the collar of Patrick's shirt and began moving him forward.

Looking back over his shoulder Patrick shouted at Heath, "I'll get you bastard! I swear it!"

Standing next to his father he watched as the sheriff led the three boys who'd beat on him since he was seven years old, away. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up at his brother.

"Thanks for the help," Nick said as he smiled at Heath. "We make quite a team."

"Come on boys let's go back inside. I bet your mother's worried about us." Tom stated as he placed one hand on each of his sons shoulders and led them back into the small house. "You two sit here, I'll be right back." Tom said as he motioned for the boys to sit at the small kitchen table.

"How'd you know I was outside?" Nick asked as Heath sat next to him staring down at the table.

"I heard you holler," Heath replied as he looked up at his brother. "I ran over to the window and saw you shouting at John. I didn't want them to hurt you so I jumped out and started running."

"You jumped out the window?" Nick asked surprised at his brother's reaction.

"They're bad Nick, I couldn't let them hurt you." Heath replied as he looked back down at the table.

"Now you know how I felt, I couldn't let them hurt you." Nick answered as he placed his arm across his brothers back. "I promised you once before I'd never let anyone hurt you again and I let you down. I wasn't about to let that happen again."

Turning to face his brother, Heath couldn't figure out how Nick had ever let him down. "Nick you've never let me down, yer always there for me." He said as he tried to make Nick understand how he felt about him.

"I couldn't stop Evan Ferrell from hurting you," Nick said dejectedly as he looked at the bandage over Heath's eye.

"But Nick he's a grown up, how was you supposed to stop him?" Heath asked trying his best to make Nick understand there was nothing he could have done to stop Evan.

"The same way you were supposed to stop him." Nick answered as Heath stared blankly at him.

"But… it's… it's not the same," Heath replied as he looked into his brothers eyes.

"It is Heath don't you see? You're even smaller than me, if I couldn't stop him then how were you supposed too?" Nick questioned as he tried to make Heath understand he wasn't at fault for what happened to his mother. "It's not your fault that your mother died, it's Evans."

"But I was… supposed to… protect her… and I didn't" Heath commented as fresh tears formed in his eyes.

"Being your big brother I was supposed to protect you too. Don't you see, we both tried our best, we tried to do the right thing. The job was just bigger than both of us." Nick said as he squeezed his brother's shoulder.

"I wanted to… stop him.. why'd he kill her?" Heath sobbed as he laid his head down on the table.

"Because he's a rotten excuse for a man," Nick replied as he leaned over Heath and rubbed his back.

"I miss… her so much," Heath cried as Nick tried to comfort him.

"It's OK Heath, it's only right that you do. You loved her and she you, but don't let that sadness eat away at you. If you do well then he's won." Nick said as he continued to rub his brother's back.

"But he all ready won," Heath replied as he lifted his head up off the table. "He killed her."

"That's true but part of her still lives on in you son," Tom interjected as he walked up to the table. "As long as part of her lives on within you, men like Evan can't win."

"I don't understand," Heath mumbled as he shook his head trying desperately to fit all the pieces together in his mind.

"By living the life she wanted you to have, by using the values she taught you everyday, you keep her spirit alive. Her body may no longer be here but her spirit will never leave as long as you remember her." Tom said as he knelt down next to his sons.

"Heath she wouldn't want you to cry for her, she'd want you to be happy. That's all any mother wants for her child." Victoria stated as she stood behind her husband and looked down at Heath.

"Hey, how about showing me around some more? Any place in this town we can get a decent meal? I'm starve' in!" Nick exclaimed as he smacked Heath on the back and stood up from the table.

"Yer always starve' in," Heath replied as he rolled his eyes before wiping the tears off his face.

"Why don't we head on over to the hotel and grab a bit to eat." Tom suggested as he lifted Heath up into his arms.

Walking out into the late afternoon sun, Heath held onto his father as they walked away from his old house. Feeling his father squeeze him just a little tighter before lifting him up into the back of the wagon, Heath felt some of the hurt and anger that had plagued his head and heart for so long begin to leave. Maybe Nick and his father were right, maybe it wasn't his fault. He still wasn't certain but he let his mind wonder away to a happier time, a time when he and his Mama were not only together but happy as well.

TBC….

Part 31

Slipping quietly down the back steps of the hotel, Heath made his way out the back door and into the moonlit alley. Using the brightness of the full moon he quietly eased his way around overflowing garbage cans and a few passed out drunks before squeezing down the side alley and out onto the sidewalk. Looking up and down the deserted street, he made sure no one was coming before sprinting across to the other side. Reaching the safety of the alley between the dress shop and the bookstore, Heath took a peek back at the hotel to make sure he hadn't been followed. Waiting a few more minutes to make sure his leaving had gone off undetected, he decided all was well and pressed on.

Cutting through back alleys and side streets he soon came out next to the church. The moonlight reflecting off the white washed wooden siding made it stand out like a shinning star as Heath looked up at it. Walking around to the back he could easily make out the entrance to the cemetery as the moon's light reflected off the Iron Gate.

He'd walked through those gates only hours earlier with his father and Mrs. Barkley. They'd showed him where his mother's body but not her spirit had been laid to rest. Seeing the marker over her grave had somehow brought him the closure he needed. It was the final piece to the puzzle he had been trying to finish in his head. She was truly gone, she would only live on in his memory.

Walking through the gates the moonlight made maneuvering around the graveyard easy as it illuminated the path to his mother's final resting place. Easily reading the marker adorned with flowers, Heath knelt down in front of it and ran his fingers over his mothers name. Tracing the words Beloved Mother under her name caused a tear to trace its way down his face. The granite stone sparkled in the moonlight as the small boy knelt in front of it remembering his mother.

Wiping the tear from his cheek he reached down and rearranged the flowers he'd placed on her grave earlier. "Even' in Mama," he said as he folded his hands in front of him in prayer. "It's just me… Heath. I'm sorry it's so late but I couldn't get away till now." He said quietly as he bowed his head. "I know I'm not supposed to cry but it's hard not to Mama, I hope yer not mad at me."

A slight breeze pushed the hair back out of his face as he sat talking to the one woman in the world who he longed to hold. Not hearing her voice or feeling her touch as he sat and talked quietly to her was hard. Worse yet was knowing he would never hear her voice or feel her gentle touch again. He knew what death meant and how final it truly was, but the words his father had spoken to him earlier stayed with him. "By living the life she wanted you to have, by using the values she taught you everyday, you keep her spirit alive. Her body may no longer be here but her spirit will never leave as long as you remember her."

He hoped those words were true, he would never forget her, he would hold her close in his heart forever. That way she would always be with him.

"I have to get back soon Mama," he sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to control the ache surrounding his small heart. "I don't want ta worry Papa or Mrs. Barkley." Looking up he reached out and touched her stone again, "Mama, I think I know why you didn't tell Papa about me." He began quietly, "its on account of Mrs. Barkley ain't it? You didn't want to hurt her or ta hurt Papa did you? I heard Papa talk' in ta Mrs. Barkley about it before. I just wanted ta let you know I understand." He said thinking about how he wouldn't want to do anything to cause Mrs. Barkley or his father any pain either.

Standing up he looked down at her grave as his bottom lip trembled. "I'll come back as soon as I can Mama. I miss you," he added quietly as fresh tears fell. As he turned to leave a warm strong gust of wind wrapped around him and embraced him in its caresses before rushing off across the grave yard. The smell of his mother's perfume lingered in the air as a smile washed across Heath's face. "I love you too Mama," he said quietly before heading back to the hotel.

Climbing the back staircase he quietly made his way back inside the room he shared with his brother. Sitting in the chair by the open window he took off his boots before turning his head to look up at the moon. He couldn't ever remember it looking as big as it did right now. He was almost positive that if he was to stand on the top steeple of the church he'd actually be able to touch it.

"You all right?" Nick questioned as he watched Heath stare out the window.

Startled for a moment by his brother's soft voice it took him a moment to collect his thoughts. "Fine Nick," he replied sheepishly as he stood up from the chair and walked over to the edge of the bed.

"Did you have a good talk?" Nick asked as he sat up in bed and looked over at his brother.

"How'd… how'd you know?" Heath asked surprised by the question.

"I followed you," Nick replied as noticed the shocked expression on Heath's face. "I just wanted to make sure nobody messed with ya is all. I stayed back by the church when you went in the cemetery, I didn't want to eaves drop." Nick added as he pushed the covers back revealing that he was no longer clad in his night shirt but in his normal daily attire.

"Thanks Nick," Heath answered as he realized why his brother did what he did. The idea that Nick cared about him enough to follow him warmed his heart.

"We'd better get some sleep, we've got a busy day tomorrow." Nick stated as he changed out of his clothes and back into his nightshirt.

Climbing into the large bed together both boys were soon fast asleep. It would be the first night in a long time that Heath wasn't plagued by nightmares.

Sitting in the back of the wagon as the countryside rolled on by, Heath looked down at the well worn bible he held in his hands. The warm leather felt smooth and soft as he ran his hand over the cover. Flipping through the pages he could smell his Mama on them and inhaled deeply. His heart still ached for her but some of that ache, that guilt he'd felt over her death had been taken away.

Nick sat back and watched as Heath flipped through the bible in his hands. He knew how hard all of this had been on his little brother but he was pleased with the outcome. His father and mother had been right, by going back and facing his demons Heath had healed. He knew there were still some bumps in the road ahead they'd have to stumble over but now he had hope.

This morning had been another tough one for Heath. They'd spent much of the morning cleaning out Heath's old home and taking care of his mother's things. Most of the furniture and other household items they'd donated to the church at Heath's request. He figured the church could give them out to needy families as they saw fit.

The only two things his brother had really wanted from the house were his mother's bible and her sewing basket. Nick could understand why Heath wanted the bible but for the life of him he just couldn't figure out why his little brother wanted the sewing basket. After all sewing was woman's work and as far as he knew Heath didn't know how to sew.

His mother had packed up a few things of Leah's she thought Heath might like to keep as he got older. She'd found a journal Leah had been keeping in the night table by her bed. She hadn't read anything in it out of respect for the woman she never knew, but she decided that if one day Heath wished to share the contents with her she'd gladly listen, but she wanted that to be his decision and not hers.

She also packed away Leah's hair brush and some of her other personal belonging. The quilt from her bed she thought Heath might like on his bed back at the house. In the closet she'd come across a box containing a present wrapped for Heath. "To my little man, Happy Birthday Love Mama." The tag had said. The undelivered birthday gift brought a tear to her eye as she held the carefully wrapped present in her hands. The last item she took was a wooden carving of a horse she found carefully wrapped in paper in the top drawer of Leah's chest. The horse had obviously been carved by small hands and Victoria had no doubt as to who the carver was.

Closing his eyes as the wagon gently rocked to and fro, Heath ran his hand over the bible and listened to his mother's voice in his head. Her sweet voice filled him with happiness as he listened to her read to him. If he tried hard enough he could feel her body next to his, feel her gentle touch on his face.

Nick watched as Heath curled up and went to sleep with a smile on his face. It was one of the first times he'd ever witnessed his brother actually sleeping peacefully.

The next few weeks flew by peaceably, with Jeb Marshall still in hiding the railroad had no one to spear their fight on, no one to do their dirty work. Not wishing to dirty their own hands they'd backed off and left the valley alone for the time being. This had given Tom even more time to build up his defense incase the railroad tried anything again.

For Heath the past few weeks had been glorious ones, with the weight of his mother's death off his shoulders he had opened up even more and embraced his new family. After Dr. Merer finally removed his cast and taken the stitches out of his head, Tom had allowed him to follow Nick around and help him work the ranch.

He'd tried his hardest to keep up with his older brother. He insisted that he could do anything Nick could. Most nights he'd come home so tired he could barely keep his eyes open at the dinner table. "He works harder then men twice his age." Nick commented one evening after Tom came back down stairs after tucking an exhausted Heath into bed.

"Nick he's still young, plus he still has a lot of growing left. Maybe he should only work half days with you for a while." Tom had suggested out of worry for Heath's health.

"Father if only you could see him out there, I've never seen him happier." Nick stated as he tried his best to make his father understand how Heath felt about the land they all loved. "He loves it out there I couldn't ask for someone better at my side. I promise I won't let him over do it, but if you take this away from him it'll really hurt him." Nick said with conviction.

"Nick he's still so small," Tom commented unsure if he should let Heath continue on.

"He's gained weight I know he has, it isn't so easy to see his ribs anymore. The works helping him gain back his strength too, I can see him getting stronger everyday."

Listening to Nick, Tom had seen the change in Heath. He still worried over Heath's health but he agreed not to change things for the time being. "All right Nick, we'll leave things as they are for now but if he gets sick things will have to change." Tom stated as he clapped his son on the back.

"Thanks father, you won't regret this." Nick had assured him.

Nick had been right, as one week turned into two and two into three, Heath had grown stronger. Gone were the days that he pushed the food around on his plate fooling people into believing that he'd actually eaten something. Now a days there wasn't a morsel of food left on his plate. The smile that they'd only been able to catch a glimpse of here and there before was now constantly plastered on his face. His eyes sparkled as he talked about all the things he'd helped Nick fix and do around the ranch. To hear the easy going back and forth banter between Heath and his siblings in the evenings after supper brought a smile to Tom's face.

As the family finished another meal together Nick slapped Heath on the back and ushered him out into the barn. "Time to strengthen that arm," he'd said as they walked into the barn together. For the past two weeks Nick had been trying his best to help Heath regain the strength he'd lost in his left arm. Rigging a hay bale up to a rope and running it through a pulley overhead, Nick had made a weight for Heath to try and lift.

Handing his brother his work gloves Nick watched as Heath reached up and grabbed the rope. The first time he tried to lift the bale of hay over two weeks ago he'd only just managed to budge it. Slowly over the last few days he could really see his brother's strength improving.

Using his body weight and his arms Heath struggled to raise the hay bale. Leaning backwards he grunted and breathed heavily as the bale slowly climbed towards the ceiling. He was only about two feet away from the top when his arms started trembling.

"Come on Heath you can do this!" Nick shouted as he tried to will his brother on.

As the sweat rolled down Heath's red face he pulled with all his might. The last thing he wanted to do was let Nick down. As the muscles in his arms began to burn and tremble he took a deep breath and gave one final mighty tug.

As the hay bale touched the top of the pulley Nick let out a whoop that could be heard all the way in the house. "You did it! I knew you could!" He shouted as Heath let the bale of hay drop harmlessly back down to the floor.

Grabbing Heath in his arms Nick spun the exhausted child around before placing him back on the ground. Smiling Heath looked up at his brother, "I really did it." He said amazed by his own actions.

"Always told you ya could." Nick replied ruffling Heath's hair. "Let's go see if Silas has any of that spice cake left, we'll celebrate." Nick said as he turned to leave the barn.

"I'll be right in, I just wanna check on the bay." Heath replied with a smile.

"All right, I'll go rustle us up some plates." Nick answered before taking off.

Walking down to the end of the barn, Heath made his way to the bays stall. "Howdy big fella," he said calmly as he walked up alongside the big horse. "I'll see if Pa'll let me take you out into the corral for a while tomorrow. You'd like that wouldn't ya?" Heath questioned as the bay rubbed his head against his shoulder. "My arms almost all better, I should be able ta get you out of here soon. I don't think Papa's goanna be too happy but I know it's for the best. Well I gotta go now, see ya in the morning."

Little did Heath realize what he was about to set in motion with this one simple act. How fate would once again wield its cruel hand over him and the rest of his family. But this time there were no guarantees, a dark force was geared for its revenge. A thirst that could only be quenched in blood had finally reached its boiling point and was quickly making its way through the valley. It's destination? The Barkley's.

Part 32

The late evening California sun blazed a brilliant orange as it slipped down towards the horizon. Sitting quietly under its bright glow, Tom watched as Heath played a game of cat and mouse with the new colt. As Heath ran down the length of the corral the small colt would quickly follow after him. If Heath hid behind one of the fence posts the colt would try and flush him out by pawing at the ground and snorting. Every time Heath ran in one direction the colt followed, as quickly as Heath changed direction so did the colt.

Tom smiled and chuckled to himself as Heath's boyish laughter floated across the short distance from the corral to his ears. He could easily see the large smile on his son's face as he raced back and forth with the colt. The fact that Heath's smile was there at all caused Tom's own to grow even larger. In the past month he'd really seen Heath come into his own. He'd found his place in the family and was finally comfortable enough to let his guard down.

As the bright orange of the setting sun gave way to a warm red with hints of pink and lavender, Tom stood up from his seat on the patio and walked over towards the corral where Heath was now talking quietly with the young colt.

"How about helping me get these two settled back in the barn for the night." Tom stated as he placed his hand on top of Heath's warm head.

"Sure Pa," came Heath's quick reply as he looked up at his father and smiled.

Looking down into his son's sweaty face Tom chuckled once again. The exuberance in both his voice and his expression never grew old. "How about we stop at the pump so you two can get a drink." Tom stated as he pointed between the colt and his son.

"Yeah I reckon he could use some," Heath replied as he walked over to the gate and flipped the latch.

Tom just smiled and shook his head, the colt followed Heath over to the water troth like a dog following his master. As his son drank from the tin cup hanging off the side of the pump the colt drank out of the troth. Leading the mare into the barn Tom's smile remained on his face. The ability his son had with horses was unparalleled, the boys gentle giving nature made him a natural. Not only had he seen how well his son worked with the new colt but the fact that he'd actually managed to somewhat tame the large bay was a strong testament to his abilities with horses.

After he had the mare settled in her stall he watched as Heath came into the barn with the colt right on his heels. Taking the small horse into the stall with his mother, Heath spent a quiet moment alone with the horse before rubbing his ears and leaving.

"What'd you say to him?" Tom asked as he placed his arm across his son's shoulders as they walked together out of the barn.

"Huh?… Oh the colt, I just thanked him for play' in with me is all." Heath replied happily as he walked along with his father.

"He sure has taken a shinning to you," Tom said as he stopped and placed his hands on the corral fence watching the sun set. "You sure you wouldn't rather have him over the bay?"

Heath climbed up on the fence and sat down next to his father as he too watched the sun dip down past the horizon. "If I chose the colt would you set the bay free?" Heath asked as he turned to look at his father.

"Heath I thought I made my position on this quite clear." Tom replied decisively.

"I know Pa but yer wrong." Heath stated as he jumped down off the fence and folded his arms across his chest in defiance.

Tom looked down on the small boy as he stood staring down at his boots with his arms folded across his chest. The simple fact that Heath would stand up and fight for what he believed in caused a surge of pride to rush through Tom's system. "Heath I'm not going to argue about this with you again. I've simply got to much money invested in that horse just to simply let him go." Tom replied as he knelt down in front of Heath and placed his hands on the boy's upper arms.

"You trust me don't you Papa?" Heath asked innocently as he looked up at his father.

"Of course I do," Tom replied quickly as he squeezed Heath's arms.

"Then why don't you believe me about the bay?" Heath questioned.

Tom knew Heath had just put him between a rock and a hard place. If he told Heath he did believe him about the bay the boy was certain to ask him why he wasn't taking his advise. On the other hand if he disputed what Heath said about the bay the boy could perceive that as a lack of trust. "There's much more to this than just believing you son." Tom began as he looked Heath in the eye. "I think when you're older you'll understand it easier."

"I won't Pa, I'll never understand why people keep things that aren't meant to be kept." Heath replied quietly. "Can I go inside now?" He added as he looked down at his boots.

"Sure Heath… sure." Tom replied as he released his son. Watching the boy walk away with his head down and his hands in his pockets tore at Tom's heart. The boy whose joyous smile lit up the air around him only moments ago was gone. In its place the solemn sad faced child from weeks ago had returned. Tom could only hope that this return would be short lived.

Walking quietly in through the front door, Heath could hear Audra and Eugene laughing in the study. Not wishing to be seen he quickly but silently made his way up the stairs to his room. Once safely inside he closed the door and walked over to his window. Sitting on the ledge he drank in all the sweet scents of the ranch the gentle breeze brought him. Looking up at the sky he noticed the first stars struggling to appear in the light purple sky. Closing his eyes he mumbled, "I wish I may I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight. Please don't let Papa hate me for what I'm about to do, please."

A knock on his door brought him back down out of the stars and into his quickly darkening room. "Heath you in there?" Nick questioned through the door as he listened carefully for a reply.

"Come on in Nick," Heath replied as he stayed seated on the window sill.

Walking into the darkening room from the brightly lit hallway, Nick had to squint in order to make out his brother over by the window. "What are ya do' in sitting in the dark?" He asked casually as he walked over to Heath.

"Just think' in," Heath replied as he looked up at Nick.

"What about?" Nick wondered aloud as he sat down on the sill next to his brother.

"My mama, she always liked the sky this time of night. You know when day mixes in with night." Heath stated feeling bad that the first part of his statement was false, but feeling somewhat better in knowing that at least the last part was true.

"Yeah the sky sure is pretty," Nick commented as he looked out over the horizon.

As the pair sat in silence for a while taking in the ever darkening evening sky, Nick looked over and watched Heath as he stared off into the distance. By the faraway look in his little brothers eyes, Nick figured Heath had forgotten at least for the moment that he was even here.

Where did he go when he got that far off look Nick wondered. He hoped one day Heath would be able to tell him. "You up for a game of checkers?" Nick questioned finally breaking the silence.

"Ah no… I'm kind a tired," Heath replied as he stretched his arms and yawned. "I think I'm goanna go ta bed."

"But it's still early!" Nick objected as he stood up from the window. "You feel' in OK?" He added reaching forward and placing his hand on Heath's forehead.

"I'm fine Nick," Heath replied as he swatted his brothers hand away. "I'm just tired is all."

"All right… I'll catch ya bright and early downstairs. We're work' in in the North Pasture tomorrow so get lots of rest." Nick said as he walked towards the door.

"I will Nick," Heath replied as he followed his brother to the door and shut it after him as he left. Walking back over to his bed he undressed and put on his nightshirt, as he crawled under the covers he lay back and stared up at the ceiling as he ran over the plan in his head one more time.

"Heath you up?" Nick questioned as he knocked on the door to his brother's room; getting no reply he opened the door and walked inside. A little surprised to see the bed already neatly made, Nick walked back out into the hall and headed down the back stairs to the kitchen.

"Morn' in Mister Nick," Silas said as Nick walked into the kitchen and over to the stove.

"Morn' in Silas," he replied before pouring himself a cup of hot coffee. Carrying it over to the small wooden table in the corner, Nick sat down and sipped it gingerly. "Thought Heath would be down here with you," Nick commented as he set his cup down on the table and looked up at Silas.

"I haven't seen Mister Heath yet this morn' in, must be he's sleep' in in some." Silas replied as he pulled a tray of fresh biscuits out of the oven.

"That's funny, his beds already made." Nick said as he shook his head.

"Maybe he's out check' in on that colt again." Silas offered up with a smile. "He sure does like that horse."

"Yeah yer probably right," Nick replied as he chuckled. "That boy spends more time with horses than he does with people."

"I think that's because horses can't hurt you and call you names and such." Silas replied as he placed the freshly baked biscuits in a basket on the table in front of Nick.

Listening to Silas' words Nick knew there was probably a whole lot of truth to them. From the brief time he'd spent in Strawberry with his brother he'd seen how others treated him. He'd seen the bruises and scars on his brothers body left there by cruel callous individuals. "Think I'll go out and join him," Nick stated as he stood up grabbed two biscuits and carried his cup over to the sink. Setting it down inside he smiled over at Silas before heading out the backdoor.

Walking into the barn he was certain that he'd find Heath in the stall with the colt. Not finding him there sent a chill up his spine, where could he be? He wasn't in the house and he wasn't out in the barn. Silas said he hadn't seen him this morning; so where was he?

He wasn't sure what made him walk down the length of the barn to check on the big bay, normally he stayed far away from the horse unless Heath was around. The bay still had that wild look about him when anyone other than Heath was with him. As he looked into the empty stall his heart sank. "No he couldn't have taken the bay, certainly not all by himself!" Nick's mind shouted.

Dropping the biscuits in the hay, Nick turned and raced from the barn. Halfway across the yard he caught site of his father coming out the backdoor. "Father!" He shouted as he raced up to his side.

"Slow down Nick what is it?" Tom questioned as he helped steady Nick.

"It's Heath he's gone and so is the bay." Nick stated as Tom's eye's widened in shock.

TBC….

Part 33

As the morning sun rose in the eastern sky, Heath let the bay run full out. Now that he could really see where they were going his fears that the bay might stumble in an unseen hole were gone. Feeling the bays strong muscles working under his legs he smiled as they raced along. He was amazed at the speed at which the horse moved, he'd never ridden anything so fast in his entire short life. The sheer exhilaration of moving as one with the horse caused him to laugh as they raced on through the fresh morning air.

The bay was magnificent, he was strong and powerful, everything Heath knew he would be. As the pair crested the top of a hill past Willow's Creek Heath angled the bay towards the canyons. Nick had taken him riding up there once before and they'd seen a group of wild mustangs. He was pretty sure he remembered the way and if he was right the bay would have a new home and a new family in just a few short hours.

"Nick are you certain he's not in the house?" Tom questioned as he held onto Nick's arm.

"His beds made and Silas hasn't seen him all morning," Nick replied.

"Go inside and tell your mother I'm going out after him," Tom said as he turned towards the barn.

"Father I want to come," Nick stated as he reached out and grabbed Tom's arm.

"Nick I need you to run things for me here, I promise I'll bring him home." Tom said as he saw the worry in Nick's eyes. "Do you have any idea where he may have gone?"

Searching around in his head Nick could only think of one place, the Canyon. Heath's whispered words echoed in his head as he stood looking at his father. "This is the perfect home for the bay," Heath had whispered more to himself than anyone as they sat on an outcropping looking down on a herd of wild mustangs.

"The Canyon, I bet he took the bay to the Canyon." Nick stated as a strong sense of impending doom swept over him.

"The Canyon why that's miles from here," Tom said as his fear for his new son grew.

"We rode there last week, I took him to see the wild horses." Nick stated as he heard the fear in his father's voice.

"I'll start there then, I have a pretty good idea what he's up to." Tom replied before heading off towards the barn. Saddling his horse he was soon off and racing across the fields to find his son.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Heath asked the bay as he rubbed his well muscled neck. "This is goanna be yer new home," he added as the pair stood atop the canyon rim looking down. They'd only been there for a few minutes when the herd of wild horses came into view. The bay whinnied as the horses thundered through the canyon below, "you wanna run free with em' don't ya boy." Heath said as he slipped of the bays back and down onto the hard rock. Reaching up and removing the bridle the bay was now free. "Go on boy, be free!" Stated Heath as he slapped his hand down on the bays rump.

Heath sat on the lip of the canyon and watched as the great bay made his way down the rocky face. As he reached the canyon floor he took off in a dead run, quickly catching up the other horses he blended in as if he'd always been there. Heath sat and watched until the group was well out of sight before standing back up. "Probably be the last time I sit for a while," he thought as he dusted off the seat of his pants and thought about his father. Taking a swig of water out of the canteen he brought, Heath started his long walk home.

The morning sun was quickly climbing higher in the sky as Tom pushed his mount on ever faster. The possibilities of what could happen to his son all alone out near the canyon riding that horse spun around at a dizzying rate inside his head. The thought of them plunging over the edge or being caught in a rockslide were very real fears. Grown men on well trained horses had lost their lives in that canyon.

He'd been riding hard for nearly two hours when he spotted a lone figure off in the distance. The closer he drew the more he recognized the sage green shirt and tan pants of his son. Pulling up short of Heath, Tom jumped down off his mount and ran to his son. Picking him up in his arms Tom sighed in relief. "Thank God," he said as he held Heath close.

"Hi Papa," Heath mumbled as Tom squeezed him tight.

"What the devil were you thinking Heath?" Tom question as he set Heath down and held onto him by his upper arms.

"I'm sorry Papa," Heath replied as he looked into his father's worried face.

"Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be out here all alone?" Tom questioned as the relief he felt just moments ago was slowly turning into anger. "You could have been killed."

"I had too," Heath mumbled as he felt his father's temper rising.

"Knowing how I felt you still went ahead and released the bay didn't you?" Tom stated as his hold on Heath's arms grew a little tighter.

"Yes sir," Heath replied quietly, as fears that his father would now hate him began to surface.

"I think a long talk is in order when I get you home young man," Tom stated as he stood up and ushered Heath over to his horse. Placing the boy in the saddle he climbed up behind him and turned their horse towards home.

With his father's arm wrapped around his waist, Heath sat and stared straight ahead. The silent treatment his father was giving him was far worse than any shouting. At least if his father yelled at him he'd be able to gauge how mad he was; now he had no clue.

Tom wasn't sure what to feel, one moment he was glad Heath was all right and the next he was furious at the boy for putting himself in so much danger. He was equally upset about loosing the horse but deep down he had a feeling Heath would do something like this when he'd given him the horse. He somehow had to make Heath understand he was in charge and his decisions were not to be taken lightly.

As both father and son rode towards home neither one realized they were being followed. Each one was to worried about what the other was thinking to pay to much mind to their surroundings.

Jeb Marshall smiled as he looked through his binoculars. He'd waited weeks out on the range hoping to be able to catch Tom Barkley alone. The fact that his bastard son was riding with him seemed to sweeten the pot. Sticking to the tree line Jeb followed the pair for another half a mile or so before setting his plan into motion. He knew Tom would protect the child above himself and he planed to use that knowledge against him.

The longer they rode along in silence the more certain Heath was that his father now hated him. The sorrow that filled his small heart began to spill over as a quiet sob escaped his lips before he could stop it.

With his arm wrapped around his son's mid section Tom not only heard the small sob, he felt it. "Heath what's wrong?" Tom asked as he stopped the horse.

"I'm sorry Papa," Heath said softly as he hung his head in shame. "Please don't hate me," he added as big tears fell from his eyes.

"Heath I could never hate you son." Tom reassured him as he squeezed him tighter.

"But I let the bay go," Heath cried as he wiped some of his tears on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Is that why you think I should hate you?" Tom stated as he turned Heath slightly in the saddle so he could see the boys face.

"Yes sir, because I didn't follow your orders." Heath stated as he looked down at the ground.

"Son I'm certain there's nothing you could do to make me hate you. I am angry that you went against my wishes and we'll talk about that when we get home. But as far as hating you that'll never happen." Tom said as he reached out and tilted Heath's head back up.

"Are you sure?" Heath asked as he looked up into his father's smiling face.

"Quite sure," Tom replied as he hugged Heath close.

The small smile that crept across Heath's face was short lived. The shot that rang out shattering the silence around him saw to that. "Papa!" Heath screamed as his father fell forward slightly from the impact of the bullet.

Gritting his teeth against the sudden pain in his shoulder, Tom spurred his mount on. "Hold… on," he said as he turned the horse away from the direction of the bullet.

As they raced across the hard packed earth Heath could feel his father lean more and more heavily into him. Fear surged through his small body as he feared for his father's life. The thought that his own may also be in danger never crossed his mind.

Another shot rang out and Heath was almost certain that he heard the bullet zing past his head. He didn't have much time to think about it as another shot rang out taking their mount out from underneath them. As the horses legs folded up, Heath felt himself flying through the air. As he hit the hard unforgiving earth he rolled over and over again before finally stopping. Moaning, he slowly lifted his aching head and looked back towards his father.

Tom lay motionless about fifteen feet behind Heath and ten feet in front of his now dead horse. "Papa!" Heath shouted as he staggered to his feet and ran back to his father.

Sliding in the dirt next to his father, Heath put is hand on Tom's shoulder and shook him gently. "Papa please wake up," he said as he tried not to cry. Hearing the sound of hooves, Heath looked up and saw a rider approaching quickly from behind them. "Papa please, you have to wake up!" Heath shouted as he shook his father again. Getting no response Heath looked up as the rider with his rifle raised bared down on them.

Reaching for his father's gun, Heath pulled it out of its holster and aimed it at the man riding towards him. Firing a warning shot over the mans head, Heath managed to get him to stop. "Stay away!" Heath yelled as he kept his father's gun trained on the man. The man on horseback said nothing as he slowly walked his horse in a wide circle around Heath and his father.

Regaining consciousness Tom Barkley moaned as the pain in his left shoulder and arm engulfed his waking mind. "Careful Papa," Heath said quietly as he gently touched his father's shoulder. Rolling over and sitting up slowly Tom looked over at his son as everything came back to him. "Heath are you all right?"

"I'm.. fine," he replied as he looked up into his father's pained filled eyes. "But yer hurt."

"I'll be all right," Tom replied as he reached out with his left hand and patted Heath on his shoulder. Seeing his gun in his son's hands Tom began to look around for the shooter.

"He was just here Papa," Heath said as he watched his father look around.

"We'd better take cover over in those trees," Tom stated as he motioned towards the trees about fifty feet away to their left. "See if you can get the rifle from my saddle." Tom said as he reached out and touched Heath's arm. "Be careful Heath."

Handing his father back his gun Heath started to make his way back towards the downed horse. He'd only taken four steps when a shot rang out kicking the dirt up in front of his feet. "He takes another step and I'll cut him in two!" Jeb shouted to Tom as he aimed for the center of Heath's back.

"Heath walk slowly backwards toward me," Tom stated calmly as he recognized Jeb's voice. Holding his breath as Heath slowly inched his way back towards him, Tom grabbed him and pulled him down next to him. "He won't let us near the rifle but I think he will let us go towards the trees." Tom said as Heath looked up at him.

Nodding his head Heath followed his father's lead and crawled towards the woods. Once safely inside the shelter of trees, Tom sat back against one of the larger trees and tried to catch his breath. Heath was worried as he watched the sweat drip off his father. "Papa I need to check your shoulder," Heath said as he inched closer to Tom.

"It's fine son, I'll be all right." Tom answered as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Please Papa, let me just make sure it's not still bleed' in." Heath said gently as he took his father's hand.

Knowing his son was right Tom leaned forward slightly while Heath inspected the wound. Un-tucking his shirt, Heath ripped a strip off the bottom and dabbed some water from his canteen on it. Gently wiping the wound Heath watched as his father's body tensed and he inhaled sharply. After cleaning the dirt from the area, Heath ripped off more of his shirt and placed it over the slowly seeping wound. "It's still bleed' in some." He said as Tom sat back up.

"It'll be all right," Tom said as he tried to smile at Heath.

"Barkley!" Jeb shouted as he sat concealed in a small clump of bushes about 100 yards from Heath and Tom.

"What do you want Jeb?" Tom shouted back as Heath sat closer to him.

"You Barkley, I want you! I wanna see you suffer like my Mary did all those years ago!" Jeb shouted as his blood boiled.

"Jeb you know what happened to Mary was an accident, a tragic accident." Tom said as the sweet rolled down his face. His energy was slowly fading and he hadn't as of yet thought of a plan of escape.

"Liar!" Jeb shouted as he fired a shot off into the tree Tom was leaning against. Heath jumped and held on tighter to his father as the madman shooting at them began yelling again. "You couldn't stand the fact that I was going to be more powerful than you so you killed my Mary and our child!"

"That's just not true Jeb, I was with you that night remember? We were out together trying to find the doctor." Tom replied as he remembered back.

"No!" Jeb shouted as he fired off another round. Pieces of bark rained down on Tom and Heath as they sat pinned down. "You just wanted me out of the house so your wife could finish your dirty work for you!" Jeb screamed as his face grew candy apple red. "You never could take care of your own dirty work could you Barkley!"

"Jeb think about what your saying, Mary and Vic were best friends. Vic would never hurt her." Tom answered through the pounding in his head.

"Your wrong! I should have killed you twelve years ago! I would have if it hadn't been for that bastards mother!" Jeb shouted as he remembered how good it felt to beat Tom.

Heath looked up at his father as Jeb's last words rang in his ears. "What's he talk' in about Pa?"

A certain understanding opened up for Tom, "I was beaten and your mother found me and nursed me back to health. I had amnesia and didn't realize I was all ready married, that's when I fell in love with your mother Heath." Tom said as he watched Heath contemplate his words.

"Just tell him the truth Barkley! Tell him how you used his Ma just like you use everyone else in your life!" Jeb hollered as he tried to turn Heath against his father.

"Jeb let Heath go, this is between you and me not him." Tom pleaded.

"No deal Barkley! Something tells me you'll hurt even more if he dies first! An eye for an eye Barkley! You killed my child now I'll kill yours!" Jeb replied as bark once again rained down on them.

"Jeb you can't seriously mean that!" Tom shouted as his own temper started to get the better of him. "He's just a boy!"

The only response Tom got was laughter. A laughter so evil so full of hate that Tom had never heard anything like it before. Leaning his head back against the tree he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. The pain in his shoulder and arm was pure agony, if only he could get a moments rest from it he could think. He could think of a way out, he could think of a way to free his son from the clutches of the madman now threatening them. If only he could think…

TBC….

Part 34

"Promise me Heath! Promise me you'll try no such thing!" Tom stated as he grabbed his sons arm tightly.

"But Pa I…" Heath tried to reply before Tom cut him off.

"No it's to dangerous!" Tom stated as he pleaded with his son to understand. "He'll shoot you to get at me… I can't let him do that."

Hearing the urgency and anguish in his father's voice and seeing it written across his face, Heath shook his head in understanding. "All right Pa," he replied quietly before Tom hugged him close.

"Barkley!" Jeb yelled from across the clearing. "Think you'll make it till morning?" He questioned as his foul laughter once more filled the air. "It's goanna be fun watching you die! Think I'll kill the kid first though just to watch you suffer some more! Jeb shouted before firing off another round.

Looking up at his father Heath could see the anger building up inside of him. Anger at the man who had them pinned down and frustration in himself because he was virtually powerless to do anything to stop him.

As the setting sun threw increasingly longer and longer shadows around them Tom had an idea. "Heath I need you to do something for me," He said as he placed a hand on Heath's shoulder. "In a very short time it's going to be dark and Jeb won't be able to see us any longer. I need you to make your way through the woods and back to the ranch. If I'm right your sure to run into Nick long before you make it back to the ranch. Have him bring the sheriff out here."

Heath sat staring at his father as fear suddenly reached in and plucked his heart from his chest. "No Papa," he said quietly as he reached over and touched his father's sweaty shirt. "I can't leave you."

"You can and you will Heath, you have to find your brother. If he comes riding up here looking for us he'll run smack dab into an ambush. I'll be fine son, I promise." Tom stated as he watched tears form in Heath's eyes. "You know he'll come."

"Please Papa if I leave you'll die I know it," Heath cried as Tom held him close.

"Heath I told you a long time ago I'd never leave you and I've never gone back on a promise now have I?" Tom questioned as he ruffled Heath's hair.

Heath remembered his father's words well but they brought him little comfort now. "Papa…" Heath began.

"It's the only way out of here son," Tom stated quickly.

Melting into his father side a little more Heath hung on to him and said, "promise me you'll be here when I get back… promise me."

"I promise Heath," Tom said as he kissed the top of his sons head.

As the sun dipped below the horizon and darkness began to settle into the areas around them, Heath's heart began to sink. He knew he'd have to leave his father all alone and that thought tore him apart. He was also worried for his brother, he knew his father was right and that Nick would come out looking for them. He knew it was only a matter of time before Nick got frustrated enough to leave the ranch.

"Heath make sure you stay low and try to be as quiet as possible until you get further away from here. You can do this son, I'm sure of it." Tom said as he squeezed Heath's shoulder.

"Be careful Papa," Heath said quietly as he leaned into his father once more. "I love you," he added as he sat up and kissed his father's cheek.

"And I you Heath," Tom replied as he pulled the boy into him. "Now go and find your brother." Tom said as he let go of Heath and watched him creep around behind the large tree shielding them. Dropping his chin to his chest Tom let the tears he'd held inside slip silently down his face. He had to get Heath away before Jeb could carry out his threat. Breathing heavily he shifted his position slightly and cringed at the pain it caused in his shoulder and back. He could feel his energy draining and he was pretty sure his wound was still seeping blood.

Making his way quietly through the woods, silent tears slipped down Heath's face as he continued his journey further and further away from his father. His progress was slow, there was hardly any light to see by and his hip was becoming increasingly painful. Having gone in his estimates a good half mile, Heath started making his way towards the edge of the woods and the open field off to his right.

The western sky still had some dark pink and purple coloring as he stuck his head out of the trees and eyed the open field. Staying as still as possible Heath scanned the field for any signs of the madman that shot his father. Breaking cover he quickly started to run as fast as his sore hip would let him in the direction of the ranch. If he was lucky he'd find his brother soon and then rescue his father.

Watching silently as the small boy advanced on his position Jeb Marshall readied himself. As Heath drew to within three feet of him he leapt out of his hiding spot and tackled the boy to the ground. Placing his hand over the child's mouth and nose, Jeb sat up straddling him. "You stay quiet boy or I'll break your neck right here and now!" Jeb stated as he looked down into the panicked eyes beneath him.

Nodding his head ever so slightly, Heath felt the man release the hold he had over his nose and mouth. Greedily taking in as much air as he could with Jeb Marshall sitting across him, Heath's fears for his father's life grew as the man smiled down at him.

"I remember you," Heath said as he remembered the time he'd spent in Jeb's basement.

"That's right boy," Jeb laughed as he grabbed Heath's hands and bound them with rope. "You had the honor of being my special guest, looks like you'll get that honor again too." He added laughing even harder.

"Papa look ou…" Heath tried to scream before Jeb's hand cover his mouth again.

"I told you to shut up boy!" Jeb yelled as he gripped Heath's face in his hand and pounded the boys head into the hard packed earth a few times. "You don't wanna ruin your father's surprise now do ya boy?" Jeb questioned as he looked down into Heath's pain filled eyes.

As Jeb Marshall's face swam in front of him and his lips moved, Heath couldn't hear him. The roar that had taken over inside his head was deafening. The bright flashes of light that kept going off inside his head blinded him momentarily when they flashed. Feeling himself being picked up he was powerless to do anything about it, he couldn't make anything work.

Picking up the boy and throwing him across his shoulder Jeb hiked back towards his lookout spot. His hunches had been correct and Tom sent the boy out alone as he knew he would. Picking him up had been easy and Jeb was now anxious to get the next faze of his plan started. Soon, very soon he'd have Tom Barkley broken at his feet, that thought caused Jeb to laugh out loud as he carried the limp form of Tom's illegitimate child towards the hell he was about to create.

Part 35

Nick slowed his horse down as just about the last shimmer of available light slipped down beyond the horizon. He'd wanted to keep going full out but knew to well of the many dangers involved in riding at night. "We should have found them by now," he said as he turned to look back at his older brother. "Something's wrong."

"We'll find them Nick," Jarrod said as he tried his utmost to sound convincing. It wasn't easy since he too felt as if something was terribly wrong. He'd first thought that maybe his father's horse may have thrown a shoe and he and Heath had to walk him home. But that didn't sit very well with him since they were sure to have run across them by now. Another thought was that Heath had fallen off the bay and was hurt so their father was now tending to him. But even that didn't make sense to him, he knew the connection his new little brother shared with horses, there was no way he'd just fall off one.

His next train of thought led him down a dark path, one he really didn't want to take. "Nick?" Jarrod questioned as he looked over at his brother's dark form riding next to him.

"What," Nick replied quickly.

"Are you sure Heath would have taken the bay to the Canyon?" Jarrod asked somewhat hoping that his little brother had taken the bay someplace else.

"Yeah," Nick replied as he felt certain it was the only place Heath would take the bay.

After riding a long for a few more minutes in silence Jarrod had to ask the question that had been burning a hole in the lining of his stomach.

"Nick how long has it been since anyone from the railroad's been poking around?" Jarrod asked as he watched Nick sit up a little straighter in the saddle.

"I don't know a month maybe, why?" Nick answered as his brother's question left an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"No reason really," Jarrod replied as he looked on up the trail ahead of them.

"Oh no, you never ask a question just ta ask it. There's somethin' yer not say' in now out with it lawyer." Nick shot back quickly.

"I just don't like it Nick," Jarrod stated as he stopped his horse. "You're right, we should have come across them by now. I just can't help but think that somehow the railroad has a hand in their disappearance." Jarrod said as his stomach rolled at the very thought.

Clenching his jaw tightly Nick knew exactly how his older brother felt. He also felt there was more going on than met the eye. He'd been worried most of the day himself but now hearing his older brother verbalize his own worry made it even worse. "Let's just keep heading towards the Canyon, hopefully we'll be able to pick up their trail." Nick stated as he kicked his mount on again.

Clearly seeing the same question on Nick's face as the one that ran through his head, Jarrod followed after him.

He landed on the hard ground in a heap on his sore hip as Jeb dropped him like a bag of seed. As his head continued to spin and his hip and leg continued to throb Heath kept his head down and his eyes closed as he worked to control his rising nausea.

Grabbing the boys legs, Jeb wound some rope tightly around his ankles securing his feet. With his hands and feet tied tightly, Jeb was pretty sure he wouldn't go wondering off any where. Sitting back in his hiding spot he looked out across the dark field towards the tree where the man he'd hated for almost 20 years still sat. Smiling he looked over at the boy who lay just a few feet from him. "You're father's going to get a big surprise boy," he laughed as he watched Heath's eyes open.

The constant roar between his ears blocked out most of what the man in front of him said. He had heard the word father and knew this man meant his father harm. "Papa," Heath said meekly.

Grabbing the boy by the front of his shirt and lifting him off the ground, Jeb spit in his face. "You so much as raise your voice and I'll drag you straight across this clearing and kill your so called father slowly right in front of you!" He stated before dropping Heath once again on the hard earth.

Laying on his side in the dirt Heath pulled his knees up towards his chest and cried quietly. With his head pounding one moment and spinning around the next he knew there was nothing he could do to help his father. Even if he could he was certain that Jeb Marshall would carry out his threat and kill his father. If only he could manage to keep Jeb's attention focused on himself then maybe he could buy his father some time.

"Why him?" Heath whispered as Jeb sat next to him staring off across the field. After a few minutes when no reply came, Heath tried again. "Why do you hate him?" He whispered.

"Because he murdered my family," Jeb replied coldly as his gaze never wavered from the tree line.

Managing to sit up Heath tried to see Jeb's face through the darkness. The most he could make out was the outline of his head and face. "But he didn't," Heath replied quietly.

Reaching out and grabbing the boy by his shirt Jeb pulled him close, "you don't know anything boy!" He spat as he tightened his grip on Heath's shirt.

"You were his friend," Heath said as Jeb held him tight.

"We were never friends he used me! Me and my Mary to get what he wanted!" Jeb stated angrily. "Now I'm goanna use you to get what I want!" Jeb laughed as he pushed Heath backwards and stood up. "Barkley! I found something you lost!" Jeb shouted before laughing. "Come on Barkley guess what it is!"

Hearing Jeb's voice, Tom tried to shake some of the cobwebs out of his head. The heat that had been slowly building with in him threatened to consume him. The pain radiating down from his shoulder was slowly spreading down his back and left arm. His head felt heavy and his entire body shivered even though the sweat poured off of him.

"Oh Barkley, I think you're going to want this back!" Jeb laughed as he picked up his rifle and aimed it at the trees where Tom sat. "Come on Barkley wake up! The parties starting to get good!" He added laughing again.

Stopping his horse Nick turned his head and listened. Hearing the muffled shouting bouncing off the trees around him he turned and looked over at his brother. "Can you hear it?" He asked looking over at his brother.

Listening carefully Jarrod could make out the sound of someone shouting and then laughter. "I hear it but it doesn't sound like father," Jarrod replied as he listened again.

"I don't like it," Nick said as he began to move forward. "I think it best if we split up until we find out for sure who that is."

"All right, I'll take the right side of the trees you take the left." Jarrod replied as he turned his horse.

"Jarrod… be careful." Nick stated before heading off himself.

"Barkley! You're surprise awaits you!" Jeb shouted as he fired off a round into the trees above Tom's head.

Cringing as the bits and pieces of tree bark showered down upon him Tom tried to make it up to his feet. Breathing heavily he used his right hand and the tree behind him to help him slowly stand. "What do you want Jeb?" Tom called out as he held onto the tree for support.

"Oh it's not about what I want Barkley, at least not yet!" Jeb laughed, "it's about what you want back!"

Tom peered out into the darkness and tried to approximate where Jeb was. "What are you talking about?" Tom asked as he tried to figure out Jeb's riddle.

Hauling Heath up to his feet Jeb held him by the back of the neck as he spoke to Tom. "Seems you lost something in the woods, something you might want back!" Jeb shouted as he squeezed the back of Heath's neck tighter. "Go on boy call out to your father."

Heath knew that if he called out to his father he'd be signing his death certificate. His father would do anything to save him, even if that meant giving up his life. Biting his lip as Jeb squeezed the back of his neck harder and harder Heath forced himself not to cry out.

"Come on boy call your father!" Jeb stated angrily as he squeezed even harder.

"No," Heath moaned quietly as he suddenly felt like throwing up.

"I said now boy!" Jeb shouted as he viciously threw Heath down to the ground.

As Jeb's boot met with the small of Heath's back he couldn't hold back and cried out in pain.

"Heath!" Tom shouted as he staggered to the edge of the trees. His son, Jeb had his son! Tom's mind screamed.

"Your do' in good boy," Jeb laughed as he kicked Heath harder in the same spot.

The roar in his head was back with a vengeance and it drowned out everything. He could no longer hear Jeb Marshall's voice as he called out to his father, he could no longer hear his father's voice calling out through the darkness, and he couldn't hear his own cries as the pain in his back caused him to gasp for air. The world around him ceased to exist as he drifted into unconsciousness.

"Heath!" Tom shouted again as he walked slowly out into the field.

"I'm afraid he can't answer you Barkley!" Jeb laughed as he watched the shadowy figure of Tom Barkley stagger out of the woods towards him. "Don't think he ever will again," Jeb added laughing before his rifle went off.

Dropping to his knees as the sound of the shot radiated around him, Tom screamed out his son's name. "HEATH!" The silence he received as a reply shattered his heart, the evil laughter that came a few minutes later made his skin crawl.

TBC…..

Part 36

As he knelt in the grass the darkness that surrounded him threatened to take him away. He'd never known such pain, he'd heard others talk about having their hearts torn in two but he never imagined how painful it truly was until now. Heath, he'd just found his son only to have him taken away by a mad man. Murdered in cold blood before his very eyes. The sorrow that filled his heart and head squeezed out everything else. Pushing himself up with his right hand he managed to get his feet back underneath himself. With tears streaming down his face he staggered forward in search of his son.

Jeb Marshall watched and smiled as Tom Barkley slowly staggered towards him. He looked more like a drunk walking out of a saloon after an all night drinking binge than the most prominent rancher in the valley. His shoulders were rounded forward and his chin hung down to his chest.

"That's close enough Barkley!" Jeb shouted as Tom finally managed to get within twenty yards of his son.

Stopping as he heard Jeb's voice call out Tom's eyes never left the figure of the small crumpled body lying motionless just twenty yards in front of him.

"Throw down your gun!" Jeb stated as he watched Tom struggle to remain standing.

As a numbness began to spread across his body Tom did as Jeb instructed. The gun he'd been holding in his hand fell to the ground at his feet. Taking a step forward he continued his slow journey onto his fallen son.

Jeb watched in evil satisfaction as Tom staggered the rest of the way to where Heath lay. The devastated look on the normally proud Barkley's face was more than Jeb had hoped for. He'd waited over twenty years just to see that look, the satisfaction in knowing he'd beaten Tom Barkley made him laugh out loud.

Dropping to his knees next to the body of his fair haired son a sob so sorrowful it would have brought tears to any normal mans eyes escaped Tom's mouth. Reaching his right hand out slowly Tom touched the soft golden hair on Heath's head. "Oh God Heath," he sobbed as he bent forward and placed his head on his sons. The pain that pulsed through his shoulder and arm was nothing compared to the pain that now squeezed the life out of his heart. His tears fell like rain as he cried and ran his fingers through his sons hair.

"How does it feel Barkley?" Jeb questioned as he walked up behind Tom. "How does it feel to lose a child? Just imagine loosing your wife along with that child." Jeb stated angrily as he stared at Tom's bloody back. "Now you know how I've felt all these years!"

The pain and anguish that filled his world let in little else, "he was just a boy." Tom said quietly as he continued to cry. "He had no part in this."

"I just erased a mistake that was never supposed to be," Jeb laughed as he watched Tom's body shake. "I should have killed you that night, I wanted to but that bastards mother got in the way." Jeb stated as Tom slowly rose back up on his knees.

"He never hurt anyone," Tom said quietly as he rested on his knees.

"Neither did my Mary!" Jeb growled as he raised his rifle and pointed it at the back of Tom's head. "I'd kill you now but that would end your suffering way to soon." Jeb added laughing. "You've got so much pain yet to come."

Looking down at Heath's bound hands and feet a rage unlike anything he had ever felt before began building inside him. The agonizing pain he'd felt in his shoulder and arm was replaced by the ever building rage in his system. Hearing Jeb laugh and seeing the lifeless from of his son before him caused Tom's rage to finally get the better of him.

Pushing off the ground with his right hand, Tom was up and on his feet in an instant. Spinning around he dove at the sound of Jeb's voice, unfortunately for him he missed and landed on the hard ground at Jeb's feet. Curling up into a ball Tom tried to work through the pain shooting through his shoulder and chest.

Laughing and using the toe of his boot to push at the prone man lying at his feet, Jeb spoke. "How's it feel lying at my feet Barkley?" Jeb taunted. Getting no reply he kicked Tom in the stomach and watched him grimace in pain. "I asked you how it felt!" He screamed as Tom's lack of response angered him.

Crying out as the air rushed out of his lungs Tom tried to curl up even more to protect his stomach. As Jeb continued to kick him his mind began to drift away. A small voice reached into the red haze that filled his world and brought him back. It was a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"Stop!" Heath shouted as he struggled to get to his knees. The pain in his back was nothing compared to the pain of watching his father being beaten.

Hearing the child's voice, Jeb stopped his attack on Tom and looked up. He watched in amazement as the child he'd shot point blank sat up on his knees.

"Leave him alone!" Heath shouted as his head began to spin. Falling down on his hands and knees, Heath tried to reach out for his father.

"You should be dead!" Jeb stated as he took a step closer to Heath.

As the red haze lifted, Tom opened his eyes. Heath, his son was alive! Even in the dark he could see the tears slowly slipping down his sons face as he held out his hands. "Heath," he breathed out as his own eyes filled with tears.

"I shot you!" Jeb stated as he stood staring at Heath. "I know I did," he exclaimed .

Making it back up to his knees, Heath managed to use his hands and pull himself the four feet it took to reach his father before collapsing next to him. Reaching over and touching his father's cheek with his bound hands he apologized, "I'm sorry Papa… I didn't make it… home." He said as tears cut through the dirt on his sweaty face.

"You did just fine son," Tom replied as he grabbed the back of Heath's neck and held on.

"Guess I missed," Jeb stated as he reached down and grabbed Heath by his arm tearing him away from Tom. Dropping the boy down on the ground once more Jeb pointed his rifle at the boys head. "Looks like you get to see him die twice Barkley." He laughed as he watched Tom struggle to sit up.

"Drop it Mister or I'll kill you where you stand!" Nick shouted as he came out from behind a tree with his rifle raised high.

"No boy I think it's you that best drop that rifle for I blow this boys head clean off." Jeb replied as he smiled. "Think I just may give you to the count of three before I do it so you best act quick. One… Two…"

Jeb never had the chance to finish counting before Nick's bullet silenced him forever. The shocked expression on his face would remain for all eternity.

Part 37

Jarrod Barkley had never seen his father hurt before, at least not to the extent he was now. Tom shook as the sweat poured off of him and his breathing came in raspy gasps. The back of his shirt was soaked in blood from the bullet wound in his shoulder. The area around the wound was an angry red and Jarrod feared infection has already taken its hold. His ribs were extremely tender and he had a deep cut above his right eye.

As Jarrod tried to help his father, Tom waved him off. "Jarrod help Nick with Heath."

"Nick's got him father, let me help you." Jarrod replied as he tried to lay Tom down in the grass.

"Please Jarrod… just help them." Tom said again as he brushed off his son's hands.

Against his better judgment Jarrod left his father and knelt down next to Nick and Heath. "How is he?" Jarrod asked as he saw the fear in Nick's eyes.

"That bastard tied him up and shot him," Nick stated a tear slipped down his cheek. "God Jarrod he shot him."

The anguish in his younger brother's voice tore into Jarrod's very soul. He couldn't imagine anyone shooting a child much less his little brother. Jarrod could see the bloody cloth Nick was holding against Heath jaw. His younger brother looked so pale and listless it scared him. "Nick is he…" Jarrod couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"No but if that bullet had been an inch over he would be." Nick replied as he stared down at Heath. "How's father?" Nick asked as he looked up at Jarrod.

"Not good Nick, he wouldn't let me help him. He insisted that I come over here and help you." Jarrod said as he looked over at his father sitting slightly bent over in the grass.

"Help me carry Heath over to him, maybe then he'll let you help him." Nick stated as he looked up hopefully at his big brother.

Jarrod smiled as he gently lifted up Heath's legs, the ropes that bound them long since cut. As they lay Heath in the grass next to their father they were rewarded as he opened his blue eyes slightly. "Papa," he said just barely above a whisper.

"I'm right here Heath," Tom answered as he reached over and brushed a hand through his son's hair.

"We're here too kid," Nick said as he smiled down on Heath.

"Nick… he shot… he shot Papa," Heath said before grimacing in pain.

"Don't worry little brother we'll help Papa now." Nick said as he held Heath's head still in his lap.

"Thanks… Nick," Heath whispered before closing his eyes. Knowing his father was being looked after allowed his troubled mind the rest it needed. Letting the pain take him away, Heath slipped back into unconsciousness.

How they managed to get their father and Heath both up on horses Nick and Jarrod couldn't remember, all they knew is that they were about five miles from the ranch when Duke and some of the ranch hands caught up with them. Luckily Duke had the foresight to bring a wagon with them.

Helping Jarrod with his father, Duke took Tom in his arms and carried him over to the wagon. With the help of another ranch hand he gently placed Tom inside. Checking his longtime friend and boss over, Duke realized Tom needed help and fast.

Walking over to Nick, Duke reached up to take Heath. "He shot him," Nick said quietly as he held on to his brother.

"Nick let me take him," Duke said gently as he placed his hand on Nick's arm. "He'll be more comfortable in the wagon."

Gently handing his precious cargo down to Duke Nick dismounted and followed him over to the wagon. "I'll hold him," he said as he climbed aboard and sat down with his back against the side rail. "I don't want him getting scared if he wakes up." Nick said quietly as Duke laid Heath up against him.

"I understand son," Duke assured him as he smiled. Walking away from the back of the wagon he spoke quietly to one of the other men who quickly mounted and road off in the direction of town. Jumping up in the drivers seat Duke took over and carefully headed the wagon back towards the ranch.

As the first rays of dawn began to lighten the eastern sky a brilliant reddish purple, Duke turned the wagon through the iron archways and towards the front of the mansion. Before the wagon had even stopped Victoria and Silas were out the front door and rushing towards them. Reaching the back of the wagon Victoria was not prepared for what she found. "Dear God," she mumbled as her small hand covered her mouth.

"Mother we need to get them inside," Jarrod stated as he jumped down from the back of the wagon and placed his hands on her upper arms.

"Of course," Victoria replied as she regained some of her composure and hugged her oldest son. "Silas will you please run inside and get some hot water and bandages together. Bring them upstairs when you do." Victoria asked as she turned to him.

"Yes Ma'am right away," Silas replied before hurrying back off into the house.

Using the blanket Tom was resting on, Duke, Jarrod, and two other ranch hands gently lifted Tom out of the wagon and carried him on into the mansion.

Watching as her husband was carried by her Victoria quickly turned her attention back to the wagon. Nick sat in the back with Heath cradled in his lap, the look on her sons face frightened her. She'd never seen him look so frightened and alone before, "Nick let me help you with him." Victoria said as she climbed into the back of the wagon.

Nick's red rimmed eyes looked up at her with such a sad expression a lump formed in her throat. "It's all right son," Victoria said as she gently brushed the hair back from his face.

As he looked deep into his mother's loving eyes he wanted to cry. He'd never felt so helpless in all his life. He'd not only let his little brother down but his father as well, he'd been to late to save them from injury from the pain Jeb Marshall inflicted on them. "Mother I…" Nick began before stopping, the pain in his heart just to great.

"Nick let me hold him while you climb down," Victoria said quietly as she gently reached over and took Heath from him. The bloody cloth plastered to the side of Heath's face and his listlessness tore into Victoria's heart.

"He shot him," Nick stated coldly as he stood on the ground at the back of the wagon and looked up at his mother.

Looking back down on the boy she loved like her own, Victoria ran her fingers gently through his hair as she looked over his tattered shirt and dirt smudged face. "Nick we need to get him inside," Victoria said as a tear ran down her face.

Handing Heath down to Nick, Victoria climbed down herself and followed them into the house. After getting Heath settled in his room with Nick, she left to check on her husband. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Victoria entered the room she shared with her husband. Tom lay sprawled out on the bed as Duke was bent over him cutting off his shirt. Jarrod sat on the edge of the bed holding a cloth over the cut on her husbands face. Walking up to the edge of the bed Victoria couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

Tom's body was covered in a sheen of sweat as Duke removed his shirt, angry black and blue marks stood out boldly on his chest and stomach area. Reaching out and gently running her fingers through her husband's light brown hair, Victoria knelt down beside their bed. "Oh Tom what happened?" She whispered close to his ear as the tears fell unabated down her cheeks.

Taking a clean cloth from the basin next to her, she began to gently clean the blood away from his shoulder and the awful wound. She'd gotten most of it cleaned up when Silas entered the room with Howard Merer. "Howard thank you for coming," Victoria stated a she stood up and moved to greet him.

"Not a problem Victoria, let's take a look at him shall we?" Howard replied as he moved up next to the bed. Taking out his stethoscope he listened to Tom's racing heart. The heat pouring off of the injured man gave Howard reason to worry. Seeing the dark bruises dotting Tom's chest and stomach, Howard felt around for broken bones. Moving next up to the bandage Jarrod held on his father's forehead, Howard removed it and examined the wound. Satisfied all was well there he prepared to turn Tom on his side so he could examine the bullet wound. "Jarrod I'm going to roll your father towards you, I just need you to hold him steady while I examine his wound." Howard stated before attempting to move Tom.

Victoria gasped slightly as the ugly red hole in her husbands shoulder came into the light. "I need to remove the bullet, from the looks of things it's embedded fairly deep." Howard said as he gently lowered Tom back down onto the bed.

"I'll help you," Victoria stated as she began to roll up her sleeves.

"Victoria…," Howard started before being politely cut off.

"Howard I appreciate your concern but I can do this." Victoria stated firmly.

"Begin yer pardon Mrs. Barkley but I really think you should let me help the doc here." Duke stated as he stepped up between Howard and Victoria. "I've known you and Tom over twenty years now ma'am and I know Tom wouldn't want to put you through this. It'd only bring him more pain, I know he'd feel better if he knew you were watching over Heath."

Victoria pondered over Duke's words as she stared down at her husband. She knew what Duke said was right but it was hard leaving her husband. "Thank you Duke," Victoria exclaimed as she reached out and hugged the surprised foreman. "Take good care of him for me," she whispered in his ear before letting him go.

Kneeling down on the floor next to the bed Victoria gently brushed her hand across Tom's cheek. "You let the doctor do what he needs to Tom, I'll be right here when you wake up." Victoria said before gently kissing her husbands warm cheek.

Closing the bedroom door when her husband lay so injured inside was one of the hardest things Victoria Barkley had ever done in her life. Leaning against the wall next to her door she put her hands up to her face and wept. It wasn't until she heard a voice talking quietly down the hall that she got emotions back under control.

Wiping her tears Victoria walked towards the voice. Stopping in front of Heath's open door, she found the source of the noise. Nick sat reading next to Heath as he lay on his bed, "What? Questioned Hamlet."

"I am thy father's spirit; doom'd for a certain term to walk the night, and for the day confin'd to wastein fires, till the foul crimes done in my days of nature are burnt and purg'd away. But that I am forbid to tell the secrets of my prison-house, I could a tale unfold whose lightest word would harrow up thy soul; freeze thy young blood; make thy two eyes, like stars, start from their spheres; thy knotted and combined locks to part, and each particular hair to stand on end like quills upon the fretful porcupine: but this eternal blazon must not be to ears of flesh and blood.-List, list, O, list!- If thou didst ever thy dear father love— Cried the Ghost."

"O God! Cried Hamlet." Nick continued on.

"Revenge his foul and most unnatural murder. Cried the Ghost."

"Murder! Shouted Hamlet."

"Murder most foul, as in the best it is; but this most foul, strange, and unnatural. Was the Ghost's reply"

"Haste me to know't, that I, with wings as swift as meditation or the thoughts of love, may sweep to my revenge. Said Hamlet."

Seeing his mother in the doorway Nick stopped reading. "Just thought he'd like to hear where he left off." Nick said quietly as he laid the book down on his lap. "Kind a though he was crazy for read' in this stuff, but it's not half bad."

"What till Heath hears you say that," Victoria said as she smiled and walked over to her son. "Just knowing that he got you reading will be enough for him." She added as she brushed her hand through his hair.

"I just want him to wake up," Nick said sadly as he looked down at his brother.

"Why don't you let me look after him for a while, you look exhausted." Victoria said as she placed her hand on Nick's shoulder.

"I can't… I can't leave him," Nick said quietly as he gently touched his younger brothers hair. "He needs me."

Hearing the sorrow her son was feeling coming through in his voice Victoria understood his feelings. "What if I pull a chair over next to Heath's bed, then you can rest and still be close to him." Victoria offered up as she tried comfort her son.

Keeping his eyes on his younger brother Nick finally shook his head in agreement. Pushing the large leather wingback chair over next to Heath's bed, Victoria picked up the extra comforter off the end of Heath's bed and covered Nick as he climbed into the chair.

Sitting down in the spot Nick had just vacated, Victoria took a clean cloth and dipped it in the cool water Silas had placed on the table near Heath's bed. Placing the cloth over the one stuck to the wound on his face, she tried to loosen its hold so she could clean and examine the wound. After a few minutes she began pulling away the old bandage. The ugly deep crease left by the path of the bullet ran the full length of Heath's jaw. The entire left side of his jaw around the crease was red and swollen. Gently wiping the area with a clean cloth she tried to clean some of the dirt and dried blood off Heath's small face.

Hearing his brother moan slightly, Nick was up and at his side in an instant. "It's all right Heath yer home," Nick said as he took Heath's hand in his own.

"Papa?" Heath questioned softly as his head rolled slowly back and forth.

"He's fine Heath, he's resting." Victoria replied as she wiped his forehead. "We need you to rest to son," she added as she watched him struggle to open his eyes.

"Papa needs… help," he mumbled as his eyes opened slightly but everything around him remained blurry.

"The doctor's helping him right now," Victoria replied as he caressed the side of his cheek. "You just rest sweet heart."

"Hurts," Heath exclaimed through clenched teeth as his hand moved towards his side. "Please move… it," he added as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Move what sweet heart?" Victoria questioned unsure what Heath was referring to.

"Rock… under me," he said as he began to pant.

"Heath you're in bed," Nick said as he squeezed his brothers hand tighter.

"Please…," Heath moaned as he tried to arch his back away from the object hurting it. Crying out as the motion caused a sharp pain to radiate through his side and back, he soon felt two pairs of hands turning him on his side and raising the back of his tattered shirt.

"Gees us," Nick said quietly as his eyes took in the huge black and blue area on Heath's back. "What'd he do to him?"

"I'm not sure, but let's get him out of these clothes so we can check the rest of him over." Victoria replied as she continued to stare at the bruise on Heath's back.

Being as gentle as they could they soon had Heath down to his underwear, he moaned quietly as Victoria rinsed off the large raspberry on his hip and the smaller ones on his knees and elbow. She hadn't noticed the welts on his wrists until she looked down at Nick holding his hand.

Looking down on the small boy who was so battered and beaten, Victoria could only imagine the horror he'd just gone through. She knew first hand how hard his mother's death had been for him. She couldn't imagine the fear he must have felt wondering if he'd loose his father too.

Hearing her bedroom door close, Victoria wiped the tears from her face and hurried over to Heath's door. Meeting Howard as he was just about to enter the room, Victoria asked about Tom. "How is he?" She asked as Howard placed his hand on her arm.

"Better Victoria but he's not out of the woods just yet. He's running an awfully high fever and has at least two broken ribs making breathing very painful for him. I've got him propped up with pillows to help with the breathing but the main thing now is to work on his fever. Silas and Jarrod are trying to keep his temperature down." Howard replied before adding, " we'll pull him through this."

"Thank you Howard," Victoria replied as she took the physicians hand and led him into Heath's room.

Sitting on the edge of Heath's bed Howard checked over his newest patient. Removing the clean cloth Victoria had placed over the wound on Heath's jaw, Howard flinched slightly. The idea that someone actually shot at a child didn't sit well at all in his stomach. "He's lucky Victoria, I don't think the bullet did to much damage. He's going to have trouble speaking and chewing for a while though." Howard stated as he reached in his bag for his stethoscope.

Listening to Heath's short shallow breath sounds and the fast paced beating of his heart, Howard knew something else was causing Heath's distress. Checking the brush burn on Heath's left hip, Howard looked up as Nick addressed him.

"Doc you gotta check his back," Nick said as he sat on the opposite side of the bed holding Heath's hand.

"Why don't you help me roll him over then," Howard replied before Nick helped him move Heath.

As he was rolled over onto his side once again Heath let out a small cry. Bending down next to the bed Victoria ran her fingers through his hair and tried to comfort him. "It's all right Heath, the doctors just checking your back." She said softly.

"Please… no," Heath mouthed quietly as the pain in his back grew as Howard poked and prodded around. "Mama… help me," he called out as the pain suddenly became much worse.

"I'm right here Heath," Victoria replied as she gently caressed the side of his face. "Relax sweet heart the doctors all most finished.

"Please… mama," Heath mumbled as he lost his battle to remain conscious.

Rolling Heath back over onto his back gently Howard looked up at Victoria. The expression on Howard's face caused the muscles around Victoria's heart to suddenly tighten. "Victoria may I speak with you out in the hall?" Howard asked as he rose up to his feet.

Following Howard out into the hallway Victoria tried to calm her nerves, "what is it Howard, what's wrong?" She asked as he removed his glasses and cleaned them with the bottom of his shirt.

"Victoria I don't know quite how to say this but I think Heath may be bleeding internally." Howard replied as he watched Victoria's shocked expression. "I'm hoping I'm wrong but someone hit him hard enough to break two ribs in his back. I just hope they haven't punctured any of his internal organs."

"How… how will we know?" Victoria asked as tears threatened to fall down her face.

"I'll keep a close eye on him, why don't you go in and check on Tom while I sew up Heath's jaw." Howard replied as he squeezed Victoria's hand.

Part 38

As early morning gave way to midmorning and midmorning to early afternoon Victoria Barkley gently dabbed the sweat from her husbands face as he continued his battle against infection. Howard had been running between both Tom and Heath's rooms since they'd first been brought home, having the physician here had been some comfort to her but the longer both Heath and Tom stayed so unresponsive the more it worried her.

She'd nursed Tom back from sickness before but this was something different, he'd never been this close to death before. The idea that she could loose him clouded her thoughts and caused her breath to catch in her throat. What would she do without him? How could she go on? How could their family survive? And what of the little boy fighting for his own life down the hall? He'd already lost his mother could he survive loosing his father too?

Leaning closer to her husband Victoria whispered in his ear, "you must beat this Tom, if not for me than for the children… for Heath. He can't loose you too, his hearts already been broken once we can't break it again." Victoria said before placing a kiss on Tom's warm cheek.

"Not… going… anywhere," came a very quiet reply from the bed.

Lifting up her head Victoria was greeted by a pair of red rimmed blue eyes identical to the ones just two doors down the hall. "Tom," she said quietly as a smile spread across her face.

"How's… Heath?" Tom questioned as he struggled with the pain in his shoulder and back.

"He's fine, he's resting in his room with Nick." Victoria said hoping that her voice sounded convincing. "It's you I'm worried about," she added as she gently wiped his face.

"Jeb… shot him… how… bad?" Tom asked as he closed his eyes to the pain. The pounding in his head and the terrible ache in his shoulder, back, and arm was quickly draining what little strength he had.

"The bullet creased his jaw but it wasn't serious, he'll be sore for a while but Howard says he'll be fine." Victoria replied as she continued to try and ease her husbands pain.

"I… I… thought he… was… was… dead," Tom exhaled as a tear rolled down his cheek.

As her husband opened his eyes and looked over at her, Victoria could clearly see the pain and torment both his mind and body were going through. "Oh Tom," Victoria replied as she wiped away his tear and kissed his cheek. "You both made it, you're both back home and that's all that matters." she added as her own tears began to fall.

"Didn't… mean to… worry you." Tom said quietly as he saw the sadness in his wife's eyes.

"I'll only worry if you don't rest and get better," Victoria replied as her hand gently caressed his cheek. "You've got a family that needs you and loves you."

"Keep… an eye.. on Heath… won't be… easy for.. him." Tom said before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep.

"Don't you worry sweet heart, we'll take care of both of you." Victoria whispered as she placed a kiss on her husbands forehead.

"When's he goanna wake up?" Nick questioned as Howard listened to Heath's heart.

"Right now his body is trying to heal itself Nick, the more rest he gets the better." Howard replied as he frowned a little at the fast paced beating of the small heart he'd just listened to. "It would do you good to get some rest as well." Howard added as he looked over at Nick.

"I'm fine," Nick replied quietly as he kept his attention focused on Heath.

Standing up Howard patted Nick on the shoulder, "I'll be back shortly, I just need to check in on your father." Howard said before leaving the room.

Sitting all alone in the chair next to his brother's bed, Nick stared at Heath's listless form. "I should have gone with father… I should have been there for you." He whispered before covering his face with his hands. The tears that now fell down his face only frustrated him further. "Why didn't you take me with you?" He asked as he looked up and over at his brother. "Why?"

Jarrod heard the quiet plea from his spot out in the hallway, the intense sadness in Nick's voice was something that he'd never heard before. Nick had always been the stronger of the two when it came to matters of the heart. He'd never heard his younger brother question himself as he was doing now.

Walking into Heath's room he saw Nick quickly wipe his face and turn his head away. "How is he?" Jarrod asked as he sat down on the bed in front of Nick.

"Doc says he's rest' in," Nick replied as he kept his eyes focused on Heath.

"What about you?" Jarrod asked as he reached out and placed his hand on Nick's shoulder.

Snapping his head up at his brother's question, Nick's frustration showed as his temper flared. "I'm not the one who was shot! I'm the one who should have been there to prevent it!" He stated harshly as he stared at his older brother.

"Would you have rather Heath seen you killed?" Jarrod asked as he tried to make Nick see it wasn't something he could have prevented.

"What are you talking about?" Nick questioned as he stood up and began to pace back and forth.

"Nick they were ambushed by a man seeking revenge for a wrong he thought done to him some twenty years ago. You don't believe for a moment he wouldn't have fired upon you. Do you know what that would have done to him? He looks up to you like no other, he worships you Nick. To be the cause of your death… well that would just kill him." Jarrod stated as Nick stopped his pacing and turned around to face him.

"I could have helped Jarrod, I should have helped." Nick said as his head dropped.

"Nick Heath did what he did alone because he didn't want anyone to get hurt. I also don't think he wanted to get you in trouble with father. He knew how upset father was going to be once he set the bay free. He knows how close you both are." Jarrod said as he stood up and placed a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Nick Heath didn't want to come between you and father."

"He still should've let me decide for myself." Nick replied as he looked over at his younger brother. "Why won't he let me help fight his battles?"

"Because he's been fighting them alone his entire life." Jarrod answered.

Looking up at Jarrod Nick understood what he said. The knowledge that up until a few months ago their little brother had always had to fend for himself hit him hard. "How do we help him Jarrod?" Nick asked.

"You already are Nick, just keep doing what you're doing. It's going to take time for him to learn everything that goes into being in a big family, like what it means to be able to rely on one another." Jarrod said as he looked into his brothers eyes.

Nick was about to ask Jarrod another question when he caught a slight movement out of the corner of his eye. Quickly sitting down on the bed next to Heath, Nick watched as Heath slowly moved his head back and forth.

"Papa?" Came the quiet question through clenched teeth as Heath struggled to come around.

"Hey there kid," Nick said happily as he pushed the blonde hair back off of Heath's forehead.

Nick, it was Nick's voice he heard. But why did it sound so far away? As he struggled to reach through the murkiness in his head he tried to move towards his brother's voice. The pain that assaulted his lower back and side caused him to cry out.

"Heath you're in bed, don't try and move." Nick said gently as he placed a hand on Heath's chest.

The pain threatened to swallow him whole. Its hungry teeth were digging into his flesh and ripping out his insides. "Make… it… stop," he barely managed to whisper as he tried to reach behind him and grab the monster.

"Heath take it easy," Nick said as he saw Heath arch his back in pain.

"Take… it… out… pleasssseee," Heath begged as his eyes opened and looked directly in Nick's.

"There's nothing there Heath," Nick stated as he tried to calm his younger brother.

"Pleeeaassseee," Heath begged as he began to pant.

"Jarrod get doctor Merer!" Nick shouted as the panic and pain in Heath's eyes caused his own panic to rise. "The doctors coming Heath just hang in there." Nick stated as he realized how warm Heath had suddenly become.

Part 39

Howard Merer stood up from the side of Heath's bed and walked up to Victoria, the grim look on his face and in his eyes caused her breath to catch in her throat. Nick saw the look too and stood up next to his mother. "Victoria I'm afraid Heath's condition may be more serious than I first thought." He began as he watched Victoria's bottom lip tremble slightly. "I believe he may have damaged one of his kidneys. The area around it is much to tender and swollen, and only seems to be getting worse."

"What's that all mean?" Nick asked quickly as he looked down on his younger brother.

"It means I'm pretty sure Heath is bleeding internally." Howard replied dourly as he looked between Nick and Victoria.

"Well stop it," Nick stated as he looked back up at Howard.

"It's not that simple Nick," Howard began before Nick cut him off.

"It has to be, can't you just take it out?" Nick asked as fear slowly started to creep into his stomach twisting it into knots.

"Nick we each have two kidneys, from what we know they're used to clean the blood of impurities. Yes you can live with only one but most people don't for very long. Secondly I've never operated on anyone's kidneys let alone someone as young and as small as Heath." Howard replied as he placed his hand on Nick's shoulder.

The defeated sad look in her middle son's eyes as he looked at Howard caused Victoria to spring into action. "Howard you know we trust you to do what's best, if what's best for Heath means you performing an operation you've never tried before so be it. We'll stand behind you no matter the outcome," Victoria said as the last line caught in her throat a little. "Please you're his only chance."

Looking at both their scared and worried faces, Howard made up his mind. "Have Silas bring me plenty of hot water and towels. I'm going to need some clean bandages and lots of light." He stated as he began rolling up his sleeves.

"I'll get them," Nick offered before hurrying from the room.

"Howard you're going to need some help." Victoria stated as she walked up closer to him.

"Victoria this isn't going to be easy," Howard warned as he tried to prepare her.

"I realize that, but if helping you helps Heath than I just simply can't walk away." She replied as she smiled at the physician.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she looked down on the small child lying there. The large white bandage that covered the left side of his face from his small chin all the way to the back of his head, matched his pale skin color. His blonde hair stuck up this way and that and his small chest barely rose as he panted slowly through his mouth. "You're due for a haircut young man," Victoria said quietly as she ran her fingers gently through Heath's hair. "We should have done it sooner but I simply hate cutting off these golden locks." Victoria admitted as she smiled. "Oh Heath I'm sorry this had to happen to you son, I promise I won't leave your side." Victoria added as she bent forward and kissed his warm cheek.

"Mama," Heath mumbled as his eyes moved back and forth under their closed lids.

"I'm right here sweet heart," Victoria replied as she brushed his warm cheek with the back of her hand.

"Huurrttss," he mumbled as he tossed his head back and forth slowly.

"I know it does," Victoria replied softly as she held his small hand with one hand and brushed the hair back from his forehead with the other.

"I don't… wanna go," Heath whispered as his blue eyes opened slightly and looked up at Victoria.

The tear that rolled down her cheek went unnoticed as she stared into the frightened pain filled blue eye looking up at her. "You're not going anywhere sweet heart. The doctors going to fix you up just fine." She replied as she gently caressed his face.

"Nick's… goanna be… mad at me," Heath breathed out before crying out in pain.

"Don't you worry about Nick, he's not mad." Reassured Victoria as she held on tighter to his hand.

As if on queue Nick entered the room carrying the towels and bandages Howard had requested. Seeing his brother's eyes opened slightly he leaned in close and tried to smile. "Hey kid, how ya feel' in?" He asked hoping beyond hope that the doctor was wrong about Heath.

"Don't be… mad Nick," Heath said quietly as he closed his eyes against the raging pain in his back.

"I'm not mad at you Heath?" Nick replied quickly before looking up at his mother. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't… wanna go.. don't let… them take… me." Heath mumbled as the pain in his lower back clouded his thoughts and blurred his vision.

"Who Heath? Who's going to take you?" Nick asked as he placed his hand on Heath's shoulder.

"Them," he mumbled quietly as he looked out the window at the three ghostly figures quietly calling out to him. They really had no distinguishable figure, he couldn't tell if they were male or female. They were so transparent he could see through them to the hills behind them. He wasn't afraid of them but deep down he knew where they wanted to take him and he didn't want to go, not now.

Following Heath's gaze towards the window's, Nick looked out but failed to see anything. "There's nothing there Heath." He replied squeezing Heath's shoulder.

"Promise… you won't… let them get… me?" Heath said as he looked up at Nick.

The fear in his little brother's eyes told Nick that even though he might not be able to see what his brother did, to Heath it was very real. "I promise kid I won't let them near you." Nick answered as Heath closed his eyes.

As Silas entered with a basin of hot water Howard prepared his instruments. When he was all set he turned to Nick, "Nick I think it's best if you wait out in the hall." Howard said as Nick looked up at him.

"I'm not leaving him," Nick stated defiantly before turning his focus back down on his brother.

"Nick," Howard tried again before being cut off.

"I promised him, I'm not leaving." Nick stated as he gripped Heath's hand.

Realizing he'd never win the argument, Howard relented and let Nick stay. "Nick if you stay you need to do exactly as I say, agree?"

"Agreed doc," Nick replied without ever looking up.

Applying the chloroform to the cloth over Heath's mouth and nose, Howard waited until he was good and out before turning him over onto his stomach. After washing the black and blue area on Heath's back, Nick watched as Howard gently pressed down on the bruise until he found the spot he was looking for. Nick was glad Heath was out as he couldn't imagine the type of pain he'd be in as the doctor pressed on the ugly bruise.

"Victoria I'm going to need you to hand me my instruments," Howard stated as he prepared to begin. "Nick your job is to let me know if Heath's breathing or anything else changes."

With both of his assistants ready to go Howard grabbed a hold of his scalpel and prepared to make an incision. Looking upwards he quietly sent up a silent prayer, he hoped that what he'd learned in medical school rang true and secondly that he wouldn't have to remove the young boys kidney.

As the grandfather clock in the hallway downstairs chimed nine o'clock, Jarrod put down the book he was reading and looked over at his father. Standing up he walked over to the bed and placed the back of his hand on his father's cheek. Feeling the cool skin he smiled and walked over to the open door. Looking down the hallway at the still closed door to Heath's room caused the smile to fade from his face.

"Six hours, they've been in there for over six hours." He whispered to himself as he continued to look down the hallway. "Something must have gone wrong," his mind rationalized as each tick of the clock rang in his head. As he started to turn back towards his father the door to Heath's room finally opened.

Seeing his mother exit the room, Jarrod quickly ran down the hall towards her. Her pale completion and worn out look frightened him. "How is he?" He asked as he placed his hands on her upper arms.

Taking a deep breath she replied, "he made it through the operation but he's extremely week. Howard's not sure if he'll… if he'll…," Victoria said before breaking down and crying. "We can't lose him Jarrod," she added as her oldest child wrapped her tightly within his arms.

Holding his sobbing mother in his arms, Jarrod's heart went out to the small boy who lay fighting for his life behind the closed door. "We're not going to lose him mother, I promise." Jarrod said as he placed a kiss on her head. "Why don't you go in and lay down with father for a while, you're exhausted."

"How's he doing?" Victoria asked as she collected herself once again.

"His temperatures way down and he seems to be resting easier." Jarrod replied as he saw relief wash over his mother's face.

Walking his mother down to the room she shared with his father, Jarrod saw her inside before heading back down to Heath's room. Standing outside the closed door he took a deep breath before entering.

The room was ablaze in light as Howard sat on the side of the bed and listed to the beating of Heath's heart through his stethoscope. His brother lay on his stomach motionless as Nick held onto his hand across from Howard. As Jarrod approached the bed Nick never looked up, his attention was focused solely on the small boy in front of him.

"How's your father Jarrod?" Howard questioned as he put away his watch.

"I think he's beaten the fever," Jarrod replied as he continued to look at Heath. The large bandage on Heath's lower back didn't quite cover the large bruise underneath. "Is Heath going to be alright?" Jarrod asked as he took a step closer to the bed.

"He's young, that should help. I'm afraid it's just to early to be sure yet. His kidney was lacerated, I repaired the damage but he's been bleeding inside for quite some time." Howard replied as he stood up and faced Jarrod. "I'm afraid it's a waiting game now."

"Thanks Howard," Jarrod stated as he reached out and shook the physicians hand.

"No thanks necessary Jarrod, I'm going to head downstairs for a cup of Silas's coffee. I think we have a long night ahead of us." Howard replied before clapping Jarrod on the arm and leaving the room.

Sitting down on the edge of Heath's bed, he reached out and touched his brother's head. "Hey there little brother, the doc says yer quite the soldier. Says you deserve a medal for how well you did." Jarrod said as he smiled down on his unconscious brother. "You just rest and get better, the San Francisco Performing Arts Guild is putting on a production of Hamlet next month. I already bought us tickets, I know how much you love Shakespeare."

Nick looked up at Jarrod as he continued his one sided conversation with Heath. Shifting his position slightly, Nick felt Heath's hand grip his slightly as he moved. Squeezing the small warm hand in his own tighter he laid his head down on the bed and tried to forget the awful images he'd witnessed. The knife cutting into his brother's back was something he feared he'd never forget. The way his mother and doctor Merer worked together almost wordlessly to stem the flow of blood and repair the damaged kidney was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. How doctor Merer knew what to do once he opened up his brother's skin was something Nick didn't think he'd ever understand.

As exhaustion finally set in Nick closed his eyes and held onto Heath's hand. "You're staying here little brother," he whispered.

As the morning sun drifted in through the open window, Tom Barkley felt the warm rays on his face as the sounds of his ranch came to life. Opening his eyes slowly he tried to remember why he was still in bed. As he moved to sit up the pain in his shoulder reminded him rather quickly why he was where he was.

"Tom?" Victoria questioned as she sat up on the bed next to her husband.

"Morning," Tom replied as he tried his best to smile at his wife.

"How do you feel?" She asked as she leaned forward and placed her hand on his bare chest.

"A little like I've been run over by a train," he replied as he watched her smile. "How about you? You look exhausted." He added as he took in Victoria's pale complexion.

"Don't you worry about me I'm just glad to see you awake and feeling better." She replied with a smile. "Can I get you some water?"

At the mention of water, Tom realized how very thirsty he actually was. "I'd love some," he said as he watched his wife scoot off the bed and walk around to the pitcher by his side.

Lifting up his head she helped Tom drink not one but two glasses of water. As he lay his head back and closed his eyes for a moment, Victoria pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and sat down holding his hand.

Feeling his wife once again by his side Tom opened his eyes, "how's Heath?" He questioned as he watched Victoria's expression fall. "What is it?" He asked growing more and more concerned by the second.

"Howard had to operate on him," Victoria said quietly as the operation began to unfold once more before her eyes.

"What… what happened?" Tom asked as he tried to sit up.

Standing up she propped some pillows up against the headboard of their bed and helped her husband to sit up. After getting him settled she sat on the edge of the bed and told him all the gory details of Heath's surgery.

"Vic are you all right?" Tom asked after listening to everything his wife and son had gone through.

"I'm fine, tired but fine." She replied as she forced a smile.

Having been married for over twenty years Tom could tell she was anything but fine. The sadness in her eyes was a dead give away as to how well she was cooping. Reaching out he cupped her face with his good hand and looked into her eyes.

Part 40

She wasn't sure how exactly she'd managed it but she'd finally convinced her middle son to close his eyes and rest for a while. He lay with his long legs dangling over the arm of the chair next to his brother's bed while his head rested comfortably against the chair's winged back. Her normally loud and boisterous son whose energy had always seemed boundless now looked pale and withdrawn. She knew better than most the caring heart her son tried to hide from the outside world. He'd always tried so hard to be like his father, to be a man before he'd outgrown the little boy inside him.

But with Heath he was different, he wore his heart on his shirt sleeve when it came to his new brother. The little boy he'd been trying for years to cover up came shinning through as he tried to give his newest brother the childhood he was so cruelly robbed of. The patience and understanding Nick showered upon Heath still brought a tear to her eye. The pain and inner turmoil he was going through now caused that tear to fall. Knowing how much it hurt Nick to see Heath like this tore at her heart.

Sitting down gently on Heath's bed so as not to disturb him, Victoria reached out and gently brushed her finger through his hair. She could still easily feel the heat his body was generating as it fought to heal itself. His small angelic face was so pale save for the bright red circles in the middle of his cheeks.

Quietly humming a tune her mother had sung to her as a child she continued to gently caress Heath's head and cheek. As she looked towards the darkened window she realized how much time had passed since Heath's operation. "I know you need your rest Heath but I really need you to wake up soon." She said quietly looking down on him. "I need to see your beautiful blue eyes to know you'll be all right."

Leaning back against the headboard she continued to run her fingers through his hair as she hummed softly. His small frame looked so little in the large bed, she smiled as she thought about him scurrying along after Nick. Trying his best to be exactly like the big brother he'd always dreamed about having.

As she thought about Heath with Nick she suddenly realized how well he fit in with Jarrod as well. Where Nick was never one to sit still and listen to his older brother, Heath was. His patience never wavered when it came to his oldest brother. His thirst for knowledge and understanding fueled Jarrod's own desire to help Heath learn, to help him reach out and absorb all the world had to offer.

As unquestionably as Heath fit in with his oldest brother he fit in with his youngest one as well. Young Eugene's world was still full of knights in shinning armor and fire breathing dragons chasing after young maidens in distress. With Jarrod off at college, Nick helping his father around the ranch, and Audra refusing to play the maiden in distress poor Eugene was usually left alone to amuse himself. That was until Heath came.

She remembered back to the first time she came across them playing together. She'd carried a load of clean towels fresh off the line up the stairs and was placing them in the hallway closet when she heard the pitter patter of little feet running around in the attic. Quietly making her way up the short staircase she watched in amazement as Heath and Gene acted out their play.

"I've killed many men young knight!" Heath exclaimed in a deep voice as he stood on a chair and looked down on Gene. He was dressed in a old red winter coat that Nick used to wear, over the coat he held a sheet in both hands stretched across his back, as he raised his arms the sheet made it seem as though he had wings.

"Yes but I have killed many a dragon!" Gene replied as he held up his wooden sword. The pillow case Jarrod had cut up and drawn on to resemble a knights helmet was pulled down over Gene's face. He stood defiantly in his button down blue coat in front of Heath as he awaited his adversaries next move.

"What makes you think you can defeat me!" Heath the dragon bellowed fiercely as he raised his hands up high and flapped his mighty wings.

"Because I know your weak spot!" Gene the knight replied as he took a step closer to his prey.

"But that is where you are wrong, I have no weakness!" Heath the dragon bellowed.

"But you do and soon the maiden will be mine!" Gene the knight countered as he took yet another step closer.

It was then that Victoria saw the small porcelain doll Heath was guarding on the chair behind him. She wondered briefly if Audra even realized the doll was missing.

"I've heard enough foolishness, away with you!" Heath the dragon cried out as he flapped his mighty wings at Gene.

Staggering backwards slightly as the wind from the dragons wings blew him backwards, Gene fought his way back towards his enemy. "I won't let you have her!" Gene the knight called out as he raised his sword.

"Foolish knight!" Heath the dragon yelled as he rose up as high as he could on the chair. "I will have you both!" The dragon shouted as he leapt down at the knight.

Thrusting his sword upwards Victoria watched as Heath took the sword between his chest and arm and fell to the floor, he lay on the floor moaning with the handle of the sword sticking straight up in the air.

"I told you I'd defeat you," Gene the knight stated as he pushed the sword in further.

Heath the dragon kicked his feet and shook his entire body before finally going limp. "See my princess," Gene the knight stated as he picked up the doll and spoke to it. "I knight always keeps his word."

"All right it's my turn to be the knight," Heath said as he sat up and began unbuttoning the red jacket.

"All right," Gene agreed readily as he took off his armor.

Victoria didn't need to see anymore, if she had stayed any longer she would have felt like an intruder. The warm feeling in her heart as she descended the attic stairs was with her now as she ran her fingers through Heath's hair.

Looking up as someone knocked softly on Heath's door, Victoria quietly called them in.

"Mother is Heath still sleeping?" Audra whispered as she peeked inside the door.

"Yes sweet heart," Victoria replied with a smile as she waved her daughter into the room.

"I brought him something to make him feel better," Audra whispered as she walked slowly over to the side of Heath's bed with her hands behind her back. As she reached her mother's side she carefully unfolded the hand carved horse her father had given her last Christmas. "I know how much Heath loves horses and I thought if he couldn't go outside and be with them then this could keep him company." She whispered as her blue eyes sparkled.

Seeing the smile on her daughters face as she stood holding the horse in her nightgown caused Victoria's emotions to get the better of her. As large tears ran down her cheeks she watched her daughter's expression change.

"Why are you so sad mother?" Audra asked as she fell into her mother's arms.

"Oh Audra I'm not sad, I'm happy." Victoria replied as she hugged her sweet child.

"But yer crying," Audra replied quietly.

"I'm just thinking how happy Heath's going to be when he sees what you brought him." Victoria said as she held Audra out in front of her.

"Think he can hear me?" Audra whispered as she looked over at her brother.

"I think so, why don't you tell him what you've brought him." Victoria urged as she let go of Audra's arms.

Turning and facing her newest brother, Audra stood in her nightgown with her long blonde hair pulled neatly back into a single braid and placed the horse on the bed next to Heath. "Hi big brother," she whispered quietly as she leaned in closer to him. "I brought somebody to keep you company, his name's Magic. I figured since you couldn't go outside maybe having him here would be like being outside." She said as she hoped for some type of response from her brother. "I took care of the colt for you too, I think he  
misses you. I told him you'd be back to see him soon."

Seeing Heath so unresponsive actually began to scare Audra a little, turning back towards her mother she asked a question. "Mother, is Heath going to wake up?"

"Yes sweet heart he is," Victoria replied as she scooped Audra up into her arms. "And when he does I know he's going to want to thank you for your gift. Now say goodnight and off to bed with you." She added as she set her daughter back down.

"Night mother," Audra replied as she placed a kiss on Victoria's cheek. Turning back to the bed where her brother lay, Audra reached out and took his hand. "Night big brother, I love you." She whispered as she leaned forward and squeezed his hand.

As she stood back up and went to turn away she felt Heath's hand tighten slightly around her own. Smiling she turned back towards him and squeezed his hand again. "See you in the morning Heath," she whispered before leaving.

Victoria sat and brushed her fingers once again through Heath's hair as his eye moved slowly back and forth under its closed lid. Watching him open and close his hand slowly she knew he was starting to come around.

"That's it sweet heart, come back to us." She said softly as she caressed his cheek.

The soft gentle voice that called out to him reached in through the darkness and guided him back towards the light. The only problem with that was the closer he drew to the light the more pain he felt. Not wanting to feel pain but unable to resist the tender voice calling out to him, Heath continued his journey.

"We're all here waiting for you Heath," Victoria said as Heath drew closer and closer towards consciousness.

Opening his eyes slightly he was instantly aware that he way lying on his stomach. Moaning slightly as he tried to lift his head he quickly gave up on the idea.

"Shhh, it's all right Heath." Victoria said as she gently rubbed his back between his shoulder blades.

"Mama?" He asked quietly as he tried to push down the pain in his head and back.

"Try and keep still sweet heart," Victoria said gently as she continued to rub his back. "The doctor had to fix your kidney; you're going to be sore for a while." She added trying to help him understand what was happening.

"I'm sorry," he replied quietly as tears formed in his eye.

"Don't Heath, it isn't your fault." Victoria replied tenderly.

"Shot Papa," Heath sobbed as the events came flooding back.

"He's fine Heath, he's resting." Victoria said soothingly.

"I'm so sorry," Heath cried as the tears fell.

Rubbing his back and talking quietly to him, Victoria wondered how she would be able to convince him none of this was his fault.

Part 40

Although he lay propped up against a sea of pillows the ache in his lower back never left him, it was there as a constant reminder of his failure. His failure to protect those around him from harm, because of his actions his father had almost been killed. As the pain reached up from his lower back and surrounded his heart a tear rolled slowly down his cheek. He wasn't crying for himself but rather for the family he'd almost destroyed, the family whose love he felt he no longer deserved.

Wiping the tear away as a knock resounded on the door to his room, Heath invited his visitor in. "Come in," he said quietly through clenched teeth. His jaw was still very stiff and painful, allowing little movement.

"Morn' in I sure hope yer hungry, Silas went and out did himself!" Nick exclaimed as he walked in through the door carrying a tray of food. Sitting down on Heath's bed carefully, Nick set the tray on the bedside table. Handing Heath the glass of fresh squeezed orange juice, Nick saw the downcast look in his younger brothers eyes. "You feel' in all right?" He asked as he watched Heath shake his head yes slowly. "Good cause Silas sure did fix you a mess a food." Nick exclaimed as he reached over to take the plate off the tray. "He cooked the eggs in bacon grease so you could at least taste the bacon since ya can't chew it."

The enthusiastic tone in Nick's voice caused the muscles around his heart to clamp down once again. Knowing that he'd almost cost his brother his father's life, the man he looked up to more than anyone else, just about stopped his heart from beating. Forgetting he had the glass of orange juice in his hand Heath let it slip through his fingers.

As the cool liquid seeped through the covers on his bed and onto his legs below he jumped slightly. The sudden movement caused him to cry out in pain as a fiery hot poker lanced his back.

"Careful Heath," Nick said as he picked up the glass and stood up. "Let me go and get mother so we can get these covers changed." He added smiling before leaving.

Leaning back against the pillows and closing his eyes, Heath tried to regulate his breathing. He wasn't sure which hurt worse his back or the empty feeling surrounding his heart. He didn't have time to think about it for long because as quickly as Nick had gone he was back with not only his mother but Doctor Merer as well.

Walking into the room Howard walked up to the side of Heath's bed, "looks like my timing is just about perfect; I was just stopping by to change your bandages." He said as he looked down at Heath, "how are you feeling Heath?"

"Fine sir," Heath replied through clenched teeth quietly.

Howard could tell the young boy was anything but fine, the slight sheen of sweet covering his upper lip and forehead gave away the pain he was feeling quite clearly. "I tell you what Heath, why don't I lift you up so Victoria and Nick can change this bedding for you."

Reaching up and putting his arm around the doctors neck, Heath braced himself for the pain that was sure to come. As Howard wrapped one arm around Heath's upper back and the other one under his knees, Heath was surprised that he felt no additional pain as the doctor gently lifted him from the bed. He watched quietly as Victoria and Nick quickly replaced the soiled sheets for clean ones.

"All right Heath, I'm going to lay you back down on the bed so I can change the bandage on your back." Howard said as he gently began to lower Heath. "Now I want you to let me turn you, don't try and help at all. Understand?" Howard asked as Heath nodded yes.

As the physicians gentle hands turned him onto his stomach with out much discomfort at all Heath closed his eye's as he lay on the bed. Feeling someone take his hand he opened his eye's and looked into his brother's smiling face.

"I see Audra was in visiting you," Nick said as he motioned over at the carved horse sitting by the now cold tray of food.

"Mmmmhhhmmm," Heath mumbled before closing his eyes and squeezing Nick's hand as Howard began taking off the bandage.

"You know she's been taking real good care of the colt for ya." Nick said as he held on tighter to his brother's hand and tried to take his mind off the pain. "She's even sweet talk' in him like you do," Nick added laughing.

Heath didn't cry out at all as the ugly six inch wound surrounded by a large mass of black, blue, and purple tissue was revealed. Nick watched as Howard examined the wound carefully, even though Heath didn't cry out as the doctor pressed and felt around the swollen area, Nick could tell by the grip Heath had on his hand just how much it hurt.

"It's healing nicely Heath." Howard said as he began to place the new bandage over the incision. "We just may be able to get you up and walking by the end of the week."

Nick wasn't sure his brother had even heard the doctor, he lay with his eyes closed taking short shallow breaths as he squeezed Nick's hand. "Heath did ya hear that? You can go out and visit the colt soon." Nick said as he leaned in closer.

"I'm afraid it'll be a while before Heath makes it outside Nick." Howard said as he finished up with Heath's new bandage. "Heath I'm going to turn you back over now, remember let me do all the work."

Still feeling the effects of the examination, Heath braced himself for yet more pain. He let the doctor carefully ease him back onto his back, as soon as the doc had him settled he found his older brother's hand in his own once again. "Let's have a look at this jaw shall we," Howard said as he began to take the bandage off Heath's face.

Nick wasn't sure which looked worse, the ugly bruise and incision on his brothers back or the long row of stitches tracing down Heath's jaw. The bruising around his face was very similar to the bruising on his back. As Howard asked Heath to open his mouth as far as he could, Nick grimaced at the pain on his brothers face.

Taking a cool cloth Howard gently cleaned the row of stitches he'd sewn just three short days ago. The area was still incredibly swollen but that was to be expected given how the injury occurred. Just an inch over and he wouldn't be here checking his handiwork, instead he'd be mourning the death of Tom's newest son. No matter how many times he'd seen it before he'd never understand how anyone could shoot a child.

"Looks good Heath, not quite as swollen as yesterday but it'll still be awhile before you're able to chew solid food." Howard stated as he replaced the bandage. "I'm going to give you a little laudanum, I know this examination hasn't been easy for you and you need your rest young man."

"I'm fine, don't need it." Heath replied through clenched teeth as he looked down at the clean bedcovers now covering him.

"No arguments young man," Howard stated as he poured some of the foul tasting liquid in a glass. "Sleep will help you regain some of your lost strength."

"I wouldn't argue with him Heath, he always wins." Nick said as he looked up knowingly.

Taking the glass and drinking down its contents, Heath lay back against his sea of pillows and closed his eyes. He just wished everyone would leave, he didn't deserve their kindness and he certainly didn't deserve their love. He just wanted to be left alone, he needed time to think things through.

As each of the occupants of his room said their goodbyes he soon found himself alone. Opening his now sleepy eyes they came to rest on the horse Audra had given him. Reaching over carefully he picked it up and looked at it more closely. The carving was beautiful, the fine details carefully bringing the horse to life. The stallions muscles rippled under his fingertips as he ran them over the finely polished wood. "I bet the little colt I'll grow up to be grander than you." He said quietly before putting the piece back. "I'll sure miss not see' in him grow up." Heath added before the medicine over took him.

The late afternoon sun shinning through the sheer curtains of his room warming him is what finally awakened him. Feeling the soreness in his body he moved slowly as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. As his eyes focused on the room around him his heart leapt up into his throat as he saw his father.

Tom Barkley dozed in the chair next to his sons bed, his left arm cradled in a sling. Heath found he couldn't take his eyes off the man he'd almost killed. The way his father's light brown hair stuck up and around the white bandage encircling his head caused tears to form in his eyes. The knowledge that because of him, because of what he did, his father now suffered caused a sob to escape his lips.

As he sat dozing Tom easily heard the sob in the quiet room. Opening his eyes he looked over at his son, the sad expression on his face easily giving away the torment raging inside his small head.

"Hey there sleepy," Tom stated happily as he slowly sat forward in the chair. "The doc tells me you're doing just fine, thought I'd check it out for myself." He added as he tried to cheer Heath up.

"I'm sorry Papa," Heath said sadly through clenched teeth as tears began to fall.

"Hey now," Tom replied as he slowly made it up to his feet. Sitting down gently on his sons bed Tom reached out and wrapped his arm around Heath. "Heath you've got nothing to be sorry for. It's my fault you're stuck in this bed." Tom added as he squeezed his son a little harder.

"No Papa… I almost got you killed." Heath said as he pushed away from his father.

"What are you talking about?" Tom asked as he looked down into the small sad face next to him.

"If I didn't let the bay go you'd be OK," Heath cried as he looked down at the covers.

"Is that what all this is about?" Tom asked as he turned Heath's face up to meet his own. "You think you're to blame for what happened out there? You're wrong." Tom stated firmly as he held onto Heath's attention. "Heath Jeb Marshall has been planning to try and harm me for years. What happened out there had nothing to do with you. I'm just sorry you were caught up in the middle of it. When I thought I lost you…" Tom said before a lump formed in his throat.

Pulling his son close again Tom continued. "Heath if Jeb hadn't come after me a couple days ago it could have been a couple weeks from now. There's no way of telling what Jeb was going to do or when. You can't beat yourself up over this son, it wasn't your fault, it was mine."

Heath looked up at his father as the tears streamed down his face. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the tears form falling. His father, the man he'd known only six short months now was telling him he was not to blame. For some reason he was trying to place the blame back on himself. "But Papa it's cause a me you were out there." Heath said quietly as he still blamed himself.

"Heath by you releasing the bay, you just may have saved this entire family." Tom stated as Heath looked up at him with questioning eyes. "What if Jeb hadn't found us out there on the range? What if he'd come to the house looking for me and found Gene or Audra? Do you think they'd be able to defend themselves against a man like him?" Tom questioned as he watched his son lift one eyebrow as he thought on his words.

"But he might not a come here," Heath replied as the thought of either Gene or Audra facing Jeb Marshall scared him to death.

"He was crazy son, there's no doubt in my mind that if he hadn't found us out on the range when he did his next stop would have been here." Tom replied as he was glad to see his son calming down a little.

Heath let himself relax a little as his father's words began to sink in. "Papa, why'd he wanna hurt you?" Heath asked as he couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt his father.

"It happened a long time ago Heath. Jeb and I came to the valley at almost the same time. We met at a Cattleman's meeting and became not only neighbors but friends as well. Our wives also became good friends and the four of us spent good deal of time at each other's homes. Jeb's wife Mary and my Victoria were even pregnant with our first children together. Vic gave birth to Jarrod about two months before Mary went into labor. Unfortunately for Mary her labor didn't go as well as Vic's and she not only lost her child but her life." Tom said as he remembered back to that awful night so long ago. "Jeb decided to blame Victoria and I for Mary and his child's death. As our ranch and family grew Jeb grew more and more bitter. He stopped coming around and tried everything within his power to ruin any deals I tried to make around the valley."

"But it wasn't yer fault his wife and baby died." Heath said as he looked up at his father.

"I think at first Jeb's grief got in the way of him seeing that Heath. But as he let that bitterness grow and consume him it clouded his mind." Tom answered as he thought back to the time he and Jeb first met.

"I'm sorry he was so mean to you Papa," Heath said as he saw the far away look in his father's eyes.

Smiling, Tom looked into his son's face. "You know Heath if Jeb hadn't tried to kill me I would have never had you." The quizzical expression on his sons face made him laugh slightly. Stopping as his still sore ribs began to protest he explained himself to Heath. "It was Jeb Marshall that tried to beat me to death twelve years ago. If it hadn't been for your mother he would have."

"My mama… but how?" Heath questioned as he pictured his mama in his minds eye.

"She happened by as Jeb was beating me and called out for help. She also took me in and nursed me back to health." He added as he watched Heath smile.

"My mama did all that?" Heath whispered more to himself than anyone else.

"She sure did, that's when I fell in love with her." Tom replied. "Heath do you know what amnesia is?"

"You forget stuff right?" Heath answered questionably.

"All most, it's when you forget everything. Like what your name is or where you live, even if you're married or not." Tom replied as Heath's eyes widened a little with understanding.

"You had amnesia that's why you and mama got together." Heath replied quietly as he watched his father nod his head in agreement.

"Funny thing about amnesia, it can last a lifetime or for just a few short weeks or months. In my case it was a few short months." Tom said as he watched the understanding look deepen on Heath's face.

"That's when you told my mama about Mrs. Barkley and she told you to go back home didn't she." Heath replied as he imagined how sad his mother must have felt.

"Yes Heath, once I regained my memory you mother didn't want me to ruin my marriage to Victoria. She wanted me to go back to the family I already had. The only thing she asked for was this." Tom stated as he dug the picture out of his shirt pocket.

Handing the photo of himself and Leah over to Heath, he watched his son study the picture. "A part of me will always love her son, can you understand that?" Tom asked as Heath ran his fingers over his mother's face.

"She always loved you too," Heath said quietly as he thought about the times his mother talked lovingly about his father.

"My only regret in all of this is that I missed the first eleven years of your life." Tom said as he squeezed Heath up against his chest. "I'd do it all over again Heath, you mean that much to me son."

His father's words caused the familiar vise to tighten around his heart once again. As the tears began to form in his eyes he snuggled his head up against his father's chest gently. As his thoughts of leaving the ranch vanished from his head he whispered, "I love you too Papa."

Part 42

He could stare at it for hours, decorated with strings of popcorn, berries, ribbons, and ornaments, it was the most magnificent Christmas tree he'd ever seen. It was at least six times as tall as he was and even his father had to use a ladder to reach the top.

Sitting on the floor Indian style and looking up at the tree it seemed almost larger than life. Taking a deep breath he inhaled the fresh sent of pine and smiled. The light from the fireplace danced on the floor and walls all around him, the only sound to be heard was the crackle of the fire.

"Mama it's gotta be the best Christmas tree in the world," Heath said quietly as his eyes remained glued to the tree. "I know you'd like it," he added remembering how much his mother had loved Christmas. Although they had little money for fancy presents and such his mother always managed to make this time of year special. She'd decorate their small home with evergreen branches mixed in with holly and berry. A porcelain angel given to his mother by her own mother always sat in the middle of the kitchen table for the season.

Thinking about the angel he stood up and walked over to the mantle. As it's small angelic face smiled at him, Heath smiled back. Picking up the angel he gently ran his fingers over its smooth finish, oh how his mama had treasured her. He had his new mother to thank for the angel being here with him in his new home. It was one of the many treasures Victoria had presented him as he recuperated with his father from their run in with Jeb Marshall.

Besides his mother's quilt which he now slept under, Victoria had given him a journal his mother used to keep. He hadn't as of yet had the courage to open it, to him it contained her private thoughts, thoughts he felt weren't meant for his ears. Just having his mother's thoughts and dreams close at had right now was enough. Maybe one day when he was older he'd open up the journal and read it, until then he'd just keep it close by.

The hardest gift to accept that Victoria presented him with was a birthday present from his mama. "To my little man, Happy Birthday Love Mama." The tag read as he held the small box in his hands. It'd taken him almost two weeks to open the package, it was Victoria who had finally persuaded him to open it.

"Heath I know this isn't easy, but as a mother if I'd given you this gift it was because it was something I wanted you to have. It's something I thought would bring you happiness, not something I'd want you to put away on a shelf." Victoria said as she sat next to Heath on his bed.

Looking up at the woman he now called mother, Heath couldn't help but return her smile. As his small fingers gently lifted the wrapping paper off the case underneath his heart stopped. He'd seen the case before, as a matter of fact he'd seen this case at least once a week for the past year. The case was located on a shelf in Mr. Thomas's store right next to the best jackknife he'd ever seen.

He'd stop in and look at the knife every chance he could. On the rare occasion when Mr. Thomas wasn't to busy he'd even let him hold the knife. The light weight perfectly balanced blade was perfect for carving, he'd only imagined what his hands could create if they wielded such a treasure. The only downside about the knife was the cost, it was more than they'd ever be able to afford.

"Are you going to open it?" Victoria asked softly as she placed her hand on his back and rubbed it gently.

Opening the velvet case the jackknife he'd always wanted lay within. Tears blurred his vision as he thought of what his mama must have given up to get the knife. "How'd she know?" He wondered aloud as he wiped at his tears with the back of his hand.

"Mother's have a special way of knowing what their children want Heath." Victoria said as she rubbed her hand in a circular motion on his back.

"But it was too much money," he said quietly as he continued to look down at the knife. "It's not fair."

"Oh Heath she must have known how much such a gift would mean to you. She'd want you to be happy son, not sad." Victoria said as she used her thumb to wipe a tear from Heath's cheek. The sadness she read in the small sky blue eyes tugged at her heart.

"But she needed things, she should have spent the money on that, not on the likes of me." Heath said as he looked up at Victoria.

"She loved you very much Heath, I'm sure your happiness meant more to her than any material item could." Victoria said as she wrapped her arms around Heath and pulled him into her chest. She held him tight as she tried to will his pain away, he'd had so much pain in his short life all she wanted was to protect him from any more.

"I wish I could thank her," Heath said quietly after a few moments.

"But you can Heath, I bet she's watching you right now." Victoria said as she released her hold on the boy she loved as her own.

"Ya think so?" Heath asked as he looked up at Victoria questionably.

"Ya I think so," Victoria replied as she brushed the hair back from his forehead. "Why don't I give you some time alone with her." She added before kissing his cheek and standing up.

As Victoria started to open the door to Heath's room he called out to her, "wait," he said as he slowly slide of the bed and walked over to his closet. Opening the door he bent down as much as his still healing back would allow and picked up his mother's sewing basket.

Carrying it back over to his bed he opened it up and pulled out the blue fabric he'd given his mama so many months ago. Holding it out to Victoria he said, "I think she'd want you to have it, it shouldn't go to waste. It was a right pretty dress and I know it'll look real good on you once you finish it."

"Oh Heath I couldn't, you keep the dress." Victoria said as she walked over next to him.

"Please, I want you to have it." He said as he held out the partially started dress.

Taking the fabric from him, Victoria ran her hand over the material and smiled. "It's lovely Heath, I've needed some new material for a Christmas dress." She said as she watched him smile.

Placing the Angel back up on the mantel, Heath walked back over to the tree. Reaching out he felt it's soft needles in his hand and smiled. "Yup you'd really like it Mama," he said quietly.

"You better not be try' in ta open presents yet." Nick stated as he stood in the middle of the stairs with his arms folded across his chest watching Heath.

"Na just couldn't sleep," Heath answered as he continued to touch the tree. Hearing his brother come up behind him he turned around to face him.

"Yeah me either," Nick said as he placed his hand on Heath's shoulder. "How about hit' in the kitchen ta see if there's any pie left?" He asked with a sly smile.

Nodding his head in agreement as the thought of Silas's apple pie made his stomach grumble, Heath followed his older brother into the kitchen.

As they finished their pie, Heath washed their plates to save Silas the extra work. "Looks like the sun'll be up soon." Nick stated as he opened the back door and looked out. "Cold too," he added as he quickly closed the door again.

"My Mama always used to wish for snow on Christmas." Heath stated as he looked out the window. "Never got it but she always wished for it."

Hearing feet pounding down the front staircase, both Heath and Nick turned and ran into the living room. "Santa was here!" Shouted Gene as he raced passed Audra and up to the tree. "I told you I've been good," he added poking his sister in the arm.

"Cut it out Gene," Audra said as she pulled her arm back and prepared to swat her younger brother..

"Audra! It's Christmas, is that any way to treat your brother?" Victoria asked as she descended the stairs on her husbands arm.

"But," she began before seeing the cross look on her mothers face. Realizing she couldn't win she apologized. "Sorry Gene," she said as she looked into his smiling face.

"Merry Christmas Mother, Father." Stated Nick as he walked over to the stairs and hugged his parents.

"Merry Christmas son," they replied in unison as they both hugged him back.

"Just how long have you two been up?" Tom asked as he smiled and placed his arm across Nick's shoulders.

"Not long father honest," Nick said as he looked over at Heath who was giving his mother a hug.

Tom laughed knowing full well Nick had probably been up for hours. When he was a young boy it was all Victoria and he could do just to get him in bed on Christmas Eve. If they managed to keep him down a few hours they were delighted. Christmas had always been one of Nick's favorite holidays and as he'd grown it still remained just as exciting.

"Heath I hope Nick hasn't kept you up all night." Tom said as he walked up to his son.

"No Papa," Heath said as he smiled and hugged his father tightly.

"Don't you people know the sun isn't even up yet?" Jarrod stated as he slowly made his way down the stairs tying his robe.

"How nice of you to join us," Nick snickered as Jarrod walked towards them yawning.

"You think one year you'd at least wait until the sun was up Nick." Jarrod stated as he plopped down on the sofa.

"Nick why don't you and Heath pass out the presents." Victoria said as she sat down next to Jarrod and took his hand.

"All right, come on kid." Nick practically shouted as he grabbed his younger brother by the arm and dragged him over to the tree. Nick's smile was a mile wide as he reached the tree and turned to Heath before bending down. Reaching under the tree he grabbed the first present he saw, "this one's for Gene." He said as he handed it to Heath.

As Heath handed out the presents Nick gave him, everyone soon had a stack of presents next to them. As the last on was handed out he sat down next to Nick and a stack of presents with his name on them.

"All right Gene why don't you start." Victoria said with a smile.

Ripping through the elegant paper in a manner of mere seconds, Gene revealed the treasure hidden inside. Looking at his younger brother Heath didn't think Gene's eyes could open any larger as he sat staring at the item in his lap.

"Is it real?" He asked as he ran his hand over the object in his lap.

"From what I hear all good dragon slayers need a good quality helmet," Tom replied as Gene looked up at him.

"Try it on all ready," Nick stated anxiously.

Picking up the shinny helmet Gene gently placed it over his head. Sliding the grated mouth piece down, he beamed at his parents. "It perfect!" He shouted as he ran over and hugged them.

Looking at his little brother in the bright shinny helmet Heath couldn't help but smile. He knew how much Gene loved pretending he was a knight in shinning armor, now he had the proper equipment to really play the part.

"Heath isn't it just the best!" Gene shouted as he raced across the room to his brother. "Now we'll really be able to fight dragons!" He added as he took the helmet off and handed it to Heath for his inspection.

"We sure will," Heath said as he smiled and looked over the helmet.

"Can I open one?" Audra asked as she'd waited long enough.

"Go ahead dear," Victoria stated as Audra started to tear open the paper.

The blue satin dress held within the white tissue paper caused Audra to hold her breath. Standing up she held up the dress and looked at all the delicate lace trim along the neck line, the large satin bow tied up in the back of the dress was the prettiest she'd ever seen. The intricate lace and designs along the bottom of the dress reminded her of a princesses gown. "It's beautiful," she said quietly as she stood mesmerized by it's beauty.

"I'm glad you like it dear," Victoria said as Audra rushed over to hug her and Tom.

Not waiting for his parents approval Nick quickly opened the largest package in front of him. The new suit and tie contained in the package failed to bring a smile to the young mans face. "Uh thanks," he said rather quickly as he packaged the suit back up.

"Your welcome Nick," Victoria said as she smiled at him. "You've need one for quite some time now." She added as she watched him squirm.

"Heath I think it's your turn," Jarrod stated as he looked over at him.

Looking around at his family he watched as all their eyes were now focused on him. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat he slowly but carefully began unwrapping the closet item to him.

"Your goanna take all day doing it like that!" Nick said as he crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Heath.

"Nick!" Victoria said quickly as she quieted him.

Folding the wrapping paper up and placing it next to him, Heath carefully took the lid off the box the paper had previously covered. Staring down inside at the object it contained he looked up at his father.

"I thought you could use it with the colt when he grows a little more," Tom stated as he tried to answer the questioning look on Heath's face.

"But…," Heath began before Tom interrupted him.

"He's yours if you want him, but there's one condition… he's to remain here on the ranch." Tom said with a smile.

"Mine?" Heath questioned quietly as he looked down at the new bridle the box held.

"What a ya goanna name him?" Gene questioned as he sat down next to Heath holding his helmet.

"I don't know?" He said as he looked up at his father. "He's really mine?" He asked again as he watched the smile spread across his fathers face.

"Yes, he's really yours." Tom replied as Heath stood up and rushed over to him.

"Thank you, thank you," he said as he wrapped his arms around his father before burring his face in his father's chest. The tears came easily as he thought about the trust his father had placed in him by giving him the colt. He's never again let this man he loved like no other down, he'd prove he could be trusted, he'd raise that colt to be the best darn horse in all of California.

"You're welcome son," Tom replied as he held Heath tight and smiled down at Victoria.

As the family took turns opening presents Heath watched quietly as Gene opened the gift he'd made for him. Taking the wooden figures out of the box one by one Gene couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. "Heath they're so real!" Gene exclaimed as he looked over at his older brother. "How'd you make them?" He asked as he held up the hand carved dragon for all to see.

Taking the dragon from Gene's hand Nick looked over all the fine details. He couldn't get over how real the dragon looked, its wings were open wide in flight and its spade like tail trailed behind its sleek body. But the most amazing thing was the head, the dragons mouth was open partially as it flew revealing it's many sharp teeth inside and its eyes followed you no mater how you turned it.

"Heath you made this?" Nick asked amazed at his brothers hidden talent.

"I a carved them out of the old oak tree down by willow's creek." Heath said a little embarrassed at all the sudden attention.

Taking the knight out of the box and sitting him atop the carved horse, Gene held them up for the rest of the family to see. "Heath, they're perfect!" Gene exclaimed as he wore just about the biggest smile Heath had ever seen.

"Heath what a thoughtful gift," Victoria stated as she stood up and walked over to him. "You have quite a talent young man."

"Open yours Audra," Gene said as he elbowed his sister gently.

Opening the package Heath had given her, Audra pulled out the large hand carved horse. As he watched his little sister stare at the object she now held carefully in her hands he spoke up. "I thought Magic could use a friend," he said quietly.

Putting the horse down Audra rushed over and hugged her brother, "oh Heath she's beautiful!" She exclaimed as she enthusiastically squeezed her brother.

"I'm glad you like her," Heath replied quietly as Audra finally let him go.

"Heath I think it's your turn, this is from me." Jarrod said as he handed Heath a package.

Opening the paper Heath was shocked to find a hard cover copy of the Taming of the Shrew by William Shakespeare. Looking up at his older brother Heath was speechless for a moment. "I've never owned such a nice book before, thank you Jarrod." He finally managed to say before looking back down at the first book he'd truly ever owned.

"You're welcome, I know how much you enjoy reading. I'm sure you'll love this one." Jarrod replied with a smile as he continued to watch Heath look over the book. He knew this one book would mean so much to his younger brother.

"Jarrod open what Heath gave you," Audra stated as she cradled her new horse against her chest.

"All right," Jarrod replied as he began unwrapping his present. Opening the box he folded back the tissue paper and marveled at the hand carved oak bookends inside.

"Well what is it!" Nick exclaimed as his impatience got the better of him.

Pulling one of the bookends from the box he turned it towards his family. The bookend was adorned with half of the Barkley mansion in the background and half of the iron arch with the word Barkley carved into the top in front. As Jarrod took out the second one, the other half of the house and iron arch with the word Ranch were carved on it. "They're beautiful Heath," Jarrod exclaimed as he couldn't get over the intricate detailing of the house and arch.

"I thought since lawyers have so many books you could use them when you go back to school. This way you could take part of the ranch with you." Heath replied as Jarrod continued to stare at the bookends.

"Heath these must have taken you weeks," Jarrod exclaimed as he handed them over to his father.

"Just a couple," Heath replied shyly as Jarrod walked over and shook his hand.

"Thank you Heath, I'll treasure them always." Jarrod said as he pulled his younger brother into him.

"Here Heath open mine," Nick stated as he handed Heath his hastily wrapped present. "Sorry I had to wrap it last minute," he stated as Heath slowly began to open it.

The black velvet backing of a picture frame was revealed as he pulled the paper away. Turning the frame over he couldn't take his eyes off the picture the exquisite silver frame now held. It was the picture of him and his mother his father had given him so many months ago. "But how Nick?" Heath asked as he finally managed to look up at his brother.

"I just thought it'd be better protected in a frame than just sit' in out on your night table. I took it this morning after you got up." Nick said with a smile.

"Thanks Nick," Heath replied shyly as he looked back down at his Mama. The shinny silver frame made the picture within seem much more glamorous. His mama's smiled seemed to shine all the more. Wiping a tear away with the back of his hand he started walking towards the stairs.

"Where ya go' in?" Nick asked as Heath reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be right back," He replied quietly before racing up the stairs and into his room. Sitting down on his bed he carefully placed the picture on the table beside his bed. The thoughtfulness of his brother's gift was not lost on him as he sat staring at his Mama. "I miss you mama," he said quietly as his bottom lip trembled and a tear traced its way down his face.

A quiet knock on his door drew his attention away from his mother's picture and on to his father. "You know Nick's downstairs just chomping at the bit to open the present you gave him." Tom said as he walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to his son.

"Sorry Papa," Heath replied as he wiped the tear from his cheek.

"You all right?" Tom asked as he placed his hand under Heath's chin and tilted his head up. The bright pink scar still very visible on the young boys face as Tom moved from it to the sad blue eyes looking into his own.

"I'm fine Papa," Heath replied as he struggled with the mixed feelings running through his heart. On one hand he was having the best Christmas he'd ever had and on the other he was missing his mother terribly.

"You miss her don't you?" Tom said as he saw the torment in his son's eyes.

Shaking his head yes, Heath let the tears he'd been holding back fall unabated down his face. Reaching over and picking Heath up, Tom cradled the small boy against his chest. "It's all right to miss her son, you've got nothing to be ashamed of." Tom said as Heath cried against him.

The sound of his son's gently sobs just about broke his heart. He knew how hard this first Christmas without his mother must be for Heath. His only wish was to ease his son's pain. As Heath quieted back down Tom helped wipe the tears from his son's cheeks. "Better?" He asked smiling.

Shaking his head yes Heath looked up at his father. "I'm glad you found me Papa," he said with a half smile.

"I am too son, I am too." Tom replied as he embraced Heath once more. Letting go he put his hand on Heath's shoulder and began leading him back downstairs. "We better hurry and get downstairs before Nick blows his lid." Tom laughed as Heath walked along with him.

As soon as Nick saw Heath he tore into his present. Heath wasn't even in the room yet as Nick pulled the hand carved replica of Coco from the box. To Nick it was perfect, it looked exactly like his faithful friend right down to the coloring. Nick could only image how long it had taken his little brother to mix the stains just right and how long it must have taken him to get it all on just right.

"It's Coco!" Audra shouted as she looked over at the horse Nick held. "It looks just like him!"

Nick was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear his younger sisters comment. The young boy who'd come into his life less than a year ago knew him better than anyone else. He knew how he felt about his horse and how much Coco meant to him. The gift he now held in his hands told him that.

"I thought with the carving you'd always have Coco around," Heath said softly as he placed his hand on Nick's shoulder.

"He's beautiful Heath," Nick said just as quiet as he turned to face his brother. "Thanks."

"Mr. and Mrs. Barkley breakfast is ready when you are." Silas stated as he stood in the entryway by the stairs.

As the family moved towards the dinning room, Nick raced past them and up the stairs. "I'll be right down!" He shouted as he took the stairs two at a time. Reaching his room he walked over to his mantle and took down the replica of the large ship complete with mast and sails that had sat there since he was a young boy. In its place he placed the carving of Coco Heath just gave him. Standing back he admired the horse one last time before rushing back downstairs to join his family for breakfast.

Walking down the hallway in her new blue dress, Victoria stopped outside of Heath's room and looked inside. She smiled as she saw him sitting in the chair by the window with the new book Jarrod had given him open in his lap. Walking almost silently into the room she placed the brown paper package she was carrying on his bed before walking over to him. "You ready for church Heath?" She asked as he looked away from his book and smiled up at her.

She jumped ever so slightly as the book he was reading fell to the floor when he saw what she was wearing. "You made it," he said as he stood up and reached out to touch the dress.

"Its beautiful Heath, you have wonderful taste." Victoria replied as Heath stared at the dress.

"I knew it would be," he said softly before looking up at her embarrassed. "Sorry I didn't mean ta stare."

"It's all right sweet heart, come over here I have something for you." Victoria said as she took his hand and led him over to the bed. Handing him the packaged she smiled at the puzzled look on his face. "Open it," she said smiling.

Opening the package he was stunned to see the blue button down shirt contained within. "Seems your mother must have been taller than me, there was just enough material to make that shirt. I hope you like it." Victoria said as the boy whose eyes were as blue as the material looked up at her.

"But…" Heath began before stopping.

"No buts young man, now go on and get ready for church. I have to show off my new dress," Victoria stated as she bent down and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you downstairs in ten minutes," she added before leaving.

Looking down at the blue shirt in his hands he lifted it up to his nose and inhaled. The material still smelled like his mother's sewing basket, it still smelled like her. Taking off the white shirt he was wearing he gently put his left arm in the sleeve first and then his right. Walking over to his mirror he buttoned it up as a lump formed in his throat. Tucking the shirt tails into the new brown suit pants he'd gotten for Christmas he picked up his suit coat and slipped it on over the shirt. Spitting in his hand he slicked his hair back before sitting down on his bed and slipping on his dress boots.

Picking up the small package on top of his dresser he placed it in the pocket of his new jacket and walked out into the hallway. Walking down the back stairs he was rewarded by the sound of Silas's singing. Smiling he walked across the kitchen floor to the sink where Silas stood finishing up the last of the breakfast dishes.

"Merry Christmas Silas," Heath said as he took the small package out of his pocket and handed it to Silas.

"What's this?" Silas asked as he took the small package.

"It's a Christmas present for you," Heath replied happily as he watched Silas turn the package over in his hands.

Looking down on the small boy who stood so tall in his eyes before him, Silas didn't know what to say. The Barkley's had always been good to him and had given him many Christmas presents over the years but none compared to the one he held in his hands now. "Heath you didn't need ta get me any thin." Silas finally managed to say.

"I know, I made it for you. My mama always said it was better to give than to receive especially when the person is special." Heath said as he watched Silas smile.

Opening the package Silas ran his fingers over the smooth wooden surface of a cross. Holding the cross up in front of him he could easily see the time and dedication Heath had put into it, it was beautiful. "This sure is one fine-looking cross," Silas said as he turned it over and looked at the back. The small words carved into the back brought tears to his eyes, "To my good friend Silas, Love Heath." They read.

"Thank you boy," Silas said as he reached down and hugged Heath tight. "It's you who's special Heath." He added as he let Heath go.

"I put a notch in it so you could hang it up if you want," Heath commented as he pointed to the small indentation.

"I'm goanna do just that too," Silas said as he heard Tom calling out Heath's name. "You best run along, yer Pa's hollering for ya."

Watching Heath run through the kitchen and out towards the front hall Silas felt a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time well up within his heart. The small boys gift had touched him in ways he'd never thought possible. How was it that such a small boy could make him feel so important, so loved. Carrying the cross into his room off the kitchen, Silas took down the picture over his bed and hung the cross in its place. Kneeling down at the foot of his bed he sent up a silent prayer for the young boy he couldn't love more than if he were his very own.

THE END….

Pulling up the collar of his coat and pushing his hat down tighter on his head, Heath placed his hands in the pocket of his coat to protect them against the cold wind following them across the valley as the family rode in the large buggy towards church. He smiled as Gene who sat next to him played quietly with the dragon and knight he'd carved.

Looking out over the cold landscape he watched the gray clouds race one another across the sky. The sun that had been shinning brightly hours ago had long since been covered over by the ever darkening clouds. He remembered back to what his mother used to say when the wind whipped the clouds around in the sky like those above him.

"Looks like the Lord's having stew for dinner tonight with all that mix' in he's doing." She would say as she stared up at the sky. Heath would in turn follow her gaze and imagine the Lord with a large spoon in his hand slowly stirring his dinner. His mother always had a magical way of making even something as ordinary as a few gray clouds racing across the sky, exciting.

Turning slightly in her seat, Victoria looked back at Heath as he looked up at the clouds. The collar of the blue shirt she'd sewn him just visible underneath his winter coat. The fact he was wearing the shirt warmed her heart. His tender gift of the material he'd bought for his mother had meant a great deal to her. She knew the meaning behind his gift and would always treasure it.

As they pulled up along side the church, Heath for one couldn't wait to get inside. Besides freezing he was eager to get inside and talk to his Mama. He felt close to her when ever he was inside the large church, it was one place he was certain she could hear him best. Father O'Kelly had told him his mother could hear him anywhere when he talked to her, but he knew how much she always enjoyed church and felt a close connection with her here.

Taking his hat off as they entered the church as a family he was surprised at how many people were already inside. Keeping his head down as they walked he ignored the whispers and occasional stares he received from some of the more outspoken residents of Stockton. He'd long ago gotten used to such talk and wasn't surprised at all by the loud sigh when he passed by Mrs. Cooper. She had voiced her disapproval loudly to anyone who would listen the first time his father brought him along with the rest of the family to church.

Mrs. Cooper had gone so far as to say the seed of the Devil was not welcomed in church and should be prohibited from attending services for fear he would taint the rest of the church's population. He smiled as he remember his father's robust laughter as he stood in front of Mrs. Cooper and laughed, causing the woman to turn red in the face and flee.

Sliding into the pew between Nick and Gene, Heath knelt down and sent up a silent prayer for his new family before sending up another for his mother. The service was a long one but not one Heath didn't find interest in. Father O'Kelly's words rang in his head as the family stood up at the end of the service and made there way out of the church.

As they drew closer to the large doors in the rear of the church Heath could hear people shouting and laughing gaily. As they walked outside to see what the excitement was about Heath couldn't believe his eyes. Standing on the top step as Gene, Audra, and Nick ran past him, Heath looked out as snow gently fell to the earth in large flakes. The ground was covered with at least an inch of the powdery white substance. "She always wished it would snow on Christmas," Heath whispered as Father O'Kelly placed his hand on Heath's shoulder.

"Now will ya look at that," Father O'Kelly said as he looked out at the fresh snow. "Never thought I'd see the day it'd snow in Stockton now." He added chuckling. "The angels must be smiling down on us today."

"Excuse me Father," Heath said quietly as he reentered the church and walked back up the isle to the first row of pews. Sliding inside he knelt down and folded his hands in prayer. The emotions that ran through his head and heart were hard to understand. Seeing the snow his mother had always wished for opened still healing wounds in his heart; once again making the pain of her death rise up and swallow him whole. But deep down he wondered if by chance it was God's way of telling him his mother was all right, that she was in a place of happiness and would one day be reunited with him.

Tears fell as he wondered which feeling was right. Closing his eyes as the tears blurred his vision he prayed to God for answers. He prayed for his mother, he prayed that she was indeed in a place surrounded only by happiness and love. He prayed that one day he would be able to see her smiling face once again and wrap his arms around her never letting go.

As a gentle light breeze briefly washed over him he thought he heard his name. Looking up he quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks and looked around. Not seeing anyone he looked up at the alter and the large statue of Jesus. "Please watch over her," he said in a whisper.

"Heath come on! It's snowing!" Nick shouted as he opened the back door of the church and hollered.

Turning around Heath saw his brother, "be right there," he said before turning and facing the alter once more. "I have ta go now but I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday." He said quietly before bowing and exiting the pew.

He was almost to the back door when the small hairs on the back of his neck stood up and a chill ran down his spine causing him to shudder. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard a whispered thank you as he reached for the door handle. Turning back around he whispered, "your welcome."

EPILOGE…. (Almost 5 years later)

"How am I supposed to know where he is?" Nick questioned as he stood with his hands firmly planted on his hips in front of his mother.

"I was hoping you'd seen him," Victoria replied as she stood in front of her son. "Dinner's in an hour and he hasn't even been home from school yet."

"He'll be home Mother, he wouldn't miss this dinner for anything. You know how much he loves it when Silas makes Duck." Nick replied as he placed his hands on his mother's shoulders and kissed her forehead.

Nick and Victoria both looked up as the front door of the mansion opened and Jarrod walked in. Seeing the disappointed looks for a moment on their faces he chuckled. "Sorry I guess you were expecting someone else." He said as he set his briefcase on the table and walked over to them.

"You haven't seen Heath around have you?" Victoria questioned as she kissed Jarrod's cheek.

"No mother not since breakfast this morning," Jarrod replied. "I'm sure he'll be home soon, I've never know that boy to pass on chocolate cake," he added laughing. "Maybe he's getting in a little extra study time before tonight's festivities."

"Study time? I'll never know what you two see in all those books you read." Nick stated as he shook his head.

"Speaking of books brother Nick, I had better go and wrap this one before the birthday boy comes home." Jarrod said as he reached inside his briefcase and with drew his present for Heath.

Brushing Jarrod's hand off his shoulder as his older brother chuckled and walked by, Nick decided to head outside. "I'll take a ride around and try to find him." Nick said as he grabbed his hat and walked out the door.

Stepping out into the late afternoon sun and heat, Nick pulled his hat down lower to shade his eyes. Catching a small plume of what appeared to be dust rising off in the distance, he walked over to the fence and watched as the cloud started to grow closer.

After a few minutes he was able to see a horse and rider off in the distance, obviously the cause of the dust cloud. As the horse and rider raced across the open field Nick could see another rider following along a short distance behind. As the form of a large beige stallion came into view Nick could see the distinctive blue chambray shirt his younger brother always wore. Realizing the horse and rider was Heath he wondered who the rider was following his brother.

Running over to the iron arch he watched as Heath leaned down low atop Charger and raced with the wind. Nick had seen Charger run full out but the sight never ceased to amaze him. The beauty and grace of the large animal was solely the doing of his younger brother. Heath's gift with the horse and his gentle nature had crafted the young horse into one of the finest in all the valley.

As Heath raced past him and up to the barn Nick turned back to see who the other rider was, laughing he watched as his father raced past covered in dust.

"I didn't think it was possible but I do believe that horse gets faster every day." Tom commented as he dismount and began dusting himself off.

"He was only toying with you Papa," Heath laughed before walking towards the water troth with Charger following along behind him.

"Beat ya again did he?" Nick laughed as he swatted his father on the back and coughed at the amount of dust that flew up.

Turning to face his son, Tom smiled. "Nick if I was a betting man I'd tell you not to bet against your brother and his horse in the 4th of July race next month."

"But I'm in that race," Nick stated as he placed his hands on his hips.

Tom just chuckled and walked his horse over to the troth. After the men had their fill of water and the horses had theirs, Tom and Heath led them into the barn. After settling in the horses both father and son walked side by side to the back door of the kitchen.

"Boy howdy some thin sure smells good," Heath said as the roast duck Silas had cooking away in the kitchen found it's way to his nose.

"Boy howdy it sure does," Tom replied as he placed his hand on Heath's shoulder and smiled. "Heath I want to talk to you a moment about what Miss Powell said this afternoon." Tom stated as he stopped Heath just outside the door.

"It's all right Papa, I don't really want to go away." Heath said quietly.

"I know that son, but I don't think this is something you should pass up. Berkley has an excellent engineering program and they've already accepted you for next year." Tom stated as he thought about the conversation he and Heath had with his son's teacher Miss Powell earlier in the afternoon.

Miss Powell had seen something in Heath Tom already knew existed. His son's love of numbers and anything that had to do with building came shinning through the moment he'd spied a book on architecture in the study. Heath must have read the book from cover to cover at least twenty times over the years. His love of working with his hands evident in the carvings he created and in the structures he'd helped his father and brothers build.

Miss Powell had given Heath a test Berkley sent her when she inquired about their engineering program. She felt Heath was more than competent enough to pass the test and she was right. When the letter came back stating his grade Miss Powell was stunned, the letter of acceptance accompanying the grade for someone his age was also shocking.

"But what about the ranch? If I leave it'll just push more work onto you and Nick." Heath stated as he looked at his father.

Looking at the young man who now stood eye to eye with him, Tom didn't think Heath's hesitation about going away had anything to do with a little extra work being push on himself and Nick. "We'll all still be here when you get back son," Tom said as he placed his hands on Heath's shoulders. "You can always come home on the weekends and you'll be here all summer." He added as Heath dropped his head slightly.

"I know Papa," he said quietly avoiding his father's eyes. His heart thundered in his chest over what to do. Part of him wanted to go away and learn and he knew how much a school like Berkley had to offer. But a larger part of him didn't want to leave the family, he didn't want things to change. He couldn't be happier working the ranch with his father and Nick. Nick… Nick was the real reason he didn't want to leave.

He and Nick had become almost inseparable, they were so close at times it almost scared him. Could he really leave his brother? What would his leaving do to Nick? Would things ever be the same between them once he left? These questions scared him, he didn't want things to change.

"Nick's going to want you to go," Tom said as Heath's head shot back up. "He knows how much this means to you." Tom said as he figured out why Heath was hesitating with his decision. "If he thinks you turned this down because of how you thought he'd feel he's goanna be madder than a wet hornet." Tom added with a smile.

"I just don't want to hurt him, or you." Heath replied as he looked his father in the eye.

The pain etched in the sky blue orbs was easy to see, the internal conflict raging with in his son was something he hoped he could help heal. "You'll only hurt me by not going Heath. You can't give up on your own dreams because you feel others won't approve. God gave you this gift son, go out there and use it." Tom stated as he held on to Heath.

Letting his father's words sink in Heath knew he was right. This was something he needed to do, something he knew felt right. Hugging his father he finally felt a little better. "I'll go then," he said as he let go and looked in to his father's smiling face.

"We'll tell the family after dinner then, all right?" Tom questioned as he placed his arm across his son's shoulders.

Shaking his head yes Heath walked into the kitchen with his father, his stomach suddenly churning as he pictured the look of shock that was sure to be on Nick's face when they broke the news later.

Dinner was quite the family affair as the entire family gathered to celebrate Heath's 16th birthday. Silas had prepared all of his favorites and as usual he'd enjoyed them all. As Silas wheeled the large chocolate cake out of the kitchen his family sang to him causing him to blush. As he blew out the candles he made a wish, the wish wasn't for himself but the brother he loved almost more than life itself. He wished that the pain he felt in his heart about leaving didn't transfer to Nick's as well. He didn't want his brother feeling any pain or hurt.

After the cake was eaten and the dishes cleared the family moved into the living room so Heath could open his presents. As he opened the last gift and thanked Jarrod for the fine book, his father stood up and walked over next to him. "Heath and I have an announcement," Tom said as he placed his hand on Heath's shoulder. "Heath's been accepted at Berkley, he's to start in their school of engineering next fall."

"Berkley! You sly dog when did all this happen?" Jarrod said as he picked Heath up and out of his chair by his upper arms. "Congratulation Heath."

"Thanks Jarrod," Heath replied quietly.

"We just found out about it this afternoon. Seems Miss Powell gave Heath a test Berkley sent her and he aced it. They offered him a position in their fall class." Tom replied as the rest of the family gathered around Heath.

"I always knew you were smart I guess I just didn't realize how smart!" Nick said as he slapped his younger brother on the arm.

"Does this mean you'll be go' in away ta college like Jarrod did?" Eugene asked as he looked up at Heath.

"That's what it mean Gene, but I'll be back I promise." He said as he looked over at Nick.

"I'm so proud of you," Victoria said happily as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank you mother," Heath replied quietly as he held her tight.

"Hey Jarrod maybe your not the smartest one after all. You were 17 when you started at Berkley, Heath's only 16." Nick said before laughing and pointing his finger at Jarrod.

"Your not funny Nick," Jarrod replied as he swatted Nick.

A knock on the door drew everyone's attention, "I'll get it," Tom stated as he walked over to the large oak door.

"Good evening Mr. Barkley," Katie Rutley said as she stood on the front porch holding a small package in her hands.

"Good evening Katie," Tom replied as he smiled at the young woman.

"I was wondering if I might speak with Heath?" She asked rather embarrassedly.

"Come on in, he's in the living room with the rest of the family." Tom replied as he opened the door wider and let Katie inside.

Walking into the living room with Tom, she was a little embarrassed as everyone in the room looked over at her. "Katie, what a pleasant surprise." Victoria stated as she walked over and took the young girls hand.

"Good evening Mrs. Barkley, I hope I'm not intruding." She said as Victoria led her over to the loveseat.

"Not at all dear, here why don't you have a seat." She replied hoping to ease the young woman's nerves some. "So what brings you all the way out here so late?" Victoria asked as she sat down next to Katie.

"I was hoping I might be able to talk with Heath," she replied shyly as she looked over at Heath and smiled. "I wanted to wish him a happy birthday."

"Well then why don't we leave you two alone for a bit," Victoria stated as she smiled and patted Katie's leg before standing up. "Why don't the rest of us adjourn to the study," she added as she took Audra's hand and started walking.

Once Katie and Heath were alone, Heath stood up and went over to sit next to her on the loveseat. "Happy Birthday Heath," Katie said as she handed him the small neatly wrapped package she'd been holding.

"Katie you didn't have ta get me anything." Heath replied as he looked at the package in his hands.

"I know I didn't have to I wanted too." Katie replied as she smiled and placed her hand on his forearm. "Open it," she added laughing.

Carefully tearing off the paper, Heath opened the small box and took out a pair of ivory cuff links. "My father says every college man should be well dressed." Katie said as Heath turned them over in his hand and admired them.

"Katie it's to much," he replied as he looked deep into her blue eyes. "I can't keep them," he added as he put them back in the box and handed it to her.

"Please Heath I want you to have them, I care about you that much." Katie said as she covered his hands with her own. "When you wear them I want you to think of me so you don't forget me."

Squeezing Katie's hands with one hand he used his other to gently cup her cheek. "Katie just because I'm going off to college doesn't mean I'm going to forget about you." He said as he watched tears form in her eyes.

"You'll probably meet some beautiful sophisticated woman and forget all about me," Katie replied as she tried her hardest to keep her tears at bay.

"Why would you think such a thing?" Heath questioned as he saw the struggle Katie was having with her emotions.

Realizing she had to answer him Katie summand up her courage. "Remember last year during school when John Warren and Laura Lincoln were going steady?" Katie asked as she held onto Heath's hand.

"Yeah how could I forget," Heath chuckled remembering back to how John and Laura always snuck off together during lunch.

"Well he went off to college and when he came home for Christmas he had a new girl with him. Laura was crushed, she had no idea. I don't want that to happen to us Heath." Katie said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Katie it won't, I'm not John. I'd never do that to you." Heath replied as he reached over and wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb. "You're the only girl I want on my arm Katie, the only one."

"You really mean that don't you," Katie said quietly as she saw the sincerity in his sky blue eyes.

Nodding his head yes, he placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up. Bending forward he kissed her tenderly on the lips. Although the kiss was brief, Katie's heart leapt for joy. Heath truly cared about her as much as she about him. At that moment she couldn't have been happier. Wrapping her arms around him she held on tight as he in turn embraced her.

"How'd you know I was going off to college?" Heath asked when their embraced was finished.

"I saw Miss Powell in the dress shop and she told me." Katie replied with a smile.

"I see," Heath replied with a chuckle.

"I'm so proud of you Heath, I always knew you were smart." Katie added as she grasped his hand in her own.

Blushing, Heath placed his hand under her chin and leaned forward. As their lips touched for the second time Heath couldn't have been happier.

Sitting on the edge of his bed and staring at the cuff links in his hands Heath smiled. He and Katie had been friends for over four years but tonight was the first time either one of them let the other know how they truly felt. To have someone like you as much as you liked them was wonderful. To know Katie had the same feeling for him as he for her warmed his heart. Their first and second kiss had been something he'd never forget, her tender lips had only left him wanting more of her. He couldn't wait to see her again.

Setting the cuff links down on the night stand he headed of towards the bathroom. Seeing light coming from Nick's room he decided to see if his brother was still awake. Poking his head in the open door he saw Nick standing over by his fireplace. "Nick can I come in?" Heath asked as Nick quickly hid something behind his back.

"Yeah, sure." Nick replied as he walked over by his bed. "What are you still doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Heath replied as he walked across the floor and sat on his brothers bed.

"Miss Katie all ready huh?" Nick teased as he poked Heath in the chest.

Heath just smiled and shook his head. Getting serious he looked up at his older brother, "Nick are you OK with me going off ta college?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be," Nick said quickly as he tried to cover up his true feelings.

"I just thought…" Heath began before stopping. "No reason I guess." He added before looking down at his feet.

Seeing the sad defeated look on his younger brothers face caused the walls Nick had built around his heart on this issue to come tumbling down. "Ah gees Heath part of me wants ya ta go but part of me's afraid." Nick stated as he plopped down next to his little brother on the bed.

"Afraid you? Of what?" Heath questioned, surprised by his brothers words.

"Afraid that you won't want to come back." Nick said hanging his head.

"Of course I'll come back Nick," Heath replied as he reached over and grabbed his brother's shoulder.

"You don't know that Heath, you might not want to after you see what the rest of the world has to offer." Nick replied as he looked over at Heath.

"I know where my heart lies Nick and that's here on the ranch… with you." Heath said as he squeezed his brother's shoulder. "I could never leave here Nick, the land, the family, and you Nick. You all mean so much to me." Heath replied as Nick finally revealed what he was hiding behind his back.

Taking the carving of Coco from behind his back he held it up in front of him. "Do you know how much this gift means to me Heath?" Nick asked as he continued to look at the carving. "When you gave this to me it was the first time I knew someone really understood me, that someone loved the ranch as I do. I realized you were born to come here and run things with father and I." Putting down the horse Nick turned to face Heath. "I can't imagine nor do I want to a future without you by my side Heath." Nick said as Heath stared at him.

Standing up Heath faced his older brother, "you won't ever have to face anything without me Nick I promise, I'll always be by your side." He answered as his brothers words caused tears to fall from his eyes.

Standing up Nick wrapped his arms around Heath and hugged him. His little brother wasn't leaving him after all he was just taking a short vacation. Nick knew deep down Heath would remain on the ranch after college after all he was Tom Barkley's son.

Walking past his son's room, Tom stopped and turned back. Entering the moonlit room he found his wife sitting on the side of Heath's bed staring at his sleeping form. Sitting down next to her he gently pulled her back into his arms.

"He'll be back in a few months," he whispered as Victoria watched Heath sleep.

"I know he's just so young." Victoria replied as she reached out and touched the sleeping blondes hair. "I'm not ready to let go yet." She added as she sunk back against her husband.

"He'll be all right I promise," Tom said as he held his wife tightly. Truth was on the eve of his son's departure he too was beginning to wonder if sending Heath off to Berkley was the right thing to do. He couldn't imagine waking up in the morning and not seeing his son's smiling face, and not hearing his infectious laughter. He already knew how the rest of the family felt. Nick spent every waking moment with his younger brother, it was as if he wanted to absorb as much of Heath as he could so as to not forget him. To keep a piece of him with him for the times when he couldn't physically be near him.

Jarrod promised to visit Heath regularly and seemed more excited than anyone that his younger brother was headed off to the same school he attended. Gene on the other hand had been sullen and withdrawn the past few days. With Nick being nine years older than Gene and Jarrod a whole 13 years older, Heath had been the closest to his age. The twelve year old adored his older brother and couldn't imagine him not being around everyday. Heath had always been the one to take him fishing, to go exploring with him, and to keep him company when others thought him just a bothersome nuisance. The thought of not having his brother, his friend around everyday sent his spirits spiraling downwards.

It wasn't until Heath took Gene alone out to the barn after dinner that Gene's mood changed. Gene was definitely in better spirits when the two returned to the house some time later. He remembered asking his older son what was said in the barn only to have Heath smile at him.

"It's between me and Gene Papa," Heath had said while clapping his father on the shoulder. "But Gene's promised to take care of Charger for me while I'm gone." His son added before walking off towards the study.

Smiling, Tom squeezed his wife tighter as he looked down on his sleeping son. The small frail child had been replaced by a handsome, strong confident young man. "We'd better get some sleep, tomorrows going to be a long day." Tom whispered in his wife's ear.

Agreeing with her husband, Victoria reached forward and lightly caressed the faint white scar on Heath's jaw line before placing a kiss on his head. "Sleep tight angel," she whispered before turning and walking out of her sons room in her husbands arms.

The scene on the train platform was a hectic one. People scurrying here and there, some trying to board the train others waiting for loved ones to get off. As Heath stood surrounded by his family the butterflies in his stomach started up again. He'd told himself long ago that he'd made the right decision to go but now that the time was finally here he wondered.

"I'll miss you Heath," Audra said as she reached out to huge her older brother.

"I'll be back soon sis, I promise." Heath replied as he embraced his little sister. "Just do me a favor and watch over Gene for me." He added whispering in her ear.

"I will, promise." Audra replied as she kissed his cheek.

"Bye Heath," Gene said as he stepped in and hugged Heath. "Come back soon all right?" He added looking up at his older brother.

"I will, you remember Charger loves sugar every once and a while." Heath said as he ruffled Gene's hair.

"We best get you on that train son." Tom stated as he placed his hand on Heath's shoulder.

"All right," Heath replied to his father before turning to face Victoria. Embracing the woman he now towered over he could feel her shake in his arms. "I'll be fine mother, really." He said quietly as he held onto her.

"I know… I'm just going to miss you son." Victoria said as she let Heath go and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you," she added as she took his large hands in her own.

"I love you too mother," he replied as he kissed her forehead.

"Heath you take it easy and stop in and see Professor Barton. Tell him you're my brother and he'll help you with anything you may need." Jarrod stated as he shook Heath's hand. "I'll be up at the end of the month."

"Thanks Jarrod," Heath replied as he placed both his hands on his brothers.

Turning to face Nick, Heath felt a lump form in his throat. He watched as Nick shifted nervously from foot to foot and wondered if he too looked as nervous. Reaching into the breast pocket of his suit coat he pulled out his mother's bible. "Nick I was hope' in you'd take care of this while I as gone." Heath said as he handed him the worn bible.

Staring into his brother's sky blue eyes, Nick knew the meaning behind his brothers offer. He knew what it took for his little brother to part with his mother's book. He also knew how much Heath trusted him by giving him such a treasure. "Thanks Heath," Nick said quietly as he took the book and pulled his brother into an embrace. He held onto Heath tightly as his brother in turn held onto him. At that moment Nick Barkley didn't care what two men hugging each other out in public looked like. All he cared about was that the other half of his soul was leaving for a while and he was damned if he'd let anyone dictate how he should or shouldn't say goodbye.

As the train whistle blew, Nick released his little brother. "See ya soon Nick," Heath said quietly as Nick reached out and ruffled his hair.

"See ya soon," Nick replied just as quiet before Tom came over and led Heath towards his awaiting railcar.

"If you need anything, anything at all don't hesitate to wire us." Tom said as he placed his hands on Heath's shoulders.

"I will Papa," Heath replied as he looked into his father's eyes.

"Take care and show them what your made of son," Tom added as his eyes began to well up with tears. "And know I love you," he added as he hugged Heath.

"I love you too Papa, always." Heath replied as he held onto his father.

It wasn't until the train actually started to move that Tom and Heath broke their embrace. Jumping up on the railcars stairs, Heath held onto the railing and waved goodbye to his family. A tear traced its way down his face as he thought about how much he'd miss them. As they grew further and further away he wiped his tears and headed inside the car. Sitting across from an elderly man and woman, Heath sat and watched as the countryside he knew like the back of his hand began to pass quickly by.

"First time away from home?" Questioned the elderly man across from him.

Smiling Heath turned and looked at them, "yes, I'm headed off to college." He replied as they both smiled at him.

"Must be difficult leaving your family behind," the elderly woman commented as she held her husbands hand.

"Oh I didn't leave them behind ma'am," Heath replied as the elderly couple looked at him questionably. "I carry them right here," he said pointing to his heart. "That way they're with me every where I go."

The elderly couple sat back and smiled as they watched the young man with the angelic face, eye's as blue as the sky and hair as golden as the sun watch the world race by. Each knew the boy would do well, his heart lay with his family and from the looks of things on the platform back in Stockton their hearts lay with him as well. After all the love of a family was strong enough to get you through the hard times. It was strong enough to support you and nurture you. Yes this boy would make it, he had the love of a family and that would see him through everything.

The End…


End file.
